Taking Responsibility Without Being Responsible
by LinaLoN
Summary: This is MY original version of Season 7. UPDATED!Warning: SPOILERISH 2 Bsafe
1. Episode 4: Taking Responsibilty

_**I purposely skipped over the first three episodes of the season so not to mess up what has already been scripted and shot in the real series. I recommend printing the episodes so you can read them at your convience. Also, if you want you can skip over episodes by reading the summaries at the bottom for the next episodes.**_

_**Summary: The Dragonfly Inn receives a tip that a Donald Trump-type company bought the old Independence Inn building and will most likely bring their Inn out of business. While Sookie and Michel panic, Lorelai sends Kirk undercover as a "Spy" to get as much info as he can. Of course this is Kirk we're talking about here so things go not as planned but in the end, Lorelai gets the info she's looking for. What they find out is that there's no way their inn can stand up against the new threat so Lorelai seeks help from the Mike Armstrong. Meanwhile, Luke who has been staying with Anna and April is starting to feel unwelcomed because he's butting into their daily routines. When April comes home to inform Luke that Freddy asked her to a dance, Luke gives his supoort… without Anna's consent and that of course results in huge blow-up between the three of them. What happens after, causes Luke to have to call Lorelai for help. Rory received a letter from Logan, which frustrates her so to show him that she can have a life of her own, Rory accepts an offer to a dance with Marty. However, we all know that dances have a way of having things unexpected happen.**_

_**Here is what happens in the episodes previous to it and may be different then the tv version.. it starts taking place of episode 2.. In my version; Rory is still having a long-distance relationship with Logan, Taylor was behind the wheel of the Thunderbird when it went through Luke's, Kirk is still working in real estate, Luke's Diner's entire front window is smashed and so is a lot inside, after the situation in 7.01 with Lorelai in,( Luke doesn't even TALK to Chris until my episode 6) in my version Luke runs to stay with Liz and TJ for a couple of weeks, then after not being able to take it anymore he returns to the Diner to start reconstruction when Emily who had heard about his and Lorelai's parting yells at him for ruining another family, after that Luke decides to leave and stay with Anna/April for a while, it works out well at first but then Luke and Anna come close to pulling a Lorelai/Chris thing but Luke realizes it at the last minute and then everything starts going downhill from there. Meanwhile, Lorelai and Chris try a relationship but Lorelai is still hurting from the whole Luke thing, she still can't trust Chris 100 and in the previous episode to this one; Chris goes with GiGi to Europe for an important business meeting and then to set up a divorce with Sherry. Also, nothing really happens with Lane yet and Ceaser went to cook for another restaurant. This episode replaces 7.04.**_

_**Also, if you haven't watched GG seasons 1-6 then there are a lot of spoilers here. If you think that everything in this story is a spoiler then please stop reading it because I put my heart and soul into writing this and I would rather hear about the feedbacks on the contents itself rather than the spoilers thing**_

_**Also, I gave Michael an accent because I wanted to actually hear his accent as he says lines. For his accent, I doubled consonants and added an extra e at the end of the words to make the "a" sound at the end without affecting the vowels inside the word. The characters here are not mine so I don't own them but I do use them here in the stories so I'm giving a brief shout out here stating so. One of my biggest problems is spelling especially Celebratity and famous people's names but I try to spell it how it sounds so you get the point of who I mean.**_

"**Taking Responsibility Without Being Responsible" **

Lorelai picked up her house phone as barking noises rang throughout the house.

Rory: "Hey mom, it's me Rory,"

Lorelai: "Hello sweetie, you have great timing,"

Rory: "What's with all the barking I hear in the background?"

Lorelai: "Oh, Paula Abdula is here again,"

Rory: "What? So not only do you come home with a stray dog but a drunken celebrity too?"

Lorelai: "No, not THAT Paula Abdula,"

Rory: "Okay, you've lost me,"

Lorelai: "You see, about a month ago this female stray dog started to come by. Every time Paul Anka spots her, he barks his head off because apparently he's afraid of female dogs and for some reason all the barking gets her excited so she runs around the front yard, eventually she runs into a tree and then runs off into the sunset. So I named her Paula Abdula,"

Rory: "Appropriately named,"

Lorelai looked up to see Paul Anka done barking through the window and he went to the couch to lay down.

Lorelai: "Yup, relationships sure are exhausting… even for dogs,"

Theme music Lorelai arrived at the Dragonfly Inn to see Michel in a panic and Sookie starting to look panicked too. 

Lorelai: "What's going on here?"

Michel: "It'z horrible! Simply horrible! Awful!" (translation: "It's horrible! Simply horrible! Awful!")

Lorelai: "Enough of the suspense Scarlet O'Hara, just tell me what is so bad,"

Michel: "Well you see, de oth'r day one of de forme co-workers from the Chic-Inn…" (Translation: "Well you see, the other day one of the former co-workers from the Chic-Inn…")

Sookie: "The Calvin Klein Inn that he worked at after the Independence Inn closed down"

Lorelai: "The one where he kept on talking to Janet Jackson on the headphones. Right…"

Michel: "He callede because he heared rumerz of someting datte if wuz true would gutte de Dragonfly Inn likea fish," (He called because he heard rumors of something that if was true would gut the Dragonfly Inn like a fish,")

Lorelai: "Okay Mr. Overdramatic, skip over the hysterics and get to the point,"

Michel: "Darre iz a grouppe of Hotel ownerz dat haffe startad gahering strengge in de Northern New England Statez. Th'y build big, expensif innz to push oth'r smaller innz outuf biznez and den dey buyye de property to sell to independant ownez datte take partin de company. In oth'r words dey invade oth'r innz likke Germany," (translation: "There is a group of Hotel owners that have started gathering strength in the Northern New England states. They build big, expensive inns to push other smaller inns out of business and then they buy the property to see to independent owners that take part in the company. In other words they invade other inns like Germany,")

Lorelai: "Or the Spanish Inquisition,"

Michel: "Whatte?"

Lorelai: "Nobody suspects the Spanish Inquisition,"

Michel: "Diz iz no timme to be funny! Now dey have their eyez on de old Independance Inn," (translation: "This is no time to be funny! Now they have their eyes on the old Independence Inn,")

Sookie: "No, no it can't be true. It's just a rumor… right?"

Michel: "Wrong, I went by therre to investigate mysef an I ran into an oldde enemy of minne who confirmedit to mea," (translation: "Wrong, I went by there to investigate myself and I ran into an old enemy of mine who confirmed it to me,")

Lorelai: "Who did you talk to?"

Michel: "Datte fat rat Tobin. He iz going to be de manage of de new inn," (translation: "That fat rat Tobin. He is going to be the manager of the new inn,")

Sookie: "Tobin? Sweet, helpful Tobin? No, he wouldn't do that…"

Michel: "He would an he didde! He felt likke we betrayed him by not including him wid de Dragonfly Inn, so he decidad to turnne traitor!" defended Michel. (translation: "He would and he did! He felt like we betrayed him by not including him with the Dragonfly Inn, so he decided to turn traitor!")

Lorelai: "Okay, Michel we believe you! Just calm down. Now we can't get ourselves all worked up over this whole hotel thing until we actually have proof. What we need is to get inside there to see if and what they're really up to,"

Sookie: "But who will go? I mean Tobin would recognize all three of us,"

Michel: "What we needde iz someone totally oblivious who can sneakke inne an come out wid de info," (translation: "What we need is someone totally oblivious who can sneal in and come out with the info,")

Kirk: "Lorelai, good you're here. Boy do I have a new product for you…"

Kirk entered the scene carrying a bottle with something disgusting and green.

Sookie: "Kirk, we're a little too busy panicking to deal with you right now"

Lorelai: "Kirk, why are you back to selling things again? What about your Real Estate job?"

Kirk: "Oh well, I showed a client a house and she bought it… but it collapsed on her and she threatened to sue me, so my license was revoked. If only I had inspected the foundation… anyway so now here I am ready to show to you my best product idea ever,"

Lorelai got "that look" in her eyes and she turned to Kirk with well… a smirk.

Lorelai: "Say Kirk, how would you like a job?" she began.

Both Sookie and Michel now have horrified looks on their faces.

"What?! NO!" they shouted in unison.

Lorelai: "I know that I swore I would never give Kirk a job around here but just trust me on this"

Kirk: "A job? Really?"

Lorelai: "Yes, Kirk a job. But it's top secret. So we need someone who we can trust to do it,"

Kirk: "I can be that someone… as long as I haven't eaten anything with sugar in it, it makes me hyper and things just slip out,"

Lorelai: "Then PLEASE don't have anything with sugar in it if you decide to take this job,"

Kirk: "What does this job entail?"

Lorelai: "Well, you have to play spy for us."

Kirk: "Spy?"

Lorelai: "Yes, you have to go under cover like on Miami Vice, go to the old Independence Inn, find out what's going on there, join their group meetings, and come back with as much information and paperwork as you can get. So do you think you can do it?"

Kirk: "Spy on the Independence Inn?"

Lorelai: "Yes to save the Dragonfly Inn. You like us and the Dragonfly Inn, right? We REALLY need someone to take this very important, risky job and help us,"

Kirk: "Yes, to save the Dragonfly Inn I will spy on the Independence Inn!" declared Kirk.

Lorelai scolded him: "Kirk! You have to keep this a secret! No one can know that you're doing this!" she shouted at him.

Kirk: "Oh, right. Sorry. I'm going to go home and get ready to spy!" he whispered excitedly and then ran out.

Lorelai turned to Sookie and Michel who had weird looks on their faces.

Lorelai: "Don't worry, it'll work out you'll see. Even KIRK can't screw this one up,"

Sookie turned to Michel: "I bet you twenty dollars he goes in a spy costume,"

Michel turned to Sookie: "Damn, den I bette you thiry dollurz he screwz up an tells dem everyting," (translation: "Damn, then I bet you thirty dollars he screws up and tells them everything,")

Lorelai: "The level of trust here is just astounding," said Lorelai sarcastically.

This is where Rory's part in the show comes in but I'm not really good with scripting her so I'm just going to summarize it. Rory is with Paris and Doyle (who are arguing over the remote) while she sifts through the mail. She stops and her eyes widened when they fell upon a letter from England. She tells the two to shut up and reads the letter. Whatever was in it, made her get huffy and she throws the letter in the trashcan. Paris quickly intervenes and snatches the letter out of the trash to read it to Doyle. It basically says that Logan hates where he is and what he's doing but what he hates more is the thought of Rory sitting all alone in their apartment. He hopes that isn't the case and states that he might try to sneak out to go see her for Thanksgiving. Just then Marty calls on the phone and Rory picks it up. Marty invites her to go with him to the Harvest Festival dance being held at Yale but "just as friends" so he doesn't have to feel like such a loser. At first she declines but when her eyes fall upon the letter from Logan, she firmly changes her mind and agrees to go.

The next morning Lorelai walked to Luke's Diner to discover that it was still bordered up and there was not a soul around. She sighed solemnly and walked away with a miserable face. Later, she was at the Dragonfly Inn when her cell phone rang.

Lorelai: "Hello?"

Rory: "So things sure are getting wound up again,"

Lorelai: "Oh? Tell me what's going on or do I have to play phone psychic? I think I'll be Miss Cleo today"

Rory sighed and then began to tell her: "I got a letter today… from Logan,"

Lorelai: "Finally, it's about time you heard word from him!"

Rory: "Yeah well, I wasn't really thrilled with it,"

Lorelai: "Oh? Please don't tell me it's a Dear John letter… or should that be a Dear Jane letter?"

Rory: "No, it's nothing like that. In it he basically made it sound like he expected me to just sit around all day, wasting my life away; waiting for him. I have my last year of collage to finish, the Yale News Daily to run, and yes a sort of lame social life but hey most of the idiots I used to hang around with have graduated but that doesn't mean I don't have one at all. So when Marty called me…"

Lorelai: "Wait, Naked Guy? You're hanging out with him again?"

Rory: "Well I was having a HORRIBLE first day at Yale and a paper assignment of mine decided to take a trip with the wind up a tree. Luckily Marty was there and he had the ability of a lumberjack to get it for me. We managed to reconcile under "friends only" conditions. He knows that I am still in a relationship with Logan and I know that he had a hard time with a girlfriend recently so he doesn't want to into a serious relationship with anyone yet. Stop calling him Naked Guy because he was only naked that ONE time, so that title has been revoked,"

Lorelai: "Wax on, wax off. So, why did he call you?"

Rory: "Well, I guess the Senior Class is throwing a Harvest Festival Dance at Yale and he asked if I wanted to go to hang out with him there. At first I said no but when I thought about it more, I said yes. I mean I just had that letter going over and over again in my head until I couldn't take it anymore but I'm worried Logan might take it as cheating. Do you think I'm cheating on him?"

Lorelai: "No, Angelina; that's not cheating,"

Rory: "Mom…!"

Lorelai: "Okay, okay…unfortunately I'm not exactly the best person for you to be talking to about that right now but from what I can see, there's no cheating there. Be careful though school dances are notorious for moonlighting… you go with a guy "just as friends" and you come out of the gymnasium years later pregnant. Okay, so that was just ME but I don't want it to be a genetic trait thing,"

Rory: "Thanks Mom," mumbled Rory.

Lorelai: "Have fun but not TOO much fun,"

Rory: "Okay, that's better. Thanks for listening."

Lorelai: "No problem, Hun,"

Lorelai hung up and turned around to see someone standing an inch away from her face. She screamed startled and then took a better look at the figure to notice a Ninja outfit. Her face got pale as she realized who it was. She fought back the growing urge to go off on him, but in the end with clenched teeth she talked to him.

Lorelai: "Kirk, why are you wearing a Ninja Outfit?"

Kirk: "Well, I couldn't find a Spy costume so this was the next closest costume I could find,"

At this scene Sookie and Michel walked in, took one look at Kirk and Michel handed Sookie money.

Michel: "Damn, you. I wuz going to bette on dat firstte," (translation: "Damn, you. I was going to bet on that first,")

Sookie: "Well, there's still hope that he completely screwed up and told them everything about why he was there,"

Lorelai ignored Sookie and Michel: "Kirk, you went to the old Independence Inn like that?"

Kirk: "Yeah, well you told me to go under cover and I assumed that meant that you didn't want anyone to see my face. Oddly enough as soon I ran into Tobin, he said "Hi Kirk". There was no way he could've known it was me…. Unless he was spying on ME,"

Lorelai said sarcastically: "Yes Kirk, that must've been it,"

Kirk: "I was determined not to give anything away, so I sauntered in and asked for an application. But they told me that they don't just give out applications, which I would have to attend a meeting and so I sat in a room surrounded by other people. I started to feel Closaphobic and hyperventilated while the head boss man was talking. Someone finally handed me a paper bag and after a few puffs; I was back to normal. Then, they were passing around a packet of very important looking papers and I got a BAD paper cut. I saw all of the blood and passed out…"

Michel to Sookie: "Okay, hand me de thiry buckz you owe me!"

Sookie: "Not yet, he hasn't let the cat out of the paper bag. I still have hope,"

Lorelai: "Sookie! Michel! This is very important and you two are acting like High Schoolers! Okay Kirk, so what happened next?"

Kirk: "Oh, well I woke up to find myself lying on my back on the floor and this packet of papers lying on top of my stomach,"

Kirk revealed a packet of papers and held it out to Lorelai.

Sookie: "Ouch, looks like that Italian Soccer player head-butted you!"

Michel whined: "Oh come on, dat's not fairre!"

Lorelai: "Oh Kirk, I KNEW you could do it! I just hope this has what we're looking for in it!"

Lorelai opened the packet so that Sookie and Michel could overlook and see everything too. All three of them gasped on every page that she turned to.

Sookie: "We're DOOMED!"

Michel: "I KNEW I should'e stayed inne Les Vegas wid Celine!"

Lorelai read aloud: "A five-course menu, a meat locker, a green house with home grown vegetables and spices, a swimming pool in the summer and an ice skating rink in the winter, a spa, fifty rooms, a sauna and mesash, and Hot Air Balloon rides?"

She threw the packet down onto the floor and stomped on it.

Lorelai: "How can we compete against friggin Disney World?!"

Michel: "I would likke to get my finel paycheck nowwe,"

Sookie: "I have to call restaurants!"

Lorelai holds her hands up: "Hold on, hold on! Let's not give up yet, there has got to be SOMETHING that we can do! They might have taken away our dreams, but they will not take away our customers!"

Sookie: "Look, there's nothing that we have to offer that can keep them from going over there,"

Michel: "If datte Jerk Mole Tobin wasn a manage dere I would go fo an application," (translation: "If that Jerk Mole Tobin wasn't a manager there I would go for an application,")

Lorelai: "No, there's something we can do… I can feel it. If not something then maybe someone can help… wait a minute! That's IT! Oh, Lorelai Gilmore you are a genius!"

Sookie: "Oh goody, she's gone nutty and she's talking to herself,"

Michel: "We should lookke fo "Red rum" written on de wallz of de inn," (translation: "We should look for "Red rum" written on the walls of the inn,")

Lorelai: "I have NOT gone crazy, I just so happened to stumble upon someone I think who can help us. If THEY are having the same sort of problems with this Disney World Inn company then maybe they'll be willing to help US out if it'll guarantee the fall of that company,"

Sookie: "I don't get it. Who are THEY?"

Lorelai: "I don't want to jinx it, so I'm going to wait and see what happens first and then I'll tell you everything. I have to go home, find his phone number and get in contact with him. Then hopefully, the ball will be in our court,"

Michel: "You can do itte. Do whatever it iz you haf to do, just az longge az we can stick it to Tobin and keep de Dragonfly!" (translation: "You can do it. Do whatever it is you have to do, just as long as we can stick it to Tobin and keep the Dragonfly!")

Lorelai: "Hey, where did Kirk go?"

Sookie: "I think I saw him go outside and taking out rope. Maybe he'll hang himself?"

Michel: "No, he'll probably try to wrangle de horses,"

Lorelai: "He's a Ninja, Ninjas don't wrangle horses. If he had a rope he'll probably use it to try and climb a tree or something. Maybe he'll get himself tied up? Either way, he did actually help us out a lot so I'll pay him tomorrow. Okay, so I'm off!"

With that Lorelai grabbed her purse/jacket, flung the door open, and ran out. She then jumped into her jeep and peeled off. When she arrived home, she went through her drawer of phone numbers and came out victorious with a small scrap of paper. She went to the phone and dialed the number.

Answering Machine: "Hello, you have reached Mike Armstrong of the Durham Group, please leave a message and I will get back to you,"

Lorelai: "Ah, hello Mike Armstrong. This is Lorelai Gilmore, um the owner of the Dragonfly Inn in Stars Hallow, Connecticut. I know it has been a while since we last talked but I think it's very important that I bring something up to you…" began Lorelai.

A customer at Anna's store was waiting by her register, ready to pay her for an item. Anna smiled at the customer, gave her greetings and said…

Anna: "The total comes to twenty…"

She was interrupted by loud hammering noises. The noises then stopped.

Anna: "Sorry about that. The total comes to twenty…"

She was interrupted this time by the sounds of a loud drill.

Anna: "Luke! This is a business! I'm working here!"

Luke was over by a doorway, hacking away at something with hammers, nails, a drill and small planks of wood.

Luke: "I KNOW ya working, that's why I'm fixing this for ya,"

Anna: "But you're fixing that STUPID doorway while I'm trying to take care of my customer and your noisy project is interrupting it!"

Luke: "Geez, this doorway looked like the wood planks were about to fall, so I'm just trying to prevent a lawsuit if a customer gets clobbered on the head,"

Anna back to her customer: "I'm so sorry about all of this. The total comes to twenty-five dollars,"

The customer handed her the money, took her bag with the item in it and then booked it as fast as she could out of there.

Anna turned her attention back on to Luke: "Now then. That has been a VERY reliable doorway, and I didn't ASK for you to fix it. Even if I DID, I certainly wouldn't ask for you to fix it during working hours,"

Luke: "Well, I couldn't wait until after closing because I'm cooking you and April dinner,"

Anna: "That's another thing! We aren't used to eating that kind of food! A hamburger, a hot dog, or spaghetti, that has been our kind of dinner for since April was three and now all of a sudden, we're being fed food with antipasto and eggplant… have you noticed that we haven't EATEN any of that?"

Luke: "Well, no,"

Anna: "That's because we spread it around the plate to make it look less and when you leave the kitchen we hide it or put it back in the pot. Look, Luke I really appreciate all the hard work that you've been doing around here but it's not part of April and mine's routine. You've been here for two months, Luke. Don't you have a Diner to go back to? Don't you have people who are waiting for you to return?"

Luke with a hurt look on his face: "April should be coming home from school, I'm going back to your house "

With that he took his tools/ supplies, opened the door and walked out of the store.

The sun was setting as Lorelai parked her jeep in front of Luke's Diner, hoping for some sign that he was there. But the diner was the same as when she checked on it earlier that day. For some reason she felt compelled to get out of the jeep and take a better look at the damage. There was a gap between the hole in the glass and a plank of wood, where she was able to wiggle through and found herself inside the diner. Glass was all over the floor, the tables and chairs looked like they had been through a tornado and rotting food still sat on the counter.

Lorelai: "I can't stand to see this place like this anymore,"

So Lorelai began to clean up the wreckage that was Luke's Diner.

Meanwhile, April entered her house to see Luke preparing to make diner.

Luke: "Hey,"

April awkwardly: "Hey"

Luke: "What's the matter? Did something happen at school today?"

April: "Yeah, I guess so…"

Luke and April played eye games with each other until April finally gave in.

April: "Freddy… asked me out,"

Luke: "He did? That's good, right? I mean what kind of "Out"?"

April: "Yes, it's a good thing and it's only to the Winter Dance at school but we would probably go to movies or something like that until then,"

Luke: "So what's the problem?"

April: "My mother. I don't think she's going to like it at all. I just KNOW she won't let me go to the dance with him. The first time when I actually get to feel special and I can't do it. I don't know what to do,"

Luke thought it over for a minute and then he looked at April.

Luke: "Look, I'm your father right? Well, if the mother gets to make decisions around here, then the father should be able to. So, it's okay by me if ya go out with Freddy and go to the dance with him. I'll talk to your mother about it sometime soon, okay?"

April smiled happily: "Okay!"

She hugged Luke and then raced upstairs, where he heard her talking on the phone excitedly.

The glass was no longer all over the floor of the diner when Lorelai suddenly remembered about waiting for Mike Armstrong's call and she quickly gathered her things, only to turn around and see Miss Patty. She jumped startled.

Patty: "Oh, I'm sorry dear I didn't mean to startle you. I was at my studio when I saw that the lights were on here and I came to see if Luke had returned. Instead I found you… what are you doing here?" she asked her suspiciously.

Lorelai shifted uncomfortably as she came up with an excuse: "Oh well you see, I saw a mouse scuttle in here and so I chased it…"

Patty: "You chased it…"

Lorelai: "To catch it… before it goes back to tell the other Mousekateers, how great the cheese is here, and then all of them make the diner their new Club House,"

Patty said still not falling for it: "Uh huh…"

Lorelai: "Then I saw it slip on the glass and I thought a whole mouse is bad enough but half a mouse is worse, so I ran and got a broom. I was so busy sweeping the glass and emptying it into the trash that I completely forgot about the mouse and realized "What am I thinking, I'm terrified of mice!" So I was just about to go over to Doosey's to buy a mouse trap when you came in,"

Patty: "Lorelai… even Bush could come up with a better cover-up than that. What are you really doing here? Why are you trying to fix the diner when you and Luke are…"

Lorelai couldn't hold it in anymore: "Because that's no reason to just leave things like this! Just because we are no longer in a study relationship and just because we are barely speaking anymore doesn't mean that we are no longer involved in each other's lives!"

Lorelai realized what she just said and sat down in chair and started to look miserable. Patty looked very concerned and she sat down at a chair beside her.

Lorelai: "Look, I can't just LEAVE this place like THIS. This building belonged to Luke's father and Luke worked so hard at making it into something special. I mean, all of us have spent a lot of time in this diner. It's an important part of this town and to see it dying and wasting away like this is too much for me. So I thought I'd try and do something even if it was something small,"

Patty considered some things for a moment then her eyes widened with the flash of an epiphany.

Patty: "Lorelai, you're absolutely right. Let's not ask what the Diner can do for the Town but what the Town can do for the Diner!"

Lorelai confused: "What?"

Patty: "I've got a brilliant idea. Can you be here at two o'clock tomorrow?"

Lorelai sat there trying to read Patty's face to tell what she could be possibly thinking.

Lorelai: "I might have something to do tomorrow but I can make sure to be here at that time if it's really important,"

Patty: "Oh, it's very important. Good then it's settled. I will see you here tomorrow at two,"

Patty stood up excited and with a huge smile on her face, she strode out of the Diner with a "Tatta"

Lorelai sat perplexed for a moment but then she remembered about Mike Armstrong's call, she raced out of the diner and into her jeep.

Lorelai peeled off and barely stopped the vehicle before leaping out and making a dash for the door. She would've flung the door open, if it wasn't already wide open.

Lorelai: "Oh my God!" Lorelai panicked.

She ran inside to see if there was a break in. There certainly was a lot of broken stuff and books all over the floor. The curtains and the curtain rod lay on the couch with the panels all torn. The small chair in the living room was flipped over and covered with feathers/cotton from what used to be throw pillows. She followed a specific trail of mess to the kitchen. Her mouth gaped wide open when she saw what was there.

Paul Anka (the dog) was cowering on top of the counter while the stray female dog from the beginning of the show was running around the kitchen like crazy.

Lorelai shouted angrily: "Paula Abdula! Paul Anka! Just look at this mess!"

Both dogs froze, whimpered and hung their heads in shame.

Lorelai: "I'm mad as Hell, and I'm not going to take it anymore!"

Lorelai walked over to Paul Anka, lifted him off of the counter and with her hand still on his collar, she sat him right night to Paula Abdula. Paul Anka squirmed and tried to run away but to no avail. Paula Abdula took the opportunity to lick Paul Anka on the face, which caused him to stop fussing. Lorelai slowly let go of Paul Anka and watched as the two dogs ran upstairs. Lorelai heard the slamming of a door upstairs and shook her head.

Lorelai cried: "Great ANOTHER mess to clean and dogs just showed me up! I feel like Dr. Leo Marvin in "What About Bob!"

That's when she noticed the blinking light on her answering machine. She quickly dropped her current troubles to press the message button on her machine.

Mike Armstrong's voice: "Hello Lorelai Gilmore, this is Mike Armstrong. It is so good to hear from you again and especially during this crisis that both of us seem to share. I have listened to your ideas and I think I have come up with a solution that would aid us both. I would love to propose the plan to you over diner tomorrow night. Please call me as soon as you hear this message and we shall set up a place and time to meet tomorrow night. Thank-you"

Lorelai cheered happily, rapidly picked up the phone and furiously dialed his number.

Lorelai: "Mike? Hello, it's Lorelai. I just got your message…"

The next day Lorelai entered the Dragonfly walking on cloud nine. She went into the kitchen where Sookie and Michel were fighting.

Lorelai: "Okay, you may praise me now,"

Michel: "No,"

Sookie: "Okay, you're worth $100.00. Oh sorry, I thought you said to appraise you,"

Lorelai: "Only $100?"

Sookie: "Well, I haven't picked up my paycheck yet,"

Lorelai: "No, what I meant was that I need you two to show you're great appreciation for me,"

Michel: "So why ar we forzing ur appreciation on you aganne?" (translation: "So why are we forcing our appreciation on you again?")

Lorelai: "Because I came up with a way to save the Dragonfly Inn and bring that Over-the-top company out of the hair of other small Inns!"

Sookie cheered and hugged Lorelai tightly but Michel remained suspicious.

Michel: "Greatte bring up our hopesse, only to send demme crashin down latar. So whatte iz yur disillusionment planne?" (translation: "Great bring up our hopes, only to send them crashing down later. So what is your disillusionment plan?")

Lorelai: "Well, you remember Mike Armstrong from the Durham Group a couple of years ago, right?"

Sookie: "Nope,"

Michel: "How could I possibly forge de Begging Baskette,"

Sookie: "Begging Basket?"

Lorelai: "The Durham Group is part a large Inn retail chain that takes small inns under their management and make them flourish. About two years ago when the Dragonfly Inn just started to flow, Mike had a meeting with me. He was very impressed and really wanted me to give him ownership of the Dragonfly. In return we could have either keep our management but give them our profits OR we would have given him ownership and become part of their company to aid and consult other small inns. Obviously, I turned his offer down. Now things have shifted a bit. There is another possible option for us to work with them which would not only guarantee the Dragonfly's survival, but the downfall of that Barbie's Dream Inn company AND we may even have the chance to own the old Independence Inn,"

Sookie: "Oh my God! REALLY?! What is this option?!"

Michel: "Don't keep usse in suspensse… spill de beanzze!"

Lorelai held up a wagging finger: "Not yet. I have a dinner meeting with Mike tonight and hopefully that's where we will finaliaze the plan. However, I PROMISE I will tell you EVERYTHING first thing tomorrow morning,"

Michel: "Oh surre, go skip de country an leaf uz wit dis disaste," (translation: "Oh sure, go skip the country and leave us with this disaster,")

Lorelai: "Michel, I'm not skipping the country or abandoning the Dragonfly Inn,"

Michel: "Datte's what Joseph Stalin said,"

Sookie: "Well I believe you Lorelai, I'm praying that whatever you're planning works. Most of your plans do so we have a pretty good chance,"

Lorelai: "Thanks guys. Now I have something important to do at two o'clock today so I'll have to leave early,"

Sookie: "Hey, me, too,"

Lorelai: "You, too? You mean you're going to Luke's?"

Sookie: "Yeah, Miss Patty called me up last night and told me and Jackson to make arrangements for an emergency meeting at Luke's,"

Lorelai eagerly: "Did she tell you what it was about?"

Sookie: "No, sorry. I have no clue,"

Lorelai and Sookie arrived at Luke's diner at two o'clock to see almost everybody from town blocking the Diner.

Lorelai: "Wow, this is a swarm! What is everyone here for?"

Babette: "Well this old broad Patty here, came up with a hum-dinger of a plan! Ya see, we told Taylor we were gonna have an emergency Town Gathering Function for a good cause for the town and he agreed to it. So Patty called me and we called almost everybody in town to tell them to get here,"

Patty: "All of us are going to help fix Luke's diner,"

Lorelai was so happy to hear it: "Are you serious? What about Taylor, I mean it was his Thunderbird that crashed through the diner,"

Taylor arrived just in time to figure out what was going on: "It wasn't my fault, the brakes in the car weren't working properly AND Luke failed to file for it so I don't have to do anything!"

Lorelai got a momentum going: "Taylor, all you have to do is replace the glass and we can do that rest. You shouldn't have a problem doing that, you replaced Doose's Market window when that group of kids threw rocks in it last year, so you know where to get one big enough. AND you owe Luke that new window whether it's legally or not. EVERYONE in town comes to Luke's at least once a week… it's out Cheers bar. Not to mention that despite all of Luke's gripes against doing this kind of thing, if anyone really asked him seriously to help out; he would. He's done a lot for this town, even if you choose not to believe that. Just think of this as a Town Function Charity Event and we're doing this to help better the town. Unless you want people to start shouting: "Attica!" and revolting against you, causing the town to lose a lot of business then go ahead and do nothing,"

Lane: "Yeah, I haven't worked for almost three months and I can't afford to pay rent!"

Taylor sighed in defeat: "Oh all right. I'll get the stupid glass and pay Tom to put it in but at the next Town Meeting you all have to go along with my next idea for a Town Function,"

Lorelai: "It'll be painful but worth it. Like having a tooth pulled"

Everyone clapped happily and then started work on Luke's Diner. Lulu tapped on Lorela's shoulders and she gave her a hug.

Lorelai: "Oh, Lulu thank-you so much for coming and helping us out,"

Lulu: "No problem, this is a GREAT idea and I'm filling in for Kirk,"

Lorelai: "Filling in for Kirk?"

Lulu: "Yeah, he got tied up in the branches of a high tree and when I cut him down, he fell,"

Lorelai winced in sympathy: "Ouch! Is he okay?"

Lulu happily: "Oh yeah, he landed on a pile of fertilizer that was going to be used on the lawn of the tree he climbed. He just doesn't want to smell up Luke's Diner because Luke would get mad at him,"

Lorelai: "Oh well, I think it's for the best anyway. There are a lot of sharp tools that cut off limbs and fingers around here,"

Lulu: "Even the saw? I wanted to use the saw,"

Lorelai: "NO! Ah I mean, I don't think the saw is the right tool for you to use. How about the tape measurer or a level,"

Lulu: "Oh great idea! That way, I can use math here and then teach it to the kids tomorrow! Thanks Lorelai!"

Lorelai: "Glad to help…. keep you alive,"

Rory was at the dinner table at Emily and Richard's estate, waiting for the food to be served. She was able to get to her grandparent's house two hours earlier than usual because of the Harvest Festival Dance being held at Yale that night.

Rory: "I apologize that I have to leave Friday Night Dinner earlier than usual but I promised to go to the Harvest Festival Dance with a friend of mine who's been very down lately,"

Richard: "While, I'm not thrilled that our visit with you had to be adjusted: I do understand that socialization is very important in college, especially at a university function such as this,"

Emily: "I agree with your grandfather, I hope you have enough time to get ready for the dance… I certainly hope you're not planning on going there wearing THAT,"

Emily laughed while Rory double-checked her outfit wondering what was so horrible about wearing it to the dance.

Rory smiled and fibbed: "Ah, of course grandma; I wouldn't dare to wear this at the dance,"

Rory hurriedly started thinking of what dress to wear at the dance when her cell phone rang.

Rory: "Sorry Grandma… hello?"

Lorelai asked loudly over the deafening sounds of constructions: "Guess what I'm doing?"

Rory: "Something dirty?"

Lorelai: "Well, sort of. I'm at Luke's Diner fixing it,"

Lorelai was in the middle of the construction zone in Luke's Diner, surrounded by people scurrying around with tools, planks of wood, tables/chairs and the new glass window. Zack was pretending to play guitar with a plank of wood, Lane smacked him upside the head and pulled him along.

Rory didn't understand: "What are you doing that for? Are you doing that all by yourself?"

Lorelai: "Of course not silly, I'm not Bob Vila… the entire town is here with me! It's kind of like being Ty Pennington!"

Rory: "The whole town?"

Lorelai: "The whole town! Cool, isn't it?! I mean, I'm not sure how all of this will turn out but at least Luke won't have a skylight anymore. I even managed to coax Caesar to come back as a cook, if I can get Luke to agree to put some chilled banana thing on the menu. I know I'm not at the best of terms with Luke right now but I hope I can at least do that,"

The maid came by and placed plates of food on the table. Richard began to dig in while Emily slowly picked up her forked as she tried to listen to Rory's phone conversation.

Rory: "I think what you're doing is great! It should be such a big help for Luke and make a certain situation a little less painful without having to worry about this! I hope everything works out for you but I have to get going, I'm at Friday Night Dinner and I have to go to that Harvest Festival Dance tonight,"

Lorelai: "Oh, right. I have to meet with Mike Armstrong tonight. Good luck with your thing, too. I hope you can get your mind off of things for a little bit and just be yourself while you're there. Have fun, honey,"

Rory: "Thank-you Mom. Bye!"

Rory hung up and looked to see Emily's curiosity nearly burning a hole through her head.

Emily: "SO… what was that call about,"

Rory trying to be nonchalant: "Oh, just mom calling to catch up… nothing special,"

Emily: "Oh, so your mother is doing nothing… with everybody in her town. Just a ho-hum, walk in the park with everybody singing: "Zippity-do-da" and talking to blue birds…"

Rory knew she wasn't getting anywhere and feared Emily would keep going so she caved in: "She and the whole town are at Luke's Diner fixing it up for him,"

Emily nearly choked on whatever disgusting food she was eating: "She's WHERE? Doing WHAT? Man, what a fool she is! I mean, her, wasting her time and energy on rebuilding that disgusting diner which is owned by the biggest uncouth of a jerk I was forced to tolerate! Especially after what I said to him, he's still standing there like an idiot!"

Rory realized that she stumbled on to something: "Luke has been gone for a two months and bordered up the broken diner. Two months ago from today… when you returned home from your summer trip. Do you happen to know anything about why he did that?"

Emily shifted nervously and avoided eye contact with her.

Richard now was catching onto something, too: "I too am curious to know why it is that Luke abandoned his diner two months ago,"

Rory growled: "Grandma!"

Emily: "Fine! I went to talk to him after I heard what happened between him and Lorelai! I told him what a complete Neanderthal he was to her and how he not only destroyed his own chance of actually having a normal family but quite possibly ours,"

Rory: "What an awful thing to say to him, you don't understand his circumstances at all! Why did you say that to him?! What did you mean by it?!"

Emily admitted stubbornly: "There's nothing keeping your mother here any longer. Things are almost exactly the way they were when your mother ran away from us with you. You're mother is feeling trapped and suffocated by everything and she'll take off on us again! I just KNOW it. You're on your last year of college; about to go off into the world, the Dragonfly is booming in business so much that she would be able to be accepted in any Inn or Hotel in the US as a manager, and your father and I are certainly not a good enough reason to keep her coming here. The only thing that could possibly keep her here is the one thing that is threatening to take it all away and destroy any progress we have made with her! That's Luke!"

Rory slammed her fork down onto the table and shot up on her feet, shouting: "You can't blame Luke if that happened… and it WON'T happen! You're right that one of the reasons why she wouldn't leave is Luke himself, but I'm still here, too! Even with things the way they are now with my father; she knows he's here for her! Despite what you think, you two are a very good reason for her to stay as well! She understands that! She understands what it would mean if she just abandoned all of us… she would be MISERABLE! Not only because of the thought that she ran away from something she couldn't handle but because she would've left behind so much that is here encouraging her! All of Stars Hollow proved that to me tonight! So the next time you are worried about your daughter, why don't you bring it up with her instead of messing things up more by confronting someone else?! I'm afraid, I must be going… I have a dumb dance to get to. Oh and I'm going there wearing THIS outfit, too!"

With that, Rory bid her quick good-byes and fled out the door.

Later that afternoon, April came home from school to see her mother in the kitchen instead of Luke.

April: "Wow Luke, you turned into Mom neat trick,"

Anna: "Cute. No, I sent him off to the grocery store to keep myself from whacking him over the head with his spatula or hammer,"

April: "Nice plan. I'm going upstairs to do my homework,"

Just then the phone rang and Anna answered it.

Anna: "Hello…? Can you talk to your WHAT April…? Oh, that's a mean joke, you shouldn't tease a mother like that. What?! You're not joking?!"

April had a look of horror on her face as she slowly tried to back away out of the kitchen.

Anna: "Uh, huh…. Winter Dance?! Freddy… I'm sorry but April is very busy doing homework tonight I'm afraid she doesn't have time to talk to you on the phone. When? Not for a VERY long time… about three more years. Bye Freddy,"

Anna slammed the phone down and still had her back to April.

Anna struggled not to explode on her daughter: "April…. What was the meaning of that phone call?!"

April: "Luke hasn't talked to you about it yet, huh? OK, I'm going to do my homework… Bye!"

April tried to flee the scene but Anna swirled around, sprang in front of April and blocked her from going up the stairs to her room.

Anna: "April Nardine, you level with me right now. What is going on with you and Freddy and what does Luke have to do with this?"

April shifted nervously as she tried to explain: "You see, Freddy asked if I would go out with him. I was really happy because he's really nice… you've met him, he's really nice isn't he? Ah, anyway, he mainly asked me to the Winter Dance but since it's a couple of months away we would probably hang and go out… to places… together. I told Luke and while he was concerned about the situation, he assured me of his support and that he would discuss it with you… but I guess he was saving it for the right moment,"

Anna took it all in, took a deep breath and then let it out: "First of all for Luke to make such an important decision without me is unacceptable but for you to not think twice about telling me personally is inexcusable! If you thought that you would be able to get away with it, then you've got another thing coming! How could you?!"

April: "Because I KNEW that you would react this way! You never listen to me without a parent's ear… this is something that's very important to me!"

Anna: "You're only 13 years old! You're not old enough to date yet!"

April: "It's not dating, we're just going out together!"

Anna: "That's the same thing!"

April: "No it's not Mom, not to my generation! I'm not the same as girls when you were in High School, I'm smarter and more independent…"

Anna: "But you are still a little girl. You should be focusing solely on your school work and activities and not be like Kitt in Legally Blond!"

April: "Mom!"

Anna: "No, you are NOT going out with this boy end of discussion!"

April: "What about the Winter Dance?!"

Anna: "There would be teacher supervision and you can be with Freddy there as long as you're in a group with other kids!"

April: "That's not fair!"

Anna: "Life isn't fair! If you keep this up then you're not GOING to the dance!"

April shouted emotionally: "If you think that I would accept going only in a group, then not going to the dance was what you intended me to do in the first place! You have to trust that I can take care of myself! I have to be able to socialize with both girls and boys, Mom!"

Anna stepped to the side to cross her arms sternly: "Fine, you're NOT allowed to go out with Freddy and you're NOT allowed to go to the Winter dance either, until you can show me some respect young lady!"

April screamed: "Well congratulations Mom, you get your way again! I'm nothing but a nerdy bookworm again!"

April pushed by her mother, raced up the stairs and slammed the door with a "BANG!" behind her, locking it.

With worse timing than ever, Luke came in through the door to see Ann glaring up the stairs and red in the face.

Luke: "The television's not on? With all the shouting, I thought the television was on and April had lost the remote again. But with that ever warning and threatening look on your face I think I missed a bad episode of Roseanne here,"

Anna placed her hands on her hips and stared him down.

Luke: "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Anna: "Yeah, like Richard Nixon. How DARE you tell my daughter that it's okay to be going out with a boy! That's bad enough but to make a decision like that without consulting me is irresponsible!"

Luke: "She's MY daughter, too! I was trying to be responsible! I didn't see anything WRONG with her going out with Freddy! He's a really nice boy!"

Anna: "She's a girl and she's 13 years old! She's not old enough to be dating yet!"

Luke: "Dating?! No one said anything about DATING! She's only 13 years old, the only concept of dating they have at that age is what they see in Harry Potter!"

Anna: "She was going to go to a dance only with him!"

Luke: "To a supervised Middle School dance! There's no chance of anything romantic there unless ya count Love Shack as a love song. Anna, you're right she is only 13 years old but they're idea of "Going Out" is different than the adult version. To them just holding hands is hard enough to do, the thought of kissing makes them want to throw up. They don't even have a CAR yet. It's better that she's honest with us and that we know she's thinking about these things, rather than have her hide things without our support, getting further and further away from us, and for us to only know what's going on from other people or from if something BAD happened,"

Anna: "Us? Us?! You mean YOU! She told only you because she thought that by telling you, she could get away with it!"

Luke: "That's not it! She told me because she was afraid to tell you and both us knew that you would react this way!"

Anna: "So when were you planning on clueing me in on this? If I saw a ring on her finger?!"

Luke: "No, I was trying to think of a way to tell you where you would be able to see it from her point of view,"

Anna: "Oh, so now you're Shirley McClain? So tell me Shirley what exactly IS her point of view?!"

Luke: "You don't trust her enough to decide for herself what is the right and what is wrong. She needs the support and trust of her mother AND father. She knows that she has my support and trust but she thinks you don't hear her and so you don't trust OR support her. I want to work with you on that and maybe she'll be able to come to you first,"

Anna: "She is MY daughter first, okay?! She is MY whole world! I gave birth to her and raised her on my own, so I get to make the decisions first! What makes you think that you know everything there is about parenting, huh? Since when did you become the parenting expert?!

When we were going out, I didn't want kids and neither did you. Then I messed up and got pregnant, so I didn't want to burden you by forcing you to be her father. I didn't want you there because I didn't think you would want to be there. It took me a long time to get used to having a kid around and finally I found a routine that fit her and me. Now, she's getting to the confusing phases of adolescence and all of a sudden, her father is in the picture. A father who doesn't care about that routine's balance and who pushes his own ideals of family life on us. Yes, I am so happy to know that you accepted her as your daughter and that you're willing to spend some time with her but it's this ideal family life dream of yours that is starting to tear us apart!

When April grows up and goes off to college then I'll start thinking about having a normal family life but for right now, I just want to make sure that April is safe. When was it that you had thoughts of wanting a family life, anyway? When I had moved away from Stars Hallow, you couldn't even stand to be in the same room with a kid and then all of a sudden you show up at my house, wanting to be April's father. I asked you this before and I'm asking it again: when did you start wanting a family? What was it that changed your mind THAT much?"

Luke couldn't answer, he couldn't even make eye contact with her. He just shifted nervously wanting to form the words, but not being able to.

Anna: "Oh, I think I get it now. It's not WHAT changed your mind; it's WHO. Is that it? Did you get into some kind of fight with her and is that why you've been here driving me crazy for two months? You should go back and get over it because this ideal family life of yours isn't here… it's there. If she is the kind of person that has that much influence on you then she has to be the kind of person who is still waiting for you to return. It's probably best that you take your leave now and not be here when April comes downstairs for dinner. That way I have at least a chance of talking with her in a non-Jerry Springfield show way,"

Luke said a little upset: "I'm sorry that I'm such a burden on you. I guess I still need to work on a lot of my own issues by myself. I'll just gather my junk and get outta here,"

He walked out of the kitchen, into a room where he threw most of his stuff in his duffel bag, took a hold of his tool box, waved a goodbye to Anna, went into his truck and then drove off into the oncoming night.

Lorelai was sitting at a dinner table at a VERY expensive looking resturant. She was wearing an elegant red dress. Across from her seat sat a very handsome blond man with sparkling blue eyes, wearing a dark blue suit and had a gorgeous smile.

Mike: "So, how does everything sound to you? I know it would be very hard with your schedule for those four months but I assure you it would be worth it,"

Lorelai: "Well, I definitely have to explain everything to Sookie and Michel, and ask for their feedback before saying for sure. But as far as I'm concerned, I'm willing to do pretty much anything to save the Dragonfly. Short of a Showgirls thing… I'm not good with pole-dancing,"

Mike chuckled and nodded in agreement.

Mike: "I understand. So shall we order? I think the waitress is going to spit in our food soon if we don't order food because we've been here for an hour and only ordered drinks,"

Lorelai: "I just didn't want to make this into an expensive ordeal, or anything other than just a plan meeting,"

Mike: "I have no ulterior motive, I only wanted to settle plans and get to know you better if we're going to be working together. Besides, if people here see us not eating a thing, they'll think I'm cheap and I would get evil looks from the women when we leave. I mean we're both dressed up and all, it wouldn't be good,"

Lorelai opened up a menu and started looking at the items: "Okay then, but I'm warning you I eat A LOT so the girls might give ME evil looks when we leave,"

Mike also opened a menu: "It's okay, this is a business meeting so the Durhams are paying for it. Besides, it's very refreshing to see a woman as beautiful as yourself not counting calories and reading the Nutrition facts on bottles of ketchup all night,"

Lorelai: "Hey, I AM a woman, doing that is required by law,"

Mike: "Of course, I apologize. Oh, here comes the waitress. Hello, we'd like to order our dinner please," he announced to the waitress.

The waitress gave him a look like; "It's about time," and took out her notebook/pencil to write down the orders.

Luke was still driving towards Stars Hollow, when his cell phone rang. Clumsily, he fumbled with the phone one-handed and eventually held it up to his ear.

Luke: "Hello?"

Anna: "Luke! She's gone!"

Luke: "Who's gone? April? Is April missing?"

Anna: "Yes, I went to her door to tell her to come down to dinner so that we could talk but after no answer, I opened her door to see a completely empty room and the window open,"

Luke: "Uh oh… is there a tree a near that window?"

Anna: "Yes of course,"

Luke: "Oh man, she used a Lorelai shimmy down the tree escape! Hold on, I'm turning around. I'll be right there in about half an hour,"

This is where I would go to Rory and the dance she's at with Marty but again I'm not very good at scripting her so I'm just throwing together a short summary. Basically, she goes to the dance with Marty but when she gets there she notices that Marty is bothered by something and he manipulates her to dance with him. At first, it's a very uncomfortable dance but after a little while they actually get a rhythm and have fun with each other. Then they hit a slow song where they get caught up in the mood and end up kissing. Rory freaks out and runs out of the building while Marty slaps himself on the forehead with his hand. He follows her outside to see her sitting on the doorsteps crying. In loud sobs she apologizes for breaking her promise with him, how much she loves Logan and imagined she was dancing with him instead of Marty. That's when Marty apologizes and confesses that the only reason why he convinced her to dance with him was because his horrible ex-girlfriend that broke his heart was there, dancing with the guy she dumped him for. Marty sat down beside Rory and put his arm around her in consolation, saying that she is one of the rarest type of people in the world. The type of person who is pure-hearted, kind and understanding. She then tells Marty that's because she learned it from what her mother told her. The scene ends there.

Luke arrived at Anna's house and knocked on the door in urgency. Anna swung the door open and practically pulled Luke inside as she began pacing around the kitchen in a panic.

Luke: "Okay Anna, calm down,"

Anna: "Calm down?! How can I calm down when God knows where my daughter is! This is all YOUR fault! If you hadn't gotten her hopes up like that and if you had talked to me about that boy then she wouldn't have felt like she had to run off! I have no idea where she would go and if she's okay. Should I call the police?"

Luke: "Calling the police is going a tad too far. Not only that but it might spook her and get her even more upset. You're panicking, so you're not thinking clearly. I'm sure we can find her if we think hard enough,"

Anna: "I don't know what to do, Luke. Nothing like this has ever happened to me or to April before,"

An epiphany hit Luke and as much as he hated to admit it, there was only one way to find her.

Luke: "I think I know what to do,"

He walked out of the kitchen and into the living room, where he pulled out his cell phone.

Anna called out to him: "Who are you calling?"

Luke answered: "Dear Abby,"

Lorelai: "… So Paula Abdula left and Paul Anka whimpered as he looked out of the window and watched as she walked off into the sunset. Then this morning, Paula Abdula showed up again and everything went back to him being scared of her and her running around like crazy. I guess relationships are just too complicated for dogs,"

Mike laughed heartily and had to take a sip of whine to keep from choking on his food.

Mike: "You know, you certainly do have a very entertaining life I bet you NEVER get bored. I never get sick of hearing about all your funny stories,"

Lorelai rolls her eyes: "Sometimes it's a little TOO entertaining. I feel like I need to take a break into reality. I haven't told you the best stuff yet either. One time I went to a Town Meeting with Rory and Luke was there…" Lorelai stopped herself and suddenly got quiet.

Mike: "Ah, I was thinking it was strange that you haven't mentioned Luke once. He was one of the reasons why you decided to turn down our offer before. I assume that means something bad happened between you two. I'm sorry to hear that, you seemed much more happy when I first met you. Now it seems like you're forcing yourself to look happy to keep people from noticing how miserable you really are,"

Lorelai was impressed: "Wow, how did you know all of that?"

Mike grinned boastfully: "I did take Psychology in my first year of college AND my sister has a PHD in psychology so I have a lot of forced knowledge in that area. So is it really over between you and Luke?"

Lorelai sighed, put her fork down, and pushed away from the table as she crossed her arms, deciding whether to explain everything or not.

Lorelai: "He screwed up and I screwed up even MORE and now so much has happened between us that I'm afraid we can't ever be the same way we were before all of it. I sometimes wish that we never got romantically involved with each other and threatened our friendship like this, but when I think back to when we were dating, I remember how happy and comfortable I felt. The first time in my life, I never doubted my feelings about anyone I loved. So when I think about that I start to feel guilty about everything and hating the way things are now. I gave back the engagement ring but the boat that belonged to his father still sits in my garage because there's no where else to put it. A car went through his diner, I ended up rebuilding his diner while he's still gone. I don't know why. At first it was because I used to go to the diner everyday and seeing it in that condition was like walking into "Schindler's List". Then as I thought about it, I guess maybe it was a small way of atoning for some of what I did… of what happened between us. But I know that's not enough to fix everything between us,"

Mike: "So do you think it's over between you two for good?"

Lorelai looked away so that Mike couldn't see a small tear roll down her cheek.

Lorelai: "Probably. It's been three months-and-a-half since we had the Big Fight and we haven't spoke to each other since."

Mike: "Maybe it's a sign that you have to move on from him and onto something else in your life. This plan of ours is your first step in doing that. Perhaps, you're not supposed to settle down with him at all and you just wanted to so bad that you ignored all the warning signs,"

Lorelai thought for a moment then she uncrossed her arms and leaned in for her food again.

Lorelai: "Maybe… I don't know,"

Mike tentatively: "Do you think that maybe you might consider ever looking in my direction?"

Lorelai nearly choked on her food.

Lorelai: "What?! Now wait a minute, you're not…"

Mike: "I didn't mean to be so forward but I figured that since you and I are going to be working in such tight quarters that maybe…"

Lorelai: "Do I have a sign on me that says: "Date Me," on it? Mike…"

Just then Lorelai's cell phone rang. She quickly answered it without looking to see who was calling.

Luke's voice: "She ran away from home!"

Lorelai: "Calm down, who ran away from home?"

Luke: "April,"

Lorelai: "She did WHAT?!"

Lorelai stood up from her chair. She bowed an apology to Mike for the interruption, indicating that it was an important call and Mike nodded in acknowledgement. Lorelai walked to a pillar on the far side of the room where she could see Mike still sitting at their table.

Lorelai back on her cell phone to Luke: "Okay, now why did April pull a Houdini? Start from the beginning,"

Luke: "Well you remember the boy that April likes, right?"

Lorelai: "Um Frankie… or something,"

Luke: "Freddy. He asked April to go to the Winter Dance with him and in the meantime they would go out…"

Lorelai: "Okay…"

Luke: "She asked me if it was all right and I said yes…."

Lorelai: "Okay…."

Luke: "…Without making sure it was all right with Anna,"

Lorelai slapped her forehead.

Lorelai: "Oh Luke… you were taking responsibility without being responsible,"

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai: "It's a rule I learned from parenting with Rory. That's a big No, No when parenting with another adult. It means you were trying to be in control with what was going on without considering how it would affect other people and without consulting the other parent. I'll bet Anna got mad…"

Luke: "Oh she did,"

Lorelai: "She yelled at April, pulled out the Parent Card; told her she couldn't go out with the boy, and then April ran to her room…"

Luke: "Should I still be filling ya in on what happened or do ya think you can take it from here?"

Lorelai: "Oh I definitely know where this is going. So April went Jimmy Hoffa?"

Luke: "This is no time for your jokes! Anna is one step away from calling in the FBI and I KNOW that is just going to make the situation worse. I can't even think of where to start. Since this situation happened to scream: "Lorelai" to me, this is the only thing I could think to do. Please, I KNOW this isn't good timing but if you have any idea of where I might find her, please tell me,"

Lorelai didn't even hesitate to answer: "I'll do what I can. Okay, where to start… this was all about a boy, right? First, you have to get someone to find the boy's phone number,"

Luke: "Why?"

Lorelai: "Because we have to know if she's alone or if she's with her boyfriend. Have Anna call his number, ask for him and if he's not there then April is probably with him somewhere,"

Luke: "Good, that makes sense. Wait a sec…"

Luke put his cell phone on a side table while he ran over to Anna in the kitchen.

Luke: "Anna, do you have Freddy's phone number?"

Anna looked up in confusion.

Anna: "What? I have a list of all the kids numbers that she hangs out with… I think his is there. Why?"

Luke considered what to say to her but finally decided on telling the truth.

Luke: "I called Lorelai because she used to run off on her parents all the time (because uh…they're crazy) and she has a daughter, too so she's an expert on this. The first thing she advised us to do is; call his house, ask for Freddy and if he's not home we know that April must be with him,"

Anna gave Luke a look but it was short lived because of the dire situation. She then got up from the chair she was sitting in and went to the fridge. She pulled off a sheet of paper with names and telephone numbers on it, trailed her finger down it until she stopped at a name.

Anna: "Ah, here it is!"

She then raced to the phone in the kitchen, picked it up and dialed furiously.

Anna: "Hello? Hi, this is Anna Nardine; April's mother…. Yes um, is Freddy there? I would like to talk to him for a minute…. Went out? Oh, no I didn't know that they went out somewhere together. When Freddy gets home, would you ask him to call me right away? Thank-you so much. Good-bye,"

Anna hung up and then swung around to look at Luke.

Anna: "He's with April, I told his parents to have him call me as soon as he gets home,"

Luke went back onto his cell phone.

Luke: "Freddy's parents said he went out with April. Anna told them to have him call her when he gets home,"

Lorelai: "It's not a good idea to wait until then. She might move to somewhere else by then. We have to try and catch them while they're together,"

Luke: "What? How?"

Lorelai: "Okay, so they are thirteen years old right? Does April have any money or does she have access to any money?"

Luke walked into the kitchen with the cell phone.

Luke: "Anna, Lorelai says that we have to try and catch them together in case April decides to go somewhere by herself. She wants to know if April has any money or does she have access to money?"

Anna thought for a moment.

Anna: "Well, she just spent her allowance at the Book Fair that was at school this week. I do have a safe that I put all of our money in but I change the combination numbers every month just in case she finds them and I just changed it yesterday. So no, she doesn't have any money,"

Luke back to Lorelai: "No, she doesn't have any money with her,"

Lorelai thought aloud: "Okay… and knowing boys he doesn't have any money with him, either. So we need to think of places where a boy and a girl can go that doesn't cost money… I think I got it! Is there a park somewhere in town?"

Luke shouted to Anna: "Is there a park in town?"

Anna: "A park? There's a very small one… by the lake,"

Luke back to Lorelai: "Yes, there's a small one by a lake,"

Lorelai: "She's there with him!"

Luke: "What? Are you sure?"

Lorelai: "She HAS to be there. Just TRUST me on this one,"

Luke: "I did, that's why I called you."

Luke called back to Anna: "Anna, she's at the park!"

Anna: "Oh, please God I hope so!"

Luke to Lorelai: "I'm gonna go and find her. I'm sorry, I feel totally pathetic. I must've pulled ya away from something important but thanks,"

Lorelai looked back at the table where Mike was still sitting at, fixing his hair by looking at the back of his knife. Lorelai shook her head and answered Luke back with…

Lorelai: "The interruption was well welcomed. You have no idea how,"

Luke: "Oh, well then thanks anyway. Um, I've got to get going,"

Lorelai: "Please at least call me and tell me if you find her. Or tell me when you get back to Stars Hallow tomorrow… or it'll drive me crazy all night wandering if she joined a traveling circus,"

Luke paused for a minute then he replied: "I'll let you know tomorrow either way. Good night,"

Lorelai: "Good luck and good night,"

Both of them hung up. Lorelai closed her phone and stood reflecting on things for a minute. Then she returned to the table with Mike.

Mike: "Lorelai, you were certainly gone for a long time, did something happen?"

Lorelai: "Yes, actually. I'm sorry to break this meeting short and skip desert but I have to back home there's an emergency. Nothing major but it's something that only I can take care of, so I hope you don't mind?"

Mike looked up in wonderment: "No, of course I don't mind. Before you leave though I would like to know what you think about the possibilities between you and me,"

Lorelai thought of how to let him down.

Lorelai: "Mike, you are a very nice and handsome man but I can't go out with you. I just got off of a very deep relationship with someone and I'm currently involved in a very strange relationship right now. Then with you and I having to work together, I don't want a whole Carly Simon, James Taylor thing to happen. It's best if we just make our relationship strictly professional. I'm sorry,"

Mike: "If that is truly how you feel, then there's no need to apologize. I hope everything works out okay at home. Please remember to call me and let me know what the Dragonfly Inn has decided to do,"

Lorelai grabbed her coat off of the chair and put it on.

Lorelai: "I will. Thank-you for everything,"

Mike stood to shake her hand: "It was my pleasure,"

They shook hands and then Lorelai left.

Meanwhile at Anna's house, the parting was not as easy.

Luke walked into the kitchen triumphantly.

Luke: "She must be at the park. It's probably not best that you go pick her up so I will,"

Anna: "You called Lorelai to ask where to find my kid?"

Luke: "Yes, I told you that. I called her because she told me many times about how she would sneak away from her parent's house. She did that because her parents tried to control her, they didn't care how she felt as long as she did what they wanted. They tried to run her life for her and she didn't want that to happen; so she would run off. She would eventually go back home but she always appreciated how it felt to be free to be herself for that little bit. I thought that someone who had been there before would know where she might go… now we know where to look and find April,"

Anna: "It's NOT the same as with her parents,"

Luke: "No it's not. And it won't with me around. Anyway, I'm going before Freddy goes home for the night,"

Anna: "How can you be sure that she's there?"

Luke: "I just know she is,"

Anna: "When you find her, you have better not talk with her about her and Freddy. You take her straight here so that I can talk to her about it. Do you understand?"

Luke went to the kitchen door to leave.

Luke: "Yeah, I got it,"

He opened the door and left. He jumped into his truck and took off. A few minutes later, he stopped at a small park. He parked the truck and then started walking on foot.

April and Freddy were sitting on a small bench facing the lake. It was dark and they probably wouldn't have been able to see if it wasn't for the moon reflecting on the lake and a light pole not too far behind them.

Freddy: "April, I have to get home. I missed supper and Mom will be mad at me,"

April: "But I thought that you would stay here with me all night?"

Freddy: "Are you kidding? Mom's making macaroni and cheese tonight AND the baseball game is on tonight. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye!"

Freddy got up and waved goodbye as April waved goodbye back looking very disappointed. Freddy was walking away behind April still sitting on the bench, as Luke approached the scene.

Freddy: "Hi, April's Dad,"

Luke: "Hi, Freddy… is April there?"

Freddy and Luke were now walking past each other.

Freddy: "Sure is. I gotta go home for supper. Bye April's Dad,"

Luke: "Bye Freddy,"

Freddy walked away until he disappeared into the night. Luke kept on walking all the way up to the bench that April continued to sit on.

Luke: "So Forest Gump, can I sit here?"

April looked up to see Luke there she was a little bit surprised but she said: "I guess so. So, you knew where I would go, huh?"

Luke: "You could say a little, annoying, reckless bird told me,"

April looked down at her feet as she asked: "Did Mom yell at you too?"

Luke snorted a little: "It's something she's VERY good at. Yeah, I think I'm in as much trouble as you are… of course I'm smarter than trying to pull a stupid stunt like running away,"

April sighed: "I know, it's stupid but I just had to get out of there. I needed some time to myself to think some things over,"

Luke: "Were you going to stay away all night? You KNOW your mother would've had the FBI out looking for you if you did,"

April: "Yeah, I know. I just couldn't stand to hear her yelling at me some more,"

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes until April spoke up.

April: "Mom and I have always had a problem connecting with each other. I always thought that she was so busy working and supporting out lifestyle that I should find a way to stay out of her hair; do something solitary. Then I found science. It has been like a best friend to me. I constantly wanted to know how everything works and why things to what they do. I found out why the sky is blue, the classification of animals, the chemistry of the world and the reactions of life. One thing about science that even Einstein could never fully explain is why people fall in love with each other. I mean, we know the chemical reactions and changes in the brain but not what specific details makes one person more desirable than another. Why we as humans need other humans and can mate with one person for a lifetime. Falling in love and dealing with relationships is something that you don't have to be a scientist to do.

I've never really been very good at being at girl and when Freddy asked me to the dance for the first time I thought; finally someone sees me as a girl and not as a nerd. I actually started wandering what dress I would wear, how I would style my hair, what shoes I would wear, and about wearing makeup. Finally, I had a chance at being a girl rather than being a scientist. Then I realized I had to tell my mother and I knew that she wouldn't understand. She's always overprotective of me and she doesn't believe that I can be strong when I want to,"

Luke looked down at his hands nervously: "As much as I would like to continue listening to ya, I promised your mother that we wouldn't discuss this until you talk to her first. I'm already in the dog pound as it is,"

April: "Oh, sorry,"

She looked up at Luke and he looked up at her to shrug.

Luke: "Eh, it's okay. It's good that you're getting all of this stuff out instead of building it up all inside,"

April: "Can I ask you a question?"

Luke: "I guess so…"

April: "Why do you think Mom didn't tell you about me?"

Luke shifted nervously. Then he groaned and sighed.

Luke: "We started dating because both of us were at the same place in life. My father was sick and I had just started converting my father's hardware store into the diner and she was establishing her store. Neither one of us had any desire what so ever of settling down or having kids but we didn't want to be completely by ourselves either. But as the years went by and after my father died, we slowly began to realize that we didn't see eye to eye on most other things. We had nothing in common so we barely had a lot to talk about or a way to get to know each other. Not too soon after, your mother's store was picked up here and so we decided to go our separate ways. I guess that's part of the major reason why she didn't tell me about you,"

April was full of curiosity: "If she did, do you think you would've been like how you are now?"

Luke: "I had so much going on at that time with trying to run the diner and coming to terms with everything that I didn't have enough room in my head for anything else. I don't think I would've been able to accept that kind of responsibility at that time and it wasn't until a couple of years ago that I changed my mind on the whole kids thing,"

April: "What was it that changed your mind that much?"

Luke sat silent not wanting the words to come out but April caught onto it.

April: "Lorelai, right?"

Luke: "Is it that obvious to you and your mother?"

April: "Well, there is definitely a difference between how you are now and how you were when you were dating her. I can tell that before you acted as if a weight had been lifted off of your shoulders. That one time at my birthday party you were so closed off until she came into the diner and then you were so open to anything. You were willing to work things out with other people and trying hard at accepting other people's routines,"

Luke gave in: "Okay, okay so it's true! Jeez, you girls sure know how to get a guy kneeling in pain! Maybe, it sort of started when I first met her; Lorelai was so nutty, spontaneous, willing to try anything even if it's a bad idea, and so happy being herself… it was the complete opposite of who I was. I guess it made me wander why it was that she acted that way and if at all possible I could feel like that. Then I saw how she was with her daughter Rory, she was a little younger than you were when I first met her. Her daughter is one of the smartest, patient, strong-minded and caring kid I had ever seen… I guess I began to think that not all kids are a like; that there are as many different personalities of kids as there are with adults. I wandered why that was. I watched as Lorelai and Rory interacted with each other and I found out that a lot of it comes from the support of the parents. Even though Rory's father wasn't there, Lorelai made up for the gap herself by supporting Rory, giving her space to be her own person, and believing in her. It was surprisingly easy to become a part of it because as much as I pushed them away, they still let me in their own little group.

As the years went by I watched as other guys came in and out of Lorelai's life and women come in and out of my life… somehow those relationships never worked out and there we both would end up, still standing with each other. I never questioned why I just figured that's how things went but somewhere along the way I kinda fell in love with her without even knowing it. I didn't think that she would ever want to be in a relationship with me and I was scared that if we did maybe we wouldn't be able to be friends anymore. Finally, we decided to put caution to the wind and just jump in. Then I screwed up and she screwed up even more, then I screwed up even more than she did and then she screwed up in nuclear explosion proportions… now so much has happened between us that I doubt we'll be able to fix what was broken,"

April: "You called her and asked where to find me, didn't you?"

Luke slapped his forehead.

Luke: "Damn it, I'm so pathetic! Not ONLY did I bother her by calling her but here I am talking to my 13 year old daughter about my ex-love life!"

April: "It's not that bad, you haven't said anything dirty and we're not talking about me with Freddy so you can't get in trouble. Did Lorelai sound angry when you called her?"

Luke went over the phone conversation in his head.

Luke: "Actually no she didn't sound angry. I mean she was concerned about you but she wasn't in a hurry to hang up or anything like that,"

April unsure: "She would've let her 13 year old daughter go to the dance, wouldn't she?"

Luke: "She would've been acting very WEIRD about it but I'm sure she would've been understanding enough to know how important it would be to her daughter and she would trust her daughter's judgment. She probably would help her daughter pick out her dress and stuff and get her ready for the dance,"

April thought long for a moment.

April: "I'm sure she would too. I hope you two can fix your problems because I think it would be a good thing,"

Luke looked over to April.

Luke: "Yeah, I hope so too. I have to be at Star Hallow first thing tomorrow morning and you have school tomorrow too, so we probably should go back to your house. You have to be able to face your problems now if you want to do that when you're an adult. I've still got to work on that myself,"

Luke held out his hand for April to take. She hesitated for a moment and then she took it. The two of them stood up together and then walked away from the bench.

It was the next day and Lorelai entered the Dragonfly Inn.

Lorelai: "Sookie, Michel… I have BIG news!" she announced out loud.

Sookie and Michel gathered in the foyer with Lorelai.

Sookie: "You seem chipper this morning… I assume the dinner with Mike Armstrong came out good,"

Lorelai: "Yes, it did! Now that we have things settled between the Dragonfly Inn and the Durham group, I need to know you're feedback. You see the Durham Group is also being threatened by the new big cooperation and they are willing to help us out if we help them. They have recently purchased a ton of buildings up and down the Eastern Coast to transform into inns but they're having problems with getting them together and being successful. So I would come in as a consultant. I would oversee the layout, construction and the management of the new inns for four months until they are running successful, after that they would buy out the competition and all the work I put into the company will give us a BIG reward. We can buy the Independence Inn and make it a partner to the Dragonfly Inn!"

Michel: "Whatte?"

Sookie: "No way! How?!"

Lorelai: "Because by then the competition would have finished the renovations and the inn would be free to the Durham Group once we buy their company out. I'll drop out of the Durham Group and with the money I earned from working with them, I will have enough to own the new Independence Inn. We can keep the Dragonfly Inn as a place for visitors and families to stay in but the Butterfly Inn we'll use for big cooperation shindigs, large tourist groups, weddings… all that stuff that would normally take up all of the Dragonfly's room! What do you think? The Dragonfly Inn AND the Butterfly Inn… wouldn't that be great?!"

Sookie was dreaming off to space muttering: "The Dragonfly Inn and the Butterfly Inn…"

Michel just stood there gaping.

Lorelai: "Hello? Earth to Sookie and Michel; what do you think?"

Both of them snapped out of it.

Sookie was cheering: "Oh my God! I can't believe it!"

Then Sookie quickly realized something.

Sookie: "Wait a minute, you would have to be gone for four months? The Dragonfly Inn can't run without you!"

Lorelai: "I'll find someone to take my place until I get back and I'll be back for holidays. It doesn't start until after Thanksgiving anyways. Not to mention, this is all to save the Dragonfly,"

Michel: "Diz all soundz too good to be truie,"

Lorelai: "Mike Armstrong is a business man, he's not a lawyer so he only said what he knows what will happen. Even if this doesn't work exactly the way they want it, the Durham Group is still willing to back us up on the Butterfly Inn even if they have to battle it out with the Evil Empire company. This is the only thing that I can think of that we can do to preserve the Dragonfly and prevent other potential inn companies from doing the same thing in the future. So what do you two think? I won't set foot anywhere until you both give me the okay. So deal or no deal?"

Sookie and Michel looked at each other then back to Lorelai: "Deal!"

Everyone jumped up and down excitedly.

Luke was driving to his diner and as he turned around the corner, he got a glimpse of the diner. In surprise, he quickly put his truck in park and leapt out. He then ran to the door and threw it open. There was the diner almost exactly like it was before the accident except even more details were added. There were people at the tables, Lane was serving them and Caesar was cooking away in the kitchen.

Luke walked right up to Lane.

Luke: "What, what the Hell happened in here?"

Lane: "Well, a hello to you too Luke. So good to feel appreciated around here,"

Luke: "I didn't mean to be rude but what the Hell happened to this place?"

Lane walked to the counter to pick up a plate of food for a table.

Lane: "Well, things were too quiet around this town without you so we had to do major construction to make up for it,"

Lane walked over to a table and dropped the food off while Luke still stood over by the counter.

Luke: "We? We who?"

Lane: "Everyone. The whole town. We made it into a Town Function Project, it was all Miss Patty's idea,"

Luke sat down on one of the stools in shock. He was speechless for a minute until the words finally caught up with him.

Luke: "So everything is back to normal… what about Caesar?"

Caesar overheard the conversation from the kitchen: "I went to other diners but for some reason they didn't like my cooking style and as long as the chilled bananas are added to the menu, I'm ready to cook up a storm here,"

Lane walked past Luke to grab another plate of food to serve.

Lane: "Isn't it GREAT! We wouldn't have even thought of it, if it hadn't been for someone,"

Luke: "Someone?"

That's when Luke looked over the edge of the counter and caught a glimpse of the place behind the counter where his father's list was still there. Except the writing had been furnished with a protective glaze and there was a small golden frame sealed around the writing.

Luke realized only one person knew about that list and would add such tacky details to it.

Luke asked Lane: "Did Lorelai have something to do with this?"

Lane had dropped off the food to another table and now was taking an order while she answered Luke.

Lane: "Yeah. She stopped by several times looking for you and eventually she couldn't take it anymore and started cleaning the place when Miss Patty came in. I have a feeling though that even if the town hadn't pitched in, she probably would've fixed up the diner herself… well not considering the glass window. Which by the way; she convinced Taylor to pay for as well as the profits you lost because you had to close the diner. It's strange isn't it? Even though you two are hardly speaking to each other, there's still this string attached to you guys,"

Luke: "A string?"

Lane: "Yeah, that keeps you two from threading away for good,"

Lorelai was across the street, picking up some things from Doose's. She left the building and was across the street from Luke's Diner when she noticed his truck. She quickly crossed the street and took a quick look around the diner through the window. She saw him sitting on one of the stools by the counter but she didn't have enough nerve to actually go in and see him. She sighed in relief then turned around to leave.

Just then, Luke spotted her and saw her starting to walk away. Her ran up to the door and shouted: "Lorelai, wait!"

Lorelai stopped and spun around to see him standing in the doorway.

Lorelai: "Luke. So you're back, huh?"

Luke: "Yeah well I was driving Anna crazy and it was about time to get back to the diner to try and fix it… but I guess I don't have to worry about that anymore. I have a feeling you had something to do with it?"

Lorelai: "It's a slight possibility. So how did things go with April, you found her okay, right David Carruso?"

Luke: "Yes, I did thanks to you. She and I talked for a little bit and then I took her back to her house,"

Lorelai: "Was Anna mad at her? Did she go off on her?"

Luke: "At first she did but as they talked, she eased off… she even allowed her to go to that Winter Dance with Freddy but April made an agreement with her not to go out with Freddy until after the dance,"

Lorelai smiled.

Lorelai: "That's GREAT! It sounds like they've made much more progress than I would've if it had been me with my mother,"

Luke: "Lorelai…?"

Lorelai: "Yeah?"

Luke: "I think I'm going to ask for split custody of April,"

Lorelai was so both shocked and angry that she choked up on her words before spitting it out in a shout: "Are you SERIOUS?!"

Luke was taken aback by her reaction then he gained a pained/determined look.

Luke: "Of course, I'm serious. I can't believe that you're acting this way, can't you think about April for once?"

Lorelai: "I AM thinking about April! Here you go again, taking responsibility without being responsible!"

Luke is now shouting too: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Lorelai: "You KNOW that Anna won't agree to that. Which would mean you would have to fight for custody. Not only will that hurt Anna but it'll hurt April even more! She and her mother had a way of living together and all of a sudden someone who she just started letting into her heart, would be destroying it! She's at a VERY confusing time in her life right now and tensions are bad enough with her mother as it is, something like this would only tear them apart and she would hate you for it! For example think of how Rory and I would've felt it all of a sudden Christopher had shown up and demanded custody of her like that!"

Luke took a step back ready to just leave the conversation and go back inside.

Luke: "That environment isn't good enough for April. First her mother kept her away from me and now that I'm trying to get to know her, I can't. Anna has always had a problem being open to people, trusting people and doesn't like it when things don't go her way. April hates the fact that she feels suffocated having to be this perfect, nerdy scientist and when for the first time she wanted to feel like a real girl; Anna punished her for that. She hasn't even STARTED the whole dating thing yet and this is what happens. When she gets older and falls into a real relationship with a boy, there will be major problems I just know it! I don't want the same thing that happened to you and your parents to happen to her. She wants to be a doctor but she also wants to be a normal girl, too,"

Lorelai sighed and put her hand to her head thinking about things for a moment.

Lorelai: "I understand what you're saying but even if you do battle it out for custody of her, it doesn't mean that you'll get what you want. Anna will try everything to shoot you down in court, you know. She'll bring up the fact that you never liked or wanted to deal with kids before and she will bring up your failed marriage to Nicole. She might even bring ME up and get me mixed up all in this. I'm just trying to warn you what you're looking to go up against and how it will not only affect Anna but April, and yourself too. So PLEASE, all that I ask is for you to WAIT until you know for SURE. Because here you are, ready to hurt more people that you claim to care about without thinking about the consequences of your actions!"

With that, Lorelai left Luke standing there.

Summary for next episode:

**It's Rory's birthday and boy are a lot of crazy things going on! First, the town is running a huge scavenger hunt, which is of course very strange and complicated. Then, both Luke and Lorelai want to try and talk to each other but chicken out. At the town meetings, at the diner, and even just walking down the street; they keep bumping into each other and literally at one point with Paul Anka on leash. They open their mouths to try and speak but can't and end up running off. Rory gets the opportunity of a lifetime being an intern at the Hartford news station. She meets a young Yale, very handsome male college student interning for the tech department of the news station. They hit it off but Rory's determined not to mess things up with Logan. Meanwhile, the newspaper staff at Yale decides to throw Rory a BIG surprise birthday party (including a video-phone call from Logan) but that's not the biggest surprise. The biggest surprise is after the drunken blowout party, when Rory sees her father waiting for her. Which in a mix of being drunk and full of angst, Rory unleashes her rage on him. In the end, Christopher drives off heartbroken, Rory wakes up the next morning hung over and heartbroken but Lorelai and Luke finally make the important first steps of communication/ reconcilement, and Luke pours Lorelai coffee at the diner and she tells him about her working for the Durham Group soon**.


	2. Episode 5: Scavenger Hunters and Bday

I'm going to skip this episode for a little bit because I'm more determined to get other episodes up ahead of this one. I will give a summary in the meantime and a kick-butt preview for the next episode.

This episode: **"Scavenger Hunters and Birthday Blow Ups"**

**It's Rory's birthday and boy are a lot of crazy things going on! First, the town is running a huge scavenger hunt, which is of course very strange. Then, both Luke and Lorelai want to try and talk to each other but chicken out. At the town meetings, at the diner, and even just walking down the street; they keep bumping into each other and literally at one point. They open their mouths to try and speak but can't and end up running off. Rory gets the opportunity of a lifetime being an intern at the Hartford news station. She meets a young Yale, very handsome male college student interning for the tech department of the news station. They hit it off but Rory's determined not to mess things up with Logan. Meanwhile, the newspaper staff at Yale decides to throw Rory a BIG surprise birthday party but that's not the biggest surprise. The biggest surprise is after the drunken blowout party, when Rory sees her father waiting for her. Which in a mix of being drunk and full of angst, Rory unleashes her rage on him. In the end, Christopher drives off heartbroken, Rory wakes up the next morning hung over and heartbroken but Lorelai and Luke finally make the important first steps of communication/ reconcilement, and Luke pours Lorelai coffee at the diner and she tells him about her working for the Durham Group soon**.

_Next episode Preview**: There are some times in life where you stand a chance to lose the person that is most important to you.- **_**Lorelai is walking Paul Anka in the snow after stopping in Luke's Dinner. Luke realizes she forgot her purse and runs after her, just in time to see Lorelai crossing the street as a car slips on ice and heads straight for her.****_ If something happens would you just stand by and watch or jump into action_? -Luke shouts at Lorelai followed by the sounds of squeals and metal crunching. After he rushes to her side as she's laying on the side of the street with a huge gash on her head._ Even if you do something, you may be forced to feel like you haven't_. -Lorelai is on a stretcher but conscious as ambulance put her in back/ closes the doors._ As the battle in the emergency room between life and death fights on,- _Luke and Rory are in the waiting room as Lorelai is surrounded by surgeons._ An even BIGGER battle takes place in the waiting room.- _Rory: "Luke, I called my father, grandma and grandpa… they're coming,"_ Everything that fans have debated will come out.- _Luke and Christopher are in a shouting match, Christopher shouts: "You had her but you lost her, because you put her in a cage just like Emily and Richard did! You might as well have mailed her to my house with a ribbon bow on her!"_ In the end, one of them will leave and their departure will forever change the course of the entire season_. -Rory shouting: "Wait, please come back! Mom will be hoping to see you!" _Meanwhile Lorelai in an unconscious dream meets someone VERY unexpected.- _Lorelai sitting at her kitchen table, stand up with wide eyes: "Oh my God!" Read on and find out what happens in: "Snow Place Like Home" **


	3. Episode6: Snow Place Like Home

I'm going to skip this episode for a little bit because I'm more determined to get other episodes up ahead of this one. I will give a summary in the meantime;

"**Scavenger Hunters and Birthday Blow Ups"**

_It's Rory's birthday and boy are a lot of crazy things going on! First, the town is running a huge scavenger hunt, which is of course very strange. Then, both Luke and Lorelai want to try and talk to each other but chicken out. At the town meetings, at the diner, and even just walking down the street; they keep bumping into each other and literally at one point. They open their mouths to try and speak but can't and end up running off. Rory gets the opportunity of a lifetime being an intern at the Hartford news station. She meets a young Yale, very handsome male college student interning for the tech department of the news station. They hit it off but Rory's determined not to mess things up with Logan. Meanwhile, the newspaper staff at Yale decides to throw Rory a BIG surprise birthday party but that's not the biggest surprise. The biggest surprise is after the drunken blowout party, when Rory sees her father waiting for her. Which in a mix of being drunk and full of angst, Rory unleashes her rage on him. In the end, Christopher drives off heartbroken, Rory wakes up the next morning hung over and heartbroken but Lorelai and Luke finally make the important first steps of communication/ reconcilement, and Luke pours Lorelai coffee at the diner and she tells him about her working for the Durham Group soon_

**I know a hospital scene is fairly cheesy and a little more dramatic then what I have a taste for but it's the only way I could think of to get everybody that has a conflict with each other to get their issues out in the open. I hate tension so I wanted to get the conflicts over with. I tried to touch every debated item between Luke and Christopher and I hope the end result will satisfy most fans. All though if you can't tell by now I am a Lorelai/Luke fan so it's in his favor a little more. _I had Lorelai's dream concept for the longest time and finally I had a way to use it and put the whole Luke/Chris confrontation in the same episode. Lorelai's dream confrontation is not a spoiler just for people who aren't sharp enough to realize that they are just what I wish to see happen. Eh also, I have problems spelling people's names so if names are misspelled I hope at least you can get the point of who I mean. _**

_**Snow Place Like Home**_

Lorelai was sleeping when she was rudely awakened by a heavy object landing on top of her.

Lorelai: "Waaah, the sky is falling!" she screamed and she sat up to see Paul Anka(the dog) there.

Lorelai: "Paul Anka, I'm not a trampoline. What's your problem?"

Paul Anka barked, took a hold of one of her pajama sleeves and started pulling her out of bed.

Lorelai: "Lassie, unless the house is on fire this better be good!"

Lorelai stepped onto the floor and watched as Paul Anka eagerly went to the door. He barked insistently and waited for her to follow him. Lorelai was so full of curiosity that she followed him as he ran out the bedroom door and down the stairs. It wasn't until then that she got a tangling feeling.

Lorelai: "No, it can't be…"

Lorelai ran past Paul Anka, threw the outside door open and stood outside to see it was starting to snow. Paul Anka soon joined her.

Lorelai cheered happily: "You are the best dog ever! You're a Snow Hound!"

She knelt down and hugged Paul Anka tightly. Then she let go and stood there as it snowed for a minute.

Lorelai sighed: "It would have been much better if there was someone to stand here with me,"

Her eyes then went to her Jeep and she got an idea.

Lorelai: "Hey Paul Anka, do you want to go for a ride?"

Paul Anka barks happily as he is already inside of the vehicle.

Lorelai: "Who's the master and who's the pet here?"

Music 

It was morning and Lorelai was walking Paul Anka through the snowy grounds of Stars Hollow. She was looking kind of exhausted while Paul Anka was energetically running along.

Lorelai: "And I thought that I was crazy about snow. How about a break, Paul Anka. I got NO sleep last night and I really need coffee otherwise I'm going to look like Liza Minnelli in a minute,"

That was when she came upon Luke's Diner and she practically dragged him inside. She quickly gave up and decided to carry him inside. She entered, sat down at a table and as soon as he saw her Luke barked.

Luke: "No dogs inside the diner!"

Lorelai ignored him and sat Paul Anka on the floor next to the table.

Lorelai: "But he's not an ordinary dog. He's a humanoid Caninus… the newest bread of dog,"

Luke: "He is deranged like Michael Jackson, I'll give you that but he is still a dog. What are you doing here this early in the morning?"

Lorelai looked up with a pouty face at Luke.

Lorelai: "Look, I REALLY, REALLY need some coffee and food. Paul Anka dragged me out of bed in the middle of night because it started to snow, then he wanted to go out for a ride, and now he wants to take a grand tour around town. Each time I try to bring him inside the house, he runs into the Jeep and locks himself inside. Hopefully once his Winter Wonderland tour is done, he'll let me take him home so that I can go to work,"

Luke heckled her: "You're dog is wearing you out from the snow? You were shown up by a dog?"

Lorelai: "Okay Barbara Walters… yes. Happy now? But I'm still the #1 contender of snow wars. Snow always has this way of making things better and bringing people together,"

Luke rolled his eyes: "As I recall you weren't so fond of snow once…"

Lorelai defensively: "That was ONE time and I have been thinking over it and realized that even though it was a crappy day, the snow did bring Emily and Richard together so I guess it shifted over to them for that one year. Now, I have it back,"

Luke: "Like a virus?"

Lorelai shushed him: "No, like a good luck charm. Now gimme coffee and pancakes then I'll leave,"

Luke sighed in defeat: "Fine, fine. Uh, you're going to make me give something to that stupid dog, too aren't you?"

Lorelai smiled nonchalantly: "Yup, great guess Sherlock,"

Luke grumbled: "It's elementary. I know you a little TOO well,"

Lorelai looked a little hurt and shifted eye contact away from him to look down at Paul Anka.

Lorelai: "If you think so. Hey, Paul Anka tell Luke to step on it or I'm going to let you bark the theme to Bewitched,"

Luke now looked a little hurt, too but he shook it off.

Luke: "Right away"

Luke sauntered over to behind the counter and shouted an order to Caesar. Meanwhile Lorelai's cell phone rang. So Lorelai quietly answered it.

Lorelai: "Hello?"

Rory: "Hi Mom, why are you whispering?"

Lorelai: "I'm at Luke's Diner,"

Rory: "Ah, I'm glad to see some routines have gone back to normal,"

Lorelai: "Not without some Simon Cowell moments. Anyway, so what do I owe this call to?"

Rory: "I have something to tell you that happened during my birthday party a couple of weeks ago. I sort of kept it from you because I didn't know how to tell you,"

Lorelai: "Oh goody from your enthusiasm let me guess…. It's good news,"

Rory: "Seriously Mom. I met someone after the surprise birthday party at Yale,"

Lorelai: "Who, the Grim Reaper?"

Rory: "No… Dad,"

Lorelai: "You're Dad's the Grim Reaper?"

Rory: "Mom!"

Lorelai sat back in her seat and sighed heavily: "Sorry kid, I just didn't get any sleep last night. Tell me what happened,"

Rory: "He came by to try and explain his side of the story to me but I was drunk and I refused to listen to him. He just got more frustrated and I got even angrier; so I went off on him. I told him that I hated him for making an already hard situation between you and Luke even worse. Not only that but how you confided in him to be there for you and he ended up sleeping with you. Then I said worse things about coaxing you into a relationship with him, and then he ended up apologizing and stating that he won't ever bother me again. I really hurt his feeling Mom, I don't want him to just disappear out of our lives just because of what I said,"

Lorelai was sad that it had come down to that.

Lorelai: "Rory honey, your father just needs some time alone to sort all of those things out. He has to realize how both of us feel about the situation. Not everything is his fault; it's mostly my fault for letting things get carried away and pretending that everything was fine. However, he should also know that no matter what happens he IS your father and he and I grew up together. We'll always have a connection to him that won't ever break. So the next time you see him, tell him you didn't mean to sound so harsh and he'll understand. I know he will,"

Rory sounded more hopeful: "I hope so. Thanks, Mom,"

Lorelai: "Of course honey. I know things are really hard and weird right now but I have faith that everything will be okay in the end… they always do. Unless you're in Silk Stalkings. Just give it time," ( I'm still ticked off about that)

Rory: "Time. Right. Bye Mom,"

Lorelai: "Bye Rory,"

Just then Luke came by with Lorelai's order. He dropped it off and walked away.

Lorelai sadly: "Time… huh. I feel like time keeps running out on me,"

When Lorelai was done, she left money for the bill on the table and bent down to pick up Paul Anka.

Lorelai: "Let's go Buck, into the snow,"

She carried him out of the door and into the blizzard-like weather.

Lorelai: "Wow, it's really coming down now. We might have to cut the tour short so that I make it to the Dragonfly Inn some time today,"

She let Paul Anka go and he lead the way along. Just as she left, Luke came by her table and growled a little as he picked up the money. His eyes drifted over to the seat where he noticed Lorelai's purse sitting there. He debated in his mind a little bit but then decided to pick it up and go looking for Lorelai.

Luke: "Caesar, I'm going out for a minute tell Lane when she gets in to take over until I get back,"

Caesar sticks his head out: "Sure thing… hey when can I take over?"

Luke went to grab his winter coat as he talked back to Caesar: "When you can cook the right things and serve tables at the same time,"

Caesar: "Then never, huh?"

Luke came back around with his coat on: "Pretty much. I'm going,"

With that Luke left the diner and entered into the blinding white snow. Lorelai had already crossed over the road in front of Luke's and was in the middle area right before another road in front of Doose's. Luke hurried over to the other side of his road and by the time he reached where Lorelai was, she had already started to cross the other street.

Luke shouted over to her: "Lorelai!"

She heard him, stopped and turned around. She saw Luke waving her purse in the air indicating he had it. She walked back over to Luke, pulling Paul Anka along.

Lorelai sheepishly: "Oh, I was so distracted with Paul Anka that I must've forgotten about it. Thanks so much, Luke,"

Luke: "It would've bugged me all day if I didn't give it back to you. So no problem. Next time, don't leave your head and I'll be all set,"

Lorelai: "I'll make sure to double-check my neck. Hehe, it rhymes,"

Lorelai turned around and continued her travel across the street. Just as she reached the middle of it, Paul Anka shot out of her hand so fast that she lost her grip on the leash. Paul Anka reached the other side of the road while Lorelai stood there with her hands on her hips.

Lorelai: "Hey, I'm the owner here… you're not supposed to walk yourself!"

Luke shook his head in exasperation. At the same time, a car was going down the street and suddenly hit an icy spot; causing it to swerve, speed up and head straight for Lorelai.

Luke noticed it and shouted: "LORELAI!"

Lorelai looked over just in time to see the car about to hit her. There was no way that Luke would've reached her in time so in horror and fear of seeing her get hit; he closed his eyes to hear the screech of wheel, a loud bang and the sound of crushing metal. When he opened his eyes he saw that the car had gone past that point, hit a fire hydrant and the hood was all smashed up. He prayed that Lorelai wasn't there and was relieved for a split second when he saw her lying on her side, on the street right next to the sidewalk.

Luke's eyes widened as he shouted: "Lorelai!" and ran to her. He crouched over Lorelai while Taylor came running out of his store.

Taylor: "Luke, what's all this mayhem?"

Luke didn't have the patients or time to deal with Taylor.

Luke barked: "That car hit Lorelai… call an ambulance NOW!"

Taylor took in the scene for a moment and then he realized the severity of the situation.

Taylor urgently: "Don't have to bite my head off Hannibal Lector, I'll call them right away!"

He disappeared back into his store so Luke turned his attention back onto Lorelai. She was on her side and he was terrified to move her in fear of causing more injuries but he couldn't get a good observation of her injuries so he finally decided to gently roll her onto her back, laying her in his arms.

He could see right away that there was a huge gash on the right side of her forehead and at this point a crowd had appeared around him.

Miss Patty quickly handed Luke something: "Luke, here's a handkerchief… press it against the cut on her forehead to stop the bleeding," she instructed him hurriedly.

Luke: "Thanks,"

Luke accepted the handkerchief and did what Miss Patty told him to do and saw as the white cloth slowly revealing a growing crimson spot. He knew that he had to wake her up right away before she couldn't get out of being unconscious; due to the loss of blood.

Luke sternly: "Lorelai! Lorelai! Wake Up! Come on, rise and shine! If you don't wake up soon, you can't have any coffee!"

Lorelai was unresponsive.

Luke tried again but with an even more demanding tone: "Lorelai, don't make me pull an "Abyss" it's way too embarrassing… but I'm getting desperate at this point so you have to wake up!" (by the way, that is my favorite movie… next to Holy Grail of course)

Still there was nothing. Now Luke was really starting to panic. So he put his hand against her cheek and lightly tapped it.

Luke: "Now phrases from "Titanic" are going through my head so you've GOT to wake up! Don't do this to me Lorelai; I couldn't stand to have things between us end this way! If you don't want me to hate you forever, then open your eyes damn it!"

This time Lorelai began to stir and very slowly started to open her eyes and took a very clouded look around her. The setting of the town was covered in snowy white and the only thing that Lorelai could pick out of it was Luke.

Lorelai: "Everything is white, am I in Heaven?"

Luke: "According to you, yes. But to me, you're just in Stars Hollow,"

Lorelai realized that Luke was crouching over her.

Lorelai winced but covered it with a pun: "Watch out for that first step, it's a doozy,"

Luke was very concerned about her not taking things seriously.

Luke: "What hurts?"

Lorelai scoffed a little: "What DOESN'T hurt?"

Luke: "Lorelai,"

Lorelai got a good look at Luke's worried face and realized she wouldn't be able to pull one over on him. She also realized that practically half the town was standing around them. She was outnumbered.

Lorelai admitted softly: "My head feels like it's on fire like Richard Pryor. My right arm feels like a tiger took a bite out of it. My right hip hurts and makes me feel like an old lady, but mostly my stomach feel like someone stabbed me with a javelin. Other then that I'm just peachy-keen,"

Her blue eyes sparkled with pain but she kept a covering smile to mask it. The last thing she wanted was to have Luke see her showing the severity of her pain and how weak she felt. However, each place she mentioned that hurt Luke glanced at and noticed how they looked. The area around her right hip was soaked in blood and her arm was obviously broken. The only thing that bothered him was that he didn't see any blood around her stomach.

Luke: "An ambulance should be here in a second okay?"

Lorelai: "Hey Luke…?"

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai: "Thank-you,"

Luke wasn't catching on: "Thank-you for what? I didn't…" he started feeling ashamed "I didn't do anything. I could have, I could've run up to you and pushed you out of the way, or run up to you and grab you… but I didn't. All I did was stand there like in the Biggest Idiot Contest on Monty Python or something,"

Lorelai looked at him with sincerity: "That's not how I see it. You shouted to me in a way that I looked up and saw Speed Racer coming. The car would've hit me dead on if I hadn't taken a few steps forward and had it hit me off my side instead. So don't you dare feel guilty of anything, you're not OJ Simpson. How is the driver of the car?"

For the first time since the accident, Luke looked up ahead of them to see the car. The fire hydrant it had hit, was spewing water into the air while the car started to catch on fire but the driver was sitting on the side of the road with a gash even bigger than Lorelai's on the side of his head.

Luke: "He's alive but you're in worse shape than he is,"

Lorelai wanted to make a comment to that but she didn't and ended up being silent. Luckily, the ambulance finally arrived.

One of the guys inside hopped out and rushed to open the back doors as he shouted: "Sorry but with the snow it was hard to get around,"

Luke commented: "This damn snow just keeps on causing more and more problems,"

Lorelai: "Oh that's not…"

She was cut short by intense pain, which caused her to gasp and close her eyes to concentrate on getting over it.

Luke started panicking: "Lorelai!"

Lorelai forced her eyes opened again and whispered: "I'm okay. Really,"

Luke shouted frustrated: "You can be so damn stubborn sometimes!" Then he turned his attention to the ambulance guys getting a stretcher out of the back doors. Just then a second ambulance pulled up.

Luke barked: "Hey, you hurry up! There are people hurt here, ya know?!"

The two guys with the stretcher: "Right!" they were going to get to Lorelai first.

Lorelai started panicking when they approached her with the stretcher

Lorelai: "No thanks, I'll just walk. See I just have to…"

Luke angrily: "Lorelai, don't be so stupid. You'll hurt yourself even more if you move. Stop being so damn stubborn,"

Lorelai nervously answered: "I hate those things. The last time I was on one; I was having contractions, feeling pathetic, while my parents thought the fatness in my stomach and pain screams would be able to block out their verbal assaults. They didn't,"

Now Luke was starting to understand why she was acting so obstinate.

Luke sincerely: "Look, I know this must be very embarrassing and hard for you but you've got no choice. A hospital is not like Meals-On-Wheels; it's not going to come to you. Besides, I'm here so you won't be alone,"

Lorelai knew better. She let the guys with the stretcher slide it underneath her while she decided to press Luke.

Lorelai: "What about April?"

Oops, Luke had forgotten that she was due to come over for a visit soon.

Luke: "Shoot, she can't be in my place alone, Anna would kill me"

Lorelai knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere with him on it. So she said what she had to.

Lorelai: "Then you can stay here with April, I'll be okay. Really, nothing to worry about… I can't expect you to drop your life for me. Right?"

Something about the situation made him not believe her. She was finally lying on the stretcher looking really pale. Luke had a feeling something was really wrong but that Lorelai was putting on a brave face to hide it… she was a master at that.

Luke turned to one of the ambulance guys: "What hospital are you bringing her to?"

The ambulance guy: "Oh, she's going to the Harvard General Hospital"

Luke turned back to Lorelai: "Okay, so I'll call Anna let her know what happened. Either she'll come and pick Anna up right away or she'll allow April to go with me to the hospital. Either way, I'm going to the hospital and I'm going to call Rory… so both of us will be there,"

Lorelai: "I get the feeling that no matter what I say, you're going to do it anyway. Thanks, Riggs"

Luke: "Don't hold me in the same standard as Mel Gibson,"

Lorelai: "I won't just as long as you don't drink and drive,"

Luke: "Then you don't have anything to worry about,"

Luke watched as the ambulance guys pushed Lorelai away in the stretcher, loaded her up into the back of the ambulance and it drove off with full sirens.

So to cut to the chase; Luke went back to the diner, April was there, Luke called Anna and told her what happened, Anna agreed to let April go with him to the hospital until she came to pick her up, he and April jumped into his truck and Luke took off. As he drove he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a phone number.

Rory was sitting at class while some boring professor was going on and on about US History (fun, huh?), when her cell phone loudly went off. She sunk in her seat in embarrassment but couldn't hide the loud beeps.

Professor: "Miss Gilmore, please either shut it off or take it outside,"

Rory decided to go for the latter, so she slinked away out the room to answer her phone.

Rory: "Mom, if that's you then this better be good Edith, because I forgot to put my ringer off and your call just disturbed my class,"

Luke: "Uh Rory? It's Luke,"

Rory's eyes widened in surprise. Yes, I'm full of rhymes today.

Rory: "Out of all the people I thought would've called me you were the second-to-last on the list, Luke. Is something wrong?"

Luke shifted in his seat in the truck nervously trying to figure out how the hell to tell Rory what happened. April looked up at him with curiosity.

Luke: "Well, you see…"

Rory: "Is my mom there and she's busy so she coaxed you into calling me for her?"

Luke mumbled: "No, not at all…"

Rory was now trying to guess because obviously Luke wasn't telling her the reason for the phone call.

Rory: "Did something happen?"

Luke: "Well…"

Rory: "Something DID happen, didn't it? It's something bad right because you would've been able to tell me if it was good," she mused aloud.

Suddenly, she started catching on: "So… did something happen to my mother?"

Luke: "Yes, David Caruso, something happened…. To your mother…"

Rory was getting very worried

Rory nervously: "What? Please tell me Luke! Please tell me, what happened to my mother!"

In the next scene Rory was hurriedly running through the hospital desperately looking for Luke. Finally she spotted him sitting on a chair by the emergency room doors with April sitting right next to him. She ran up to Luke and would've embraced him but she suddenly stopped herself and just looked into his troubled face.

Rory: "You look horrible. Did the doctors tell you anything yet?"

Luke: "No, they haven't come out yet. I asked a nurse to find out but that was half an hour ago. I was tempted to just go through those doors to see for myself but I figured I would get shooed out or scolded. I'm sorry to have to call you and give you such bad news. Now you have to skip school to be here,"

Rory: "Hey, the classes today weren't THAT important compared to being here for my mom. Not to mention I don't have the school paper afterschool so now I just have to focus on this. Is there anyway that we can find out how she is?"

April interrupted: "Look, there's a doctor coming through those door,"

Luke stood up from his seat and both he and Rory watched as a doctor in a white lab coat walked through the doors and up to them.

Doctor: "Are you with Lorelai Gilmore?"

Rory: "Yes, we are! How is she?"

The doctor was a professional, he had told many patients bad news before so he had a very stoic tone of voice.

Doctor: "I'm afraid that the injuries are far worse than what first appeared. One of the most obvious problems is the concussion received on the forehead. Unfortunately this has caused some swelling in the brain, which must be attended to. However, we have more serious problems at hand. First, she has lost a lot of blood and will require a transfusion. Secondly, there may be internal bleeding that we can't find if so then this will cause some serious risks. If we attend to her head injury first and if she does indeed sustain internal bleeding then she stands a chance of bleeding to death. However, if we anesthetize her or wait any longer to search for the internal bleeding, we also stand a chance of her slipping into a coma. So under the best interest of the patient we will probably go for the latter decision because it is the safest and most logical method. I am double-checking with you to confirm it,"

By now Rory had tears in her eyes and Luke was looking very distraught but both of them nodded in agreement to the doctor's decision. Just then the rush of the hospital seemed to have speeded up, there were pages after pages on the intercom, and another doctor came rushing up to the doctor talking.

He whispered something in a very urgent tone to the doctor and Luke and Rory watched as his eyes widened. Then he and the other doctor left them in the dust as they rocketed back through the doors.

Luke was ticked that the doctor would just abandon them like that.

Luke shouted angrily after him: "Hey! We're not done yet!"

That's when emotions/curiosity got the best of Luke and he followed the doctor through the doors. He kept on charging through the long hallway past ICU and surgery rooms but he didn't loose sight of the doctors as they entered a very large room at the end of the hall. He gained determination from adrenalin as he shouted ahead at the doctors.

Luke: "What the Hell is going on with Lorelai, George Clooney?!"

That's when the doctor that had spoken with them, realized Luke was about to enter the room and he swiftly blocked him from doing so.

Doctor: "You can not enter here! This is for emergency surgery patients only!"

Luke trying to see past the doctor's arm, tried to push through him

Luke: "Emergency surgery?! Damn it tell me what's going on with Lorelai or I'm going right through you like a bull and trust me, I was on the Track Team in High School so I can still kick your ass Dr. Green,"

The doctor decided a scuffle would only take up more precious time and he really wanted to avoid that, so he complied.

The Doctor sighed and then told him seriously: "She must have severe internal bleeding because just as we started to anesthetize her, she went into cardiac arrest,"

Luke: "What?! She went into what? So does that mean…"

The Doctor: "She stopped breathing and her heart stopped functioning,"

Luke acted as if the doctor had sucker-punched him right in the stomach. He took gasping breaths as he tried to comprehend everything.

Luke: "She… her….stopped?"

Doctor: "Yes and each minute that passes by in which she doesn't regain her vital signs, the more of a probability we have of her either losing her life or her reviving with brain damage. Once if we have her revived, we need to quickly assess where we think the internal bleeding is coming from,"

Luke seemed to have backed off and understood the situation because he spoke up sincerely.

Luke: "I know where it is. She told me that she felt like a javelin had been thrown at her stomach and I didn't see any blood there,"

Doctor: "Her stomach? Okay, that's very helpful information, thank-you. Now you have to go back into the waiting room so that I can go into the emergency surgery room and tell the other doctors,"

Luke started getting angrier.

Luke: "What? You want me to just sit in the waiting room while hours pass by afta you telling me this! Her daughter is there thinking her mother is gonna be okay but I have to go there and tell her I have no idea if she's gonna live so we have to wait until you Abu Grauv doctors tell us what happened. No! I'm not going until I see her!"

Doctor: "Mister, I understand that you are upset but I can't permit you to enter that room and I will call security here to remove you from the premises of this hospital if you don't leave soon. The more time I waste here with you is more time that slips past Ms Gilmore's life. So I'm asking you to reconsider what actions you take because they will not only affect your life but hers more. Do you want to be the one to tell her daughter that her mother died because of something you did?"

Wow, some doctors should be lawyers, huh? After a statement like that, even Luke was appalled and couldn't say anything. What the doctor said had hit a nerve inside Luke that he had repressed and he suddenly got very depressed.

Luke: "Listen, I will go under one condition; as soon as she starts breathing again you tell us right away. Cappesche?"

Doctor: "Okay "Godfather" I'll agree to that. Now please take your leave,"

Luke nodded and started walking away as the doctor-reentered the room. Three things happened in those split two seconds. One; the sounds of a man shouting "clear", two; the sounds of a dephibulator, and three; Luke getting a sneak view of what was happening when he quickly turned around. Whatever it was that he saw caused him to stand there like a statue, even after the doors swung closed. He seemed very traumatized by something but of course we don't see why (I'm masochistic that way… you'll find out later). It took him a minute to realize that he had something he had to do; face Rory. He swallowed hard and had to practically rip himself away from that long hallway.

Luke finally made his way back through the doors, telling himself that he WASN'T going to get upset when he sees Rory. She needed him to be strong for her but as soon as he looked up and saw her gazing up at him with worry; he nearly choked. However, he managed to keep his composure as she walked over to him and peered deeply into his eyes.

Rory: "So what happened? Is Mom okay?"

Uh oh, now Luke was in danger of letting Rory see him break down and luckily for him, he noticed April still sitting in her seat. Seeing April seemed to give him enough courage to keep going.

Luke took a deep breath and almost all in one shot said: "The doctors say that she went into Cadillac Arrest because of the internal bleeding but as soon as she gets out of it, they'll let us know and she will be okay,"

A little exaggeration won't hurt, right? However Rory being the genius that she is, knew that the situation had gotten serious.

Rory: "Cardiac Arrest! That's not like she sneezed or something! It means her heart stopped and she's not breathing! I can't believe you're treating me like I'm a kid who can't take the truth! Things are really bad, aren't they?!"

Rory was obviously panicking but she was also very distraught about the situation. Luke didn't know what else he could say to calm her down so he did the only thing he could think to do; he grabbed Rory and gave her a consoling hug. Rory at first, tried to squirm away but she soon let go and started crying into his chest.

Rory in choking sobs: "First Logan… now Mom. I HATE hospitals! I, I don't want her to die, Luke. I don't want her to…"

Luke pulled away from her so that he could stare her down to say: "She's not going to,"

Rory looked at him with bewilderment: "How do YOU know? You told me that the doctors would come in and let us know as soon as they get everything back to normal… but it's been a while. I know what the statistics of that means! How can you say, you know what's going to happen… you're not Dionne Warwick with Psychic Friends or Douggie Houser with a PHD!"

Luke: "No, I'm not. I don't really know anything that is going on but I DO know your mother. I KNOW that she's one of the most stubborn people in the world and giving up like this is something that she would hate doing other than cleaning. You can't start believing that she will… you know… because she's not very good at following rules… she cheated on "Battleship" every time we played it. So all we can really do is wait until the doctor comes in. Okay?"

Rory seemed to have calmed down and she even smiled a little as she

nodded in agreement. So the two of them sat back down and waited. To them it seemed like hours had passed by when in reality only four minutes did. The doctor finally reemerged through the doors and walked up to them. Rory stood up while Luke stayed seated.

Doctor: "We had a hard time getting things back in order because of the internal bleeding. So we used a process combined with hypothermia cardiac treatment while we found the leakage and plugged it up. Then after the repair for that, we ceased the hypothermia and gave an IV of warming liquids, which started the heart pumping again. After that we proceeded to give her blood and things seem to be regulating now. The only concern we have is due to lack of oxygen but we won't know for sure how it affected her until she regains consciousness. Until then we have more urgent tasks at hand with her head injury. In addition, we found out that she has a compound fracture of the left radius and a rather complicated hairline fracture on her right hip. From what I have observed from her injuries; I can determine that the car hit her on her right side of the hip and stomach, then the impact sent her landing on the left side where she fell on her left arm and hit her head against the sidewalk. Anyway, as long as we can now attend to her concussion without any further complications then she should be out of the woods with the crisis behind her,"

Rory's face brightened as she said: "Thank goodness! Then get back in there and keep working hard! Don't come back until everything is done!"

With Rory's encouragement, the Doctor smiled as he said: "Will do,"

The doctor turned around and left through the doors.

Rory swung around to Luke and said excitedly: "Isn't that great! The worse part is over! You were right, she IS going to be fine!"

Luke was in some sort of trans of deep thought. He hadn't heard a word that Rory said. Rory looked curiously at him with a little concern.

Rory: "Luke, are you okay?"

Luke finally snapped out of it and looked up at her.

Luke: "Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine. Just… fine. So Lorelai is going to be okay, right?"

Rory took a seat besides Luke to be at eye level with him: "Didn't you hear what the doctor said? Yes, she should be okay but we won't know for sure until she wakes up. Until then the worst part has past,"

Luke: "Oh, that is good news. I'm sorry, I guess was lost in thought for a moment there. I'm just glad some things today are going okay,"

Rory spoke up nervously: "Um, Luke… there's something I have to tell you,"

Luke sat up straight: "What?"

Rory was very hesitate but finally spit it out.

Rory: "While you went through the doors, I took out my cell phone and used it to make some calls. Luke, I called my father, grandmother and grandfather… they're coming here,"

Just as you look up into the sky to see dark clouds of a storm coming your way, Luke knew a storm was going to brew there.

Luke: "I guess it couldn't be helped after all they do have a right to come. I have to deal with them sooner or later but this isn't really at good time for it,"

April: "Uh Luke, I'm kind of hungry…"

Luke: "Oh, that's right you haven't eaten breakfast. This is as good a time as any to visit the cafeteria and see what they have for you to eat,"

Then Luke checked with Rory: "Are you going to be okay by yourself for a little bit?"

Rory smiled lightly: "Of course, I'm strong. I'll just wait here in case there are any new developments. Not to mention, it'll be the calm before the storm so I better enjoy the quiet while it's here,"

Luke: "Yeah, I know what you mean. Okay then, we'll be back,"

The sound of an alarm clock woke Lorelai out of her slumber in her bedroom.

She was irritated and grunted: "Death to mornings" before reaching out to the alarm clock with one hand, slamming down on the button to shut it up, and retracting her hand back into the comfy covers ready to snuggle back to sleep.

Loud stomping footsteps were heard outside of her door, a female figure threw the door open with a "bang" against the wall and a female voice shouted through a bull horn:

"RISE AND SHINE! UP AND ADAM! TIME TO SMELL THE DAISIES! IN OTHER WORDS, GET YOUR BUTT OUTTA BED!"

Lorelai was so startled that she literally stumbled off of her bed and fell on a heap of covers on the floor where the bed was blocking her clear view. She looked up to glare at the young, longhaired, dark brunette girl.

Lorelai: "What the Hell was that for Major Healy?!"

Girl: "Well you told me last night, no matter what to make sure that you wake up and get to work early this morning. I knew that no normal method would be able to wake you up this early and I couldn't afford to buy thirty alarm clocks for you to break to do it,"

Lorelai snapped: "A bull horn?! Where the heck did you get one?!"

Girl: "I stole it from Kirk during Easter… I knew it would come in handy someday. Now that you're up, you should get ready for work,"

The girl turned to leave the room, shutting the door behind her but loudly talking through it: "I'm cooking breakfast this morning so you better run like the Roadrunner over to the table because I am NOT going to be late to school… AGAIN. I was BARELY able to get out of detention last time but luckily my powers of persuasion were enough to squeak me through that old fart "Principal Pickle Face" as you call him.

That was when a sudden realization hit Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Wait a minute, that's not Rory!"

She rocketed from her spot on the floor, stumbled on one of the corners of her bed and smashed past through the door causing it to bang loudly against the wall again. Lorelai bumbled out of her bedroom… but NOT on the top floor of her house. As a matter-of-fact, she wasn't IN her house at all! There outside of this bedroom stood; a kitchen with fancy-looking dark mahogany wood cabinets, a black fridge, a black stove where the brown-haired girl was cooking, and a mahogany oval-shaped table large enough to fit at least six people. All the floors around Lorelai were hardwood and the stairs case not too far away from her that led upstairs looked like one of those staircases with detailed banisters from old, fancy movies.

She stood there gaping in astonishment until finally she managed to shout: "Where the Hell am I?"

The brown-haired girl temporarily stopped scrambling the eggs she was about to put in a pan, to turn and look at Lorelai with brown, puzzled eyes.

Girl: "What do you mean? You're in YOUR house at Tara, Scarlet,"

Luke and April went to the cafeteria. Unfortunately it was past breakfast time and everything was closed up/ put away. The only place left for food was the vending machines and some tables/chairs near it.

April sat at one of the tables while Luke fumbled with his wallet near the snack machine.

Luke: "Are you sure you're okay with eating from these cheap, non-nutritional, malfunctioning pieces of junk?"

April: "Hey, I go to school… those are heaven to us kids at snack time. I'm fine with an apple pie thing there and an apple juice from the other machine,"

Luke: "If you say so,"

Luke put a dollar bill into the machine, pressed the corresponding number/letter combination and watched as the apple pie came closer to dropping… only to get stuck.

Luke angrily: "What?! Are you KIDDING me?!"

He pounded against the machine with his fist to see if it would help… it didn't. This just seemed to push him over the edge. He practically kicked the crap out of the poor machine swearing and taking whatever frustrations he was feeling out on it. April had to jump up from her seat to try and pull him off of it. Finally he let go and retreated over to the table still riled up. April stood for a moment not sure exactly what to say or do but finally she decided to sit next to Luke and peer at him.

April: "Are you okay?"

Luke took a minute to take a deep breath and grunt: "Yeah, sorry,"

April: "Well, I guess the machine had it coming. I know that I'm just a kid but is there something that you wanted to get off of your chest? I feel like you're trying very hard to carry a burden on your own and acting as if it's not there,"

Luke sat in silence but his eyes spoke a thousand words all jumbled up. At last, he started to talk.

Luke: "When that doctor came out again it was like I was back to a long time ago when my father had died. I thought for sure: "This is it. She's dead… I'll never see her again". I was so convinced that's what he said that I didn't even hear what he really told us. It was the same as with my Dad… another person who meant the world to me and I couldn't do anything but let them slip through my fingers. I started thinking how crappy it would be knowing that she would never, ever come to the Diner again. That I would never, ever talk to her again or never, ever get to say what I wanted to months ago…"

April: "Oh, Luke I'm sorry,"

Luke: "Stupid snow,"

Lorelai was too speechless to say anything at first. She thought over and over again trying to understand what the girl with the long brown hair meant but nothing still made sense.

Finally, she pushed herself to ask: "Okay then…. Who are you?"

The girl who by now had returned to pouring the eggs into the frying pan, missed it and watched as goopy yellow stuff slimmed down the side of the pan and onto the stove. She quickly shut off the burner and moved the pan to a burner on the other side.

Girl: "Boy that was close!"

She swiftly grabbed a paper towel, walking past Lorelai and revisited the stove to try and clean the mess up.

Girl: "What are you doing just standing there? I sure hope you're not going to work dressed like THAT. I mean the silky nightgown would get the guys attention and would certainly make an impression on them, but unfortunately it would be the wrong kind of impression. It's a very important business meeting for you today so I suggest a suit/ mini skirt combo. It says: "I'm ready for business" but it also says: "Hey, I'm breezy and like to have fun" at the same time,"

Lorelai didn't know what to think at this point so all she could do was listen to the girl. She walked back into her "bedroom", closed the door and then reemerged a little later wearing a dark blue suit/ dark blue mini skirt. By then, a plate of scrambled eggs were sitting on the table, Lorelai could see the girl making pancakes and she could smell coffee being made too.

Lorelai: "Mmm, everything smells good,"

The girl paused cooking to look at Lorelai. She seemed about sixteen years old, looked almost exactly like Lorelai except for some facial features and her brown eyes. Lorelai thought those features reminded her of someone but she couldn't remember who.

Girl: "That is a MUCH better outfit. I'm making pancakes and if you couldn't tell coffee is on its way. I figured you better have it soon before you melt away,"

Lorelai decided that now was a good time to bring up her previously asked question.

Lorelai: "Who are you?"

The Girl had flipped over one of the pancakes and sharply whirled around after to look at Lorelai with confusion.

Girl: "What? You're very Farah Focette this morning, huh? I better get the coffee to you right away!"

The girl turned down the heat on the burner to leave it and pour the now done pot of coffee into a large mug. She walked over to Lorelai with it, left both the cup and the pot on the table in front of Lorelai and then returned to the stove.

Lorelai took a large gulp of coffee and after she put the cup down said: "Seriously, who are you?"

The pancake was ready when the girl scooped it up with a spatula and flipped it into a plate

Girl: "Wow you're more than Farah today, you're Margo Kidder! Quick eat this!"

She sat the pancakes in front of Lorelai with a bottle of syrup, grabbed her own plate of food and then sat down at a chair across from Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Man, Alice has NOTHING on me right now,"

Rory was now reading a lame out-of-date magazine to pass the time while Luke and April returned.

Rory: "That took a long time,"

Luke avoided eye contact with her by looking down at the floor when he sat down next to her.

Luke: "Vending machines suck,"

Rory looked puzzled at Luke but then decided it wasn't best to pry.

Rory: "Yeah, they sure do suck,"

Suddenly there was a racket up ahead of them a minute later a very small and hairy object ran up to Rory and literally leapt into her lap.

Rory: "Whoa, Paul Anka! Where did you come from?!"

Kirk soon appeared completely out of breath, gasping for air: "Finally…. Found… you…."

Luke: "Kirk, why did you bring the dog here? This is a hospital,"

Kirk regained his composure (as much as he could) to answer Luke's question.

Kirk: "Well after Lorelai, the driver and you left we realized that Paul Anka was still there. He was definitely stressing out about everything and I had to be here for volunteer work anyway so I decided to bring him along. I just didn't think he could run so fast!"

Luke: "Okay so you answered that but here's another one; what are you wearing?!"

It was then that Rory realized Kirk was wearing a woman's Candy Stripe uniform with full skirt. She quickly used her hand to cover April's eyes.

Rory to April: "It's like an eclipse. Careful not to stare too long, you might go blind,"

Kirk: "I have an explanation for that,"

Luke: "I sure hope so,"

Kirk: "Well you see Lulu and I haven't been spending time together lately so she volunteered me to sign up for being a Candy Stripe but she didn't know that it is only for girls and I didn't want to make her feel bad so I just wore the outfit. Now that I have dropped off Paul Anka, it's time for me to go to work. Bye Luke and Rory, I hope that Lorelai will be okay,"

Luke and Rory shaking their heads in exasperation: "Bye Kirk, thanks,"

With that Kirk walked off to another part of the hospital leaving everyone speechless. Until that is, Luke and Rory saw Christopher approaching.

Luke with a deadly serious tone: "Rory, why don't you take April and Paul Anka to the cafeteria and get some food for him? I'm sure there must be something that he's not afraid of in the vending machines,"

Rory looked at him with slight shock: "What, are you sure you want me to do that?"

Luke whispered to Rory: "Yeah, things might get Jerry Springer in here and I don't want April to be around for it,"

Rory: "Roger, but the second I can hear things from the cafeteria; I'm running interference,"

Luke: "Okay, I can agree to that,"

April: "Actually it's almost time that Mom comes to pick me up from here,"

Rory: "This isn't a good place for that to happen. I have a cell phone, we'll call her from the café and get her to pick you up from there,"

April: "I think that's a good idea. Bye Luke, good luck with everything,"

Paul Anka jumped off of Rory's lap as she and April stood up.

Luke to April: "Bye April, I'm sorry this visit was a nightmare,"

April: "Hey, we're even,"

With that Rory, Paul Anka and April walked in the opposite direction to where the cafeteria was. They just barely missed Christopher stop right in front of Luke. Luke stood up to make the playing field even.

The girl in Lorelai's dream sat and tried to read Lorelai while she ate for a minute.

Until finally she declared: "Ah ha! I know what this is! This is one of your bits, isn't it? I get it, you used to do this all the time with Rory and she used to come up with some brilliant snappy comeback and you're trying it with me but I'm taking it too seriously so you're staying in character for until I leave for school, right? You almost got me there… almost but not quite enough,"

Lorelai ignored her: "So you know me and Rory?"

The girl scoffed: "Of course I know you and Rory, I may be not as smart as she is but I'm not this stupid,"

Lorelai continued to press: "How do you know Rory?"

The girl stared her down seriously: "She's my older sister,"

Lorelai: "What? That can't be… if that's true then…"

Girl in a darth-vader like voice: "Lorelai, I am your daughter"

Lorelai was so shocked that she stood up and knocked her chair over.

Lorelai: "What, oh my God!"

Lorelai couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Lorelai: "How did this happen?!"

Daughter: "Well, when a man loves a woman…"

Lorelai: "That's not what I meant! I meant…. If I am your mother, then who is your father?"

Luke was NOT in the mood for a confrontation so he tried his best to make nice and civil. Especially considering he was in a hospital.

Luke: "Hello, Christopher,"

Christopher: "What the Hell happened to Lor?! The last time I saw her she was okay and now here she is in the hospital… and you are here too!"

Luke flinched for a second then he said: "Now calm down, we are in a hospital there's no need for swearing Sammy Hagar,"

Chris: "I'm calm like Sean Conery right now but if you don't answer me then I'm going Joe Pesci,"

Luke: "She was crossing a street when she was hit by a car I had nothing to do with it and no I was NOT the Billy Joel driver,"

Chris started interrogating Luke: "So how do you know all of this?"

Luke swallowed hard then replied: "I was nearby when it happened,"

Chris: "Really? HOW close near by? Three inches? Five feet? A mile?"

Luke sighed in anticipation of Chris's reaction.

Luke: "On the other side of the street,"

Chris scoffed for a minute until he glared back at Luke.

Chris: "See now I get to be Pesci; on the other side of the street? On the other side of the street. So you just stood there while a car came barreling towards Lorelai and you didn't even set foot in the road?"

Now Luke was feeling guilty but misguided guilt turned to anger.

Luke growled: "Hey, I didn't even notice the car because it was hidden by the snow until it was almost already on her. I shouted to her and she heard me with enough time to prevent herself from being a deer!"

Chris snapped angrily: "If I was there she wouldn't have been in that street in the first place and if so I would've ran to her!"

Luke shouted: "Then you would've been killed AND would've gotten Lorelai killed! IF you were there! YOU weren't there. You weren't there because going off to business meetings in Europe and dealing with your so-called wife were more important then being here with Lorelai!"

Chris: "See, I know where this is going. I'm not going there pal, you can't pin this one on me George Foreman. You had her remember? But being with your Oops Daria Daughter was more important than being with your fiancée of whom you should have been married to by now! You shut her up and kept her to yourself thinking that she would still be there when you turned around! But she decided to free herself and came to me for comfort!"

Luke: "So you slept with her?! As far as what I thought, Lorelai was convinced that she and you had each other's back. I guess it was only in the bed, huh?"

Chris: "Oh come on, Luke! You had her but you lost her, because you put her in a cage just like Emily and Richard did! You might as well have mailed her to my house with a ribbon bow on her! You have no idea how upset she was when I opened my door! She was hysterical and I've NEVER seen her cry that much in her life! You don't know her at all. You think you do, but you don't. She is very insecure about how she feels because of the way her parents constantly betrayed her, so she puts on a brave face or smile to hide the truth. Couldn't you tell how she really felt? I mean no matter what she says you can always see it in her eyes but you refused to believe it. We are the same you and I. Whether you like to admit it or not; we are both the same. We both fell in love with her as soon as we saw her and we both lost her because we took her for granted She doesn't trust anyone 100 except for Rory and I would have done anything to be in the same rank as her,"

Luke: "We are NOT the same! You think you know her just because you two grew up together, had Rory and you attended a wedding together? The second she didn't want to marry you, you ran out on her like you were Jack Kurowak or something! When she turned around looking for support and love, you weren't there! Why would a father do that to his child and the person he supposedly loves?!"

Chris: "I was young and confused back then, you can't judge me based on that!"

Luke: "For sixteen years? It took you sixteen years to visit Rory and Lorelai when it wasn't a holiday or a birthday. Then you have the nerve to come here and tell me that I'm like that too?"

Chris: "Hey I raised GiGi all by myself just like Lorelai did. Sure it was hard at first but then I got the hang of it and now she's doing really good,"

Luke: "Yeah only because Lorelai helped you out. By the way you are MARRIED to the mother of Gigi and yet there she is in France and here you are. Stop comparing yourself to Lorelai because you are not on the same level. She raised Rory completely by herself and made up for your absence in Rory's life, which is how they made such a tight relationship or "group" as you call it,"

Chris: "You have no idea what it means to be someone's father but always be at a distance with your kid no matter how hard you try!"

Luke: "Well I'm more of a father to April and I've been more of a father to Rory then you'll ever be! Being a father is more than having the same DNA, it's about being there for your kids and for the mother. I've been there for BOTH Rory AND Lorelai! I was there when Rory had the Chicken Pox, when she was accepted into Chilton, I was there when Rory had her first boyfriend, her first kiss when Lorelai wanted to hunt him down and Rory's first break-up. I was there when Lorelai got engaged to Max, then I was there at her wedding shower and gave her an engagement gift I made with my own two hands, I saw her realize she was making a mistake and saw her break off the engagement. I was there when Rory had her second boyfriend, when she was elected Vice President of the Student Council, when she got her SAT scores, when she got accepted to three Ivy League Colleges and when she graduated from High School (one of her MOST important days ever)… where were you?! I was there when Rory moved into Yale, I was there when the Independence Inn burned down, when Lorelai got the Dragonfly Inn and started working on it. I was there when she was so discouraged from all of the work and financial troubles she had that she broke down crying and asked me for help! I was also there when she first opened the Dragonfly Inn. Oh yeah and you don't know but I was there when Lorelai and Rory weren't speaking to each other for months. That's right, there was a time when they fought with each other so much that I wandered if they would ever snap out of how stupid and selfish they were being and be able to talk to each other again!" (Okay so Luke wasn't ACTUALLY there for some of the above mentioned but he was just trying to make a point that he was around for support.)

"You talk about wanting to be in their group and think that knowing Lorelai's weaknesses is how you're going to do it? Then you don't really know them at all! I'm still here and I will always be because both Lorelai and Rory let me IN their group! I don't ever take that for granted because there have been times when they have been there for me too! I know that they have been there for you because it was the right thing to do but they still haven't let you in because they don't trust you! I don't blame them with the Trust Hokey-Pokey dance you do. The only way you will be able to get in is with love and respect…which is something you like to control!"

Christopher: "But I love Lorelai! She and I were meant to be together… we fit together and we belong together! She and I made a beautiful baby and now we have a chance to become that perfect family we were always meant to be! You are ALWAYS in the way all the time, confusing her,"

Luke scoffed and emotions raged inside but he kept his ground and just got in Chris's face.

Luke: "You say that you love her and will always love her, well good for you, but don't hold it over her like candy attached to a rod like in the cartoons or something. If you really do love her then you will let her be in love and happy even if it isn't with yourself! Yes it hurts like Hell and sometimes it feels like I'm being used but it's worth it to me! In the end; she is still here, Rory is still here and I am still here. She has us and her future…that's all that she really needs!"

Christopher had heard enough. He turned around and started marching away. Rory was returning from the other side of room when she heard him shout to Luke.

Chris: "You are NOT Rory's father and you are NOT Lorelai's husband! Get over yourself and stop messing up people's families!"

He continued to walk away when Rory with Paul Anka in tow, shouted to him.

Rory: "Wait, please come back! Mom will be hoping to see you!"

Chris: "Apparently according to Luke, all I do is work and not be here so that's what I'm doing! Please tell Lorelai that I DID stop by to see her but I had to leave. I will call her in a couple of days"

Rory: "Okay,"

With that Rory watched as he walked out of the building. She turned to see Luke sit exhausted. She sat down beside him (Paul Anka jumped up into the empty seat next to her) and both of them stared at the floor for a long time until Rory decided to speak up.

Rory: "Anna came by so April left,"

Luke mumbled: "Hmmhmm,"

Rory: "Luke, I am really sorry,"

Luke looked up in confusion.

Luke: "Sorry about what?"

Rory looked up.

Rory: "I'm sorry that Mom and I put you in this bad position. You shouldn't have to defend yourself like that. It just seems like, I don't know… the more that she and I get close to people the more we end up hurting them. I really wish that things could be different. I wish that you and her didn't hit that boiling point and that you two were married by now. I know that she's been acting like everything is okay with Dad and you but I know that's not how she really feels. She was so happy with you and I was happy for her. I was actually looking forward to giving a toast at the wedding reception about how happy I was that you were going to be my Stepfather. I'm sorry Luke, for bringing it up like this but it's how I really feel about it all. I've learned how to say what I'm feeling but Mom… she's still trapped in her own self,"

By now Rory was crying. Luke shook his head, reached for a tissue in a box on the table in front of them, and then handed it to her.

Luke: "Thank-you but it's okay. I bring a lot of trouble up on myself by tackling problems on my own without thinking about how I affect other people, so no one is really to blame for everything."

When it looked like things couldn't get worse, Emily and Richard advanced down the hallway towards them. I swear the whole world could hear Luke's mental groan.

Rory: "Okay, time for the second wave. I'll be your back-up on this one like on NYPD Blue,"

Luke felt sick: "Thanks I think I'll need it,"

Back at Lorelai's dream; Lorelai still stood up with her chair on the floor and looked at her "daughter" with wide-shocked blue eyes.

Lorelai: "If I am your mother, then who is your father?"

Daughter: "The Mad Hatter, Alice,"

Lorelai moved to sit down but was still focused on talking to her "daughter".

Lorelai: "Who do you mean?"

The daughter sighed in exhaust and then pointed to her head: "The MAD HATTER" she repeated again. (Like that? I thought it would be a perfect reference)

This time Lorelai got the point. Unfortunately out of shock, she went to sit but forgot her chair had fallen so she went splat on the ground. She clumsily landed on her chair, kicked it to the side and then sat up on her knees.

Lorelai: "Luke?!"

Daughter: "Of course he's my father, who else? This isn't a soap opera,"

Lorelai: "This HAS to be a dream! A big, crazy dream brought on by watching too much of "It's a Wonderful Life"!"

Lorelai pinched her arm and found out that she was still there. Nothing still made sense and she corrected her chair so that she could sit in it. When she sat down she noticed her daughter shoveling her breakfast down.

Lorelai: "Okay, so you definitely have my appetite but why aren't you drinking coffee?"

The girl looked up to make a face: "It's DIGUSTING! It's all hot, bitter and it's very bad for your health… too much caffeine!"

Lorelai: "Oh my god, you ARE his daughter,"

Lorelai looked around for a bit and as she looked around she got more acquainted with the situation. She realized that they were inside a newly renovated Twickham House.

Lorelai: "So we live here… in this house? It's a little too big for just the three of us,"

Daughter: "It wasn't before. We really needed the big space,"

Lorelai: "Why?"

Daughter: "Because of the others,"

Lorelai: "Others?"

Daughter: "Yeah, April was living with us off and on for a while until she graduated college (she's going to another college to get a PHD as a Pediatrician.), then when Rory and Logan had their son they needed lots of help settling down so they moved in here until their son was three…"

Lorelai: "SON?! Rory has a son?!"

Daughter ignored Lorelai to keep going: "And of course there's the other person but hey, I'm the main star in this attraction so you'll have to play this bit with 'em later"

Lorelai: "This is CRAZY. I don't get any of this but I guess I might as well ask what happened with me and Luke,"

Daughter: "Well, you were able to get the old Independence Inn and turned it into the Butterfly Inn like you wanted. So with ownership of both buildings you're super busy but you like that kind of thing. I'm just glad you still have enough time to put up with me. Dad he still works at the Diner. He had to go in early today because of deliveries, otherwise he would've woken you up this morning. So last night at the table when Rory and her family ate with us and you said you needed someone to wake you up this early today; no one wanted to nominate me. I have a hard time getting up just to make it to school never mind waking up earlier then that to wake you up. So Rory being the genius that she is, while I was in the bathroom she put my cell phone ringer on LOUD, picked the most annoying song ever, then gave me a programmed wake up call, to which I was as startled this morning as you were! So it's all her fault!"

Lorelai: "Okay… that's not exactly what I was asking either. I mean how did all of this happen? I mean, last thing I knew Luke and I were barely talking to each other and then I got into an accident,"

Daughter: "How should I know, I'm not you. All that I DO know is that after the accident, things started falling into place. Somehow, I guess it all worked out. You told me that if you want something bad enough, go for it and never give up on it even if it seems like you've already lost. So I assume that was one of the things you learned that helped you two. I've got to get going. I have to meet Lita for our daily walk to school,"

Lorelai: "Lita?"

Lorelai: "Yeah you know, Lane and Zach's daughter; Lita-Ford. They were still in a Rock band at that time when they had her, if you can't tell. She's my best friend so we go to school together,"

Lorelai had a soft expression of awww on her face: "So Rory's best friend's daughter is my daughter's best friend? That is so cool!"

The daughter checked her watched and then sighed loudly: "Well not all of it is cool…"

Just then there was a loud "BANG on the other side of the door to the outside, which was right after the kitchen.

Lorelai: "What was THAT?"

Daughter: "THAT was Kirk Jr."

Lorelai couldn't help but find that hysterical and laughed: "Kirk Jr.!"

Daughter: "Yeah well it's all Dad's fault! Kirk begged him for a week (torturing him with excessive accordion playing) until Dad couldn't take it anymore. So he made Lita and I promise to walk with Kirk Jr. to High School everyday, to prevent him from being picked on. So now both Lita and I have very uncool reputations. Every single morning he comes up the front stairs until he reaches the top step with a crack in it. Afraid of "breaking his mother's back" he steps to the side where his head without fail, collides with the railing. That was the bang you first heard. Then he'll wait for a few minutes thinking that I will come out. When I don't, he proceeds to the door just as I open it and the door slams right into his face because it pushes outward. Then as we walk down the street, he always trips over this root of a tree that pretudes out of ground on the way to school and he gets his clothes all dirty. That is what he looks like when we reach school, which is a big target for all three of us. Luckily, I have awesome powers of persuasion from you and tough pugnacity from Dad, which combined I use to taunt them a second timme. I only had to actually fight someone once and he lost one of his teeth, so he never bothered us again. That is a good thing because I usually hit like a girl. SO with that explanation, I better get going…"

Just then Paul Anka ran into the kitchen followed by four smaller Paul Anka's and Paula Abdul (refer to my episode 4 for this)

Lorelai: "Hey, where did all of those little dogs come from?"

Daughter: "Do we really need to have the birds and the bees conversation again? Those are Paul Anka's puppies,"

Lorelai: "All right, Paul Anka… you got it on with Paula! Tell me what are their names?"

Daughter: "Well there's; Paul MCcarthy, Paul Simon, Paulina Rubio and Ringo,"

Lorelai looked up at the daughter confused.

Lorelai: "Ringo?"

Daughter looked at Lorelai just as confused.

Daughter: "Hey YOU'RE the one that named him. You said: "When there's a group of four, there HAS to be a Ringo,"

The daughter stood up and started gathering her school items. Lorelai needed to know one last thing before the daughter left.

Lorelai: "Can I ask one important thing?"

The daughter stopped in placed with her backpack slung over her shoulder: "What is it?"

Lorelai shifted nervously: "Are you happy… with your life?"

The daughter looked at her as if she actually saw her for the first time.

Daughter: "Well, I don't like constantly being compared to Rory, I'm not a top A student, I don't really join any clubs, I haven't really decided what I want to do with my life, and I don't have a boyfriend or anything but that's all superficial things. I love my family, I love this wacky town, I love working with Dad at the Diner and I love being with my friends. I know that I have a very strong, large and loving family that supports me and my life. So… yeah, I am happy,"

Lorelai: "Rory and I have always been very close. Still there were many things that we didn't have in common which were hard for me to understand. Like why she is so smart, why she likes academics, why she is so crazy for reading books, why is getting to know my parents a big deal to her, and things like that. It's because I didn't have those things when I grew up and she didn't either. Then when she finally had a chance to have those, she took them for all they were worth and never looked back. I still to this day, admire her for that and hope that I can have things in my life that I can take and never look back with. I'm glad to know that the things I have always wanted to make me happy are what make you happy. At least I know I didn't screw anything up there,"

Daughter: "You're never a screw up unless you let yourself be. At least that's what you say to me whenever I feel discouraged. Anyway, I can't be late for school again. Bye Mom, see you later,"

Lorelai watched as the daughter turned her back to Lorelai and reached out for the door. When she opened the door, there was a loud: "bang".

Daughter: "Oh my god, Dr. Crusoe has nothing on you! Were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?!"

The daughter pushed her way through the front door and closed it behind her but Lorelai could still hear them.

Kirk Jr.: "No, but father was rocking me in a rocking chair when it flipped over,"

Daughter: "That'll do pig. Come on Kirkscrew let's go," (heehee, my personal nick-name for Kirk's son)

Just then Lorelai realized she forgot to ask her daughter something. She flew out of her seat, threw the door open and stepped outside where she landed in snow.

Lorelai shouted: "Wait! What is your name?!"

The daughter and another person (being Kirk Jr. of course) far in the distance shouted something back to her but the snowy wind carried the words away. Lorelai watched as they disappeared into the horizon of nothing but snow.

"Did you like it?"

Lorelai spun around to see her "daughter" but this time with blue eyes and shorter hair.

Lorelai: "Who are you?! Did I like what?!"

Girl: "Sorry, one question per ticket. Did you like what you saw?"

Lorelai was starting to get annoyed.

Lorelai: "What was all that about?! It was YOU wasn't it?!"

Girl: "Actually, it was YOU. That was one of the many possible futures available to you that I picked for you to be in. I liked that one way better then the other ones and it followed the last clear thing on you mind before…"

Lorelai: "…Before I went unconscious? So all of that?! What was it?!"

Girl: "This is your mind and I know this all seemed a little too "Dallas" for you but when something traumatic happens to people, sometimes their minds take them to comfortable places until it's over. That's what I was doing. Everyone has this "ideal figure" of themselves and that's what I am. I am what you've desired to be and strived for. I am; the you that was not brought up the way you really were, the you who was educated and graduated college, the you that settled down into marriage and had kids, and the you that understands how you really are. You can't use your brave face façade against me because I know that you use it to try and ward people off from knowing that deep inside you are insecure and weak. You seek comfort in people through affections. It's something that is hard for you to break,"

Lorelai frustrated: "Stop it, I'm done with all of this now! I want to go and see Rory!"

Girl: "You saw it didn't you?"

Lorelai started walking away: "Oh not this again Record player, get an IPOD already!"

The girl followed Lorelai unflinching.

Girl: "You saw it, didn't you?"

Lorelai sighed: "Saw what?"

Girl: "When you saw his face, for a second, you saw this future,"

Lorelai: "Standing in snow, in a bad version of "This is your life" is not my idea of a future!"

Girl angrily: "You KNOW what I mean and who I'm talking about, don't be Consdelisa Rice!" (sp?)

Lorelai: "I'm not hearing anything you have to say, all I want to do right now is to go back to normal so that I can see my REAL daughter and friends,"

The girl now just got more determined but stayed behind yelling: "If you keep on pushing me away like this, one day you are going to BREAK! And when you do, you will find yourself all alone! Give in to your true feelings, open your heart to someone for once and stop taking responsibility without being responsible! Fight for something with all of your might, never let go of it even if it seems like you've all ready lost. If you do then you'll be able to have the things that are most important to you… that you desire the most. If you don't then you stand a chance of losing everything! One day you'll have to decide whether to listen to me or not! When you do, I hope for the sake of everything that you've worked hard for that it will be worth risking! Don't you think that the possibility of this future is worth fighting for just a little longer?"

Lorelai shouted over her shoulder: "Shut up, you're sounding like my mother!"

The Girl shouted back to her: "You ARE your mother! If you don't want to BE her then listen to me! You'll be able to see what I mean if you look with open eyes. It will be right there in front of you!"

Lorelai stopped for a moment and sighed in slight defeat. She looked over her shoulder back at the girl.

Lorelai: "Is that really what would happen? Is that really what she would look like?"

The girl smiled warmly.

Girl: "She is what I THINK she might look like. There are possibilities that others may come along but she would have the strongest bond with you. It's what we hope and have always dreamed of. You'll have to find out for yourself whether it really happens or not,"

Lorelai turned back to walking away and said: "Thanks Clarence"

The next thing she knew, Lorelai had to force her eyes open where she noticed that she was in a strange room. She was in a hospital room with a bandage around her forehead much like a headband and in the Wizard of Oz. She slowly looked around the room surveying it with her eyes until her gaze stopped on a chair against the wall at the end of her bed. Rory was sitting there with a blanket around her, her hair all messy and sound asleep. Paul Anka curled on the floor next to the chair was just as much asleep as Rory was.

Then Lorelai heard snoring very close to her head. So very carefully with light-headedness she turned her head to see where it was coming from. Luke was snoring away in a chair right next to her hospital bed. The funny thing was that his head had somehow found its way onto the side of Lorelai's bed and the baseball cap which used to be on his head had fallen off and was now inches away from Lorelai's right hand. She grasped onto it, in snail-speed she moved it closer to him and then very gently place it backwards on his head. To this she giggled a little bit and tried to stifle it so that she wouldn't wake him up.

It wasn't quick enough and soon Luke began to stir. Lorelai had a mortified looked on her face as Luke moved his head so that he could see her.

Lorelai nervously: "Um, morning sunshine?"

Luke nearly jumped out of his seat.

Luke astonished declared loudly: "Lorelai, you're awake!"

Lorelai: "Yeah and now most of this floor is,"

Rory who was now awake ran right over to Lorelai's non-casted and slung arm where she grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly. Paul Anka leapt onto the bed and sat at then end by Lorelai's feet.

Rory: "Thank God, you're awake!"

Lorelai: "I had the weirdest dream. You weren't there Rory, you weren't there Luke and you weren't there doctor standing in the doorway… oh Paul Anka there's snow place like home,"

Luke, Rory, the doctor who had entered the room and Lorelai all looked out of the window to see snow falling outside.

Like it? I know it was a little more dramatic then what I'm used to but it was needed. I had to cut out some scenes that I wanted to include. Here is a summary for the next episode.

**Lorelai is finally sprung out of the hospital after her long stay but she is still out of commission for a while so she needs someone to be around. With Rory only available for the weekend Lorelai is stuck with having to stay at Luke's apartment while April who has a few days off because of Veteran's Day, is in charge of keeping her company. April asks Lorelai for help with getting her ready for the upcoming Winter Dance and April informs Lorelai about things that happened on the day of her accident. Paris finds out that she has a sister who is 18 years old and she is forced to live with her and Doyle. Paris's sister is the total opposite of Paris but the thing they seem to have in common is an eye on Doyle. Zach wants to expand the band to include a female lead singer, which effects Lane more than it usually would have. They hold auditions for one but can't find the right person while Lane gets more and more fed up with Zach. When Lorelai finally returns home she and Rory receive a very interesting phone call. Emily calls them letting them know that Lorelai's youngest cousin who is 20 years old and was in college has gone AWOL. When she hangs up the doorbell rings. There are a ton of twists and secrets to be revealed. To find out what happens read the next episode: "Another Runaway Lorelai" **


	4. Episode 7: Another Runaway Lorelai

LorLukealways- Thank-you so much I really like hearing that!

XXCuddlySweetheartXX- I meant to make the dream sequence to be a mystery at first because it follows the first guidelines of Lorelai's her and Luke dream in Season 3… besides easy answers are so been there, done that. Thank-you for enjoying my stories!

Next episode coming right up. A spoiler here from 7.02 which one but it involves Lane so if you don't want to know then simply don't read. At first I hated the idea of it but then after a while it grew on me so I decided to write it in my stories. I had it go my way. Otherwise, know that it's the only spoiler I have in this episode and I hope you enjoy this episode. Once again, I have a savage spelling problem with celebrities and famous people's names so please excuse them. I tried to at least spell them out enough so you can tell who I'm talkn about Willis.

If no one has noticed by now all of the episodes in my series are linked by the central theme, which is the title of my series. Taking responsibility without being responsible is the reason why things between Lorelai and Luke went wrong and what they need to overcome if they have any hope of living a happily ever after with each other. Another thing, each episode has a significance to the last episode of my series all though it's probably way off of a tangent road then where the actual tv series will go but I LOVE my ending because it's one that raps everything up. Anyway enough babbling, let's get on with the episode shall we?

Another Run Away Lorelai 

Luke was walking through the hospital on his way to visiting Lorelai. He walked by several hallways when he started hearing a familiar female voice over the intercom.

Voice: "I'm sorry to interrupt but a certain patient would like to send a certain greeting to their visitor…."

Luke had a look of horror on his face.

Luke: "That can't be… Rory,"

Indeed it WAS Rory.

Rory: "It is Luke Dane's birthday today! So when you see a man wearing flannel and a backwards baseball cap be sure to sing; "Happy Birthday" to him and if he yells at you… sing it LOUDER. This announcement was brought to you by Rory Gilmore, in place of Lorelai Gilmore. Thank-you!"

Luke with a beat-red face and almost literal steam coming out of his ears stormed to Lorelai's room, passing by several nurses who proceeded to sing "Happy Birthday". Feeling like he wanted to crawl under a rock, Luke now stomped to Lorelai's room and threw the door open. He glared at Lorelai sitting up in her hospital bed singing Happy Birthday.

Luke shouted: "Damn it! This is what happens with a little knowledge in your hands?!"

Lorelai smiled proudly: "Well knowledge is power and I like to abuse it every once in a while,"

Luke: "I am NEVER going to tell you anything about me ever again!"

Lorelai: "No need to, since I know that you're a Scorpio I just have to look it up in your horoscope,"

Luke: "It's bad enough that YOU thought up that whole intercom Ellen Degenerres moment but you made Rory do it for you!"

Lorelai: "Well, she actually volunteered to do it. She said she didn't want to be in the area with all the shrapnel that might hit her from your embarrassment bomb but I like showers... they're so refreshing. So I Hogan Hero'ed it because I wanted to give you something to remember this birthday by,"

Luke: "I'll never forget it all right; wanting to bang the door in and strangle you,"

Lorelai snickered: "Ah, DIRTY and with SNM"

Luke looked up at the ceiling as if to mentally ask "why me?"

Luke: "Jeez,"

Theme Music 

With a scene similar to the opening one, Luke was walking down the hallway towards Lorelai's hospital room except instead of an intercom interruption, there was an enormous "bang!" noise and Lorelai's voice crying out in frustration.

Luke shook his head in disbelief

Luke: "Not AGAIN!"

He ran over to Lorelai's room and flew the door open to see her in a very precarious position on a sofa-like visiting chair in between the bed and the bathroom. Her arm was still in a sling, her crutches were on the floor and she was hugging onto the chair for dear life.

Luke had to hold in his wanting to laugh at her.

Luke: "Where's a camera when I need one?"

Lorelai: "Like it? It's my impression of a Koala,"

Luke got over it fast and switched over to scolding mode.

Luke: "I can't believe you! Are you crazy?!"

Lorelai: "No, I'm Abi Normal. Would you mind helping me out?"

Luke reached out to Lorelai and supported her weight until she was finally able to sit back slowly in her bed. Instead of usually being in a hospital gown Lorelai was in normal clothes of a tee shirt and jeans.

Luke: "This makes it everyday so far! At this rate, you're going to KILL yourself,"

Lorelai: "Well luckily I'm in a hospital then. I made it to the bathroom with lots of; "I am Thomas the Train… I think, I can, I think I can" which worked fine and got me into the bathroom. I ALMOST made it back to the bed but my leg decided to fall asleep like Rip Van Winkle and I started to fall so I grabbed onto the chair just in time. Wasn't April supposed to come with you?"

Luke: "We ran into Rory on our way in and she loves to go with her into the cafeteria and guess the calories, fat, sugars and sodium ratios of the food there. Then they get into discussions about books and I couldn't stand it anymore so I came here. Good thing I did. Nice try on throwing that curve ball at me, but you'll have to try harder to strike me out… why couldn't you just wait until one of us came in?"

Luke stared Lorelai down, which just made her more fed up.

Lorelai: "I can't STAND it anymore! I HATE it here! This SUCKS! I mean, first of all I feel completely helpless having to rely on someone just to blow my nose! Then there are those STUPID hospital gowns which are sooo embarrassing. I mean, not that I don't have a good figure mind you but having your butt exposed to the elderly is just a heart attack for them waiting to happen. What's really driving me crazy is the fact that I can't drink coffee because of that damn "don't want to start the internal bleeding up again" thing, like it's a bear sleeping or something. I NEED my coffee damn it! You can't just go cold turkey off something without severe withdrawal pains! Then of course there's the food. FOOD?! They call that junk FOOD?! It has no salt and no salt means no taste! So basically everything they serve me tastes exactly the same. They could've taken a bug for all I know and use one of Dumbldourf's spells to turn it into what looks like potatoes. Ah but what about desert? Jell-O… of course! What else is there in the entire world to eat for desert besides Jell-O? Nothing according to them! Unless you're Bill Cosby eating nothing but Jell-O for three weeks makes you feel like if somebody sneezes you're going to start wiggling! PLUS… it's not filling at all. So basically you're eating nothing. Do you want to know what's just as bad as the meals…?"

Luke: "Um, probably not,"

Lorelai: "That!"

Lorelai pointed to the tv set snuggly attached to the wall ahead of her.

Luke: "The tv?"

Lorelai: "Yes, the TV! They might as well call that; "The Box of Depression, Death and Boredom!"

Luke: "It's kind of a long name, don't you think?"

Lorelai: "Well that's what it is!"

Just then, the doctor walked into the room while Lorelai kept going.

Lorelai: "Everyday it's the same thing over and over again because there are only 18 channels to begin with! What's on every channel? News, news, news, soap opera, news, talk show, news, news, reality show, news, news, a night-time talk show and oh yeah news!"

Luke turned his attention to the doctor who was just standing there.

Luke: "Don't worry, she's just having a psychotic episode like Gary Busey… it'll pass. Just smile and nod it's safer,"

Lorelai: "It's all depressing! A huge reminder of; "Haha, this is what's going on while you're stuck in a room all day!". When it's the news it's really bad because mostly everything is about people getting shot or dying which is really NOT a good thing to watch when you're IN a hospital! If I have to stay here any longer I am Swan Diving it out the window to freedom!"

Luke: "Then you'll just be BACK in the hospital,"

Now Rory and April appeared through the door.

Rory: "Hey Mom,"

The second Rory said hi it was as if Lorelai snapped out of the psycho-rant mode she was in, to look up at her and smile happily as if nothing happened.

Lorelai: "Hey, sweetie I was waiting for you,"

Luke just slapped his forehead with his hand and the doctor shook his head.

Rory: "Well April and I were walking back from the cafeteria when we heard crashing noises. So since you have been predictable lately I knew that you had tried to make it somewhere and fell again like you were Nick Nolti trying to do a sybarite test" (ooh major sp? there). "Mom, don't you ever learn your lesson?"

Lorelai: "No…I'm a glutton for punishment,"

Rory: "And yet you still manage to keep your figure,"

Doctor: "Sorry to have to break this family moment but I have something important I must tell you Lorelai,"

Lorelai looked up to the doctor and noticed he was there for the first time.

Lorelai: "Hey, what's up Doc?"

Doctor: "Starting Monday, we're kicking you out,"

Luke: "Now look what you did… got kicked out of a hospital for crying out loud. Even Andy Dick wouldn't get himself kicked out of a hospital,"

Doctor: "Oh no, it's not like that. Her rant has come true, she's all set to go home,"

Lorelai threw her hands up happily.

Lorelai: "Punky Power!"

Rory: "That's GREAT Mom!"

Doctor: "Now I don't want to see your face around here again,"

Lorelai: "If I could run I would all ready be long gone,"

Luke: "I hate to break up the celebration here but what are you going to do, Lorelai?"

Lorelai: "What do you mean? I'm going home,"

Luke: "I heard, but you're going to be home alone. You can hardly walk on your own what if you fall or something?"

Doctor to Lorelai: "You will have to remain immobile for another week until the stitches in your stomach have dissolved and until your hip healed enough to get you out of the back brace,"

Emily: "Then she's going to stay with Richard and I until she is fully capable of being on her own"

Like the Wicked Witch of the West, Emily appeared in the room as if from thin air.

Lorelai, Luke and Rory in unison: "NO!"

Emily threw them all a demanding look.

Rory gently: "Grandma, as much as your proposal is greatly appreciate I'm afraid that Mom can't stay with you and grandpa,"

Emily: "Well why not? What could you possibly give me for an excuse as to why you can't, Lorelai?"

Emily turned her attention onto Lorelai sitting on her bed, trying to think of the best way to break it to her.

Lorelai tried to come up with the best cover-up explanation: "Mom, I can't stay with you. Dad is extremely busy with work and you have your hands full with social functions and the DAR. Besides, I need to stay close to the Dragonfly Inn in case something happens. So you see, it's best that I stay somewhere else for the time being,"

Emily took a deep breath and then exhaled in defeat.

Emily: "Fine but I'm not leaving until I find out who you will be staying with. How about Christopher?"

Lorelai: "He had to go back to his business meeting in France and now he won't be back until a week before Thanksgiving. Rory, what about you?"

Rory thought for a moment with an "hmm" as she reviewed her inner itinerary.

Rory: "Let's see I could take Friday off because I only have one class that I don't really need. So in that case I can Florence Nightingale it on Friday, Saturday and Sunday. So we still need someone to stay with her on the other days of the week,"

Luke: "Well, Wednesdays and Thursdays are the days where I get a lull during the afternoons at the Diner plus there would be plenty of people around in case something happened,"

April: "What if she needs help? Will you give her a bell to ring or something?"

Luke and Rory both shouted: "No!"

April looked at them with wide eyes.

April: "Why not?"

Luke: "Because there are too many ways for her to torture me with it. Ring the bell…"

Lorelai: "Was ringing in your head?"

Rory: "The bell tolls for thee,"

Lorelai: "Saved by the bell,"

Luke: "What the Bell are you doing?"

Lorelai: "I'm just dinging your…"

Luke quickly interrupted her with hands up: "Hey, there's a kid in the room,"

April was still a little behind everyone else.

April: "Okay then, how about a whistle?"

Luke groaned: "Even WORSE,"

Rory added: "Much worse,"

Lorelai: "Just whistling while you work,"

Rory: "Tooting in the morning,"

Luke: "Blowing the man down,"

Lorelai: "Now THAT was dirty,"

Luke: "It wasn't meant to be,"

April: "Well, I have an idea. This weekend is Veteran's Day so I can come over for Sunday and Monday, right? Well, there's also a Teacher's Conference on Tuesday. I can ask my Mom if I can stay with Luke for those days to help out with Lorelai,"

Luke: "What? No, I don't want you wasting your days off being stuck in the diner all day,"

April: "It's no problem, I'm going to be a pediatrician when I grow up so I have to start taking care of people somewhere. Besides, I like helping people. Come on Dad, please?"

Lorelai with a western accent: "Uh oh, she's got you cornered. Just turn yourself in varmint, it'll be easier,"

Luke groaned in defeat: "Fine, if it's okay by your mother, then it's okay by me,"

Rory: "Okay so Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, Friday and Saturday are taken care of all there's left is Wednesday and Thursday,"

Luke: "Like I said those two days are the slowest days for me at the Diner so she can probably stay sitting at the counter stools during business hours or something,"

Lorelai: "Hey, I can help you with the orders and stuff. I helped out there before remember?"

Luke: "Oh man, does this mean I have to look up your damn waitress terms again?"

Lorelai: "It's your homework for today. For research I suggest watching reruns of "Alice", watching the movie "Diner" and repeatedly saying: "One cheeseburger, cheeseburger, cheeseburger". If that doesn't work then there's always the internet… April can probably help you with that,"

Emily: "This is absurd. Lorelai should just stay with Richard and I, it would be less troublesome,"

Lorelai: "But I won't be taking Morphine anymore so I will definitely be feeling the pain… all forms of it,"

Rory: "Grandma, it's okay. We appreciate your kind gesture but it seems like everything is settled, so you don't have to worry about it anymore,"

Emily folded her arms and rolled her eyes.

Emily: "Fine. I don't care. I'll be taking my leave now. Good-bye Lorelai, Rory…"

She stopped at Luke, turned her nose up into the air and walked out of the room.

Lorelai: "I think you're on her good side, Luke. Next time tell her that her hair looks like a Bear mauled her… I would love to see a little Naomi Campbell action,"

Luke: "No thanks, I'd rather get into a fight with Russell Crow,"

Lane was serving at the Diner when she approached a table with Zach, Gill and Brian sitting and waiting for her.

Lane: "Sorry guys but Luke is visiting Lorelai in the hospital so I'm pretty much on my own today with this stupid food poisoning I got from eating that seafood at Al's,"

Zach: "Yeah, that was a real stupid idea I was running to the john all day yesterday. I'm just glad that's not the case for me today… sorry about that Lane,"

Lane: "Hey it's no big deal, we should've known better. I probably should start learning how to cook so that I can make us meals to eat. That way we won't have to "Super Size-it" everyday,"

Zach: "I can learn to cook too, I like chopping things and the sound things make when they boil… music to my ears,"

Brian: "Maybe we could make a song about that,"

Gill: "Naw, it would be too Blue Man Group,"

Lane was starting to get impatient: "We've got to hurry this meeting up guys. So Zach what's this all about?"

Zach: "Okay dudes, I have struck a great idea like a prospector who strikes gold. I think we need to add another member to the band,"

Lane: "But we all ready have four rockers in our band… all the greats had four. What do we need another member for?"

Zach: "For dudes,"

Lane: "Huh?"

Zach: "For dudes. I mean the people who comes to see our band are made of men and women,"

Brian: "I sure hope so because I'm allergic to dogs,"

Gill: "I see where you going, Zach. The chicks dig you at the mic, me licking on the strings, and the study chicks dig Brain but all there is in our band for the dudes is Lane. Not that you aren't hot banging on the skins…"

Zach: "Exactly, which is why we need to open the band up to a female lead singer,"

Lane practically screamed: "What?!"

Zach: "Yeah we totally need a chic to sing along with me on the mic… or a solo shot for the Girl Power crowd. So that way we can perform songs by Pat Benetar, Lita Ford.. heck we could probably rock out "Rhythms Gonna Get You" from Gloria Estefan. It would attract a much bigger crowd,"

Lane: "This is crazy!"

Brian: "Actually I think it's a good idea,"

Gill: "I think the idea rocks. It will add a new flavor to the band,"

Lane was still being testy: "So how are we supposed to do this then?"

Zach: "We'll hold auditions,"

Lane: "I'm not going along with this until all of us are there with the auditions and all of us agree on the right person for it… no American Idol flunkies here, got it?"

Zach: "That's cool, I can agree to that,"

Brian: "It's only fair,"

Gill: "All right!"

Lane left the table with a frustrated look on her face.

It was Monday and Rory was getting ready for her internship at the news station when there was an impatient knock on her door.

Rory: "Either that's Paris or the Big Bad Wolf on steroids," she said aloud to herself.

She then called out: "Who is it?"

Paris: "If you don't let me in right now I'm going to break down your door!"

Rory went straight to the door and flung it open to see a very stressed-looking Paris. Paris then pushed past Rory and entered her apartment.

Rory: "Well if it isn't Paris. What a surprise. Why don't you just come right in,"

Paris: "I have a sister!"

Rory stood agape.

Rory: "You have a what?"

Paris: "I have a sister… technically she's a half-sister but still… yeah, I have a sister. How do I know this? Well my Charlie Sheen father sent me an e-mail telling me that. Here's what it says,"

Paris pulled out a paper from her coat pocket, unfolded it and read it aloud.

Paris: "Dear Paris, how is Yale? I hope things are going good and that you are not too mad about the whole tuition thing. By the way, you have a sister…"

To that part Rory's eye widened and she said: "What?!"

Paris ignored her to continue reading: "Remember when you were five years old and I went to Boston for two weeks? Well, I got off of a business meeting late one night, got drunk at one of the bars, and ended up sleeping with a waitress from the restaurant at the hotel I was staying in. A month later, she sent me a letter informing me that she was pregnant… so I changed our mailing address, never wrote her back for years and never told your mother. Unfortunately I am now in jail for tax evasion and coincidentally enough it was in Boston of all places. A girl saw my name in the paper and came to visit me. She told me that she was my 18-year-old daughter. I then learned that her mother was losing a fight with cancer and she had to drop out of High School. Her mother just died yesterday and she has nowhere to go and no money. So I gave her your address and told her you would be happy to have her live with you. She'll be there on Tuesday. Bye!"

Rory: "I can't believe it! I can't believe he just dumped her on you like that and the way he told you…"

Paris: "Well his motto was always; "Let's cut to the chase," and he's really good with scissors. Great. Now what I do? I have to tell Doyle that we have to put up with an Angelina Jolie's daughter's sister living with us. How can I tell him that?"

Rory: "Not by e-mail. Listen Paris, I'm going to be late for my internship at the news station so I really have to get going. But for now all I can say is how sorry I am that it had to happen this way, that you should probably let Doyle know gently and you should start thinking of things that your sister will need so you'll be ready for her,"

Paris: "Hey, you have a lot of space here since Hunztburger is having tea with the queen…"

Rory: "Paris, no! She's not my sister, she's YOUR sister. Besides, this is still Logan's apartment. You will just have to find another way to deal with this, I'm sorry,"

With that Rory took Paris buy the shoulders and guided her out of the apartment.

Paris: "Whatever happened to the Mother Theresa Rory?"

Rory: "The Katie Kurick Rory ate her,"

Luke pulled up to the Diner with Lorelai in the passenger seat to be greeted by April. He swiftly got out, walked around the car over to Lorelai's door and opened it.

Lorelai: "No, you're supposed to say: "Welcome your Highness to my humble home,"

Luke sneered at her: "How about; welcome Pain-In-My-Ass to my humble food nation,"

Lorelai: "Naw, "Your Highness" has a better ring to it,"

Lorelai slowly and carefully slid out of the passenger seat and stood on the ground. Suddenly, she cried out in pain and started to buckle. Lorelai would've fallen forward onto the ground if Luke's arms hadn't grabbed her in a quick reflex.

Luke did his best to hold Lorelai up while he asked: "Lorelai, are you okay?"

Lorelai tried to make the situation light by replying with: "Yeah, my hip just didn't like your pain-in-the-ass comment earlier either and my leg decided to go on strike with it,"

Luke sharply: "April, grab her crutches out of the bed!"

April ran around the truck to the bed, where she clumsily fumbled with the large crutches, nearly tripped over them while she raced around the truck and to where Lorelai and Luke were. Luke risked letting one arm release it's hold on Lorelai to outstretch and grasp one of the crutches, which he quickly retracted in place of his arm under Lorelai's arm. With that out of the way he was able to do the same with the other crutch and Lorelai was finally stable on her feet.

Lorelai: "Boy am I glad I kept these crutches in storage from when I broke my leg. See, my pack-rat habit finally came in handy. That would've been embarrassing if anyone was around to see it. Thanks for the support, human crutches"

Luke: "You're not Jim Carrey, so it wouldn't have been as funny if you did fall on the ground. This is why I had to put up with all of your whining about hoping you don't seem like Nancy Kerrigan. You're not sturdy enough to be on your own,"

Lorelai: "But I'm going to feel like my mother in one of her obstinate Queen Elizabeth moods; sitting all day, having people waite on her hand and foot, and accomplishing nothing except drinking tea and ordering people around,"

Luke: "You made me promise years ago that if you became like your mother I was to put you out of your misery like Old Yeller. If you see me holding a baseball bat, then you know you've gone too far. Anyone who thinks that you're Joan Crawford-ing it, doesn't know you at all and I'll spit in their food,"

April: "I concur with him. You have not recovered well enough to be unsupervised. If you do attempt something solitarily then you could end up falling or moving in a bad position which could relapse you back into the hospital,"

Lorelai looked at April blankly.

Lorelai: "What was that Doogie?"

April: "After you break a bone, the bone and the muscles around the bone are in a very fragile state and any little wrong movement could hurt it even more. So it's best that you play it safe and take it easy rather than risk breaking anything else,"

Lorelai sighed heavily then reluctantly nodded her head in agreement.

Lorelai: "Okay, I'll go in and be a good girl,"

Luke sarcastically: "That'll be a first,"

Lorelai defended herself with: "There's a first time for everything. Just call me Heidi,"

So Luke and April maneuvered Lorelai around the diner, up the stairs and she stood hesitantly next to Luke's bed.

Lorelai: "You know, since I'm all ready up I might as while go downstairs into the diner and eat breakfast there. Then after that I'll just hang around like Norm from "Cheers" does… well except for the drinking thing. Or I can help shout out orders like Shannon Dorehty,"

Luke: "Lorelai, the doctor said that especially today you need to lay down and with that whole incident outside a minute ago, I'll tie you to the bed with a rope if I have to,"

Lorelai couldn't help but break out of her nervousness with a tease of: "Not in front of April,"

Luke barked: "Lorelai, quit it!"

April: "Yeah, there's a kid here. Besides, a rope wouldn't work… he'd have to use chains,"

Lorelai laughed hysterically while Luke looked at April with astonishment.

Lorelai melodramatically with a southern accent: "Well I do declare, you are right,"

Luke: "Don't encourage her! Geez, even April is starting to get corrupted by your evil ways!"

Lorelai: "Well being good all the time is so boring and all I need is one bite,"

Luke dryly: "I KNEW there was more to the coffee thing,"

So slowly Lorelai carefully lay down on the bed. Luke soon afterwards walked out and downstairs so that he could open the diner. April pulled a chair over to the side of the bed, took out a book from her knapsack and then sat down.

Lorelai: "What book are you reading?"

April: "Well recently I've been intrigued with Greek Mythology so today I am reading "The Odyssey"

Lorelai: "I remember that book from High School… Rory however read it when she was in the fourth grade. She's my little Matilda. You're a lot like her so if you have any questions about that kind of thing you can always ask me and I can pass it over to her,"

April mulled over something for a moment then she spoke up shyly.

April: "Well actually… there is something I would like to inquire,"

Lorelai: "Yes, I admit it; I watched the first "Dancing With the Stars" religiously and I DO watch "Project Runway". I can't help it, those are my guilty pleasures,"

April: "Really, "Project Runway"…?"

Lorelai: "Well I AM sort of a designer… I make a lot of the costumes for the plays and stuff here in Stars Hollow. I've also retouched wedding dresses and stuff as well. So I love watching a show where designers make outfits out of garbage that no one would be caught dead wearing all the while the guys shout insults like girls and the girls shout insults like construction workers. The things they fight over are so stupid and childish… much to my taste so I love it!"

April eyes sparked with interest: "You make clothes? So does that mean you can make dresses and stuff?"

Lorelai: "Oh yeah, dresses are my specialty. I'm a regular Fairy Godmother,"

April: "If Rory was my age and she was asked to a dance by a boy… would you let her go?"

Lorelai: "Ah, I know what all of this is about. After your little Houdini act, there's no way I could forget. Listen, every mother has their own ways on dealing with their children and knowing when to let them go out into their own. In order for parents to be able to truly let their children go, they have to know how much their kids trust them and how much they know they can trust the parents. Faith in each other is just as important as communicating your thoughts and feelings because if you lack those elements then huge gaps between each other grows. There were some times even in my relationship with Rory where the gap was so large that I feared we might not be able to communicate or trust each other ever again. But Rory and I have a bond that is so tight it can never break as long as we don't let it.

Saying that, IF Rory was in your place… I would let her go with him only if I knew how she really felt about that kind of thing. If she wanted to go because she was interested in starting a relationship with him then I would say "no" because she would be too young to understand the hardships and risks of getting into a relationship. Not all relationships are like Will Smith and Jada Pinkton. You're LUCKY if you DO have one like that. Most of the time being romantically involved with someone can way heavily on you on so many levels that you can't even comprehend it yet. So much of your patience, wits, love, trust and faith are tested that you can easily become overwhelmed by it all. Believe me, some people never get the hang of it no matter how hard they try.

However, if she wanted to go just to have a good time and get used to being with boys then I would let her go. I wouldn't want to stop her and have her miss stepping out onto ledges on her own. The more you get used to it when you're younger the more familiar and used to it you will be when you're older. I didn't have that chance when I was young until I had Rory at sixteen and if Rory didn't turn out to be the best thing in my life… I would've traded anything for a chance to be a normal girl who was appreciated, trusted and allowed to feel freely by my parents. I wouldn't have used my love life as a way of comfort or to drown my sorrows. Just give your mother a chance to realize it for herself and if she doesn't get it when you need her to, then talk her openly. One of the worse things that could happen is being so that you hate your mother. Then what would be worse after THAT is not being able to talk to her until something bad happens to her or until after she's dead. That is one of my worse worries and I don't wish that on anyone… not even on my enemies,"

April looked a little ashamed as she barely murmured: "I understand,"

Lorelai felt the situation a little too somber for her taste so she decided to change the subject.

Lorelai: "So what dress are you wearing to the dance?"

April: "I don't have one,"

Lorelai: "Then you're going naked? You would definitely be popular with the boys,"

April laughed for a second then said: "No, it's not like that. I just don't have a dress… it was never a necessity before. With everything in my mother's store or closest; there are barely any dresses. She only wears one at Christmas Parties…that's the extent and she told me that I didn't have to wear one so I haven't,"

Lorelai: "That sucks, you can't go to a Middle School dance without a dress it'll be worse than what happened in "Carry"! Would your mother take you shopping for one?"

April shifted uncomfortably: "While she is generally cool about certain endeavors, going shopping when she runs a shop is too much of irony for her to handle. She dislikes shopping very much and usually buys the first thing off of the rack that she thinks will fit me. But this is a dance so it's very important that my attire is appropriate in the "She's All That" scene,"

Lorelai: "I think I know where this boat is going skipper… you want to ask me if I could make a dress for you… is that right?"

April sheepishly: "Affirmative,"

Lorelai blinked: "I think that meant yes,"

April shyly nodded.

Lorelai thought deeply for a moment. Finally she spoke up.

Lorelai: "It might take longer than usual for me to make a dress for you in this Frankenstein way but I'm willing to try. If I can, I'll have it ready by the day after Thanksgiving before I leave for Albany, New York,"

April started getting excited and stood up from her chair happily.

April: "Really?!"

Then she slipped into being solemn again.

April: "I apologize, I'm being selfish. I didn't think of how much of an inconvience it would be to you and I didn't even consider your condition. You really don't have to do it I can probably ask someone else to buy a dress for me,"

Lorelai actually got mad at that.

Lorelai: "Hey, it's not an inconvience! I can't work at the Dragonfly for at least another week so I might as well do something useful in my "Boy in the Plastic Bubble" state. Besides, girls should be able to experience being a girl once in a while. If not then Cinderella would've gotten her ass kicked by the mice,"

April still wasn't convinced: "Are you sure?"

Lorelai answered firmly: "Yes, nice and dry Sure. Now then think of what color you would like to wear,"

April sat down and thought.

April: "Well since it's a holiday dress, how about something red or green?,"

Lorelai: "Okay… how do you want to look? Sleek…? Cute…? Sexy (but not too much so that the teachers think you're Paris Hilton)…?"

April: "I definitely wouldn't feel comfortable in something too sexy and it wouldn't be me. I don't know if there is a way to make a dress that makes me look cute but smart too,"

Lorelai: "Hey I made a daughter like that, I can produce a dress like that too. I THINK I have an idea to what I'm going to do,"

April: "You're the Leonardo Devinci, whatever you think will make me feel like in the "Princess Diaries" I'm up for it,"

Lorelai: "Okay then, I'll work on the design and stuff today so I'll have something to keep me busy. I'm used to working like a bee,"

April's face lit up excitedly.

April: "Thank-you so much! You're the best!"

Lorelai pretending to gloat: "Yes I know, I am like Oprah you may continue to praise me,"

April: "So the first thing you need to do is draw it, right?"

Lorelai: "You got it, kid. Do you have any drawing paper or something around?"

April: "No, but I can go to the store and purchase a pad of drawing paper,"

Lorelai: "Oh you don't have to do that, I can use any kind of paper…even a napkin,"

April: "It's the least I can do for repayment. I WILL pay you for the dress when I acquire enough of an allowance. I'll tell Luke I'm going out and then I shall return!"

Lorelai smiled happily.

Lorelai: "Well since you put it that way, then I guess it's okay. Cool, I rhymed,"

Hmmm, I probably should have Rory's part in here somewhere but I really can't think up what to do with her so instead I'm switching to Paris.

Meanwhile, at Paris's shared apartment with Doyle, there's a knock at the door.

Paris shouted at Doyle while she marched to the door: "Doyle, what the Heck are you doing? Get all the silverware, jewelry and money and hide it like Bin Laden! This girl could be a Wyonna Ryder for all we know!"

That's when she unlatched the door and opened it VERY slowly. When the door was swung open, Paris saw a petite young girl teenager with shoulder length dark brunette hair in a ponytail and brown eyes. The girl looked up at Paris shyly and had to force herself to ask Paris a question.

Girl: "Are you… Paris?"

Paris huffed: "No, I'm Heidi Klum… of course I'm Paris,"

The girl's face lightened up and she got a little braver.

Girl: "Oh wow, this is so cool! I've always wanted a sister as strong and an intellectually genius like you!"

Paris started to eat up some of the girl's flattering but she didn't let herself show it.

Paris: "I've never really wanted a sister, so I guess I'm stuck with one anyway. As long as you don't steal anything and don't bring guys home every night like you're on the "Real World" then I probably won't go back to being an only child by killing you,"

Girl: "I am so relieved to see how amazingly compassionate you are about allowing me to cohabitate with you, Paris. My name is Roselyn, I'm happy to meet you,"

Paris: "Fine. Just take in whatever suitcases you have with you, I'm not a concierge,"

Roselyn pointed to the carry bag she had slung around her shoulder.

Roselyn: "That's no problem, this is all that I have to take in,"

Paris's eyes nearly popped out of her head. She quickly brushed it off and switched to her bossy mode.

Paris: "Well then don't just stand out there like Canada, get inside,"

Paris led the way inside and Roselyn cautiously followed her. As they walked inside Doyle came waddling in like a penguin.

Doyle: "Okay, I hid them but there's no guarantee I'll be able to remember WHERE I hid them. So we might have to pretend we're burglars to find them,"

He stopped talking when he saw Roselyn standing there.

Doyle: "You didn't hear that,"

Roselyn: "I didn't?"

Paris: "It's okay Doyle… she's clean,"

Doyle sighed in relief.

Doyle: "Good, I was hoping you wouldn't make me sleep out on the balcony again. I still have frost bite on my feet,"

Paris: "Doyle, this is my half-sister Roselyn. Roselyn, this is my boyfriend Doyle,"

Roselyn and Doyle shook hands.

Roselyn: "Paris is so lucky to have a man like you in her life, I'm pleased to make your acquaintance,"

Doyle blushed and got all bubbly like a High School girl.

Doyle: "The pleasure is mine for you… as well… I think,"

Paris nearly barked: "Doyle, you can release her hand now,"

Doyle realized he was still shaking Roselyn's hand and quickly retracted it.

Doyle: "So uh, you're going to be sleeping on the couch. I hope you don't mind,"

Roselyn: "It sure beats sleeping in a foster home,"

Paris started to shift uncomfortably: "Well "Little Orphan Annie", I'll go get a blanket and a pillow for you,"

Paris departed, leaving Doyle and Roselyn eye playing each other nervously.

Doyle: "We should sit down on the couch and put the television on, that way we don't have to stand here awkwardly,"

Roselyn: "Brilliant idea, Einstein,"

So the two of them sat down on the couch… on far opposite sides. Roselyn's eye's however darted anxiously back to Doyle and watched him intensely as he reached for the remote and turned on the tv.

Lorelai was sketching busily while April sat in silence and watching in intrigue. That sort of bugged Lorelai because it was so quite.

Lorelai: "Say something so that I know if you're alive,"

April: "Something,"

Lorelai: "I liked that. No seriously, why don't you find something to do? Or read, hey yeah Rory used to like reading all the time,"

April: "I already read the book I brought with me and if you can't tell, Luke isn't much of a reader so all he has are his father's old fishing or camping books. Besides, I like watching people working hard,"

Lorelai sighed.

Lorelai: "Well atleast you can talk to me while I'm working, I'm not the CIA,"

April: "What should I talk about?"

Lorelai: "What about the boy who asked you to the dance?"

April nearly choked in surprise and sat rigidly in her seat.

April: "Um…well… he likes baseball. He likes comic books. He likes macaroni and cheese. He's very cute and one of the very few boys in my class that doesn't make me squirm with disgust. That's all I know about him so far,"

Lorelai: "It's okay that you don't know much about him. It took me years to know Rory's father and I STILL can't predict what he's going to do. I can tell this is a very uncomfortable topic for you so it's fine by me if you don't want to continue,"

April exhaled in relief.

April: "What else should we talk about?"

Lorelai thought and a question came to her but she was debating whether to bring it up or not. April could sense her inner turmoil so she decided to press her.

April: "Now who's the one not talking? Come on, you want to discuss something I can tell. My mother makes that same face,"

Lorelai: "I'm not sure I should bring this up or not but… what's up with Luke?"

April was a bit surprised at that question.

April: "What do you mean?"

Lorelai: "Ever since the accident he's been more of a grumpy than any dwarf in Snow White. It's like he was when I first met him; growling all the time, barking at people, and barely even being able to look at me. I thought that we were starting to move forward with our lives after the Big Fight but it's like all of a sudden he jumped into the Delorium back in time. Do you have any idea why he's acting like that?"

April didn't exactly know how to inform Lorelai the truth and she considered saying that she didn't know. However, when she saw the worry in Lorelai's eyes she knew that she owed her the explanation.

April cleared her throught and then she took a deep breath.

April: "What do you remember about what happened when you went into the hospital for the accident?"

Lorelai: "I don't really remember much at all. I just remember having a fighting headache and fighting against the "House" doctors not to put me asleep. The next thing I knew was I flashbacked through all the times I had in my life except I was how I look now and then I had a dream about the future. Strange Ashton Kutcher in the "Eternal Sunshine…" moments then I woke up. That's pretty much it. Why? Did something happen while I was Dorothy-ing it?"

April again hesitated to explain what happened but Lorelai peered deeply into her eyes, forcing her to crack.

April: "At first everything seemed to be a little complicated because of the multiple problems with your injuries but things took a turn for the worst when you…uh…flat lined,"

A hundred thoughts went through Lorelai's head and she mused aloud.

Lorelai: "Now I've watched enough "E.R." to know that can't be good. Is that like in the Weird Al music video "Like a Surgeon" when…?"

April: "Yeah,"

Lorelai softly: "Oh,"

Lorelai sat there sullenly reflecting deeply. Her blue eyes showed about a thousand emotions until she came to an understandment.

Lorelai: "I get it a little better now. I get some of why Luke has been acting all hostel. That's so weird. Those dreams weren't really dreams or flashbacks, were they? No one hinted anything like that to me… I hate being out of the loop especially when I finally get in,"

April: "No one told you anything because only Rory, Luke and I know. We didn't tell your parents either. Luke and Rory had a hard enough time holding Christopher back but with your parents too, they thought it would be best not to poke the snakes with a stick. It would've made things even more complicated then they already are. Not only that but it would've been too painful for either of them to admit to you,"

Lorelai was actually surprised hearing that but barely showed it.

Lorelai: "Yet again I managed to drag Luke into another defensive battle with my personal life. Poor guy must've been dizzy with all that…"

April: "That's not true. That's not what effected him the most,"

Lorelai was confused.

Lorelai: "It's not?"

April: "I wanted to go with Luke to the hospital because I could tell that he was like a dam about to break. I feel really guilty about wanting to go just to see his reaction to it all but my scientific observation makes me always want to see things for myself and try to understand things. When we got word that you weren't going to be like Sam in "Ghost", Luke was struggling not to let Rory know how he was about to fall apart so I coaxed him into accompanying me to the cafeteria. He beat up the snack machine,"

Lorelai: "I'm not surprised, those snack machines are a conspiracy to force people to use extra money just to get the food that you want. They're worse than Donald Trump,"

April: "It wasn't that Lorelai, he was really upset about what happened to you. Don't you think that he still cares about you after all the things that you two have been through? He was so guilty about how things got the way they were that he was doing a terrible job of trying not to cry. Then he started comparing you to his father and I guess that's when I saw him let down his guard. He shared all his sadness and worries with me so I sat there and listened. It wasn't really until then that I started to see him as a father. Not just my father either but anyone's father, it was refreshing to see him caring about someone so much… you know,"

Lorelai could barely get the words out: "I…. know,"

April: "Oh, I almost forgot!"

She quickly reached into her pocket and pulled a small scrap of paper out of her pant pocket and slowly held it out to Lorelai.

Lorelai looked at it puzzled: "What's that?"

April: "When Luke and I returned from the cafeteria to where Rory was sitting in the Waiting Room, a nurse approached us. She had folded clothes in her arms with a purse sitting ontop of it. She told us it was yours and handed them over to Rory when this fell out of the pile. When Luke saw it, I thought he was like a bomb about to blow up but instead he took it, ripped it up and threw it in a trashcan instead. A minute later, he fished it out of the trashcan and stared at it for a very long time. He passed it to me and asked me if I could throw it away in a trashcan where he didn't know the location of, so he couldn't go after it again. I stood up and walked away but when I read what was on the scrap of paper, I felt like it was something important to him that shouldn't BE thrown away. So I kept it and wanted to make sure to give it back to you but I sort of forgot,"

That's when Lorelai realized what it was.

Lorelai in an emotional whisper as she reached out to grasp it from April: "The horoscope,"

Lorelai held the horoscope in her shaking hands and she fought very hard not to start crying.

Lorelai: "April… do you know where there's some tape?"

April: "Yes I have some in my backpack,"

April walked over to her school backpack on the floor not too far away, knelt down to it, unzippered the front pocket, searched threw it, removed a thing of tape, walked back over to Lorelai and gave it to Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Thanks, I just can't stand to look at broken things,"

Lorelai flipped the horoscope over to the back side, pushed the two separate pieces closer together, carefully placed tape over the crack and then flipped it back over.

Lorelai: "Well, I may not be Ms. Fix-It but that's good enough. Thank-you April… this means A LOT to me,"

April: "I'm glad it does,"

Lorelai quietly returned to her sketching putting all of her focus onto it so that she wouldn't keep thinking about everything.

It was night; Luke was sleeping on the couch while April was sleeping on Jess's bed but Lorelai was having trouble sleeping. At 2:00 AM Lorelai couldn't take it anymore and sat up in bed declaring in a whisper…

Lorelai: "That's it, Insomnia I give in! I NEED coffee! Okay then, Lorelai let's act like Michael Jackson in the Boy Scouts, sneak downstairs without anyone knowing and snagging some java,"

Very carefully Lorelai lightly removed the covers, moved and stuck her feet off of the side. Even more slowly, she tapped her feet on the ground and once she was sure that her legs would keep holding her up on their own, she let go of the bed and took a few hobbling steps to the crutches. The crutches were leaning against a sofa chair not too far from the closet. She hopped over to them and would have grasped them but suddenly she lost her balance and fell backwards straight into the closet. Luckily for her she landed on a pile of clothes and other messy crap, which cushioned her fall, but not without a yelp of pain following the crashing noise.

She looked up when she realized that someone was standing by and she saw Luke. His hair was ruffled by tossing and turning on the couch. He was stunned seeing Lorelai there that he just stood there pondering for a moment, until he finally spoke up with

Luke: "You tried to John Mark Carr it downstairs to get coffee, didn't you?"

Lorelai: "I couldn't sleep so I had to do something to wake everybody else…"

Luke: "Are you TRYING to kill yourself or is this some kind of Sigfreid and Roy routine?"

Lorelai: "I'm not trying to kill myself, I'm too tired. Your mess pile broke my fall… see and people are all uptight about not being Oscar from the "Odd Couple"

Luke: "You're actually happy about being stuck in a closet?"

Lorelai: "Whoa man, I don't swing that way,"

Luke: "Lorelai! That's not what I meant! Now how are you supposed to get out of there?!"

Lorelai: "Um, become the Bionic Woman?"

Luke: "This won't be a pretty sight,"

Lorelai: "Well, let's fast forward me to where I'm standing up then?"

So the whole getting Lorelai out of the closet (teehee) and standing up on her feet fiasco was fast forwarded to where there she was with her crutches standing next to Luke.

Luke: "Now that you're Odysseus, get back into that bed," (April had explained "The Odysessy" story to Luke earlier.)

Lorelai: "I can't I need my coffee to calm me down,"

Luke: "You do understand that coffee is not supposed to work that way, right?"

Lorelai: "There's no way that I can get to sleep tonight without having some coffee,"

Luke: "Why?"

Lorelai: "April told me what happened after the accident and before I woke up in the hospital room,"

Luke was actually angry that April told her: "I can't believe April told you that!"

Lorelai hushed at him to keep his voice down because April was still sleeping.

Lorelai: "She told me because I asked her too. I guess the curiosity cat bit me. I'm sorry, I just couldn't stand not knowing what happened! It isn't fair that it was left out and mislead me into thinking that everything was peachy keen! It is MY life… I had a right to know about it! Keeping something that important from me feels like being in "Stars Wars" when Luke Skywalker finds out that Darth Vader is his father and being upset that no one told him before he had to find out the way that he did. So for since you and April went to sleep I had been laying in that bed thinking about that all night. It's torture… like being locked in a closet having to listen to Neil Diamond songs over and over again!"

Luke: "I'm sorry, Rory and I thought it was best for you but we didn't think of how you would feel about not knowing. I didn't purposely keep it from you because of anything other than not wanting you to hurt more than you all ready felt,"

What Luke said and the kind of situation was way too familiar to Lorelai so all she could do was stand there looking miserable. Luke saw her reaction and sharply turned away.

Luke: "Head back to bed, I'll make coffee and bring it up to you,"

Lorelai just nodded in agreement and limped over to the bed while Luke went downstairs.

After she drank the coffee, Lorelai settled herself into bed at the same time as Luke went back to the couch.

Luke: "Not that I don't enjoy peace and quiet but you're a little too quiet. Are you plotting to overtake Taylor and make the town into Lorelaiville?"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

Lorelai: "Too late. No, I'm just really tired so hopefully I'll be able to get to sleep this time,"

Luke: "Oh, okay,"

Luke pulled the blanket over him and turned to the side when Lorelai in a very small yet serious voice…

Lorelai: "Luke…?"

Luke: "Yeah?"

Lorelai: "…Thank-you,"

Luke sat up in confusion on that one and he looked at Lorelai bewildered.

Luke: "Thanks for what?"

Lorelai: "Um…. for everything,"

Being sure not to make eye contact with Luke, Lorelai turned to her side facing away from him. Luke sat there looking even more confused then he did before.

**TUESDAY:**

Luke was cooking in the back of the diner when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Kirk zooming by the counter and up the stairs to his apartment. I think the expression "Danger Will Robinson, danger Will Robinson," went through his head. Not too soon later, (as soon as Caesar stepped into the diner) Luke raced up to Csesar, practically shoved him to the stove and then rocketed to his apartment. Just before he could reach his door, Kirk was heading back out and Luke grabbed him by the shirt.

Luke: "WHAT are you doing here?"

Kirk unaffected by Luke's demands: "I'm just doing what I was paid to do,"

Luke: "And what was that?"

Kirk: "To deliver something to Lorelai without you knowing,"

Luke: "WHAT?!"

Kirk: "She all ready paid me so no refunds at this point, sorry. I have to get back to the store,"

Kirk with surprising agility slipped out of Luke's grip and walked away. Luke marched up to his apartment door, threw it open and stepped inside. He stood there gaping as he was surrounded by rows and rows of red fabrics standing up still in their big cardboard spool things (ah, you know what I'm getting at if ever you walked into a craft store). Not just red fabric but some other fabrics that are used for details and stuff. There was so much that from where Luke stood, he was blocked from seeing his own bed.

Luke: "I feel like I'm on "Lost" in a Fabric Jungle! What the Hell happened?!"

Lorelai: "Martha Stewart is hiding out in here?"

Luke: "I don't think even Martha Stewart would be crazy enough to hire Kirk to deliver hundreds of fabric to herself,"

Lorelai: "Okay officer, you got me. I did have Kirk deliver all of this to me,"

Luke: "WHY?!"

Lorelai: "I wanted to redecorate your apartment… you know make a new couch, a new comforter, a couple of throw pillows…"

Luke: "I am getting a headache here,"

April: "This is all for the dress she's making me,"

Luke had to go through an obstacle course to get to his bed where he saw Lorelai in the bed with April sitting at the end of it, holding one sheet of many red fabrics up to a mannequin model for dress making.

Luke: "Since when did you start making April a dress?"

Lorelai: "Since she asked me to make one for her Winter Celebration Dance. You're very good at the question only game,"

Luke turned to April: "I can't believe you would make Lorelai do something like this in her condition!"

Lorelai: "She didn't con me like in "Paper Moon" and I'm not paralyzed or something! She politely asked me and since I had nothing better to do with my Bed Arrest time, I decided to take this project,"

Luke turned back to April: "Why didn't you just ask your mother to buy one or make one for you?"

April: "She would've picked the first dress she saw off the rack, no matter how big or small it would fit and no matter how frilly or covered-up it would look. She hates shopping even more than you do…"

Luke: "Oh, right…so why didn't you ask her to make one for you?"

April: "Are you kidding? She tried to use a sewing machine once and almost sewed her pointer finger to her thumb… ironically enough it concluded with her having to pay a visit to the hospital for them to sew her pointer finger up. She couldn't point for two weeks,"

Lorelai: "Whoa, if Alaniss Morrisette knew about THAT one…"

Luke asked April: "But why didn't you just ask me to buy one for you?"

Lorelai interjected with: "Do you remember what you originally bought her for her birthday?"

Luke: "Okay… so why didn't you just come with me to buy one?"

April: "It would be totally embarrassing for both me and you; going from store to store for myself to try on dresses,"

Luke: "Good point,"

Lorelai: "Like a pen,"

April: "This dance is very important to me. I don't want to go to it looking like a Hillbilly or like Shirley Temple. I want the dress to make me look… beautiful. I want to feel special and like a girl for once. Do you understand, Dad?"

Luke sighed in defeat: "You're very good… maybe you should be a prosecutor instead of a doctor,"

Lorelai: "Excuse me? Have you SEEN any sexy male prosecutors around besides on tv? No. There, she goes,"

Luke: "She can't decide her profession based on sexy male to non-sexy male ratios!"

April: "I would rather work with kids anyway Luke…. and working with all the good-looking male doctors would be a plus,"

Luke: "The two of you have GOT to stop ganging up on me, I feel like a fish being attacked by sharks in a frenzy. So what is with ALL of this fabric?"

Lorelai: "Do you know that there are at least ten different shades of red? The Crayola people knew that but I didn't so when April told me how many different shades she saw I had to see them all for myself. There are also different kinds of fabric like cotton, silk, satin, felt, etc. I also had to see other fabrics to add detail to the dress like ribbons, frills, mesh, zippers, and more etc. Before I knew it, we were drowning in a sea of patterns so I since Kirk was working at the store, I had April offer him a deal to send all the materials that I had to look at here, for me to make my final decisions, then return them all and buy the materials that I DO need… and in exchange I would pay him extra plus he and Lulu could have a free room at the Inn for one night. This time I would be pulling an all nighter just "IN CASE"… if you remember what I'm getting at,"

Luke: "A little TOO well. All right, well I guess that does make sense. Just make sure that this disaster area is cleaned up before bedtime tonight… I don't want a worse reenactment of last night Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Sure thing, Kirk will realize that a huge chunk of his inventory is missing and come back for it all soon anyway. By then hopefully we'll have a decision. If not then you'll have to sleep in the supply room tonight,"

Luke: "I have no authority here, do I?!"

Lorelai: "None whatsoever. Next time you come back in, can you bring me something to eat. Thanks doll,"

Luke: "Now I know how your mother's maids feel like,"

Lorelai threw a pillow hard, right at his head. Feathers started to spew and Luke spat some out of his mouth.

Lorelai: "That was a pillow. That was a pillow after you compared me to my mother… any questions? Does the panel of judges have any other comments for the audience to boo at?"

Luke: "No,"

With that he waved a "see ya later" maneuvered around all the fabrics, walked out of the door and closed it behind him.

April then turned to Lorelai and said: "He seems to be in a better mood today. He was teasing us, he wasn't being snippy,"

Lorelai: "I agree. It was a lot like the way we used to be a couple of years ago. I wander how long it will last though,"

**WENSDAY: **

Paris and Doyle woke up to weird noises and bangs. In a panicked rush, they threw on whatever robes they could find, a baseball bat and a fencing sword, and rushed out of their bedroom shouting "Arrr!"

A girl's voice screamed and there was a crashing noise. Paris and Doyle stopped to see Roselyn standing above a pan of eggs, which was now all over the floor.

Paris: "What were you doing?! It sounded like bikers were riding their hogs into the kitchen or that "Stomp" decided to put on a show at 6:00 in the friggn morning!"

Roselyn: "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was just making breakfast,"

Doyle: "Making breakfast?"

Roselyn pointed to the table where there was a huge plate of pancakes and scrambled eggs sitting in the middle, and three empty plates with empty drinking glasses were placed in front of three chairs on the table.

Paris: "You mean you got up early in the morning to make us all breakfast, June Cleaver?"

Roselyn: "Of course, it's the least I can do to start making amends to the current living situation. I am also willing to provide dinner as well at nights. I would cook lunch but you have Yale and Doyle has his job. I think I will use my free time trying to plan how to come up with an education of my own to live on my own, since I was able to get my GED. Perhaps I will look into scholarships or student loans, if not then I will go in search of a job to help accommodate the finances for living here with you,"

Doyle said as he sat down to the table: "She reminds me a lot of Rory,"

Paris also sitting down at the table said: "Except for the Betty Crocker thing… I see a possible resemblance in her presence.

By the time Paris had said that, Roselyn had cleaned up the mess on the floor and was now almost done cooking the last egg.

Roselyn: "Who's Rory?"

Paris: "Rory Gilmore is my best friend. We used to be competitors back in High School and now we both attend Yale. She used to be our roommate until she moved in with her boyfriend Logan Huntzeburger. She is an obnoxious goody-goody gone glitzy. But she is one of the very few females around campus that I don't constantly imagine strangling with my mind. She does have a lot of your qualities of being Laura Ingles. She and her mother Lorelai live in this Olive Twist-like town called Stars Hollow which is as exciting to visit as watching "A Philadelphia Story"

Roselyn walked the pan of scrambled eggs to the table, plopped it into the middle plate and then sat down.

Roselyn: "Well I hope that I have a chance to them,"

Paris: "I'm SURE you will. They're around a lot; like squirrels popping up from behind a bush and running into the street while you're driving a car,"

Luke was cooking in back at the diner, while the breakfast crowd was in. Lorelai who was standing up behind the cash register with her crutches, had a pad of ordering paper and a pen in her hands. The customers were shouting their orders to her, she wrote them down, swiveled over to the cooking counter in back and then she shouted their orders to Luke. When Luke was done, he handed the food to Lorelai and Lorelai slid the plates down the front counter to Kirk who passed them to the right tables. When customers were ready to pay, Lorelai would place the paper/pen onto the counter, take their money, put it in the register and then pick up the paper/pen again.

Luke in a huff: "Where the Hell is Lane?! She was supposed to be here an hour ago and today is Caesar's day off!"

Lorelai: "Calm down Luke, I'm sure she had a good reason for not being here. She's not Bush in the Armed Forces camp. Besides, we seem to have a handle on things. It's a little complicated like the game of Mousetrap but it works out,"

Luke: "But now I have to pay Kirk for doing what Lane was supposed to do!"

Lorelai: "So, you just give him the worker's pay that she would've earned if she WAS working right now. It's not that bad. I know you're all hot and upset back there but chill a little Heat Miser, would you?"

Just then Lane walked through the door looking horrible. Her hair was all messy, her face was pale, her eyes were red and she had a panic vibe around her.

Lane: "I'm sorry!" she shouted over to Luke.

Luke barked: "Tell that to Milton Bradley 'cause I'm not in the mood for that game right now!"

Lorelai retorted: "Luke, back off and keep concentrating on cooking!"

Luke snorted but he knew enough not to go against Lorelai's dead serious, commanding tone. Lorelai switched to Lane.

Lorelai: "Lane, what's wrong? You look like Nicole Richie without makeup!"

Lane moved like a zombie over to her apron, cautiously put it on, walked over to Lorelai and took the paper/pen from her. She started to walk away when she answered.

Lane: "Oh, Zach and I had eaten a seafood diner at Al's on Sunday Night and we both got food poisoning. It's just that mine decided to be like Madonna and come back again to get me,"

Lorelai was now standing in front of one of the stools, ready to sit down when what Lane said made her think while she was standing.

Lorelai: "Do you throw up every once and a while most of the time with it sneaking up on you?"

Lane: "Why are you being Dr. Grey right now?"

Lorelai: "I'm a mother, I know a lot about younger people getting sick. One time Rory decided to eat an entire box of Dingdongs in fifteen minutes while I was working and I came home just in time to get her to the toilet. She has never eaten a Dingdong again. There was one time when I was six, I got food poisoning from a charity event and I can never forget how that felt like. To this day I can't get close to salmon Pâté without my stomach gurgling in reflection. So maybe I can pinpoint if it really is food poisoning or not. So please answer what I asked,"

Lane had all ready written down an order by the time Lorelai was finished talking and she was now heading to behind the counter.

Lane: "Yes, the nausea comes and goes,"

Lorelai: "Do you also get horrible stomach cramps?"

Lane walked to Luke, quietly handed him the order slip, took a plate of food and walked back to the counter.

Lane: "Yes, worse then when I heard Cher singing "Do You Believe?"

Lorelai: "Do you feel hot all over like you were a stuntman being put on fire?"

Lane: "I can't seem to stop sweating, it's really disgusting! I've had to shower twice a day,"

Lorelai: "Have you been overly emotional lately like a bad contestant on "America's Got Talent"?"

Lane: "There is the little thing with the band that's been getting at me lately. They want to recruit a female lead singer and for some reason it keeps on bothering me. I even started crying about that in the middle of the night last night,"

Lorelai paused before asking her next question until Lane was walking by her to give Luke another slip order. She whispered the next question in her ear.

Lorelai: "Has your "Happy Period" made you want to throw a rock at the tv for the commercial recently?"

Lane: "My what? Lorelai, I'm TRYING to serve food here,"

Lorelai grabbed Lane's arm firmly and stared seriously into her eyes.

Lorelai: "How long ago do you remember having your monthly visit of annoyance?"

Lane stopped to think and then she shook her head.

Lane: "I don't remember. I never really kept track of it before because I never really had to. But it has been a long time. Why? What are you getting at Lorelai, I've never seen you so serious except that time when you caught me and Rory on that double date with boys many years ago,"

Lorelai had no idea how to bring it up. So she juggled with different varies until she came up with one to use in the equation.

Lorelai: "You might want to see a doctor about that… or have a pregnancy test done,"

Lane at first couldn't grasp the concept of what Lorelai was saying, she just stood there astonished that Lorelai would even SAY that to her.

Lane: "NO WAY… it CAN'T be! We only did it TWICE… that's it! Sex is highly overrated these days. Besides, we rather use our time rocking out in the band,"

Luke interjected by shouting with a: "Lane, I need the next order…!"

Both Lorelai and Lane totally ignored him.

Lorelai: "Sometimes all it takes is ONE time. I'm pretty sure that since I haven't even MET your father that it only took "one time" there and thus you're here now. Did you use protection when you… did it?"

For the first time Lane started to really consider things. She then answered truthfully.

Lane: "No. It was our honeymoon so I wanted "it" to be special. Then when we first came home we were sort of "Happy" to be home so we celebrated. I didn't think…"

Lorelai: "Well I didn't think either and I ended up being pregnant at fifteen. I know there are hundreds and thousands of little guys swimming around there and the odds that they are going to be right on target are very slim but they are like the fighter jets in "Top Gun"… you never know when one might sneak up on you and hit you dead on,"

Lane looked like she might start to pass out so Lorelai quickly pulled her into the stool next to her.

Lane: "It can't be…"

Lorelai: "Lane? Hello? Stay with me here. You have to find out for sure if you really are or not. Maybe I'm wrong…"

Lane: "No, I've seen it before when you get feelings like this, you're usually not wrong,"

Lorelai: "Ah, but I'm usually wrong about everything else. Maybe it caught up with me this time. Hey like you said, it COULD be the food poisoning and you should see a doctor about that anyway,"

Luke interrupted again: "Lane, what are you doing sitting down? Things are getting backed up here, I REALLY need the next orders and for you to take these plates!"

Lorelai shouted over to him: "Luke! Lane has food poisoning so take it easy on her! She'll be with you in a minute!"

Lane went back into a whisper: "I hope it is just food poisoning because if it's not, on Friday when we hold to auditions for a lead female singer; they might want to replace me with another drummer,"

Lorelai just as quiet: "Oh Lane, Zach would NEVER do that to you,"

Lane: "But it would change EVERYTHING! How can I possibly raise a child and be drummer in a rock band at the same time?"

Lorelai: "I'm sure you guys could work something out… I don't think they could ever abandon you like that. Especially since one of them is your husband and potentially a father,"

Lane: "I think I'm going to be sick!"

She then literally looked like she was going to throw up, so she ran to the bathroom leaving a confused Luke poking his head out of the kitchen.

Luke: "I didn't need her to PROVE it to me,"

Lorelai laughed for a second then she turned to Luke.

Lorelai: "I think you should send Lane home and we should continue our previous morning serving plan,"

Luke: "ANYTHING at this point because one customer looks like he's about to throw the coffee cup at my head,"

Lorelai to Kirk: "Kirk, you're up at bat again,"

Kirk stood up, threw his arms up into the air and cheered: "Yes! Johnny Damon, I'm coming for you!"

Lane reentered the room and Lorelai sluggishly stood up with her crutches.

Lorelai: "I talked it over with Luke and you can go home. I only told him the short version with the food poisoning that way Patty's ears won't get a hold of anything. I want you to go home and try to get a doctor's appointment right away and if you can't then go somewhere, get a pregnancy test and use it,"

Lane: "Really? Thank-you Lorelai, it would help out a lot. I need to sort things out and know for sure. I'm just glad that you brought this up to me because even if it's not true, at least now I'm scarred out of my mind not to let there be chance of that actually happening,"

Lorelai: "If it IS true…?"

Lane sighed heavily: "Then at least I know now and not when it's way too late. IF it is true then it's early enough that the band could prepare for what would happen,"

Lorelai: "Good luck, honey,"

Lorelai gave Lane a comforting hug and let go. Lane then in a wandering trans, walked out the door.

Luke: "Gerti, the orders!"

Lorelai: "Right! Sorry, Mel!"

Luke: "I swear sometimes you think that YOU run the place!"

Lorelai: "Well you know, "Who's the Boss?" was my favorite show when Rory was a baby,"

**FRIDAY:**

Lane, Zach, Brian, and Gill were sitting in Miss Patty's dance studio where the auditions are taking place. Unfortunately talent around the Stars Hollow area was SEVERLY lacking. The first person that performed sang worse than the tone-deaf people in "American Idol" forcing everyone listening to have wincing faces and Lane had to run off to the bathroom with a green face.

The second girl sang so softly that they had to strain to hear her voice, Zach pretended to hang himself with his tie.

The third um "contestant" made Marilyn Manson look like a girly girl. She had a Mohawk dyed bright red, hoop earrings covering every bit of her ear leaving no bear skin whatsoever, she had two big bull-like rings in both of her nostrils, she wore a black leather outfit that would've even made Little Kim shake her head in disgrace and she wore leather boots with fishnet stalkings. She was screeching so loud that Janis Joplin and Yoko Ono would've covered their ears. In fact Lane was covering her ears tightly with her hands, Brain's eye glasses cracked, and Zach was about to swallow an entire bottle of aspirin until Lane noticed and swiped it away risking exposing her ear. Gill however, was loving it and everyone turned to look at him with warning faces.

Zach and the others were starting to pack things up and discussing how disastrous the auditions were.

Lane: "That was PAINFUL! Seriously, I never understood what made Paula Abdula so nutty before but now I know,"

Zach: "God, talent for music in this area must be sucked dry! I can't believe that people our age can suck that much at it!"

Brian: "I have to go and buy new lenses now,"

Gill: "Hey, I liked that last chic… she was rocking it!"

Zach: "The point of having a breakthrough band is having an audience coming back for more but if we had that chic singing at the mic they would only be able to come back for a second time and leave deaf so they won't be able to come a third time,"

Gill sighed: "Fine, I guess you're right,"

Just then a figure opened the dance studio's door and stepped inside being engulfed in sunlight shining brightly behind her.

Girl in a European accent: "Hey, I just saw this flyer that you guys are looking for a female vocal singer. I know I'm late but I was wondering if I could give it a shot,"

Everyone nodded in agreement and Zach waved her in saying: "The mic's all yours,"

Zach and the others returned to their seats to watch a long redheaded girl with brown eyes and small figure step up to the microphone.

Girl: "My name is Lina and I've been practically in every boarding school possible in Europe. I mainly come from Ireland but grew up in Paris. When my parents thought that I was attending Christian Schools after regular school classes, I was really with a vocal coach and participating in after school music programs. I'm here to do my true passion of rocking out and that's what I'm going to do,"

Zach: "Enough of the intro, get to the singing,"

Lane elbowed him hard.

Lina: "No, that's okay. You've got it,"

So Lina started singing "Heartbreaker" by Pat Benetar and she sang it even better than Pat herself could. Everyone bopped their heads to the beat and Gill even head banged along. In the end they all stood up and gave her a standing ovation.

Zach: "We'd have to be idiots not to let you be part of out band!"

Lane: "Seriously, I think having you in our band would really give us an edge above all the other bands around,"

Gill: "Awesome! Lita Ford, eat your heart out!"

Brain: "Can you do anything else besides vocals?"

Lina: "Yeah, I can play guitar, piano and the drums,"

Suddenly Lane was struck by panic

Lane: "What? Drums? How well?"

Lina looked at Lane blinking innocently.

Lina: "Well I'm no Flea but I can keep a good beat going,"

Lane: "Sorry, you're out,"

Everyone in unison: "WHAT?!"

Zach turned to Lane in shock: "What do you mean she's out? She's perfect for our band,"

Lane: "That's just it, she's TOO perfect! She might as well do a solo gig on her own if we don't want a whole No Doubt thing to happen to us!"

Brain: "That's not going to happen,"

Lane: "Oh no? Are you sure? Besides, this isn't fair to me at all!"

Zach: "Fair? How is it not fair?"

Lane: "First you're trying to replace me as the female member in the band with a female lead singer but now you're trying to replace me as a drummer too?! Just because I'm pregnant you're just going to boot me out into the cold street?!"

All the guys at once: "Pregnant?!"

Lane took on a sheepish face as she slunk back into her seat, wishing she could hide under a rock.

Lane: "Yeah, pregnant,"

Weird noises coming from Zach caused everyone to look at him curiously. He was standing there like he feet were glued to the floor and his eyes were wide in surprise.

Lina: "Um, I hate to interrupt this "Full House" moment but why don't I just give you my name and phone number, then take off to leave you guys to sort things out?"

Brian nodded, walked up to Lina and took the paper in her hands that had an address on it.

Brian sat down in the seat next to Lane, then he read the address on it: "Hey, isn't this "HER" house?"

Lina: "I'm staying with a relative currently until I can find a place of my own. You probably know her so you can reach me there,"

Lane looked over Brian's shoulder to read the address.

Lane: "Oh my gosh, you're related to HER? I can so see that now!"

Lina: "Yeah well she doesn't know it yet so I better get going. Thank-you for the opportunity to audition for your band. It was fun, I hope I get a chance to jam with you guys… and girls. See ya!"

With that Lina turned and walked away.

Meanwhile at Paris's pad….

Roselyn was hanging a Norman Rockwell painting on the wall of the apartment while Doyle looked on.

Doyle: "I can't believe you found that piece of work just lying around a garbage heap,"

Roselyn: "I'm an art student and as soon as I recognized it's color and design I realized that it was a Norman Rockwell painting that no one had discovered yet. Simply amazing what people of ignorance can achieve,"

Doyle: "You and Paris are not so different after all,"

Roselyn placed the painting on the nail in the wall and let go so that she could look at it but at the last second, she lost her balance. She began to fall and Doyle notice, so he jumped in to catch her fall but she landed so hard that she knocked him backwards onto the floor and she landed on him.

Roselyn panicked: "Oh Doyle, are you okay?!"

She turned around worriedly and brought her face closer to his so that she could tell if he was breathing or not.

Doyle in a daze opened his eyes and tried to focus on her face.

Doyle: "What Mommy? I'm sorry I couldn't help jumping off of the swing, Tommy dared me to,"

Roselyn: "Doyle, it's me Roselyn. Paris's sister, I fell and you caught me but not without crashing to the ground…."

Doyle: "Oh right…"

Roselyn: "Oh no, do you have a concussion?!"

Doyle: "I'm not…"

Roselyn: "Oh no, what if you have amnesia?!"

Doyle: "I don't…"

Roselyn: "I KNEW one day that my klutziness would cause an undeserving person pain!"

Without thinking Doyle zoomed in and kissed her right on the lips. As if that wasn't stupid enough can you guess what happens next? That's right, the front door opened and Paris walked into the scene.

Lorelai finally was able to be inside of her own house, being lead by Rory who carried some of her bags.

Lorelai: "Home sweet home! Oh if I wasn't living IN you, I would MARRY you!"

At the sound of her voice, Paul Anka raced by to meet up with her.

Lorelai: "Oh Paul Anka I missed you! Mommy can't bend over to pat you right now but once I sit down on the couch I can go nuts,"

The dog leapt onto the couch as if in response and Lorelai hobbled over to it. She would've sat down if the phone hadn't ringed. She decided to stay standing up to hear who it was and when the answering machine went on she could hear Emily's voice. She motioned apologetically for Rory to get the phone, so she answered it and then brought the phone over to Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Hello Mom, what do I owe this wonderfully timed phone call to?"

Emily: "Your youngest cousin… she's missing,"

Lorelai: "Uh missing as in "yearning to be with someone she lost" or as in, "she is the one who is lost?"

Emily: "This is NOT a time for you to be funny young lady!"

Lorelai: "I wasn't being funny! Trust me, Ed Macmann was NOT laughing at that one!"

Emily: "She's missing as in she's not where she's supposed to be!"

Lorelai: "Okay now which cousin is this?"

Emily: "My youngest sister Hopie's daughter's daughter who was the product of a father who ended up leaving them to live with a woman in Russia. It hurt them so much that her daughter started to get into bad things so my sister sent her to Boarding School which; she got kicked out of one, by one, country out of country. However, she did manage to graduate High School and got into the biggest university in Italy. She's you're second or third distant cousin… something like that I was always horrible at determining those sort of things. Just now I got a phone call from my sister and she nor the college campus have heard from her in a week!"

Lorelai: "Wow, another runaway Lorelai,"

Emily: "Which is why I called you. Keep your eyes open in case you see her around here,"

Lorelai: "Mom, I've never MET her before so I don't know what she looks like,"

Emily: "Well to be honest I've never been introduced to her either but she has red hair and brown eyes,"

Lorelai: "Good then I'll just shake down every red-headed, brown-eyed girl and demand that they give themselves up as one of my relatives,"

Emily: "Lorelai…"

Lorelai: "Mom, she was in EUROPE for crying out loud! Like she would travel all the way from Italy to get away from her relatives to be here with her relatives,"

Emily: "Do I have to remind you that we ARE descendants of people who walked off the Mayflower?"

Lorelai: "You got me there. Okay, I'll keep my eye out but I seriously doubt she'll show up around here. I mean what do you except her to just ring my doorbell, introduce herself and then ask to live here?"

Emily: "Your cooperation will be fine enough without your sarcastic attitude. Good bye, Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Bye…"

Just as Lorelai was about to hang up and Emily had all ready hung up, the doorbell rang.

Lorelai looked at Rory curiously.

Lorelai: "I wonder who that could be?"

Rory walked over to the door and opened it to reveal a girl with bright red hair and black streaks, brown eyes, wearing crossbones earrings and a "Metallica" black tee shirt on.

Girl looked straight at Lorelai and demanded: "Are you Lorelai Gilmore?"

Lorelai: "Depends who's asking?"

Girl: "I'm your youngest cousin, I just AWOL-ed it out of Europe and I want to know if I can stay here with you?"

Lorelai and Rory just stood there with open mouths unsure of what to say.

Lorelai: "Uh, why don't you come in and take that ridiculous wig off,"

The girl stepped inside the house, closed the door behind her and then looked impressed.

Girl: "You're very good, you knew I was wearing this get up, huh? It was how I got out of dodge,"

The girl then removed her wig to reveal her true red hair and that she was Lina.

"Hi, I'm Lina. I need a place to hide out for a while and be myself,"

Lorelai turned to Rory: "She can stay here until I'm healed enough on my own but after that I'll be working overtime at the Dragonfly when I'm not making April's dress,"

Rory sighed: "Well I suppose she can room with me until she can find her own place,"

Lina happily: "REALLY?!"

Rory: "But it's only temporary since I attend Yale,"

Lina repeated: "Yale? You mean you attend that Ivy League collage here in Connecticut?"

Rory: "Yes I do, why?"

Lina: "I just applied there for Spring term admissions and they accepted me. That's why I came here,"

Rory: "REALLY?!"

Lorelai: "Wow, that's cool,"

Lina: "Speaking of cool, I just auditioned for a band and I think I'll be able to get into that too as a female lead singer,"

Rory: "Really? What band?"

Lina: "Hep Alien,"

Lorelai and Rory in unison: "No way!"

The doorbell rang and interrupted them. All three of them looked at each other puzzled and then Rory went to the door. She opened it to reveal it was Roselyn.

Roselyn looked to Rory.

Roselyn asked: "Are you Rory Gilmore?"

Lorelai: "We're in Déjà vu Land?"

Rory: "Yes, I am… why?"

Roselyn: "Hello, I'm Paris's half sister Roselyn…"

Lorelai: "Paris has a sister… whoa,"

Rory: "Oh hello, nice to meet you. But um, what are you doing HERE?"

Roselyn: "Something HAPPENED… I was accidenlty kissed by Doyle, she had a BIG problem with that and kicked me out. I applied for Yale the other day and am able to enter a specialized program there so I was hoping you might know of a place for me to stay,"

Rory looked at Lorelai with eyes that screamed "help!".

Lorelai: "Wow, now I know how Anne Frank felt. Well Rory, it looks like you've got yourself some roommates. I think that they can stay with you until they can get their own apartment to room together. Just ask Logan if they can stay but I'm sure he'll agree to it. Other than that, you're on your own there kiddo,"

Rory: "What a predicament I'm in,"

**There! Since my sister is a lot like Paris, I decided to slip in my life there. Roselyn is modeled after me and she looks a lot like me so there you go. The new girl Lina is modeled after my favorite character in my favorite Anime: "the Slayers" just tweeked a little to fit the GG style. By the way, the Dingdong thing happened to me. I learned my lesson that day. **

**In the next episode: It's Thanksgiving Day and nobody is feeling very thankful. First Lorelai learns that Christopher is still married to Sherry, which leads her to have to make one of the biggest decisions of her life. Logan, Finn and Collin manage to get together to have a very unusual Thanksgiving with Rory and Lina. Emily and Richard go off to France to talk to Lina's mother and leaves their house in the hands of Kirk and Lulu. Paris, Doyle and Roselyn are stuck having a Thanksgiving meal together which prompts a very interesting food fight and a huge twist at the end. Anna and April have Thanksgiving at April's grandmother's house, which leaves Luke alone until Lorelai walks in. Stay tuned for the next episode: "No ThanksGiving Up"**


	5. Episode 8: No ThanksGivingUp

_**eaglesfreak17- Actually that Sammy Hagar reference was sort of a fluke, I had meant it to refer to the comedian Sammy Davidson who was known for screaming at people but I forgot his last name. When I realized whom Sammy Hagar is I decided that it fit just as well so I left it. Cool, huh? I'm glad you enjoyed it!**_

_This is really a two-parter episode because sooo much happens in it but I split it up into two separate episodes. This is a real turning point for Lorelai and Luke, so these two chapters are for you Luke/Lorelai fans! By the way, this is the first episode where I even have Rory's part written out. I had to because Finn is in it and I LOVE Finn! I'm even giving him a girlfriend! _

_**No ThanksGiving-Up**_

Lorelai and Rory were walking to Lane's apartment carrying bags of groceries.

Rory: "I can't believe that you're going to have a baby!"

Lane: "I know, I STILL can't believe it myself… but it is pretty cool now that I've had time to let it start sinking in,"

Lorelai: "So how is Zach taking it?"

Lane: "At first he couldn't say a WORD to me for two days. Then finally this morning he said: "My babe's having a baby… that's really cool. I promise I won't replace you in the band, we'll hire a baby sitter when we tour and maybe your mother can watch her when we have practices,"

Rory: "So what did you mother say when you told her?"

Lane: "She called every single one of my relatives in Korea and then forced me to repeat one hundred prayers for good-luck,"

Lorelai: "That's good,"

Lane: "It's lucky for me that I ran into you two because I'm sure if my mother saw me carrying the bags of groceries that she would have a heart attack,"

Lorelai: "She can't have a heart attack before she's a grandmother… that's bad luck."

Finally, Lane reached her apartment, opened the door and was greeted with people shouting: "Surprise!"

Miss Patty, Babbette, Lulu, Gypsy, Lorelai and Rory all revealed a baby shower set-up.

Lane: "Good thing I don't startle easily! Thank-you sooo much everyone! This town is full of surprises!"

Lorelai: "Yes welcome to Stars Hollow where our motto is: "Welcome, now check your bags and make sure no one snuck inside to get out,"

Theme song 

Rory was in her apartment while Lina was listening to music, when Rory's cell phone rang.

Rory: "Hey Mom, what's up?"

Lorelai: "The sky,"

Rory: "Unless you're upside down, then the ground would be,"

Lorelai: "What do you think you're going to be doing tomorrow for Thanksgiving?"

Rory: "I'm waiting for a call from Logan but I'm pretty sure that he was planning on taking me somewhere for a special thing. Why are you asking?"

Lorelai: "You're father is finally back from Europe so he wanted to have a "Real Thanksgiving Day Meal" with us but I wasn't sure you would be thrilled to attend, so I told him you'd be busy with Logan"

Rory: "Good cover. Yeah, it would be very uncomfortable if I went. It would be like the Carter's kids having a Family Reunion with their parents,"

Lorelai sighed a little bit but then she added: "I thought that would be the case. I know how you feel about the whole situation. I'm just glad that my parents have decided to go to France to talk with my cousin about Lina so I don't have to spend Thanksgiving with them. Okay then, have a Happy Thanksgiving honey,"

Rory: "Happy Thanksgiving, Mom"

Just as Rory hung up, the phone rang again.

Rory: "Logan, is that you calling?"

Logan: "It isn't God, that's for sure. How are you Ace?"

Rory: "I'm doing pretty good. Yale is going smoothly, the newspaper is flowing, the internship is reaching the end, and having a couple of roommates makes things less lonely for me. Thank-you again for letting them crash here for a little bit,"

Logan: "Hey no problem, at least I won't have to keep worrying about that "Doo Wop Group" from your previous building finding where you now live and breaking in with you here alone,"

Rory: "Wow, you've been watching WAY too many James Bond movies while you're there in England,"

Logan laughed: "Well actually I'm not in England at this moment. I'm actually at the Huntzeburger Estate… couldn't you feel Connecticut getting heavier all of a sudden?"

Rory happily: "You're really here?!"

Logan: "Oh yeah, Thanksgiving is a BIG deal here in "KetchupBurger" World as you call it. So it was mandatory. Now listen I was able to squeeze my father to allow me to be with you there in Yale instead of being interrogated about work by my lawyer-like family,"

Rory: "Oh Logan, that is the cherry on my ice cream sundae!"

Logan: "But what I DIDN'T tell him was that I had something ELSE planned,"

Rory had a bad feeling about that so hesitantly she asked: "What plan?"

Logan: "Finn, Colin, you and I are going to hop on a private plane to Plymouth Rock where we're going to have a one-of-a-kind Thanksgiving celebration,"

Rory: "Should I be worried or excited?"

Logan: "If you were Finn then you would be worried but you'll be glad you're not. So you definitely should be excited. Come on Ace, what do you say? Don't you want to make this a Thanksgiving you'll always remember?"

Rory: "But that would leave Lina all alone,"

Logan: "Take her with you! The more the merrier! You can ask Paris's sister to come too. Boy, I'm still trying to get used to THAT one,"

Rory: "Actually a social worker will be stopping in on Paris and Roselyn so they are basically forced to have a civil Thanksgiving Day. I just hope it doesn't end up like on "The Adam Family Values" Thanksgiving play. I guess if Lina can come along, then it can't be THAT bad. I'll ask her, wait a second…"

Rory then took the phone with her to Lina who was bopping her head along to the music. Rory pressed a button on the cd player, which caused the music to pause and that's when Lina realized Rory was there.

Lina: "Hey Chica, why'd you stop the music? Was the Phantom of the Opera acting up again?"

Rory: "No. My boyfriend Logan is taking me with him and his friends to Plymouth Rock for a Thanksgiving celebration. He invited you along too if you wish to come,"

Lina's face lit up.

Lina: "That sounds rocking! Hell yes, I want to go!"

Rory lifted up her cell phone to her ear and then said: "If you couldn't hear, that was an "affirmative" from Lina,"

Logan: "Okay… I think this is going to be one hell of a Thanksgiving bash!"

Rory: "Just no Smashing Pumpkins okay?"

Logan: "Cool, there'll be a ring at the door by a driver of a Limo tomorrow morning at 8:00 AM. Don't be dressed up unless you want to look like the aftermath of the "Carry" prom,"

Rory: "Casual clothing… got it. I can't wait to see what you have in store for me!"

Logan: "Well I DO know how much you like shopping. See ya tomorrow, Ace,"

Rory: "Tomorrow,"

Logan happily: "This will be FUN, you won't regret it!"

Rory: "I hope not, I HATE regret,"

The next morning a limo dropped Rory and Lina off at a private runway with a small, single jet waiting for them. A minute later, a figure appeared out of the plane and walked up to greet them. It was Logan dressed in a male pilgrim outfit.

Rory: "Isn't this a tad too humiliating for you? I mean what if someone took a picture… the perfect blackmail,"

Logan: "Yeah well luckily for me… I'm not the ONLY one attending the event in costume,"

He revealed that he held in his hands several outfit.

Logan: "In order to have your meal, you HAVE to dress the part. You can just throw these over your clothes,"

Rory sighed: "I KNEW there had to be a catch somewhere. Okay, since I'm USED to it… I'll take the female pilgrim outfit,"

Lina cheered: "I get to be a Native American! I think my Native American name will be: "Bird Of Flames"

Logan: "Actually that will work out perfectly… wait until you see Finn's costume…his choice by the way. Speaking of, I probably SHOULD warn you Lina that Finn has an eye for red-headed ladies,"

Lina: "I'm not afraid, I'm no lady… I'm a Rocker Chic,"

Logan: "Okay ladies, time to board the plane so we can get to our destination. You can transform there,"

SO the three of them entered the plane and it took off for the sky.

Lorelai arrived at Christopher's house with some decorative flowers and a wind-up turkey toy for Gigi. She rang the doorbell and when Chris opened the door the smell of food overwhelmed her.

Lorelai: "Oh my god, is Bobby Flay cooking here?!"

Chris: "I'm WAY better looking than Bobby Flay. I'm the one cooking,"

Lorelai tried unsuccessfully to hide her laughter: "YOU? The guy who burned pudding those three times you tried to make it? The guy who refused to use an eggbeater because you thought it encouraged abuse? The guy who tried to cook hamburgers and made hockey pucks instead?"

Chris: "YES, me. Unknown to you I had watched the cooks for years very closely every Thanksgiving and wrote down every single step in a notebook. Even I can't mess this up,"

Lorelai nodded her head then she lifted an eyebrow when she asked: "I know a LITTLE bit about cooking a turkey from Sookie. You DID remove the inners in the pouch… right? I have a bad "America's Funniest Home Videos" moment feeling running through my head,"

Chris's face flashed with panic.

Chris: "Shoot! I KNEW I forgot SOMETHING!"

With that he raced off inside leaving Lorelai shaking her head. She walked inside, closed the door behind her and then she was hit in the face by a stuffed My Little Pony.

Lorelai: "Aaah!!"

Gigi: "Ashley was flying, you should've caught her,"

Lorelai looked down to see Gigi with her hands on her hips.

Lorelai: "Sorry kid, the only thing that I can catch is a cold,"

Gigi: "I GUESS that's okay. Are you having Thanksgiving with us?"

Lorelai: "I'm sure not here to sell vacuums door to door. Do you think your Dad can cook the food okay?"

Gigi: "Yes. IF not, he called a restaurant and gave them our names,"

Lorelai: "Ah, way to think ahead. Gigi, why don't you put Ashley back in her stable and we can go check to see how much edible food there is?"

Gigi looked like she was about to protest… LOUDLY but at the last second, she restrained herself, nodded and ran up the stairs. Lorelai stood there a little confused and a minute later, Gigi came back down the stairs and the two of them entered the kitchen.

Emily and Richard were running around like crazy getting their luggage together.

Emily: "Richard, we have to leave NOW!"

Richard: "I realize that Emily, but without a newly hired maid we are forced to gathering up our belongings on our own,"

Emily: "Just forget about that, I just made an emergency call to some "House Sitting" company in Connecticut and they are sending some of their people here. They should be arriving any minute so drop whatever ridiculous task your doing, grab your last suitcase and let's hit the road! We've got a plane to catch!"

Richard: "You tricked me into buying a private plane, it can afford to wait,"

Just then the doorbell rang. Emily scuttled over to the door and opened it. Her mouth was wide open when a familiar figure stepped inside.

Kirk: "Good evening Ma'am,"

Emily: "Kirk, what in the name of Avon cosmetics are you doing here?!"

Kirk: "You called for a House Sitter, right? Well normally my girlfriend works as a teacher but she has today and tomorrow off. My girlfriend Lulu and I wanted to partake in a job where the both of us could work together. You called our company looking for a house sitter, so here we are,"

That's when Lulu joined Kirk at the door.

Lulu: "Hello, Ma'am!"

Emily glared at Kirk: "You have no idea who I am, do you?"

Kirk: "Yes I do, you're our customer,"

Emily shook her head in exhaust.

Emily: "I'm more than that, I'm Lorelai Gilmore's mother. You helped Richard and I look for a house in Stars Hollow not too long ago… remember?"

Kirk: "YOU'RE Lorelai's mother? Wow, nice to finally meet you!"

Kirk reached out a hand to Emily but Emily looked at him with a face of horror.

Richard: "Emily, is that the House Sitters you hired?"

Emily quickly lied with: "No, just some delinquent hooligans ringing the doorbell and then running off! Incredibly immature!"

Richard didn't buy it and joined the scene.

Kirk: "Mr. Gilmore sir… we are here to assist you in all your house care taking needs while you and your wife are away. Just leave everything to us,"

Emily: "I would rather not,"

Richard looked at Emily with bewilderment.

Richard: "What is the matter with you Emily? This young man and young lady are here to do what they were paid to, not to recreate a scene from the Blue Lagoon,"

Emily: "But that is KIRK!"

Richard: "You know him?"

Emily was getting frustrated.

Emily: "YOU know him too! He helped us in search of a house for Lorelai and Luke,"

Richard: "Ah yes, so he did,"

Kirk: "I'm a multi-tasker I don't like to stick to one job,"

Richard: "Then you must have a lot of experience with different fields of work, very admirable,"

Emily: "Richard!"

Richard: "What is your problem Emily, you are making a scene and staling precious time that we could be using to reach out destination,"

Emily: "I feel like I'm in an episode of the Twilight Zone! My problem is that we are about to relinquish our house in the hands of this man who makes Don Knotts look like Dean Martin!"

Lulu: "I assure you Mrs. Gilmore that we'll take good care of your house especially since you are related to Lorelai. When you come back the house will be in even better shape than when you left it,"

Richard: "There you have it, Emily. Now we really need to get moving,"

Emily growled in defeat but gave Kirk a death glare: "Okay, I will leave this house up to you but I swear if one thing is out of place, broken or missing you will never have a job again for the rest of your life!"

Kirk saluted like in the army: "Understood. I hope you and Mr. Gilmore have a safe trip and have a good time,"

Emily: "I would have a better time if I had someone else in my house… even if it was Capote,"

Rory and Lina were following Logan in their ridiculous get ups, trenching through the woods completely exhausted.

Rory: "We passed the Plymouth Rock settlement about fifteen minutes ago! I am NOT G.I. Jane, I can't take much more of this!"

Lina: "I'm with Rory! If we don't stop soon I'm pulling a mutiny on this captain!"

Logan: "You REALLY should've taken more gym in school. If you DID then this wouldn't be so bad. Anyway, we're almost there,"

There in a small non-wooded spot, sat an enormous table like you see in paintings of the first Thanksgiving. Enormous and countless plates of food sat in the middle of it. A moment later a figure in a Native American chief full with long headdress approached them and it was then that Rory realized who it was.

Rory: "Colin? I think you guys are taking this Thanksgiving thing a little TOO far the natives would be offended,"

Lina commented dryly with: "Yes and fortunately for us the pilgrims came along so we won't run into any of them,"

Colin: "Welcome guests. I am Running Bull my tribe and you pilgrims have prepared a feast for our weary travelers. We are done with are part, now it is your turn…"

Rory: "Our turn?"

Logan pointed to another figure, this time dressed in a turkey costume. Rory's eye widened and she fought the urge to bust out laughing.

Rory: "Finn?! How did Logan manage to coax you into wearing that get-up?!"

Logan: "I promised to give him Madonna's estate address in England,"

That's when Finn noticed Lina and ran right up to her and said: "Hello there, I've been waiting here all of my life for you,"

Lina: "Sorry, I'm a vegetarian,"

Logan then elbowed Finn hard in the stomach and cleared his throat loudly.

Finn finally got the hint: "Oh, right then. You may continue Colin,"

Colin: "There is everything on the table except for the turkey and only THIS turkey knows where it's hidden. In order to find it you have to hunt this turkey and shoot him with these paintball guns…"

Colin proceeded to pull out small paintball guns that were hidden under his getup. He handed them to Rory and Lina who stood there looking like he had asked them to get naked or something.

Finn: "I'm Mighty Mouse, catch me if you can!"

With that Finn ran off and Rory sneered at Logan.

Logan: "I told you this would be unforgettable,"

Lorelai and Gigi were sitting at the table as Chris walked over to them with the cooked turkey. He dropped it into the middle, grabbed a knife and stood above it.

Chris: "Okay everyone, I think this safe to eat,"

Lorelai: "Good, you eat it first just in case,"

Chris: "So um, since this is our first Thanksgiving meal with the three of us here; we probably should give our thanks,"

Chris hinted to Lorelai that it was important to Gigi.

Lorelai: "Oh of course! Um, we give our thanks for this food that we're about to eat. I'm thankful for my family… my friends… triple layer chocolate cake and I'm REALLY thankful for TV…"

Chris: "Uh Gigi, why don't you take over from there,"

Gigi: "I'm thankful for: my friends… my teacher…. Freedom… my home… my Dad… Aunt Lorelai and Rory… for Robert…"

Lorelai: "Who's Robert?"

Chris waved Gigi a "stop" motion but she didn't notice and continued.

Gigi: "My future baby brother,"

Lorelai almost choked on the stuffing that she had started to eat.

Lorelai: "Your WHAT? Christopher what is she talking about? You and Sherry didn't…. did you?!"

Chris nearly slammed his head on the table but instead he sheepishly said: "No we didn't do THAT… but we didn't do the other thing either,"

Lorelai was confused.

Lorelai: "SO what exactly DID you do in Europe besides be Clark Grimwaltz on vacation there?"

Chris: "Look Lore this is really not the time or place for this… can't we just have a civil and peaceful meal, then save the rest of this for tomorrow?"

Lorelai: "The "civil and peaceful meal" ended the second Annie here mentioned Robert. Christopher I am getting to the point where I don't know you anymore. I need to know what happened in Europe… the TRUTH,"

Chris sighed and sat down in his chair. He folded his hands into each other and rested his chin on then with his eyes closed. A minute later he opened his eyes again and made eye contact with Lorelai sitting across the table.

Chris: "I went and discussed the divorce terms with Sherry but she was being Nicole Kidman. She wanted full financial compensation for the years that missed when she had Gigi and she wanted full custody of Gigi with very Gary Coleman-sized visitation rights from me. If I wanted to appose her, she was going to take it to court and drag it as far as she could but I don't want that to happen. I don't want Gigi to have to live a year of her life in court so I just left Sherry and I listed as "Separated" but not "Divorced". When I was trying to explain that to Gigi she said she was really disappointed because she wanted to have a sibling,"

Gigi: "Yeah! We had to draw our families before I left for Europe and I only had Dad and Mom was far away so I wanted a sister or brother. Daddy said that maybe if we're good then you might give me one. I would REALLY like a baby brother. I don't want to share any of my toys. I want his name to be Robert,"

Lorelai stood up so fast that her chair flew across the room.

Lorelai: "Are you SERIOUS, Chris? You're still legally married! Last thing I knew we weren't Mormon!"

Chris: "I just said that to get Gigi off the subject,"

Lorelai: "You wouldn't have said that if there was no speculation in it. Who do you think I am the nanny that Jude Law slept with?!"

Chris: "Lore, it wasn't meant to be like that at all! I was just hoping that somehow in the future Sherry would back off, you and I would get married, and then have a real family that both of us have wanted for a really long time,"

Lorelai: "You can't lay out long-term plans like that without my say in things! You can't just decide things for me! As long a Sherry has a hold on you I can't have a SERIOUS relationship with you… especially something like marriage! I wasn't even THINKING about the whole marriage thing when we were dating, I just got off of an engagement I'm not Jennifer Lopez! No matter how drunk I may get, if I did marry you like you wanted; it would just be a Brittany Spears less than 24 hour marriage,"

Chris: "Then what AM I to you, Lorelai?! I LOVE you Lorelai, I always have loved you. You have been the only person that I have ever felt that way with…"

Lorelai: "Except for Sherry! You had a baby with her, you married her, you were going to have that normal family life with her but you were still the same old Christopher choosing work over someone you care about… so here is the consequence of that Chris! I'm sorry, this is just the way it is! When Sherry left you that note and you knew that she was in Paris, you should've moved there with Gigi to live with her. But you didn't. Instead, you called me to help you and stayed here even though I was all ready in a deep relationship with someone else. You reached out to me, I helped… then you personally attacked the guy that I was in love with which tore us apart, then when you finally started to act like a real father and being responsible, I thought that you changed. I thought you showed me that you could really be dependable and throw yourself into a situation completely without a bungee cord. When I needed more support and comfort then I had ever needed, you were there for me but you were also there just for yourself! I'm the one that has the right to be upset! I feel as if I've been USED and manipulated like a marionette just to end up in the same place with you that I was twenty-two years ago!"

Chris: "What about everything that we've been through together? All the years that we've known each other? What did all of that mean to you?"

Gigi: "Does this mean you're not going to give me a brother?"

Lorelai paused for a moment while she looked at Gigi. She was struggling to hold in all that she was feeling but what Gigi said struck her just wrong.

Lorelai: "I finally get it now. I finally understand why it is that I keep going back to you and letting you come back into my life like this. My mother and father tried to control me when I was growing up but never allowed themselves to get to know me and support me. I needed someone to "Lean On" but I didn't have any brothers or sisters so I turned to someone who was in the same sort of situation that I was in. I pushed myself into a relationship with you so that I could have someone in my life to release all of my problems with. Then I screwed up and got pregnant, watching as my life was falling apart around me. Not only were my parents pulling further away from me in shame but you were too. I gave birth to Rory and you asked me to marry you. You wanted to marry me because you thought it was the right thing to do. I refused because I knew somewhere deep inside of my heart, that I didn't love you enough to marry you. At least not in the way that you loved me. I guess you could say it was more of a Jerry Lee Lewis and his cousin love relationship. Then you left and I was determined to give Rory as much love and attention that I could to makeup for your absence. Turns out that when I moved to Stars Hollow… I wasn't really alone. I found a safe and comfortable place to raise my daughter and gain enough self confidence to know that if I allowed myself to be in another serious relationship with you that it would only end up destroying what I worked so hard to find,"

Chris: "So you felt that way back then, I understand. However, that was a long time ago and both of us have changed since then. There is still room for love Lorelai,"

Lorelai barely able to speak: "There is room for a new couch maybe but not for love that is needed for a "Happy Days" family. I don't love you that way… I don't think I ever CAN. It's ALL my fault… everything. I got pregnant… it was my fault, I ran away from home with Rory… it was my fault, I had no home… it was my fault, I couldn't afford to send Rory to Chilton… it was my fault, I almost married Max but I didn't…. it was my fault, you went back to Sherry when you found out she was pregnant… it was my fault, the Dragonfly almost never came to be… it was my fault, I lied to Luke and when he found out a truth he broke up with me… it was my fault, Rory and I weren't speaking to each other… it was my fault, and then Luke and I were pulling away from each other it wasn't my fault… but I MADE it my fault. I am the Queen of Screwing Up so I have to get going before I become even more of a Courtney Love that I keep on ruining your life too. I have to go Chris, before things get worse,"

Chris was looking pretty miserable at this point but he still managed to speak up with: "It's not ALL your fault. It takes two to tango and I liked to play the music. I'm sorry, Lore,"

Lorelai was fighting her tears when she said: "So am I,"

Chris: "At least take some of the Thanksgiving meal with you,"

Lorelai forced a smile: "No thanks-giving up,"

Lorelai turned around and walked out of the house as fast as she could so that Chris wouldn't have to see her cry.

A cut to a scene of Rory, Logan and the others feasting on their meal; while Finn lay on the ground, still in his turkey costume covered with paint.

Rory: "Finn, come on it wasn't that bad. You better hurry over here or there won't be any food left,"

Finn pathetically looking in Lina's direction: "I require mouth-to-mouth resuscitation"

Lina: "Then risk getting the Bird Flew? I think not,"

Finn: "Well I most definitely need people to help me get up, I feel like a turtle stuck on its back,"

Logan and Lina reluctantly agreed to help him out. They walked over to him, took hold of his arms and clumsily pulled him off of the ground. However at the last second, Finn's weight got the best of him and he started falling right on Lina. Luckily for her, she had quick enough reflexes that instead of landing under him, she landed on top of him.

Lina: "And they say turkeys can't fly,"

Finn sheepishly: "Sorry,"

By this time Logan had escaped the scene and was now at the table with Rory. He elbowed her and indicated at Finn and Lina gazing into each other's eyes.

Rory nervously: "I don't know how I feel about Finn coming on to a relative of mine,"

Colin: "Don't worry, he's about to make his move right now,"

Finn to Lina: "So you like it on top, huh?"

Lina's face flashed with rage, she punched him in the stomach and he groaned in pain.

Lina commented: "You are a REAL turkey!"

With that she stomped away, leaving Finn looking triumphant. Logan and Rory just shook their heads.

Colin: "Record timing, I believe,"

Lorelai was at home patting Paul Anka looking pretty depressed. She felt so embarrassed being that way so eventually she stood up, grabbed her coat/ her traveling coffee mug and walked outside. She took a walk to try and get her mind off of things. It was awfully hard considering that every house she passed by smelled of delicious food and were full of family noises. As if a pull of fate she found herself across the street from Luke's. The diner was almost completely empty except for one person who stood behind the counter.

Lorelai considered just turning around a leaving but the pull was too much and she hesitantly approached the diner. She opened the door and the bell above it rang seemingly louder than usual. Luke looked up from the counter he was wiping off to see Lorelai standing there.

Lorelai: "Can I come in? I could use some company, it's kind of sad sitting alone in my house on Thanksgiving… it makes me feel like I'm Osama Bin Laden,"

Luke grunted: "It's a free country and the diner is open so do whatever,"

Lorelai: "Why aren't you with Anna and April?"

Luke groaned even louder as he stood up and shot Lorelai a look.

Luke: "They are visiting April's grandmother's house today and Anna told me that it was best I didn't go, since her parents just found out about me a couple of months ago. Apparently she is in as much contact with her parents as you are with yours,"

Lorelai: "Oh…. sorry to hear that,"

Luke shrugged it off and Lorelai sat down at the counter. She placed her coffee travel mug on the seat beside her.

Luke: "So what about you? What are you doing here by yourself?"

Lorelai sighed heavily and then replied with: "Rory is having a Thanksgiving event with Logan, my parents are off in Paris and I just came from Christopher's place which certain events happened that reminded me much of a scene from a Tim Burton movie. I just felt stupid sitting at home so I just walked around until I ended up here,"

Luke wanted to press her more about that but decided to act nonchalant instead: "Ah,"

Lorelai: "If you wouldn't mind, I could use a cup of coffee,"

Luke: "Oh, right… sorry. Would you like something to eat too?"

Lorelai: "That's probably a good idea since I didn't have a chance to at Chris's. Just nothing turkey or Thanksgiving,"

Luke: "How about if I just surprise you with something?"

Lorelai nodded: "You're pretty good at that,"

Meanwhile at Paris's place the social worker sat obliviously next to Roselyn and across from Paris who shot death glares at her the whole time but hid her seething expertly from the lady. When the lady was satisfied, she nodded a farewell and left with some parting words. She left Paris, Roselyn and Doyle sitting there with tension as thick as fog. Roselyn decided to try and attempted again to try and get through to Paris what really happened with the kiss and Doyle. She explained how it was an accident to which Paris retorted with demanding a reason why they didn't stop "accidentally kissing" until she came in but Roselyn knew it was no use. The silence was enormous until Roselyn broke the ice by asking for the pumpkin pie. Which Paris gave to her… by throwing it in her face. Roselyn wasn't going to take that sitting down so she threw the stick of butter on Paris's shirt. Doyle trying to break it up was hit by food thrown by both of them.

Lorelai's plate was empty and Luke came by to pick it up in the meantime he noticed Lorelai's miserable expression.

Luke: "Okay, I can't stand it anymore! Tell me what happened or I'm gonna throw you out!"

Lorelai almost laughed but she was too wrapped up in thought to. She finally gave in and decided to tell Luke what happened.

Lorelai: "Christopher is still Christopher. No matter how hard I try to snap him out of his bad habits, he keeps going back. He went to Europe to get a divorce from Sherry but came back in the same position as when he left. Apparently Sherry has it in for him like Rambo. But Chris informed Gigi that he and I would get married and have a family. He is still in this fantasy world of his about us and because of that he can't see the real me. He can't see that I'm not going to allow myself to be second next to him, Sherry or Gigi. For that married life he wants, he has to be able to put me at the same level as he is. But he can't. I think that was when I got hit with this epiphany about everything and told him how I felt about him and myself. I didn't want anything to change my mind so I left. I hurt him more than anything else could. I just saw him sit there with pain in his face as I turned around and left. I just can't get that out of my head,"

Luke: "What did you say?"

Lorelai: "I… told him I didn't love him the same way that he claims to love me… that I never will be able to think of him like that,"

Lorelai and Luke just stayed there in complete silence, like frozen in time. Lorelai sighed and then when she exhaled, she got something off of her chest.

Lorelai: "I'm going off to the Durham Group the day after tomorrow. With everything being so crazy with that, I might stay in New York so that I can migrate between inns around New England better,"

Luke: "That makes sense but I get the feeling you're going to tell me something I'm not going to like,"

Lorelai: "I'm selling my house and living in New York,"

Luke's eyes nearly popped out of the eye sockets when he replied with: "WHAT?! Are you saying that you're never going to come back here?! Why? Why would you do something so stupid?!"

Lorelai: "I wasn't going to leave for sure until what happened with Chris. Walking around town today made me realize that I really don't have anything here anymore. I keep on getting stuck in the same quick sands over and over again with Chris, my parents and my relationship with men. Then with Rory almost graduating from Yale and the opportunity to work with the Durham Group; I have a new OZ like place to be in,"

Luke: "What about the Dragonfly Inn?! Doesn't that mean something to you?! All of the sweat and tears you put into that place!"

Lorelai: "Yes, which is why I decided to join the Durham Group in the first place. When I know that the Inn is safe once and for all, then plans for the Butterfly Inn can start. Sookie and Michel will be so busy with the two inns that I won't be needed as much anymore. I'm just a curse to inns like King Tut's tomb except mine causes them to catch on fire. I don't want to cause anything else bad to happen to the Dragonfly. I'll come and visit from time to time when I can but I just feel like I don't have a home here anymore,"

Lorelai softly started to cry to which she tried her best to try and get over.

Luke just shook his head and asked: "Don't I have a say in all of this? Could you really just hightail it out of here like in "American Graffiti"? What about… me?"

Lorelai looked up at Luke and gazed deep into his eyes with her own eyes sparkling with pain.

Lorelai: "You have Anna and April. You're happy and that makes me happy but I can't stay. I'm getting to a point in my life where I want to assert myself and be in a place where I can feel like Ren dancing at his Prom. Happy Ever After. I know what will make me feel that way but I'm not going to waste the rest of my life waiting for it. I have to do what I can with what I have. So I'm taking a risk,"

Lorelai stood up, pulled something out and flopped it on the counter… money.

Lorelai: "This is all the money that is on my tab. Paid in full. No strings attached. I hope that you have everything that you've always wanted… if not, I'm sure that if you don't give up on it; you'll get it eventually someday. I know you will. I hope that when I leave that at least I can call you my friend and that you can call me yours instead of think of me as just another wacky customer,"

She waved a good bye and headed for the door, leaving Luke standing there with a wall of emotion preventing him from saying what he wanted. Like the biggest loser in the world, he waved back and just let her go right out the door… the sound of the bells above it echoing in the empty building.

Luke then walked around the counter to see Lorelai's coffee traveling mug still sitting there on the seat.

Rory and Logan were ready to board the plane now in normal clothes.

Logan: "Colin…Finn… let's go! My father will be like Joe Jackson if I don't get to my house soon!"

Colin slowly joined the group but Finn and Lina were nowhere in sight.

Rory: "That's strange, I wonder where Lina and Finn went off to,"

Logan out loud: "Finn! If you don't show your ass here soon, I'm not giving you Madonna's address!"

A muffled voice came from the plane and with confusion on their faces; Rory, Logan and Colin looked inside the plane to see Finn and Lina with muffled hair and clothes.

Rory exclaimed: "UH, GROSS!" while she quickly covered her eyes.

Logan was just as shocked: "I can't believe this!"

Colin: "All right my man… you scored!"

Lina stood up defensively: "I did NOT! No way would I "do that" with this Mel Gibson drunk clone!"

Rory: "Then why do you LOOK like THAT?!"

Lina: "Hey, I didn't say anything about not making out. Who wouldn't do that with Mel?"

Logan: "We better get going before we get swallowed up by the Hellmouth that will open up soon,"

Rory: "I agree. What a day…"

Kirk and Lulu were celebrating their triumphant day. They held up glasses of purple liquid.

Lulu: "I'm so glad that you brought Grape Juice with you Kirk, Grape Juice is great for cleaning out the system,"

Kirk: "That's why I brought it. So… a toast?"

Lulu: "Sure!"

The two of them clanged glasses together… a little TOO hard and to their horror, the glasses shattered, spilling shards of glass and purple liquid right on the carpet in front of the couch.

Kirk: "Oh no! What to do, what to do!"

Lulu: "Oh, I know! Club soda! Club soda and grab some paper towels!"

Lulu ran over to the alcohol cart and grabbed what she assumed to be Club Soda, raced back to Kirk and poured the clear liquid over the stain. A loud sizzling noise and a sizzling/bubbling reaction caused Lulu to start to panic.

Lulu: "That's NOT what's supposed to happen! I wonder what…"

She cut herself off when upon closer inspection of the bottle she realized what she really held in her hands. A clear bottle labeled: "Hydrogen Peroxide"

Lulu: "Kirk, you moved the Hydrogen Peroxide onto the Drink Cart! We have to get this off right away or it'll eat right through the Gilmore's rug!"

Kirk was now panicking: "What should I do?!"

Lulu instructed: "Grab a glass of water and a dish towel!"

Fast as lightning Kirk zoomed off to retrieve the items Lulu mentioned, he came back and handed then over to Lulu. Lulu swiftly applied them to the affect spot and within seconds the chemical reaction ceased and the rag was soaked. That was when she noticed a crimson blotch next to the purplish stain in the dishtowel. Her face showed confusion until she traced the source… the back of Kirk's hand was dripping with blood.

Lulu: "Kirk, you're bleeding!"

Kirk's face was that of extreme alarm when he saw it for himself.

Kirk: "Oh no! How did this happen?!"

Lulu: "You must have cut yourself on a piece from the broken champagne glass,"

Kirk started turning pale and he paced around the room shouting: "I'm bleeding! I HATE blood, I'm gonna faint!"

Lulu: "Kirk, calm down! You're not in the water at the beach with sharks or the Black Knight in "Holy Grail"… tis just a flesh wound!"

Lulu disappeared off to the kitchen, got some paper towels to hold against Kirk's hand, when she noticed on the counter a large streak of blood followed by little drops here and there covering the rest of it.

What precedes this scene is nothing short off a Schorsazi film. Lulu threw the dishtowel in her hands down onto something so that she could quickly obtain the paper towels however, she didn't realize that the dishtowel landed an inch away from the stove. The stove's burners were on boiling a pot of water and on contact, the dishtowel caught on fire. Lulu didn't notice at first because she was so busy bringing the paper towels to Kirk like "the Handkerchief trick" so a mile of pts. trailed behind her as she pressed some up against Kirk's hand. The pt absorbed some of his blood as Lulu turned her attention onto the counter but she screamed as she saw flames shooting up around the stove. She left Kirk wrapped up like a mummy and ran over to the stove. She carefully shut off the burner but it was little relief for the flames, which now threatened to touch the ceiling. At this point Lulu felt a presence next to her, noticed Kirk held a Fire Extinguisher and shouted: "No!"… but it was too late. A minute later after a long battle with the hose of the extinguisher which he lost; the fire was finally out. Replaced with a blanket of white foam that covered the entire kitchen.

Kirk and Lulu just stood there with mouths gaping wide open in astonishment.

Rory and Logan were saying their "goodbyes" at the apartment door.

Logan: "I hate to make this visit short but I'm a wanted man like the Renegade,"

Rory: "It was short but sweet. You were right, I will definitely always remember this Thanksgiving,"

Rory and Logan kissed then finally they parted.

Logan: "See ya soon, Ace,"

Rory: "I'll be here, Logan. Next time, leave the costumes in England,"

Logan walked across the hall and into the elevator. Rory turned around and went inside of the apartment. A minute later, the door opened and she swung around to see Roselyn standing there covered in food.

Rory was too astonished to laugh.

Rory: "I knew it was going to be BAD… but at least you came back from it alive,"

Roselyn: "Yeah well with an interesting twist at the end,"

Rory: "What's that?"

Roselyn: "Doyle asked Paris to marry him, presented her with a ring, she scolded him for trying to bribe her but then she declared it worked for her… so they're engaged,"

Rory: "They're ENGAGED?! Whoa, that is one Food Fight I would've like to be in!"

Luke was having a dream. In it, he was much younger looking than he is now, walking through a house searching for something until he reached the front door where he stopped at the sight of a man in a Revolutionary War reenactment outfit equipt with a musket.

Luke: "Dad, what the Hell do you think you're doing in that thing?"

Man dryly: "I'm taking it to a runway, I think I can make the "Revolutionary Look" a smash hit,"

Luke: "You can't go outside in your condition! It's friggn Antarctica out there!"

Luke's Father: "I can too go outside, all I have to do is open the door and walk out of it,"

Luke: "Dad, you KNOW what I mean…"

Luke's Father: "Yes I know what you mean but I'm ignoring it. You have to understand I have spent the last year of my life cooped up indoors and I can't avoid tradition just because of it. This may be the last time that I'll ever see the first snow fall so I'm taking it for all it's worth. Either come along or let me be, otherwise you'll have to use a tranquiller gun to stop me,"

Luke fed up: "Dad!"

Luke's father didn't even look back as he opened the door, stepped out into the falling snow, and then slammed the door behind him.

The next morning a pacing Luke was on the phone.

Luke: "Hello? Yes, I would like to report a missing person…."

Just then the door opened and Luke's father stepped inside the house. Luke quickly told the person on the other line, "Never mind," and then whirled around to glare at his father.

Luke frustrated: "Where the Hell have you been? I had been waiting for you all night and then when you didn't come back this morning I freaked out like Joan Rivers without make-up!"

Luke's father looked at him with a whole different expression in his face then when he left. In fact it now he looked so serine as if he had come to a peace of mind.

Luke's Father: "I met up with a Snow Angel and a Snow Cherub,"

Luke looked at him like he had three heads.

Luke: "You've lost it. You're crazier than Jack in "the Shining"

Luke: "No, as a matter a fact; it's the opposite. I'm more together then I have been in the past two years. Let's sit down so that I can talk to you, Luke,"

Luke was confused but he agreed and the two of them sat down at a table.

Luke's Father: "I did the reenactment standing thing for as long as I could before I couldn't take it anymore and I departed it early. There was something more important that I had to do… walk with your mother one last time around Stars Hollow. It was something that meant a lot to the both of us when she was alive and it continues to be for myself to this day. I did so but I soon found that my illness got the better of me while I was walking around the lake behind the Independence Inn and I collapsed.

Luke: "Oh my God!"

Luke's Father: "Then through the snow, I looked up next to me and I swore that I saw your mother standing there. However when she spoke I saw an entirely different lady. This lady had the most beautiful eyes and voice. She asked if I was okay and I was more embarrassed then anything else so I barked at her to leave me alone. That just seemed to make her more determined to help me and it was then that I realized she had a small child with her. She turned to the child and told her to prepare some things to warm me up with and then when the child raced off, she turned back to me. No matter how hard I tried to ward her off, she just wouldn't go away much like Locusts. She finally was able to coax me into letting her help me and she took me to this little shack of a place. I'm not sure where it's located in town because the snow blinded me but I know it was in Stars Hollow.

It was a shack worse than the house that Charlie Buckett lived in. I was appalled to think that someone so kind could live like that… it reminded me of the villagers in South Korea. I asked her what reason could she possibly have to live like that and she told me that it was something she HAD to do… not for just herself but for her daughter. As she told me about her past I came to feel ashamed that I spent so many years feeling sorry for myself because of my illness that I was unable to realize that other people in the world are suffering in their own ways. When she asked me about why I was standing in the snow like that I told her about my illness and how I had spent the past year stuck indoors wishing that I would die. You know what she said to me?"

Luke could barely whisper a response of: "What?"

Luke's Father: "She told me that I was an old, pathetic fart wasting my life away like Ebenezer Scrooge"

Luke actually got very angry about that however, Luke's Father started to laugh hysterically. Luke was astonished.

Luke: "How could you think that was funny?! It wasn't funny, it was insulting!"

Luke's Father: "It was funny because it is exactly what your mother would've called me. Oh, if my wife could be here she would have whacked me upside my head, called me an old fart and demand I go out and do something. I listened as this Snow Angel said that for her. Everything she said about me not being the only one in this world, that there are people around me being affected by this illness as well was true. Then I should stop making it harder for people to move on with their lives and instead I should do as much as I can to leave my mark in this world. I should especially make sure that the people I leave behind would be okay. If I should die in a month, then I should fight with all my might until the end because a lot can happen when you put your mind to it. She told me she learned all that from raising her daughter. So after I departed the shack I continued to walk around Stars Hollow and soaked up all that she told me like sponge. I came to realize how right she was so I stopped by the Hardware Store and started to get it ready,"

Luke: "Get it ready for what?"

Luke's father: "For you to fix up and make into whatever you want because I'm giving it to you now. I want to make sure that you'll be okay in this life… I want to help you as much as I can while I still can. So I gave you the title to the Hardware Store,"

Luke: "Now Dad…"

Luke's Father: "No, save it! I'm doing this okay, let me do this! It's the least I can do for all the things you've accomplished for this family. Now what would you like to DO with the building? What do you want it to be?"

Luke thought in silence for a minute until he spoke up with: "A Diner… I think,"

Luke's Father nodded: "A Diner it is then,"

Luke was now rushing through the hallways of a hospital and a doctor ahead who recognized him, ran up to meet him.

Luke: "I got your message, Doc what happened?"

Doctor: "His vital signs are crashing. I'm afraid this could be the end for him. I think you should visit him right now to say your farewells,"

Luke: "You cocky, cold-hearted Saddam jerk… that's no way to talk about your patients! Did you call my sister and tell her the same thing you said to me?"

Doctor: "I left a message for her but I'm doubtful she'll come. She didn't when he came into the hospital,"

Luke raged: "My father is DYING for God's sake, of COURSE she'll be here!"

With that he stomped up to a door but his rage quickly disappeared the second his hand grasped the knob. He paused for a moment, like his hand was frozen to the door knob but finally he turned it, swung the door open, stepped inside, and closed it behind him.

The man in the bed seemed small and weak compared to the man who was shouting at Luke before. Tubes were all over him and the sounds of loud beeping machines reminded Luke of how severe and real the situation really was. Slowly he sauntered over to the bed, gulped a big lump in his throat down, took a deep breath, and then forced himself to speak.

Luke: "Dad?"

Luke's father could barely manage to open his eyes but eventually he did and focused onto his son.

Luke's father: "Ah, came to see your old man, huh? I hate being seen like this more than the dying part,"

Luke: "You should probably not talk… you need to save your strength,"

Luke's father: "I have no strength… hence the dying thing,"

Luke: "Dad…"

Luke's father: "I would like to say some things to you… before I take the stairway to Heaven. It's important to me that you hear it,"

Luke nodded: "I understand,"

Luke's father: "I know that I probably don't even HAVE to tell you this but I want you to take good care of what family you have left. Liz with all the trouble she gets herself into, my brother Louie who flips the bird at death more than I do, and whoever else. More importantly I apologize, Luke,"

Luke: "Apologize? For what?"

Luke's Father: "For causing you more pain then what you can take. When your mother died in some way, I felt like I died inside but I had to force myself to keep living because I had a family to take care of. However, somewhere along the way I lost sight of the things that were most important to me and it wasn't until last month that I realized what they were. My family. I wasn't there for you Luke, when I should've been. Yes, we worked in the Hardware Store together and we had a relationship but it was never really along the lines of father and son. I never asked you how you felt about things, I never asked you how your day was, I never attended any of your track competitions, I was barely able to attend your High School graduation, and Liz was always in her own world. In some way, you have been alone. I blame myself for that. I don't want that to continue after I die.

I always thought that I was alone in life. I grew up with parents who ignored Louie and I so we were raised thinking that no one could ever care about us. Then I was lucky enough to have met your mother in High School. She was so lively and crazy that she caught everyone's attention… especially mine. She loved everything about the world. Sunsets, the stars at night, the sound of the waves and especially the way the town looks covered with snow. I still to this day, can't understand what it was that she saw in me compared to the other more handsome and confident guys around her. But she did. It was hard for us to connect together at first because I wouldn't let my guard down but she was very forceful and eventually I was able to be awakened to the great things in life. It was when we took the first walk through the snowy town together. It made me feel as if she and I were the only ones in the world. She was so beautiful but even MORE beautiful from the snow. Being with your mother, you and Liz those were the happiest days of my life. I don't want you to end up like Louie: alone, pushing people away, and living in the shadows of the world. I want you to make a life for yourself where you can be able to be someone who loves living in it. I want you to be with someone who can give that to you,"

Luke: "You don't have to worry about that Dad, I have Anna,"

Luke's Father: "No you don't. Be honest with yourself, it's not going to work out. There's nothing substantial between you two where you need each other. Anna is very nice, creative and strong but she's too independent to let you in her life and vise versa. You need someone who will kick your butt when you're being stubborn, to shut you up when you're on a rant, and someone who can see your true self and love you for it. That's the only person I can think of who can knock you off that path of loneliness I'm afraid of you following. Liz will be okay, I know she'll be so I'm not worried about her. It's too late for Louie so please when he dies an old fart, please bury him along side of me so that he won't be alone in death. As for you, I hope that you will meet someone who can show you love. I want you to marry her, have a family that I know you want, and take her out on my boat…"

That's when he winced with severe pain that took his breath away.

Luke ran right over to his side and held his hand.

Luke: "Dad!"

Luke's father in slow shallow whispers: "I… am… proud of you… I love you… my son,"

A minute late Liz met up with the doctor when the door to her father's room was thrown open with a loud "bang". Liz and the doctor looked up startled until Luke came out and Liz looked at him with concern.

Liz: "Luke… what happened?"

Luke made eye contact with Liz that told her, their father had died but all he could do was shake his head and look away sharply. With that he stormed away.

Liz: "Luke! Where are you going?!"

Luke shouted over his shoulder: "To yell at God, what do ya think?! I'm going fishing so don't look for me!"

Liz: "Luke! Luke!"

Rory: "Luke!"

Luke now realizes that he's at the hospital again but this time he's sitting next to Rory and April while a doctor is waking up to them. This varies differently then what happened in episode 6.

The Doctor sighed and then told them seriously: "She must have severe internal bleeding because just as we started to anesthetize her, she went into cardiac arrest,"

Luke: "What?! She went into what? So does that mean…"

The Doctor: "She stopped breathing and her heart stopped functioning,"

Luke acted as if the doctor had sucker-punched him right in the stomach. He took gasping breaths as he tried to comprehend everything. Rory sat down in shock and started crying.

Luke: "She… her….stopped?"

Doctor: "Yes and each minute that passes by in which she doesn't regain her vital signs, the more of a probability we have of her either losing her life or her reviving with brain damage,"

The doctor left Luke sitting down next to a very distraught Rory. Luke didn't know what else he could say to calm her down so he did the only thing he could think to do; he grabbed Rory and gave her a consoling hug. Rory at first, tried to squirm away but she soon let go and started crying into his chest.

Rory in choking sobs: "First Logan… now Mom. I HATE hospitals! I, I don't want her to die, Luke. I don't want her to…"

Luke pulled away from her so that he could stare her down to say: "She's not going to,"

Rory looked at him with bewilderment: "How do YOU know? This is cardiac arrest they're talking about! I know what the statistics of that means! How can you say, you know what's going to happen… you're not Dionne Warwick with Psychic Friends or Douggie Houser with a PHD!"

Luke: "No, I'm not. I don't really know anything that is going on but I DO know your mother. I KNOW that she's one of the most stubborn people in the world and giving up like this is something that she would hate doing besides cleaning. You can't start believing that she will… you know… because she's not very good at following rules… she cheated on battleship every time we played it. So all we can really do is wait until the doctor comes in. Okay?"

Rory seemed to have calmed down and she even smiled a little as she

nodded in agreement. So the two of them sat back down and waited. To them it seemed like hours had passed by when in reality only four minutes did. The doctor finally reemerged through the doors and walked up to them. Rory stood up while Luke stayed seated.

Doctor: "We had a hard time getting things back in order because of the internal bleeding. So we used a process combined with hypothermia cardiac treatment while we found the leakage and plugged it up. Then after the repair for that, we ceased the hypothermia and gave an IV of warming liquids, which started the heart pumping again. After that, we proceeded to give her blood and things seem to be regulating steadily now. The only concern we have is due to lack of oxygen but we won't know for sure how it affected her until she regains consciousness. Until then we have more urgent tasks at hand with her head injury. In addition, we found out that she has a compound fracture of the left radius and a rather complicated hairline fracture on her right hip. From what I have observed from her injuries; I can determine that the car hit her on her right side of the hip and stomach, then the impact sent her landing on the left side where she fell on her left arm and hit her head against the sidewalk. Anyway, as long as we can now attend to her concussion without any further complications then she should be out of the woods with the crisis behind her,"

Luke reached the door to Lorelai's hospital room and grasped the knob. He paused for a moment, like his hand was frozen to the door knob but finally he turned it, swung the door open, stepped inside, and closed it behind him.

This time the person in the bed was Lorelai and she was unconscious. Luke slowly walked up to the bed and gazed at her but soon he felt rage get the best of him.

Luke: "What the Hell are you DOING here?! This is NOT supposed to happen! This isn't you… it can't be! You shouldn't be lying here not moving or talking! Jump around like a monkey on speed or tell me that I'm stupid… SOMETHING! Everyone that I ever care about always leaves me! I can't even IMAGINE what my life would be like without you around, so don't you DARE leave me! I still love you Lorelai!"

Luke spun around to see Lorelai in a blue sweater shirt and jeans, carrying luggage and looking at him.

Lorelai: "Too bad, I wish you had said that to me earlier. Goodbye Luke Danes,"

Luke: "Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore,"

With that Lorelai turned around and walked away,

Luke sat up in bed shouting: "Lorelai!"

April who was sleeping in Jess's old bed nearly jumped out of it. But she luckily regained her balance to sit up and try to see Luke through the darkness of the room.

April: "Luke? What happened?"

Luke realizing it was a dream, lay back slowly in relief and sighed aloud: "It was just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about. Sorry for waking you,"

April laid back into her bed too and replied with: "It's okay. Go back to sleep,"

Luke: "I'm not sure I can,"

Summary for next episode:

Rory tries to deal with Paris's news and Lina/Finn's budding relationship. Emily returns to her house unaware of the disaster that took place while in the care of Kirk.Everything that happens in the last episode forces Lorelai to request her house be put up for sale and permanent residence at the Durham Group that night. April overhears Lorelai telling Rory and holds the future of Lorelai and Luke's relationship in her hands. Will she tell Luke or will Lorelai be out of his life forever? Even if she does tell him, will Luke be able to forgive Lorelai enough to go after her? The title of the next episode says it all: "My Coffee is You,"


	6. Episode 9: My Coffee Is You

Again, I apologize for my horrible spelling of celebrities and famous people's names. I tried the best I could as long as you get the point of whom and what I mean. I also can't tell what the correct spelling of Hoppa… Chouppa… whatever so I use it spelt like: "Choupa". Here it is, Lorelai and Luke's relationship's most important episode of my season. Episode 9: "You Are My Coffee" 

Paris was anxiously walking around her apartment when there was a knock on her door. In 2 seconds Paris shot to the door, flung it open, grabbed Rory's arm on the other side of it, swung her inside with such force that Rory thankfully landed on the couch, and closed the door behind her.

Rory: "Just be glad I'm not a door-to-door salesman or a Girl Scout because they would have probably drop dead of a heart attack,"

Paris: "With those outfits, I'd be doing them a favor. Rory I was WAITING for you to come. LOOK!"

Paris held out the back of her hand to Rory so that she could see the huge rock of a diamond on her ring finger.

Rory: "Wow a pilgrim would've much rather landed on THAT rock!"

Paris: "I'm engaged! I can't believe I'm ENGAGED… isn't that a kick?"

Rory: "Yes, I definitely feel like Mia Hymme got me inside here,"

Paris: "One minute I wanted to kill him and then the next minute I wanted to DO him right there on the table!"

Rory with a slight degusted face: "Not exactly the Thanksgiving image I wanted engraved in my head, Paris!"

Paris: "Hey, you're twenty-two years old… deal with it,"

Rory nervously decided to bring up something.

Rory: "Um, so what about Roselyn? Is it all right for her to come by or will you still be gunning for her like on "the Godfather?"

Paris waved a hand much like brushing off a dusty table: "I talked it over with Doyle it was a misunderstanding… let bygones be bygones,"

Rory: "Yeah, well you're not very good with keeping bygones indoors. I really don't want to keep hiding Roselyn in my apartment like Anne Frank,"

Paris: "As long as she keeps her James Mansfield hands away from Doyle I can put up with her,"

Rory: "So, are you REALLY engaged to be married?"

Theme Music 

It was the next day and April walked past a "For Sale" sign on Lorelai's front yard, she approached the door and rang the doorbell to Lorelai's house. Lorelai opened the door with a smiling face.

Lorelai greeted her with: "You have great timing Clock, I JUST finished it!"

April excitedly: "I can't wait to see it!"

Lorelai wagged a finger: "Uh, uh you have to cover your eyes… that's the only way to do this,"

April: "Sorry,"

April closed her eyes and covered them with her hand, while Lorelai pulled her arm to navigate her inside the house. Finally she stopped, instructed April to stop there and wait. A minute later, Lorelai gave April the permission to look and April removed her hand from around her eyes to see her dress. Her dress was red satin with black see-through mesh on the top so that you could see the red through it, the skirt part was long and flowing except for small splits on the sides at the bottom and a part in the front which was free of black mesh. It was complete with black shoes, a red/black mesh purse and a red flowered barrette-like hairpiece.

April was in so much awe that she was speechless.

Lorelai: "You hate it THAT much, huh?"

April: "Oh no! I LOVE it! It's so breathtaking I can hardly grasp the notion that it's mine to wear!"

Lorelai sounding like Goofy: "Garsh, ya makin' me blush,"

Lorelai had to push April up to the dress and finally April touched it.

Lorelai: "You probably should try it on just in case it doesn't fit,"

April ran her fingers through the material of the dress.

April: "I don't have to. I just KNOW it will fit me perfectly. Thank-you Lorelai so much,"

Lorelai: "You deserve it, Snow White. I hope it makes you feel like the princess you are. Will you be okay with your hair and make-up?"

April: "I talked it over with my Mom and she said that she would help me with those. Oh, here…"

April reached into her pocket, pulled out money and handed it over to Lorelai.

Lorelai: "I really don't want to take that,"

April was insistent: "PLEASE take it. For the fabric, the time and effort that you put into this dress… it's the LEAST I can do,"

Lorelai: "Well okay Timmy Tim, but I'll still feel like Scrooge,"

Lorelai reluctantly accepted the money from April and out of the blue, April hugged her. Lorelai's eyes widened and she kept on hugging her until the two of them let go. Lorelai stood up and looked at April.

Lorelai: "Hurry take your dress before I keep it,"

April: "No need to tell me twice,"

April freed the dress from the mannequin it was on, placed it inside of the dress bag resting next to it, zippered it up and then started to leave.

Lorelai: "Goodbye, April,"

April: "Goodbye, Lorelai,"

April took notice of Lorelai's house being nearly empty except for many bags and suitcases full of things. She went out of the door and just as she did, Lorelai's house phone rang. April became way too serious to walk away so instead she almost closed the door but left a small crack in it so that she could overhear Lorelai's phone conversation.

Rory: "Hello Mom,"

Lorelai: "Ah Rory, it's SO good to hear your voice… you have NO idea, Alexander Gramh Bell,"

Rory: "What happened?"

Lorelai: "You first, I need some encouragement,"

So to make a dialog short, Rory told Lorelai what happened with both the Thanksgiving meal and what happened with Roselyn.

Meanwhile Emily and Richard returned to their house. Richard chatted with Kirk while Emily carefully inspected the house. She looked through the once-destroyed kitchen to see that it was back into its normal shape and then she rejoined the others in the living room. Kirk seemed unusually exhausted and worried about something.

Richard: "Well everything seems to be quite satisfactory. Here is your payment,"

Kirk: "Thank-you so much Mr. Gilmore. It was a pleasure doing business for you,"

Richard shook Kirk's hand when Emily noticed the huge bandage on his hand.

Emily: "What happened there?"

Kirk: "Oh? I cut myself on some glass… that's all,"

Emily narrowed in on him: "From where?"

Kirk quickly lied: "I broke a window in my car when I forgot it was up and went to make hand signals…. But I had the glass replaced this morning,"

Emily: "Oh,"

So Kirk waved goodbye and left. Richard went off to get a newspaper when Emily went to sit down on the couch… but missed and landed on the floor.

Emily: "My senses must be off today,"

She stood up, brushed herself off and sat down on the couch… never noticing the purple stained/ burn hole in the rug below it.

Lorelai: "Wow now I really wish that I had a college life! I can't believe that Paris is ENGAGED! That's like a mouse tying down a lion!"

Rory: "Yeah but at least that made Paris happy enough to let Roselyn off the hook as long as Roselyn doesn't go fishing again. Okay, now that I'm done it's your turn Skipper,"

So Lorelai told Rory what happened with Christopher.

Rory: "So it's officially over with him, huh? I'm sorry Mom, I know how much you wanted us to be a normal family,"

Lorelai: "Well you also know that I'm not very good at being normal. There's something else I have to tell you,"

Rory: "Uh oh, you have a tone like Lewis Black doing his comedy at the Congressional Conference,"

Lorelai took one hard deep breath and then exhaled all at once: "I talked with Mike Armstrong of the Durham Group and I told him that after the four months working for him; I would stay with them. I'm selling the house, I'm going to stay at some of the new Inns until they're done and then I'll find a new place to live in New York nearby. I'm leaving for the Durham Group tonight"

Rory was completely silent on the phone, which worried Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Rory? Did "the Grudge" get you? Please say something? Even if it's "I hate you!"

Rory: "I don't hate you it's just… I can't believe Grandma was right. She KNEW that something like this was going to happen but I told her you never would,"

Lorelai: "This absolutely has nothing to do with her,"

Rory: "You're right but it SHOULD! What about her and grandpa?! We have come so far with them that it would be a waste for you to just turn around and leave now!"

Lorelai: "I do have the weekends and holidays off so I can always stop by when I've taken some sedatives,"

Rory: "What about me, Mom? I hardly see you as it, now it will be like we have to cross the Grand Canyon to do it"

Lorelai: "Oh Rory… you're an adult now. You don't need me as much in your life. You have Logan and even though he's in London, you have Paris, Lane, Lina, and Roselyn. You're going to be graduating from Yale soon and going off on your own somewhere to be Christina Amenport. You're moving forward in the world and I have to as well,"

Rory: "What about Luke, Mom? I know you two aren't together but…"

Lorelai: "He knows and he let me go,"

Rory: "What? I'm confused,"

Lorelai: "After the thing with Christopher I ended up at Luke's and I told him everything, thinking somewhere in the back of my head that it was my way of saying goodbye to him. I gave him a chance to tell me not to go or that he wanted me to come back. Just like with the eloping ultimatum; he let me go. Without so much as a goodbye. So I have to go tonight or I might not have the courage to go through with it or have enough courage to come back here to visit. I have messed up so much with Luke that I have no home here anymore without him,"

Rory: "Mom, I'm sure that's not true…"

Lorelai: "Truth and trust never worked out with us. If he can't tell me how he feels and can't trust me enough to tell me, then how can it ever work out? I'll just screw things up and end up making it true again,"

Rory sighed then finally said: "Okay… if that's the way you really feel about it, I'll support you. Just make sure to keep in contact with me,"

Lorelai: "I'll call you everyday and when I don't it's because I'll be there visiting you. I love you Rory, don't ever forget that,"

Rory: "I love you too, Mom,"

Rory hung up with Lorelai when there was a knock at the door.

Lina's voice called out: "Rory, can you get that? It's probably for me!"

Rory: "Yeah, okay! I feel like Jefferson on "the Fresh Prince"…."

The next minute, she opened the door to see Finn standing there.

Finn: "'ello there Rory…"

Rory: "Finn?! Am I on Candid Camera or something? What are you doing here?!"

Finn: "Just because O' Captain, My Captain is in England doesn't mean I have to ship off there too. I'm cut off free from school and I only have to work at night so I have all day to get drunk until then. Is Lina ready, yet?"

Rory just stood there trying to grasp the concept of what was going on.

Rory: "Are you trying to tell me that you're going out with Lina?"

Finn: "I sure ain't here just to knock on doors, Mate,"

Rory's face flashed with horror as she quickly told Finn to hold on a minute while she slammed the door closed and ran off inside to find Lina.

Rory: "You can NOT go out with Finn!"

Lina in a black leather dress, with a black leather jacket and her hair in a ponytail turned around to face Rory.

Lina: "Why not, mother?"

Rory: "Because he's FINN! That guy gets wasted more than Dean Martin, Richard Burton, Betty Ford and Mel Gibson COMBINED! He's a druken lush when he goes out to party… he hits on more people then Gene Simmons at the Playboy Mansion!"

Lina: "Why are you saying this to me, isn't he one of your boyfriend's best friends?"

Rory: "Which is WHY I'm saying this! You are my family it's my job to make sure that the shark I see in the water doesn't swim up to you,"

Lina: "Look, I admit that he's not the most stable guy in the world but he's really laid back and cool. I can say whatever I want in front of him without fear of how he'll react to it. He makes things interesting and I'm a reckless Hell's Angel myself so I can keep him in line. As much as I appreciate the fact that you're looking out for me… you don't need to worry. After all, I am from your mother's side of the family,"

Rory: "THAT'S what makes me worried more…"

Lina walked past Rory and towards the door while she waved behind her.

Lina: "But don't forget, I DID run away from that. I can't let myself get caught up in that whirl pool. I'll be back by six o'clock… if not then you can send out the search dogs,"

Rory: "No can do, I have the newspaper tonight so I'll just have to trust that you know what you're doing,"

Lorelai's Jeep was full of suitcases as she walked with Paul Anka to meet Babbette.

Lorelai: "Sorry to get you out here so late but I have to get a head start tonight because there's a chance of a snowstorm hitting New York. I just have one last bag to get out of the house, pack into the jeep and take off to where the wild things are"

Babbette: "No problem, suga! I'm so sorry that you couldn't stay one last night here,"

Lorelai: "Thank-you so much Babbette and a thousand thank-yous for taking care of Paul Anka while I'm super busy for the first three months. While I'm running around like crazy and staying at the incomplete inn, I can't have him with me. Plus I don't want there to be another "incident" with a pet of mine, like forgetting to feed him or something"

Babette: "Ya mean like with the turtle?"

Lorelai laughed nervously: "Yes Babbette… and with the hamster and with the rabbit. Once I get settled in, I'll come by to pick him up,"

Babbette started to get misty-eyed: "Oh honey, I hope it all works out for ya,"

Lorelai: "You are the best neighbor that anybody could ever have. I am so lucky to have such a caring person like you living right next door,"

Lorelai hugged Babbette the best she could with the big height difference. Then she let go of her embrace and knelt down to Paul Anka.

Lorelai: "You're one of the weirdest, most neurotic and most human-like dogs I have ever met and I'm grateful for that. You filled up a lot of lonely moments for me with your wacky behaviors, like Howie Mandel. I won't leave you behind for good, I promise so just wait for me… okay?"

Paul Anka barked as if in response and Lorelai smiled happily. She gave him one last loving pat on the head and belly rub. Then she stood up, waved good-bye to Babbette and Paul Anka as they retreated to Babbette's house.

Lorelai stood there for a moment until she slowly returned to her house. She walked inside to the living room where a bag sat in an almost empty house. She picked it up, slung it over her shoulder and then took a hard gaze around.

Lorelai: "You were my first house. The first house that Rory and I lived in with the chance of finally having normal lives. Even though it seemed like one hard sneeze from a wolf might have caused you to collapse, you still stood tall. You were there for us when Rory went into Chilton, had her first kissed, had her first boyfriend, had other boyfriends, graduated High School, entered Yale and you were there for me while I went through all of my relationships and up to Luke. You survived TJ and the construction. Then you got the makeover that you deserved and even Ty Pennington couldn't have done a better job. Here you stand, empty and waiting for someone else to come along who needs your support. I hope they treat you even better than we did (because at least there wouldn't be Gigi to color all over your floors). Good-bye and thank-you,"

With that, Lorelai walked outside, closed the door behind her, locked it and made her way to her Jeep. Her eyes fell upon the garage where Luke's father's boat still sat. It stuck out of the garage as if to tell Lorelai not to forget to say goodbye to it. She walked over to the boat, kissed the haul, and then stood back to glance at it.

Lorelai: "Good-bye Luke's Dad. I hope that Luke finally finishes fixing you so that he can take you out for your first fishing trip. You need to do what a boat does otherwise, you'll always be incomplete… like the Big Dig in Boston. Even though things haven't worked out for us please continue to watch over him because he needs a kick in the butt once in a while,"

Lorelai slowly turned and headed towards the Jeep, where her eyes landed on the Chouppa shining like gold in the moonlight.

Meanwhile, April walked downstairs to the diner and saw Luke alone there. He was rearranging the tables with a very solemn look on his face.

April: "Luke, what are you doing?"

Luke: "Ah, I couldn't ever think about sleep, so I had to do something to keep my mind off of things. Did you call your mother to come pick you up?"

April: "Affirmative, she will be here in 45 minutes. Will you be okay?"

Luke stood up stiffly and then turned to look at April with a forced look of acceptance.

Luke: "Of course I will,"

April: "You're thinking about Lorelai…. And her leaving for that job, I assume?"

Luke was a little surprised: "Nothing gets past you, Agetha Christie. But it's fine. She can do whatever, I have no say in anything,"

April was a little sad when she heard that.

April: "That's not true. I'm sure that if she knew you wanted to see her, she wouldn't be…"

April realized what she was about to say and covered her mouth with her hands as if to try and stop the words from slipping out.

Luke caught onto her quickly.

Luke: "She wouldn't be what?"

He stared her down until she had no choice but to give in.

April said sheepishly: "…She wouldn't be leaving tonight,"

Luke looked as if someone slapped him in the face: "What? Are you sure about that?"

April: "Yes, when I went over to her house to pick up my newly made dress all of her suitcases and bags were packed and there was a "For Sale" sign. I was curious about that so I sort of played Harriet the Spy and listened in when she called Rory. She told her that since it didn't look like you would be there, she was going to leave tonight so that she can get a head start for tomorrow. She didn't think she could be brave enough to come over here and say good-bye to you. She said that she wished things were different so that after the three months, she could come back to Stars Hollow but with everything so messed up and nobody relying on her to come back; after she buys the old Independence Inn she's going to stay at the one of the inns she's working on in New York,"

Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He sat down at one of the tables and looked absolutely miserable.

Luke: "So she's definitely leaving… for good? Just up and go… off into the sunset… not looking behind her like John Wayne. She's not even going to come and say goodbye. I won't see her again,"

April sat down across from Luke: "She was hoping that when she told you about going, that you would tell her not to or tell her to make sure she came back. So when you didn't she felt like you were saying goodbye. So are you going to go and try to see her before she leaves?"

Luke folded his hands and put his chin on them thinking hard on what he should do.

Luke: "I shouldn't have to go… I shouldn't. Why do I always have to make the decisions with her? Why is it all or nothing with her? Why can't she just say what she thinks or feels about things like this?"

April considered some things. Then she softly answered.

April: "I don't know myself. Maybe it's because she's not used to people actually caring about her feelings with hard things in life. Maybe she's so used to bulldozing forward with problems and putting on a tough face that when she gets upset about something, she feels like if she shows it; it will make her seem weak. Fearing about crying might be worse for her then letting things fall apart. My mother is a lot like that, so I think that's what she might be feeling too,"

Luke: "I can't understand that. I have always been taught that if you let things muster for too long, you hurt the people you care about and end up pushing them away. It's been hard for me to not be like that but I try. She doesn't even try,"

April: "Maybe she tried but you either just didn't listen or maybe she thinks that you are like that. She helped me out a lot with my dress and getting me ready for the dance… like Fran in "the Nanny" and you are not exactly the easiest guy to get to know but now that I do; I like having you around because you listen to me. If there is anyway that I can help make you two be happy, I would do it. I feel like maybe it's my fault, like I got in between you two and I hate that thought,"

Luke: "No, you are not at fault at all. It's just… us. We still needed to work out a lot of issues before marriage that we put aside and it wasn't until you came along that we started to realize it. Things are just so unsure right now that if I go to try and see her, I don't want her to think that I give up and was 100 wrong,"

April: "She won't think that! Even if she DOES, it's not anything worse then never seeing her or talking to her again! Could you really stand everyday thinking that she might come into the diner… but she doesn't. You will be miserable and you won't be able to open yourself up to new people and experiences… then you'll miss out on the good things in life,"

Luke: "Okay now you're just starting to sound like Dr. Phil. You've got to stop watching that show,"

April: "Sorry,"

Luke and April sat in silence for a minute. Finally, Luke stood up and made a dash for his coat. April followed close behind and grabbed her coat. By the time she threw it on, Luke was heading out the door and she rocketed out to catch up to him. Luke walked fast to his truck.

April: "Let me come too!"

Luke: "Your mother will be here to pick you up soon,"

April: "I don't care about that, let me come with you!"

Luke stopped and looked at April debating what to do. Finally he gave in, pointed his thumb to the passenger door, and walked around the front of the truck until he got to the driver's door. Both Luke and April, opened their doors, sat inside and slammed their doors behind them.

The truck took off with a stutter and then shot out into the road. The truck soon pulled up in Lorelai's driveway.

April: "Her Jeep's not here!"

Luke: "Maybe she went to visit someone else and will come back to pick up her last suitcases or something,"

Luke defiant as ever, threw the door open and marched up to the door. He rang the doorbell and pounded on it.

Luke: "Ah damn it…Stella!"

April took a look through the window and gasped.

Luke: "What is it, April?"

He joined April at the window and peered inside to see a completely empty house. That's when he noticed something in the reflecting of the window. A "For Sale" sign on her lawn.

He whirled around and marched up to it to see a smaller sign attached to it reading: "Does Not Include the Garage,"

Luke angrily: "That's the stupidest thing I have ever seen! Who would buy a house and not the garage?!"

April: "I think she just wanted to confirm it so that your boat is safe,"

Luke stood there thinking until finally everything raged inside of him and her stormed off furiously, waving his arms around.

Luke: "She wanted to go, FINE then! What do I care?! All she ever cares about is herself so she'll be Lindsey Lohan forever! I'm not holding her back… she's free to do whatever she wants! I can't stand this, I'm outta here!"

He hurricaned right by his boat and would have gone straight into his truck until something made him stop in place.

April noticed the anger dissipating and quietly asked: "What happened?"

She followed his gaze to the Chouppa shining through the night from the moonlight.

Luke groaned: "Damn Chouppa,"

April: "What is it?"

Luke sighed: "The stupid Chouppa I made for Lorelai and gave to her when she was engaged to someone else,"

April was surprised to hear that, her eyes widened.

April: "She was engaged to someone else… before I assume,"

Luke: "A very long time ago… yes,"

April was in deep thought: "You gave that to her… as an engagement present?"

Luke: "Yeah…"

April: "She didn't end up marrying him?"

Luke: "No,"

April: "How soon after you gave her that, did she break it off?"

Luke snapped at April: "What are you insinuating?"

April: "Well, she didn't get married to him because she wasn't in love with him…you stole her away from him,"

Luke nearly choked: "What?! What the Hell are you talking about?!"

April: "You might as well have sent her a card saying: "Don't marry him because I want you to marry me,"

Luke: "Really? It wasn't really like that… I just… I just…"

Just then it started to rain really hard. Luke and April made a dash for the truck and once they sat inside away from the rain, the conversation continued.

Luke: "I just didn't want her to get married to him if she didn't love him, ya know get stuck with an unhappy marriage and risk having to go through a divorce. Trust me, a divorce is much like being on the Superman Ride at Six Flags,"

April: "Why didn't you just say that to her?"

Luke: "I couldn't do that. I didn't want her to hate me for saying something she didn't want to hear,"

April: "It sounds to me like if you had said it to her before giving her the Chouppa, you wouldn't have even needed it. I think you were scared that maybe she might think you were jealous of him and realized why,"

Luke sat in the truck, placed his hands, which were folded on the wheel and he rested his chin on top his fists. The two of them sat in silence as the trickle of the rain tapped at the truck. Finally Luke decided he had to get something off of his chest.

Luke: "After my father died, your mother left and another woman named Rachel left, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't want to go anywhere or do anything other then work, fishing or camping because I could be alone. I guess I had it in my head that people were abandoning me. I figured that if I didn't let anyone in or went out and worked with other people; that I wouldn't get slammed down again. But I was miserable… it's very pathetic feeling that you're all alone in the world.

Then this very annoying, loud person like Molly Shannon chased me around my diner and forced me to deal with her. I thought she was nutty like Farrah Focett… I wanted her to go away forever and never come back. She didn't and I thought it was because she was a sadist who enjoyed seeing me twist in pain. So I thought that I hated her, I would do things in anticipation of her to try and avoid another one of her Mork-like explanations. Later, she brought her daughter to the diner to start some morning breakfast routine before school. Then one day, she didn't come into the diner and I felt like something was really wrong with that. I found out that her daughter had the Chicken Pox and Lorelai didn't want to leave her side so she was staying home with her. I tried to get through the day enjoying the peace and quiet until I realized it was too quiet. I didn't know it at the time but I actually looked forward to seeing her everyday. She had this air about her that made even the most mundane things seem exciting or extraordinary and without her it was so boring. I couldn't stand being there, knowing that she was freaking out because she was stuck at home without coffee or edible food. So I ended up putting together a plate of blueberry pancakes, chicken soup for her daughter, poured some coffee into a thermos-like travel mug thing and then went to her house.

It was the first time that I went to Lorelai's house. This house back then looked as if someone sneezed; it would fall down. Shingles were off of the roof, the porch railing was broken, and that was just on the outside. I lost count of the things wrong on the inside. I couldn't for the life of me understand why she would live in a house like that. When I came through the door and she saw what I had taken with me, she was so happy to see me; she smiled and damn, I was doomed from then on. She told me about how she ran away from her insane parents with her baby when she was just 16, and that she used to live at the Independence Inn. She saved every bit of money she had, worked all the way up to manager of the Inn all to try and buy a house so that she and Rory could live somewhere that belonged to them. I felt kinda bad that I didn't consider she had been through a lot. She certainly didn't show it, she was always so confident and headstrong that I guess I misread her.

Since then Lorelai kept on coming to the diner with her daughter and I sorta wanted to date her but I was so sure that she would never look at me like that. I also didn't want to risk hurting our developing friendship and end up alone again. It took me a LONG time and a couple of relationships later to sit down and wonder why it was that I still felt as if something was missing. I finally realized why it was that I felt that way. After so long, I was finally able to date her and for some reason everything seemed so natural. We hit some rough spots but we always managed to get through them and be together again. For us to be like Jennifer Garneir and Ben Aflect just sucks,"

Luke growled and shifted then said: "I know that she was out of line to cheat on me with Christopher but something he said to me at the hospital keeps nagging at me. How being with you was more important than being with my fiancée. How I shut her up and kept her to myself thinking that she would still be there when I turned around. Instead, she decided to free herself and went to him for comfort. I had her but I lost her, because I put her in a cage just like her parents did. That I might as well have mailed her to his house with a ribbon bow on her. To make matters worse he said that I think I know her, but I really don't. How that she is very insecure about how she feels because of the way her parents constantly betrayed her, so she puts on a brave face or smile to hide the truth. Then how come I couldn't tell how she really felt? That no matter what she says I should always see it in her eyes but I refused to see it or believe it. All that crap just eats at me! He believes that he knows her better than anyone else because they belong together but he doesn't. Now that Thanksgiving was hell for her and Chris, she probably thinks that everything in her life is so screwed up that she's better off not being here anymore. How the Hell did things get so out of control? Why does she always run away from things like this?"

April: "I don't know. Maybe it's the only thing that she knows how to do and no one has been there before to encourage her to stay and fight,"

Luke moved to put the key into the ignition and then started the truck.

Luke: "It doesn't matter anymore… does it?"

Luke drove the truck back to the Diner very solemnly. Finally just as he went to turn around the front of the diner to park in the back he noticed something strange. There was an odd object sitting not too far from the door being totally drenched by the pouring rain. Upon further focus Luke realized something about that object.

Luke: "Oh my God, that's a person!"

He threw the door open just barely before parking the truck, and leapt out. April quickly followed from behind and they ran up to the figure where they discovered who it was. It was Lorelai, her Jeep parked across the street at Doose's Market. She sat on the sidewalk inches away from the Diner's door. She wasn't shielded from the rain so she sat with her arms wrapped over her head and her head resting against her knees. Lorelai must've been there for a while because she was asleep. Falling asleep in the rain caused her hair to cling to her body and her clothes to be so tight that it was as if they were a Lobster's shell.

Luke could barely get a word out because seeing Lorelai like that was like being punched in the stomach. April was so shocked that she just stood there with her eyes and mouth wide open. Finally Luke was able to say something.

Luke nearly choked on the words: "Lorelai,"

Lorelai stirred but not enough to wake up, so Luke swallowed hard and then louder said: "Lorelai, what the Hell happened?"

When she began to get out of her position, Luke knelt down to eye level so that he could see her face. Her face was red and blotchy as if she had been crying as hard as it was raining. Her eyes didn't have the same blue sparkle they usually do and panic struck Luke.

Luke: "Okay, that's it. April I'm taking her inside, as soon as I do I want you to sit her at a table while I put some coffee on, okay? Then when I get to the table, I need you to go and find some towels right away,"

April realized the severity of the situation and finally broke herself out of her astonished state.

April nodded: "Roger,"

Luke handed April the key to the diner with one hand and then used his other to wrap around Lorelai's shoulders.

Luke: "Come on Margot Kidder, we're going inside,"

Lorelai stood up much like the way a zombie in a horror movie would and Luke had to hold her up. When April unlocked the door and opened it, Luke carefully pulled Lorelai inside. April ran in ahead of them to flip a chair over to the right position for Lorelai to sit in. Once it was all set, Luke let Lorelai slide into the chair, where she just sat there staring off into the distance. April flipped two other chairs over by the time Luke finished putting the coffee grinds in the machine and turned it on. He quickly left the machine to walk over to the table and sit down in the chair that faced Lorelai. April ran off in search of towels while Luke continued to sit there. He sat across from Lorelai in a way that he was in her clear view and finally he started to see her coming out of it.

Luke decided to try and get her to talk.

Luke: "Lorelai, what the Hell happened? Why were you here sitting in the pouring rain like that? You could catch pneumonia that way!"

He was starting to feel angry but quickly lost it when she answered him.

Lorelai: "I was almost gone. I almost made it out of here. Then I saw that damn Chouppa. That damn Chouppa reminded me that I had left my coffee traveling mug in the diner yesterday. So I came to get it but you weren't here. At first I considered just forgetting about it and taking off but as I thought, I realized that I couldn't leave without some coffee. Then the image of that Chouppa popped up in my head again, it occurred me that I couldn't just leave without seeing you, so I sat here and waited. That's when everything from yesterday starting hitting me and then it lead to everything that happened months ago clobbering me and all of a sudden I couldn't stop crying. I cried so much that I couldn't stand up and I must've fallen asleep. I just… broke. Like I've done before,"

Luke got up because the coffee was ready but continued to talk to her as he poured it into a cup.

**This next portion of the story can be skipped over if you like, I just added it because I wanted a more in-depth possibility of Lorelai and Rory's closeness. **

Luke: "Broke like before? What do you mean?"

April now entered the room with several towels in her arms. She quickly threw one over Lorelai's shoulders and then wrapped one around her head. Lorelai moved to clutch the towel around her body as April went to sit down next to her.

Lorelai: "Something happened…. many years ago… that I haven't been able to tell anyone… that nearly broke me to pieces and give up on life. It happened not too soon before I met you for the first time which is why it was hard for me to remember when we first met,"

Luke was getting the sense that Lorelai needed to talk about something very serious. As he walked the coffee pot and a coffee mug over to Lorelai, he quickly whispered something to April. April nodded and then ran upstairs while Luke sat down across from Lorelai. He poured some coffee into the mug, then he slid the mug over to Lorelai.

Luke: "Please tell me what happened Lorelai,"

Lorelai took a big sip of coffee and let the steam of it warm her up a little bit until she nodded to comply.

Lorelai sighed, closed her eyes then opened them as she exhaled.

Lorelai: "After Christopher left Rory and me and we fled from my parents to live here in Stars Hollow, I was so busy with raising Rory and working that I didn't have time for anything else. I didn't have time to meet and get to know people and I didn't have enough room in my life to get into any kind of relationship. I couldn't even THINK about allowing myself to fall for a guy. Finally, when we moved into our house I was aware that Rory would eventually grow up and move away so I needed to get into a relationship for comfort. The first guy I dated, there was no chemistry at all. The second guy… the second guy… I met at Weston's Bakery. It was the first time since Christopher that I thought I could allow myself to fall in love. Everything was going perfectly until his job got to be too much for him and then one day I entered his house to find out that he got fired. Getting fired was so much for him that it forced him to drink until he was as drunk as Ted Kennedy. Then he started being violent and breaking things like Babe Ruth. I went to stop him and he hit me… really hard in the face."

Luke with a mixture of astonishment and anger exclaimed: "He HIT you?!"

Lorelai nodded, unable to look Luke in the eyes so she stared down at the coffee mug in her hands.

Lorelai: " I was so shocked at that, it numbed the feeling of pain I normally would've felt from the hit. Of course I eventually snapped out of it and got so mad that when he came back at me, I got an idea from a movie to take the lamp, which was right next to me and crack it over his head. He was knocked out cold and his head was bleeding all right, so I called 911 for an ambulance. I explained what had happened, they were really understanding and they told me it was okay if I wasn't there when they arrived but that I would need to fill out a report. That was the last time I saw him.

I came home that night and just fell apart… I BROKE. I don't even remember what I did for the entire first week, I just recall getting Rory ready for school, calling Sookie to lie and say that I had come down with a bad cold and wouldn't be able to go in, and then telling Rory to either find a friend's house to stay over for supper or gave her money to go out and buy food for herself. I just couldn't feel anything but pain from both the black eye he gave me and from the fact that I had let down my guard enough to fall for him… only to have him betray me. So for weeks I stayed in bed, I'm not sure if I even ate anything or did anything other than crying and sleeping. Eventually, I ended up calling Sookie to lie and told her that I had pneumonia so I wouldn't be in for the rest of the month. I called Babbette and asked her if she could take Rory in for the rest of the month so that she wouldn't catch what I had and she agreed. I do remember the look of horror in Rory's face when I told her that and I could tell what she was thinking. She was afraid that if she left me the way that I was that I might… but I assured her that I wouldn't and she reluctantly agreed. Slowly as the weeks went by and I began to get myself back together; I realized how selfish I had been. My little spell hit Rory just as hard as it hit me and I hated myself for that. I finally made a promise to myself that I would never break as long as I had Rory in my life, but ever since then she has always been terrified that I might break again and the next time for good.

One day I woke up, got dressed, ate a Pop-Tart, and walked outside. It was beautiful, sunny, almost Summer weather and it was as if I had woken up from hibernation or something. Rory was in the last couple days of school and in class when I saw Babbette attending to her garden. I knew that my mourning period was over but that I had to move on or I would never be able to heal. That had to start with my morning routine because my ex and I had always eaten breakfast at Weston's before work, so I needed to find a place where I could get coffee without the possibility of running into him. I walked over to Babbette, asked her and she told me about your place. It was funny, I had always gone to Doose's Market and never really noticed your diner before. The first couple of days I went, you weren't there Caesar was and I just ordered coffee. I learned from Miss Patty that my ex once he had gotten out of the hospital, moved off to West Virginia somewhere. I was still pretty cautious so I kept on going to the diner and then one day when I stopped by here while Rory was at school rehearsing for a summer festival play…"

Luke: "You met me,"

**Okay, story resumes here.**

Lorelai laughed for a moment: "You know, you were the first guy to ever come to our house. I never let the first couple of ex's even see where I lived and Max practically had to twist my arm for me to let him inside. There was a very long time when it was just Rory and I… by ourselves and depending on each other. I was actually very relieved when you took a liking to Rory and came by with food,"

Luke: "Yes, I'm just a regular Meals on Wheels. Aren't I lucky? So… you seem stable right now. You should probably eat something some-what healthy,"

Lorelai: "I like the use of "some-what healthy" in that sentence. I also like that idea too. After, I guess I should change into dry clothes. I can just take some things out of my Jeep,"

Luke: "You can change up in my place that way you don't have to go back home,"

Lorelai: "Thanks Fairy God-Mother,"

Luke: "No problem. So can I ask you something?"

Luke made his way to the oven to cook while his voice could still be heard.

Lorelai: "No I do not have Bono tied, gagged and hidden in my closet,"

Luke: "I didn't want to know that…not that I wasn't curious about it. No, I've wanted to ask you something for the longest time but I either forget to ask or the timing was never right…"

Lorelai: "Okay, okay I stole the lemon chicken from that customer's plate but it was only that ONE… TWO times I coveted from a customer's plate. That's it, I swear,"

Luke was getting exasperated with her: "Lorelai…"

Lorelai: "Fine… what do you want to know?"

Luke: "What is it with you and coffee? I mean, it seems to be much more than just an addiction,"

Lorelai seemed surprised he asked that.

Lorelai: "That's actually a very good question. It has a very complex answer to it though,"

Luke: "Well, it looks like I'll be cooking here for a few minutes, then you'll be eating and Anna should be here to pick April up soon so I have time to know,"

Lorelai: "And knowing is half the battle… G.I. Joe,"

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai: "Never mind. Okay then. Coffee. I guess it started when I was pregnant with Rory. Before then I had always drowned my sorrows with alcohol but because I was pregnant I knew I couldn't. One morning after a long Paris Hilton versus Nicole Richie, dragged-out fight with my mother the night before, I was in desperate need of something to wake me up and get me going for the day. I walked into the kitchen where the maids were hustling like guys to Jlo because my mother was in a Faye Dunnaway with PMS bad moods. So I wandered around until I came to the coffee pot. My first sip I nearly spat it out all over the kitchen and then a maid who had passed by informed me that I needed to add sugar and cream to it to make it less bitter. I did what she suggested and it was just the thing I needed. It was strong and seemed to perk me up enough so that I could stride into the dining area to face my mother,"

By this time, Luke was done cooking and he handed Lorelai a plate of food before he sat down across from her again. Lorelai ate while she continued explaining.

Lorelai: "Later when Rory was about one year old, I finally decided that I needed to remove ourselves from that situation, if I had any hope of Rory having a life of her own. So I drank four cups of coffee, packed what little things we needed, left Mom and Dad a note, and then I just started driving. I had no idea where I was going all that I knew was that I had this new sense of freedom and that to keep it I had to keep driving. Every hour I stopped in at a coffee shop or restaurant for coffee to continue my momentum until I finally stopped here at Stars Hollow. You know, I wouldn't have even thought to come here if I hadn't read about the Independence Inn in a Hotel/Inn book my parents had. I'm so glad I did because I stopped in at Weston's Bakery and it was there that I decided I would start our new life here. I didn't care that I had no skills or previous work experience… I didn't care that all I had was Rory, some of our clothes and some food… I HAD to do whatever I could to live here. I needed to in order for Rory to grow up and be the incredible person she is today.

I guess since then I always had it in the back of my mind that coffee is more than something to drink that wakes me up in the morning. It is something that on the outside seems calm and composed but on the inside, it's too strong and powerful. When you add sugar and cream to it, the strength of the coffee doesn't go away… it blends with the sweet stuff and holds it together. In a way when I drink coffee, I feel like it gives ME strength to deal with the hardships in life. It's the foot that kicks my head into shape, the shoulder for me to lean on, the hand for me to hold onto and the arm that keeps me standing up; so that I have the courage to be myself. A little bit too much of an anatomy lesson there but it's true. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have it everyday, I would probably go even nuttier than usual…. like a pecan. Do you know what I'm saying? I'm pretty sure you're confused because you've been really quite and you haven't chimed in with some Rodney Dangerfield comment,"

Luke looked at Lorelai as if he saw her in a different way then he had ever before. He then snapped out of it to say: "Yeah, I know what you're talking about. I understand more than you think I do,"

Just then there was the sound of a car horn and April came racing through.

April: "That's Mom! Bye Dad, bye Lorelai… I hope you don't catch a cold!"

Lorelai: "Thanks April, sorry for ruining your time with your Dad,"

Both Luke and April looked at Lorelai on that one.

April: "Oh no, it wasn't a disaster like Brittany Spears or anything. Really, I learned a lot and I made out with the most remarkable and stunning dress that will make all the other girls envious. They won't dare call me names anymore,"

Lorelai: "Well unfortunately with girls at around your age, there is a huge problem with them and jealousy too so you're not completely off the hook Nemo… you still need to be on your toes but more importantly be yourself and make sure they know it. Good luck with your dance April… I hope it's all that you wished it to be,"

April: "I am positive it will now that I have my kick-ass dress, know how dance, put make-up on and how to style my hair,"

Lorelai: "Cinderella has nothing on you, girl!"

April was heading out of the door when she turned around and said to Lorelai: "Thank-you so much!"

Lorelai: "No problem, it took me back to when I was helping Rory with her dances so it was actually very refreshing,"

April waved goodbye to Lorelai and Luke and then left with her dress in a dress bag slung over her shoulder.

Lorelai and Luke sat in silence unsure of what to say or do. Finally Lorelai broke the ice by standing up.

Lorelai: "I'm going to get a shirt and a pair of jeans out of the Jeep so that I can change out of these wet clothes,"

Luke: "Sure, I'll just um… clean up around here,"

So to skip over a transitional scene; Lorelai was in Luke's apartment bathroom when Luke was finished cleaning the diner entered. Not too soon afterwards, the bathroom door opened and Lorelai stood wearing a long-sleeved midnight blue shirt with a small attached scarf around her neck, and dark blue jeans.

Lorelai: "Thanks, now I don't feel like Meatloaf sweating on stage,"

Luke retorted with a look of disgust: "Thanks for the image,"

Again, the two of them just sort of stood there, not sure of what to say or do like there was a canyon that stretched miles in between them. Finally Lorelai bowed her head to indicate that she was about to leave and she started to do so when she slowed to a stop.

Lorelai: "April is really a nice kid. You absolutely lucked out there that your daughter is as skilled as she is. She's smart, can be funny, she's eager to learn and help, and she can be beautiful when she wants to. I can't wait to see what she'll be like when she grows up, I hope she will be a lot like Rory. You definitely deserve a kid like that. I just wish that I had gotten a chance to know her sooner. I hate to admit this but at first I blamed her for getting in between you and me. Then I blamed you for not telling me… and then I blamed Anna. However, through all that time the person I blamed the most was myself. You were so supportive and helpful to me when Rory and I were fighting. I wanted so badly to be the same sort of support for you but when you made it clear that it was a one-man "the Terminator" battle, it hurt me. I kept wondering desperately if it was something I did… something that I said or didn't say? Was it that you didn't trust me enough? Then the worse one was, wanting to know if it was because you replaced me in your life. It had to be because you didn't love me anymore.

That's when I started falling apart and feeling ashamed about who I was and how I felt. I guess I began to question if it was best that I didn't keep you tied up with me and maybe I should have let you go. That maybe being engaged with you was like a way of chaining you to me like Sunny and Cher. I was being selfish and I should've just called off the engagement completely instead of keep going with it and then making an ultimatum like that. I was hurt, confused and insecure about everything and so I went to a source of past comfort. I didn't show up at Christopher's door specifically to…it was just me, being unable to take control of things in my life and with myself again. I woke up the next morning as Erica Caine and hating myself for it so much that I didn't even want to look myself in the mirror. But I didn't want to feel more pain then I was already feeling so I just didn't deal with it. It was completely unfair to you and to Chris. I've managed to hurt to two most important men in my life in a way that can never be fixed. I can never be able to go back to the way things were before without everything flooding back to me again.

I thought that possibly I could move on with Christopher but with what happened yesterday, I finally realized that I can't do that. No matter what happened between you and me… I still love you. So, I have to go and be with the Durham Group if I have any chance at all of moving on with my life. Rory is only in her last year of college so I will stop by once in a while until she graduates. It has taken me a long time to finally come to terms with it all but I've never really been very good at doing what I'm supposed to do. I just couldn't leave for good without at least telling you that. I'm sorry for everything that I've done and things that I didn't do. I'm sorry that I destroyed your life like Hurricane Katrina. I guess I really am like my mother after all. So I guess I should be going… I have to be in Albany, New York first thing in the morning. By the way, my house that I put up for sale I registered it under your name so if someone buys the house you get the money. It's only fair since all the work you put into it. I made sure that the garage would still be available for your boat,"

Lorelai turned her back to Luke as she headed for the door, leaving him standing by his bed.

Her hand was almost on the doorknob just as Luke managed to find what he wanted to say to her.

Luke: "I almost slept with Anna, not too soon after "you-know,"

That made Lorelai stop and whirl around with a surprised look on her face.

Lorelai: "Really?"

Luke: "There she was and there I was… then we kissed and certain events unfolded but just before we reached the bed I realized that I was almost doing what you did and I was able to stop myself. You on the other hand, have no idea when to stop yourself from doing whatever the Hell you want. You don't care if it hurts someone as long as it makes you feel good. I hate that, I really… really do. I could barely even THINK about you without feeling betrayed like Obeone Canobe did with Anikan. All I felt was anger, guilt and hurt. Then after Anna and I almost got together I started wondering what went wrong. I began thinking like you said you were and I started to blame myself as much as I blamed you. Slowly I began to let go and we were talking again and slipping back into the old routines we used to be in before we got into a relationship with each other. Then when that accident happened… and I thought…. That I would never see you or hear your annoying voice ever again… it scared me more than anything else in my life. After that, I knew we couldn't ever go back to that old routine of ours. Too much damaged has all ready been done and too much of ourselves had been invested in the relationship. To make matters worse, I got into a shouting match with Christopher at the hospital and everything he said to me hit me like a hangover to Axel Rose. It painfully made me question if it was true or if he was just trying make a jab at me. Seeing the Chouppa sitting there like that tonight made it clear to me that we were having problems before April came into my life but we ignored them because of the thing with Rory. However, when April showed up we were all of a sudden thrown back into the situation again. It is this whole lack of communication and trust we have with each other. I have stated before that I will never be okay with Christopher in your life,"

Luke walked up to Lorelai who's back was against the door. Both of them had hurt expressions but they weren't fighting. They were talking with serious tones yes, but they weren't yelling.

Lorelai: "Yeah, I told you that I will always have him in my life but as long as I was with you, nothing would happen between him and I. You also made me promise not to keep any more secrets from you and then you kept the April thing a secret for two months. I panicked about how to trust you anymore because of it and then the other thoughts got all got jumbled up into one steaming pile of confusion. Then I ended up breaking my own promise. We are BOTH to blame for everything that happened. Each one of us did something we shouldn't have and now everything is so screwed up,"

Luke: "That's the understatement of the year,"

Lorelai sighed and then turned to reach for the doorknob again.

Lorelai: "I don't want to stay with the Durham Group, I really don't,"

She turned the knob and opened the door. Then she turned around for one last look at Luke with sadness in her eyes.

Luke: "That's your choice,"

Lorelai: "If you were to ask me to come back, I would. But I know it won't work that way. I feel like I should be quoting something from Casablanca but I just can't,"

Luke: "Then don't, that was a boring movie,"

Lorelai stopped and with one last, heart-filled gaze into Luke's eyes said: "Good-bye Luke Danes,"

Luke firm and unflinching replied with: "Good-bye Lorelai Gilmore,"

Lorelai turned around, walked through the doorway, closed the door behind her and Luke could hear the echoes of her high heels as she walked away.

Luke seemed to be struggling with something in his head while he took a lonely and solemn walk back to his bed. He noticed something on the floor, bent over and scooped it up. He looked down to see the scrap paper of the horoscope Lorelai had given him, which had been previously torn, taped up in the back so that it was in one piece again. He sat down at the end of the bed and studied it until suddenly something flashed in his eyes.

He jolted to his feet and then raced to the door, where he threw it open ready to shout. Luke stopped short because he saw Lorelai standing right there. He stepped back in surprise, which gave Lorelai a chance to step into the doorway.

Lorelai determinedly: "That didn't feel right at all! You see, that's not how it's supposed to go Bucko… you're supposed to tell me to come back! So I'm not leaving until you do! I'm going to stay right here forever until you say it and even when I die, I'll still be right here because I am the dead parrot, my friend. You're gonna have to scrape me off with a plow unless you say it!"

Luke was doing his best to keep his composure: "Lorelai…"

Lorelai: "What, I can't hear you. Nope. You have to say the magic words,"

Luke: "I'll call the police, how do you like that?"

Lorelai: "Then I'll just swipe their handcuffs and cuff myself to the pipe here,"

She pointed to piped that was in the wall in the hallway.

Luke: "Then I'll just cut the pipe,"

Lorelai: "No circumcisions here pal… that could be a gas pipe. Then you would REALLY not want to cut that cheese,"

Luke: "I'm serious, you should leave. I can't deal with it…"

Lorelai: "You're right, I only do what I want to but this isn't something I want. This is something that I NEED to do and you need it to! I have been miserable for the past six months without you Rhet and I don't give a damn! I can tell that you've been miserable as well but you're too stubborn to admit it,"

Luke: "Stubborn? This coming from the woman who just threatened to cuff herself to a pipe! We can't do this anymore…"

Lorelai: "Who says we can't, huh? Where is it written that two people who are human and make a lot of mistakes can't be together when they need each other? Was it that damn Nostradamus because I've been meaning to kick him in the groin for a few things…"

Luke: "No, I mean I can't do this."

Lorelai: "What's stopping you? The good thing about making mistakes is the chance to be able to do things over again, knowing what you did wrong and working hard to make sure it doesn't happen again. God knows that I make a lot of mistakes and I will probably continue to but I know you've made a lot of mistakes too. I love being with you, with and without those mistakes. Nothing would make me happier then to be with you, even if I can't and someone else is; I will be happy FOR you. You deserve to be happy and I want to be there when you find your happiness… even if it's with April or Anna and not with me,"

Luke: "But I don't want to BE with anyone else!"

Oops, that slipped out of his mouth. Luke now knows the tough guy act is up so he sighed.

Luke: "My life would be so boring without you Lorelai. Heck, I'm not even sure I would have been able to enjoy a lot of things if I hadn't met you. I definitely wouldn't have been able to deal with April if it hadn't been for going through things with you and Rory. I have just been so used to dealing with things on my own…"

Lorelai: "Hey, I'm the same way too. But there comes a time when you have to let people in and help you. I learned that from you Luke. I just don't think you learned that yet and I don't want it to keep destroying the good things you have going with your life,"

Luke: "You're wrong though,"

Lorelai confused: "What do you mean?"

Luke: "I did learn that from you. When you were explaining to me about your thing with coffee and what it means to you. You know the line about it being something that on the outside seems calm and composed but on the inside, it's too strong and powerful? How when you add sugar and cream to it, the strength of the coffee doesn't go away… it blends with the sweet stuff and holds it together? How in a way when you drink coffee; you feel like it gives you strength to deal with the hardships in life? Then the things about it being the foot that kicks your head into shape, the shoulder for you to lean on, the hand for you to hold onto and the arm that keeps you standing up so that you have the courage to be yourself? I get that Lorelai, I really do. I don't drink coffee but in that way… my coffee is you,"

With that he leaned in and kissed her. Lorelai pulled away a little out of breath.

Lorelai: "I still can't leave until you say the magic words,"

Luke: "The magic words,"

Lorelai: "You've been hanging around me for too long. Seriously, I don't want us to start something again if you're not willing to let me come back and into your life. That includes tough situations AND most of all April, understand?"

Luke: "Then if I do that, you have to not use your brave face on me. You have to tell me how you really feel about things and not be afraid of hurting my feelings or being ashamed. I can be as blind as Stevie Wonder sometimes so I might not really know. I don't want you to think that you don't trust me because you think I don't trust you. Okay, now I'm getting myself confused,"

Lorelai: "Naw, it's okay I can translate your grunts by now. I will… I'll even pinky-swear it. I'm all in. What about you?"

Luke raised an eyebrow: "What about Christopher? You KNOW how I feel about him,"

Lorelai winked and then said: "You know how I feel about him now, too. I've only really ever wanted to be with you but I know Chris will always be there for my support… this time no matter how tough things go I can't let the past repeat itself. There's a future life that I've always wanted and it's only here in front of me when you're standing next to me. Chris is an old friend who had my heart for a long while but from Thanksgiving on; he's more of a brother-figure to me. It's REALLY weird but in a way, it's a comfort because I FINALLY comprehend how I feel about him. Now, are we going to do the spit-hand shake thing?"

Luke: "No, I prefer the kiss and make-up version. I'm all in and this time for good,"

Now Lorelai stepped away from the door and to where Luke grabbed her and kissed her passionately.

Lorelai pulled away enough to ask: "So are we starting over?"

They went back to kissing where Luke pulled away to answer: "I think that's a little too hard to do,"

They went back to kissing then Lorelai pulled away again: "Come on, we'll start over again to our first date,"

To be redundant and because I like that word; they went back to kissing again when Luke again pulled away.

Luke: "This already is LIKE our first date,"

Lorelai: "Oh yeah. Well then it's perfect,"

Lorelai and Luke resumed kissing while they clumsily sort of sauntered over to the bed where Lorelai took off the winter coat she had on and Luke began kissing her neck (by the way, I am totally not going there. Believe me just typing this part is enough). That's when she noticed something on Luke's bed.

Lorelai: "Hey, is that the horoscope? It must've fallen out of my coat pocket,"

She scooped it up from the bed.

Luke: "You kept it, even after I gave it back to you? Then somehow even when I tore it up and threw it away, you managed to keep it?"

Lorelai: "I'm a pack-rat don't forget; I don't like giving things away unless for a good reason. I attach my self to things that hold a lot of meaning to me. April gave that to me when I got out of the hospital. It was looking pathetic all ripped so I tried to tape it all back up… I'm no Martha Stewart,"

"You know, if I hadn't seen that thing I probably would have just let you go. But I was told it was lucky if I kept it so if I threw it away it might've brought me bad luck,"

Lorelai: "I'm glad to see you're still stubborn about things,"

Luke: "Says the person again who threatened to cuff herself to a gas pipe. I really would've cut the pipe you know,"

Lorelai giggled: "Dirty,"

Luke thought about it for minute.

Luke: "Yeah, it WAS dirty,"

Lorelai: "You're losing your touch,"

Luke: "THAT was Dirty,"

Lorelai: "Hey! Oh yeah, I guess it was,"

Luke: "Even with your dirty-ness and all the chaos you bring, I wouldn't want to be with anyone else in the world… I still love you Lorelai Gilmore,"

Then they kissed passionately.

It was, um…… AFTER and Lorelai and Luke lay in bed together.

Luke: "Lorelai…?"

Lorelai: "A ten,"

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai: "Oh sorry, I thought I was being asked to rate that,"

Luke: "Geez, do you always have your head in the gutter? No, I want to ask you a MEANINGFUL question,"

Lorelai: "Oh… go ahead,"

Luke paused then he asked: "Did you ever…. meet my father?"

Lorelai was taken aback by that question and sat up in confusion.

Lorelai: "Did you just ask me if I ever met your Dad?"

Luke sighed: "No, I implanted that thought in your head like the Borg. Please answer the question,"

Lorelai thought for a moment.

Lorelai: "If I did, I don't remember. If he died before I moved into my house, there is a BIG chance that I didn't meet him. Like I said before, my first and second priorities were always; Rory and work. I hardly even went to the town meetings. Heck, Rory knew you even before I did. So probably not,"

Luke: "Are you SURE? Not even during a first snow fall of the year or something?"

Lorelai: "Especially then because whenever the first snow fall happened, Rory and I would stand outside of the Independence Inn at Midnight to celebrate. Why the strange question?"

Luke: "I don't know… had a feeling… that if he HAD met you, that he would've liked you. He would've been able to appreciate your erratic behavior better than anyone else,"

Lorelai: "Why is that?"

Luke: "Because I think he might have thought you were a lot like my mother when she was alive,"

Lorelai looked over at Luke warmly.

Lorelai: "I guess it's a family trait. I'll keep thinking about it for you just in case I DID meet him. By the way, I thought when you had said the word "erratic" that you said a DIFFERENT word. However, because of the timing, seriousness and the earlier statement about my mind being in the gutter; I held it in for as long as I could,"

Luke rolled his eyes: "Thanks for the consideration,"

Lorelai: "Luke, I was just trying to lighten the mood. I just wanted to get you to be like a light bulb,"

Luke pulled Lorelai closer to himself.

Luke: "You're the sun, sometimes you're a little TOO bright for your own damn good,"

Lorelai: "You're right, I mean what would this world be like without the annoying sun… huh?"

Luke: "A whole lot darker, with no life,"

The two of them kissed.

It was very early in the morning, the sun was barely even up itself when Lorelai who was asleep with her head on Luke's chest, began to wake up. She looked up to see Luke's slumbering face, snuggled in closer and then gently moved away. She got out of the bed, gathered up all her clothes that were scattered around, and went into the bathroom to get dressed. A minute later she reemerged and crept up to the bed.

Lorelai in a whisper: "Luke,"

Luke mumbled something and turned over to go back to sleep.

Lorelai: "So not funny Luke, I have to get going. I have to go to Albany, remember?"

Luke nearly jolted awake.

Luke: "What?! I thought you said that you wouldn't go?!"

Lorelai: "I never said that. I said I wanted you to tell me to come BACK. Meaning that I have to go somewhere in order to come back from,"

Luke confused: "But why are you still going to the Durham Group?"

Lorelai sighed and sat at the end of the bed while Luke sat up to look at her.

Lorelai: "The Dragonfly Inn is still in danger of being bought out by the company who bought the old Independence Inn building. If I stay, there is a pretty big chance that it will be stolen away from us like if Wyonna Ryder was around. But if I work for the Durham Group for four months, they will try to buy out the rivaling company. Even if they don't, they're still willing to buy the Dragonfly Inn and finance it to keep it away from them. I have to do something, I can't just let that other company take the Dragonfly Inn away from us. Not after everything I went through to get it… that WE went through to get it. I'm not giving in without a fight, Rocky"

Luke pulled himself out of bed to get dressed in the bathroom while he said: "I understand. It's just really bad timing,"

Lorelai: "Well, it's only for four months and I'm allowed Christmas week until after New Years off so that I can come back. Plus for the first month I'll be in Albany, which is a little far but not too far away that I can't run right over here if I need to. Multiply, I'll call you everyday if you want me to," (Get it? a little math humor… it DOES exist.)

Luke walked out of the bathroom in his usual plaid/baseball cap uniform.

Luke: "Even if you were HERE you would be calling me everyday. Besides, who says I'm not going to try to stay in contact with you? I'll call you and go to visit you on my days off or something. Remember, we both can work together on that. You're not the only one in this relationship,"

Lorelai smiled happily: "Right"

Luke: "SO how soon do you have to be there because I can call Rory and have her come over so that we can ship you off to Albany,"

Lorelai: "Oh well it doesn't really matter. Anymore later than I already am won't make a difference,"

Luke: "Huh?"

Lorelai: "I was supposed to be there yesterday morning,"

Lorelai and Luke were standing outside of the diner when Rory pulled up. She leapt out of her car and ran over to Lorelai to hug her tightly. Then she released her and stepped back with a huge smile on her face.

Rory: "I still can't believe you two are back together again! I mean, not that I can't believe, can't believe… I mean I am just so relieved and happy for you. I'm sorry, I drove right over here without having some coffee so I'm little Jessica Simpson right now,"

Luke: "No problem, Rory,"

Lorelai elbowed Rory with a wink: "Yeah Luke had his coffee last night,"

Luke: "Lorelai! Rory is here! Geez, you're never gonna let me forget I said that, are you?"

Lorelai: "Nope, it's going to be handcuffed to my mind for the rest of my life,"

Luke groaned to that one.

Rory to Luke: "Uh, should I ask about that?"

Luke: "Hell no,"

Rory: "Okay, moving on you Dog, you,"

Luke: "Wait, it's nothing like that!"

Rory: "Uh huh, sure…."

Lorelai: "Hey kid, sorry to greet and flee but I have to put the petal to the metal,"

Rory: "Mom, it's going to be so quiet around without you,"

Lorelai: "Just play some of Lane's Yoko Ono songs and that should do it,"

Rory: "Mom…"

They hugged again.

Lorelai: "You have Yale, Logan, the newspaper and the newstation internship to keep you occupied. Besides, I'll be back for Christmas Week so don't cry for me Argentina,"

Lorelai broke the embrace and turned to Luke.

Luke: "I'll keep my eyes on the skies for the dark clouds of Hurricane Lorelai. I'll alert the media,"

Lorelai: "See, you REALLY need to use the accent on that it just doesn't have the same…"

Luke cut her off by kissing her. Finally after what seemed like a while, Lorelai parted from him and took a step back.

Luke: "Best way to shut you up. You call me as soon as you get there,"

Lorelai saluted: "Yes, sir,"

Luke: "Bye Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "I really do hate goodbyes, so I'll see you soon. I'm coming back after all,"

Luke: "You better,"

Lorelai: "I best,"

With that Lorelai climbed into her Jeep, closed the door, started it up and took off heading for the sunrise.

**_Here is the summary for the next episode. "Lorelai calls Luke to tell him that she has to stay working for the Durham Group for two extra months."- _Luke is on the phone at the diner talking to Lorelai and is sitting on one of the counter stools looking very confused._ "Luke demands to know why and when Lorelai tells him, he doesn't know what to say or do but be angry at the way things go with them." –_Luke is now standing up shouting: "Fine! Do whatever, I don't care anymore! I'm busy here at the Diner working and now I have to think about things for a while! Good-bye!" "_After a deep conversation with Sookie and Rory,, Luke takes a trip to the inn Lorelai is working on in Albany, NY". –_Lorelai opens the door to a newly modeled inn to see Luke standing there with a very determined face. Lorelai: "Luke, what are you doing here?" Luke: "We need to talk," "_The talk they have leads to one of the most heart filled moments of their relationship." _–Lorelai and Luke are standing outside, facing each other while snow falls all around them. Lorelai: "Oh my…" "_What happens in this episode changes the course of the entire series. Twists and turns around every corner. Be sure not to miss what happens in the next episode: "_I Just Realized Why I Named Him Paul Anka_"_**


	7. Episode 10: I Just Realized Why I Named

This episode is where things go off on their on tangent because I don't want things to seem spoilerish. Even with that, some things still turned out to shadow the actual show. So unintentionally there are areas that seem spoilerish and then there are some things I did make a tad spoilerish as a way to flip the bird at the show's version. I've had everything planned for this series as soon as I saw the season 6 finale.

The beginning of this episode is best compared to an anime I've seen called "Kare Kano" ("His/ Hers Circumstances") where it will show one scene from the boy's point of view and then later, the scene will go back to show the girl's point of view. I had it go this way because it adds a little bit of suspense when you find out what Lorelai and Luke really said over the phone. During the phone scenes between Lorelai and Luke when you see … it represents that the other person on the phone is talking and the person speaking is listening to it. Does that make sense? Hopefully it will once you actually read everything together. This episode also has less Gilmorisms than what I usually have because it's more of a serious-toned one.

Episode 10: "I Just Realized Why I Named Him Paul Anka"

Emily, Richard, Lorelai and Rory were all sitting at the mansion's dinning room.

Emily: "SO you waited three weeks to tell me that you left your house for four months… I'm so THRILLED to see how hard you try to keep in touch with your father and I,"

Lorelai was looking rather sheepish.

Lorelai: "Sorry Mom, it wasn't a personal "V for Vendetta" thing against you, it's just that things happened so fast it skipped my mind,"

Richard: "Lorelai, simply admit that our routines matter nothing to you so that we can move on to supper,"

Lorelai: "But it's NOT like that…"

Rory: "Yes, she might had forgotten to tell you about that but she HAS come to Friday night diner every-other Friday since then. Put the big guns down already,"

Emily: "I will as long as Lorelai promises (unlike all the other times) to keep her father and I up-to-date with her life,"

Lorelai sighed heavily then finally said: "My life is your oyster and I hate oysters,"

Theme song 

**Luke's POV: **Luke was cooking at breakfast time when the phone rang. He was busy with carrying plates of food in his hands so he had to throw the phone handle on his right shoulder and talk with his head tilted.

Luke: "Yeah, Luke's…"

At that time, Lane scurried by. Luke flagged her down and without any words at all, Lane grabbed the plates from him and went to a table with them.

Luke: "Oh Lorelai, it's you…no I wasn't expecting Santa Clause. You know you REALLY have to work on your timing I'm in the middle of the morning rush…. Yes, I know you don't like timing on your work. Lorelai, is there a point to this phone call somewhere?"

After hearing Lorelai's response, Luke lightly slapped his forehead.

Luke: "I didn't mean it to come out like that, I'm sorry. Like I said before, you caught me at a bad time… no I don't want you to throw me back into the water. How long has it been…? About five weeks I think I've never been really good at keeping track with that kind of thing… yes, I know I was on the TRACK team in High School but that has nothing to do with this. Boy you're eccentric this morning, how many cups of coffee have you had?"

Luke listened to Lorelai for a minute and then finally replied with: "Yes, I think things are going well between us two. I think this phone, visiting each other every-other weekend thing is actually a good thing. You have some "very interesting" news, huh… why do I get the feeling that I'm not going to want to hear it? You want me to sit down? Why…? I hardly see why that would be fun… fine, I'll sit down as far as the phone will reach,"

So Luke maneuvered around the counter so that he was able to sit on one of the stools.

Luke: "Okay, I'm seated. Now then, tell me what's going on so that I can get back to the customers…. Of course I remember about the fact that you're there for four months where else would you be all this time, in Narnia? Keep going… you're staying for six months now! Why the Hell would you do that….? What?! No, now that it the most twisted, sickest joke you have EVER said…. WHAT?!"

With that Luke shot up on his feet with a face mixed with emotions.

Luke: "It wasn't so fun for me! Are you SURE?! I mean, what makes you say that…. THAT is what you're using to determine it? I don't get it…. and Mike Armstrong just went along with it? Of course! And "you know who" is… well that's a relief. I was hoping that wasn't the case. I still don't get WHY you have to stay there for six months instead of four!"

Luke listened for a minute but is now definitely frustrated: "Fine! Do whatever, I don't care anymore! I'm busy here at the Diner working and now I have to think about things for a while! Good-bye!"

Luke slammed the phone back on its cradle on the wall and stood there glaring at it.

The commotion was loud enough that it caught Lane's attention. She noticed that the entire diner was staring at Luke so she quickly walked up to him and pulled him to the side.

Lane whispering: "You have to calm down, we have a diner full of customers here. What is going on, Luke you can tell me what's wrong,"

Luke was in deep thought then finally he nodded, grabbed Lane by the elbow and led her to the supply room making sure to close the door behind them.

Lane: "Luke, what has gotten into you besides a sour-filing?"

Luke was pacing around the room so much that Lane had to sit down on a crate.

Luke: "That was Lorelai on the phone,"

Lane: "I kinda knew, she's the only one who can make you so mad like that,"

Luke: "Yeah well she just informed me that instead of staying with the Durham Group for four months, she's staying with them for six months now,"

Lane: "Oh, Luke it's like your Carry Grant and she's Katherine Hepburn in "An Affair to Remember". That sucks. So why is she staying for that long?"

Luke huffed and puffed for so long that Lane knew she's have to guess it.

Lane: "Oh, I get it; she's doing so good there that they BEGGED her to stay for a longer time,"

Luke: "No, that's not it,"

Lane thought for a moment, then a thought made her sad.

Lane: "It's not the opposite way, is it? The company is doing so BAD that they need her to stay longer?"

Luke: "Nope, not that either,"

Lane had a blank look.

Lane: "Then why…."

Luke: "Lorelai is pregnant,"

Lane shot up from her seat in shock.

Luke: "Huh…that was kinda fun to see,"

Lane: "PREGNANT?! How…. Wait, I don't mean how, how; I mean how?"

For the first time since they entered the room, Luke found a place to sit down and just sat staring at his shoes.

Luke: "The day after Thanksgiving… when we got back together,"

Lane: "Say no more. Maybe I'm not the best person for you to talk to about this, I mean I'm going to be a first-time Mom and I'm not really comfortable about all of this still,"

Luke: "But why should I talk to someone about this?"

Lane: "Because if you don't the poor diner will get broken again from your diner version of Dick Chaney hunting,"

Luke: "Right…"

Lane's face lit up with an idea.

Lane: "How about Sookie! She's been a Mom twice AND she's Lorelai's best friend so she'd be able to give you insight on anything you might be having problems with,"

Luke: "But what about the diner?"

Lane: "Cesar and I can take care of it for a little bit. If not then I know Kirk will be happy to step in to help. GO Luke, you need to do this,"

Luke was hesitant but he finally nodded in agreement. He didn't know what else to say so he turned to leave.

Lane: "Luke…?"

Luke stopped so that Lane could ask her question.

Lane: "Does Lorelai being pregnant make you scared?"

Luke: "I would be lying if I said no but I'm not AS scared if it had been with somebody else. It's not the baby part that is bothering me so much,"

Luke entered the Dragonfly and snuck around Michel making faces at guests behind their backs. He walked into the kitchen where he spotted Sookie shouting orders to the kitchen staff.

Luke with an urgent tone: "Sookie, I need to borrow you for a second,"

Sookie looked up with spoon in hand at Luke.

Sookie: "Sorry Luke, I'm all ready married AND I have kids,"

Luke sounding exasperated: "Sookie, I NEED to talk to you alone about something important that I want to be kept from other ears,"

Sookie: "I'll tell the corn to mind their own business,"

Luke couldn't take it anymore and like he did with Lane, Luke took Sookie by the elbow and nearly dragged her outside in the back away from the inn.

Sookie: "Luke, what has gotten into you? I wasn't done with stirring the sauce for the Eggplant Chicken Parmesan Supreme,"

Luke took a deep breath and then spitted out: "Lorelai's pregnant,"

At first Sookie didn't react at all, which confused Luke.

Luke: "Sookie…?"

Then as if the sound of a racing gun went off; Sookie exploded with bouncing, "oh my gods!", and cheers.

Luke just sort of stood there mortified.

Luke: "Sssh… Sookie keep it DOWN. I don't want the whole world to know yet,"

That made Sookie stop.

Sookie: "Why don't you want other people to know yet?"

Luke shifted nervously.

Luke: "It's just… I'm still… ADJUSTING to it all. Just please keep it secret for a little while,"

Sookie nodded: "I will hide it in code for a while besides, you and Lorelai should be the ones to tell the town. So…. When did all of this happen?"

Luke: "The day after Thanksgiving. When we made up…"

Sookie: "SO the make up session was THAT good huh?"

Luke: "SOOKIE! And I thought that Lorelai was bad!"

Sookie: "Sorry, sorry I couldn't help it. It's just I'm so Glenda the Good Witch happy for you,"

Luke: "That's okay, I guess I probably should be mad at myself for being an idiot about that…. AGAIN! I took Health class, I KNOW these things but neither one of us was thinking smart, so we had to be like Pamela and Tommy. What an idiot I was!"

Sookie: "Come on Luke, it's not like in James Bond and you planted a BOMB in her… she's going to have a baby. Luke? Are you angry with Lorelai being pregnant? I mean, I know this wasn't PLANNED but…"

Luke sighed: "It's not really that it's… I dunno. I'm more upset with the fact that everything is mixed up now,"

Sookie: "Mixed up? Like a can of nuts?"

Luke: "Well, see… Lorelai and I JUST managed to patch things up between each other and everything had been going even better than when we were engaged. So I thought that when she got back from the four month thing…"

Sookie: "…You would propose to her?"

Luke nodded slowly, staring down at his shoes again.

Luke: "Now if I ask her to marry me when she comes back, it'll be like I only asked her because she's pregnant with my kid… then it would be like I was Christopher,"

Sookie: "Ok, you have GOT to stop comparing yourself to Christopher, that's what got you into trouble in the first place. I could tell that from what Lorelai told me, when April came into your life; you wanted to make sure that you weren't like Christopher with Rory and Lorelai. You wanted to make so much sure that you ended up blocking out your engagement to Lorelai. You have to stop. He's Christopher and you are Luke, there is not a single microscopic similarity between you two except you both love Lorelai and Rory. HE wasn't there for when Rory was growing up all those years, YOU were. HE wasn't there to see Lorelai's dream of owning her own inn realized… you were. You have your own way of caring for people that puts them ahead of yourself. You ARE responsible, you DID take responsibility for April when you found out that she is your daughter. Lorelai knows all of that. She gets it Luke, because she gets YOU. But you can't NOT do something because you're afraid of what she MIGHT think. You have to stop assuming that she feels a certain way about things and just talk to her about it. That's what caused the majority of the fights between you two,"

Luke: "Then why is she staying with the Durham Group for six months now instead of four?"

Sookie: "It's not because she's trying to AVOID you or anything. It's probably because she wants to make sure that she'll be able to cover the baby financially,"

Luke: "I'll help her out… she KNOWS that I will,"

Sookie: "Does she really? Because you two broke your engagement and now that she's in the position that she is, she might think you want out of it. Especially considering that you are taking care of another kid at the moment,"

Luke was silent for a while so Sookie thought she would try to open him up again.

Sookie: "If you need any help concerning the baby, just call me Batman and I'll be there,"

Luke solemnly: "Thanks Sookie. I'm going back to the diner now,"

Sookie: "No problem. I hope it works out between you two because I know that you would make wonderful parents together,"

**Lorelai's POV: **Lorelai wearing a white and light blue sweater called Luke at the diner.

Lorelai: "Hello Burger King, how is it this morning? Who were you expecting Santa Clause?…. Oh but you know how much I hate timing on my work."

After listening to Luke's smarmy remark, Lorelai got a little upset.

Lorelai: "You don't need a dog to point out the point of this call… I just wanted to say hello. Since I caught you at a bad time, do you want me to throw you back into the water? SO how long has it been since we got back together?…. You should be able to keep track, you were the Track Master in High School. I only had one cup of coffee this morning because my stomach was upset. Um, do you think that things are going good between us?… I'm glad you feel that way because I have um, some VERY interesting news. Hey, would you do me a favor… could you sit down before I tell you? It's nothing I just think it would be fun for me to visualize your reaction. Sit boy, sit!

Lorelai listened silently for a minute until she was sure Luke was sitting. When Luke confirmed it, she took a deep breath.

Lorelai: "You remember the fact that I'm here doing this Durham Group thing for only four months, right?… well, I'm afraid that I'll have to stay for six months now instead. Why?…. because I'm pregnant. Luke, as much as I wish it was; this is no joke,"

There was a silent reaction over the phone but Lorelai cracked a small smile.

Lorelai: "That was fun to see. I know because of the morning sickness but mostly because I ate an apple…. long story. Look, I went to a nearby clinic the other day and they told me; without a doubt I'm pregnant. Mike Armstrong? Uh, I haven't told him yet I figured that I would let the Daddy know first…. I'm SURE Christopher has nothing to do with it. I hadn't seen him for two months until the day before Thanksgiving and you know how bad the next day went,"

Lorelai listened to Luke until it was her turn to speak.

Lorelai: "I have to stay here for six months because I'm pregnant, have you been listening Pete Townsend?"

She was about to dive into the explanation into it when she winced because of the shouting coming from Luke. There was a slam of his phone and then all she could hear was a dial tone.

Her face was one of almost crying so she had to do something to stop herself from doing so. She turned her phone on again and this time dialed a different number.

Rory with a sleepy voice: "Hi Mom, I thought you might call me later. Is something wrong?"

Lorelai couldn't even get the words out.

Rory: "Mom? Uh, hello? Neil Armstrong in space, please come back to Earth,"

Lorelai: "Do you want to hear something that will make you more awake than ten cups of coffee?"

Rory confused: "You got me at the ten cups of coffee part,"

Lorelai: "I… uh… well you see…. I… am… going to have a kid,"

Rory: "A goat kind of kid or….? Oh my GOD?! What, who, where, why, when…?"

Lorelai: "Don't forget how,"

Rory: "I wasn't being FUNNY, I was in SHOCK. How?"

Lorelai: "It happened because of that day after Thanksgiving with Luke,"

Rory: "Oh… well what a relief it wasn't with Dad again especially since you two are broken up and you/ Luke are together. SO the make up was THAT good, huh?"

Lorelai: "Let's just say that I look forward to a lot of fights just for the make up part. We just had so much more that we had to think about that night and when we were "making up" I didn't think to wear make-up. Those are some weird analogies for ya. I feel sooo stupid! God, you'd think I learned by lesson from your father and that one time with Luke… but noooo. I had to go and be Pamela Anderson with Tommy Lee! Then when I told Luke he got so upset and hung up on me,"

Rory: "Why was he upset with you?"

Lorelai: "I don't know. Part of it was because I made a decision to stay here with the Durham Group for six months instead of four,"

Rory: "I would be more confused than angry with that one. Why do you have to stay that long?"

Lorelai: "See; since Luke and I broke our engagement, we aren't married, and right now he's taking care of another kid; there's no reason for me to depend on him playing that part. I want to be able to support myself and the baby… this was the only way that I could think of,"

Rory: "That's not true! Luke would never think that way and you know it,"

Lorelai: "I THOUGHT I did but look what happened with April? He can't seem to be able to delegate between priorities in his life like Donald Rumsfeld with the army. I don't want him to have to turn his back on April so it's best if I try to be financially stable on my own. I did it once with you I can do it again…"

Rory: "It's NOT the same! He is NOT Dad, he's LUKE and he LOVES you. He has always been there for the both of us and yes there have been times when he wasn't able to decide how to manage his priorities but that can't be held against him in a court of law. That doesn't mean he won't be dependable for you now. He's as much responsible for what happened than you are,"

Lorelai by now was crying so much that she could only manage to whisper: "But I messed up. I messed up everything between us again. All I wanted was to once in my life have a normal way of going through a relationship; you meet, you date, you kiss, you get married, you have sex, you have a baby then you grow old together while you watch your kids grow up. Then like with every relationship I have ever had, I went and screwed it up… literally!"

Rory: "Mom, calm down. You're getting hysterical like Rosie O'Donald with the NRA"

Lorelai: "Everything was going GOOD. We had everything flowing even better than when we were engaged and now because I had to go and throw this branch into the bicycle wheel, it's a disaster again! I hate it! Now I have another life that will be suffering because of it,"

Rory tried her hardest to console Lorelai with: "Mom, you're just overly emotional right now that you're not thinking clearly. You should just get something to eat, have some coffee, sit down and relax,"

It wasn't effective.

Lorelai: "Oh no, I haven't told Mike Armstrong yet! How is he going to take this? There's a chance that they'll let me go because of it,"

Rory: "Then that would be discrimination Daphne and you should sue that Melrose Place for as much as you can! Now, go do what I ordered you to do first and then once you're in more of a calm-minded state you can discuss this with Mike. Okay?"

Lorelai snuffled and hiccupped a little bit as she tried to calm down enough to reply with: "Okay…"

Rory: "That's a good girl. I'll call you later to see how things go. Bye Mom,"

Lorelai: "Bye sweetie…. I love you,"

Rory: "I love you always, Mom"

Rory hung up with Lorelai. A minute later with one of her infamous deadly determined, serious face, Rory marched out of her apartment.

Luke was in the diner and the breakfast crowd was finally starting to thin out enough so that only Kirk was left.

Luke: "Kirk, are you going to stay there all day because if you do I'm gonna start charging you a butt-parking fee,"

Kirk: "What's with the rush? I AM a paying customer, you know,"

Luke: "All that you've order so far is juice and toast! That was an hour ago! I have things to sort out so if you could just pay the bill now and leave then I won't have to throw you out,"

Kirk: "So how much would the butt-parking fee be?"

Luke: "Goodbye, Kirk…"

Kirk: "I do have a thin, small butt so I hope it'll be less than if I had a big butt… say Miss Patty's…"

Patty: "EXCUSE ME…?"

Kirk stood up from his seat and turned around to see Miss Patty standing there, glaring at him.

Kirk: "I didn't mean YOUR butt…"

MP: "How many other Miss Patties are there in town, because last time I checked I am the rare Miss Patty. Step outside Tom Green, I'll show you how badly THIS butt can kick THAT butt then you'll REALLY have none,"

Luke: "Bye, Kirk,"

Kirk: "Gee Luke, I think I have to go now! Here's the payment…. Bye!"

Kirk threw money on the counter and ran like the roadrunner out of there. Miss Patty wasn't too far behind him.

Luke just put the money into the cash register when the door flew open, practically hit the wall and almost ripped the bell off of the top.

Luke jumped startled but then calmed down when he saw who it was.

Luke: "Rory? Geez, I thought you were Linda Blair for a second!"

Rory: "No time for chit-chat, Luke… you and me…. we NEED to talk! NOW!"

Luke: "What has gotten into you?! It's like you got so mad that you turned into the Incredible Hulk or something!"

Rory marched up to Luke and took hold of his ear. She pulled as hard as she could.

Rory: "I'm about to turn into Zel Normstrum or Mike Tyson and rip this ear off if you don't just shut up and go upstairs so we can talk!"

Luke wincing: "Okay, okay… owe!"

Rory pulled Luke along around the counter, up the stairs, down the hallway, into Luke's apartment and once the door was slammed shut behind them; she finally let go of his ear.

Luke: "You know I DO need an ear to listen to you,"

Rory: "It's not ME that you need to listen to!"

Luke tried desperately to think of where Rory could possibly be going with this…. Oh.

Luke: "Your mother told you. I could see you being SURPRISED but not PISSED off. What did she SAY to you?"

Rory: "Maybe if you didn't hang up on her then you would know!"

Ouch, got him there.

Luke: "Okay, yes that wasn't the best way to handle the situation but…"

Rory: "She is so upset Luke, you have now idea how hysterical she is right now!"

Luke: "Upset? About what?"

Rory: "Probably the same things that YOU are upset about. You just didn't give her the chance to hear you or even talk to you. How the Hell are you going to ever make a relationship work if you keep lacking communication? Communication leads to trust and trust has always been a problem between you and my mother. But now another life might get caught up in that mess and I'm telling you that I'm on their side. I can't let that happen and I can't let Mom disintegrate in front of me again like she did with you before because she has someone that she has to take of now,"

Luke: "Rory, I'm not going to be Henry the 8th and turn my back on Lorelai just because she's pregnant. I want to be there for her…"

Rory: "…Because you love her? That absolutely has to be the reason. Not because you feel as if you HAVE to do it. THAT is why Mom is being Brook Shields about this. She's worried that you are only going to do things with her because she's pregnant with your child. Then it would be like my dad all over again,"

Luke: "I'm not…"

Rory: "Save it. You shouldn't be telling me. You should be telling Mom! Whatever it is that you're feeling or you might be afraid that she's feeling… she needs to hear it. Not me. Luke, you need to talk to her openly and personally. Not over the phone where you can't see her face. Maybe when you do, the answers that you've been looking for might be right there in front of you. Who knows what can happen if you keep fighting for something that is important to you… look at what happened with the Revolutionary War, George Washington,"

There were a few minutes of complete silence until finally Luke spoke up.

Luke: "Are you done, Oprah?"

Rory out of breath: "Yes,"

Luke: "Okay. Your Tasmanian Devil routine was going a bit too far but… I kinda needed it. So I should talk to Lorelai in person, huh? How should I do that?"

Rory: "Well, I know this isn't really your area of expertise but; think romantically. Sometimes that's the only way Mom knows for sure how she feels about guys. It has to be something special that she can reflect on and be amazed by. Take her breath away… the original version, not the Jessica Simpson crap version. You must've done the romantic thing before in the past based on how much of an impression you have made on her over the years. It doesn't have to be over-the-top just as long as it's from the heart,"

Luke: "It might mean that I have to be gone for the rest of the day,"

Rory: "See if Caesar can come in and switch days off with you. Or see if Lane can handle the diner. Worse comes to worse…"

Luke: "No! Kirk is NOT going to work here without me around! Especially considering the fact that I almost made him into a hamburger because Miss Patty wanted to make meat out of him…. and not as a boyfriend, either. Worse comes to worse, I'll see if Joe can substitute for me because he's worked with the food serving business so he knows the reigns a bit,"

Rory: "Good, so do you know what you're going to do or say?"

Luke: "No, I was never very good at planning things ahead of time and sticking with them. This is going to be an "As I go along", improv, gut thing,"

Rory: "I hope it works out,"

Luke nodded: "Yeah, I hope so too. Now you should go back to school… I know you must've missed a couple of classes already,"

Rory: "Nothing that was more important than this. Oh and by the way… IF you two elope; I better be there as a witness,"

Luke: "But I don't think Lorelai would like to elope. She would much rather have a wedding where people in this town could be able to be there. What am I saying? I can't…. I better get going before I lose more momentum. Bye Rory, thanks,"

Rory: "Hey, it was my turn to be there for you,"

Lane entered her apartment to see the guys getting ready to practice. Lina was there also.

Lane: "Sorry guys, I had to work overtime today because Luke ran off to do something and I had to wait until Caesar got to the diner to relieve me,"

Zach: "Hey that's okay we just got here ourselves I had to work overtime today too,"

Hep Alien were rehearsing… BADLY. Zach's and Lina's singing were fine but once the rest of the band kicked in, the drums would hit wrong notes and throw the rhythm off. Finally Zach couldn't take it anymore.

Zach: "Lane, what's the deal?"

Lane sheepishly: "Sorry! My stomach keeps on hitting the drums and throwing me off,"

Zach: "Well then stand up,"

Lane: "I can't stand up, I would have to bend over the drums and then you would have to remove me by crane,"

Brian: "Maybe you should move your stool further away from the drums,"

Lane: "Then I would have to REACH for the drums and with my short, Korean arms that will be like lifting weights,"

Gil: "Lane… maybe you should sit this one out then,"

Zach: "No. Listen, Lane is the heart and soul of Hep Alien so she's staying as long as she can,"

Lane: "I don't know maybe Gil's right. I'm just slowing the group down and getting in the way. Maybe it would just be easier for me just to let Lina sub as drummer and attach a microphone to them so that she can sing, too,"

Lina: "I don't want to step into unwanted territory like in a yard with a guard dog. Let's think of a compromise. I'm sure we can think of something. I know, how about if we put a pillow in front of your stomach Lane. Maybe it would cushion the movement and keep the drums from shifting,"

Lane shrugged: "Okay, I'll give it a shot,"

Lane exited the scene to go into her room and a minute later, she came back into the rehearsal room and jumped around screaming excitedly.

Zach: "Lane, what? Did you see a rat or something?"

Lane: "No, we got the house!"

Zach: "What house? For the rat?"

Lane: "NO silly, the house that you me, Brian, me and little "you know who" to live in! With the money we saved up from the band, the wedding and with help from all of our parents we were able to buy the house that we wanted! I just got the message on my cell phone!"

Zach: "All right! A house for my babes!"

Brian: "That is awesome! Let's celebrate…"

Gil: "Let's rock out!"

Lane returned to the drums, placed a pillow between her stomach and the drums, and then started playing.

Rory was heading to her dorm when Marty spotted Rory and ran to catch up with her.

Marty: "Hey Rory…!"

Rory stopped and spun around to see Marty.

Rory: "Hey Marty, why in such a hurry? Running from flying monkeys?"

Marty: "Well see I lost to notes from our Psychology class so I wanted to know if I can barrow yours,"

Rory: "I left those notes at my apartment because I have to study for that tonight myself but we could have a study session tonight if you like,"

Marty: "That would be great, study sessions with you are far less boring than with myself… no euphemism intended,"

Rory: "Sure,"

Lorelai approached Mike Armstrong when a group of workers around him, finally dispersed.

Lorelai: "It looks like things are going good around here,"

Mike: "Thanks greatly to you Martha Stewart. You're very good with picturing the results and making them into a reality. You're also very good at giving people encouragement to do their jobs. You would give Ava Gardner a bad name,"

Lorelai: "Flattery gets you everywhere with me… just not to the bed so how about if we just leave things at that. Listen, I have something that I need to break to you. It will effect my work with you,"

Mike: "What could that be?"

Lorelai: "I'm pregnant,"

Mike: "PERFECT!"

Lorelai was dumbfounded.

Lorelai: "P, perfect? What are you talking about? How could that be?"

Mike: "Uh, this IS with that Luke guy, right?"

Lorelai: "Unless I'm Liv Tyler's mother, yes,"

Mike: "Good, I was worried for a second there but now it's back to okay again,"

Lorelai: "Okay Superman, you have to save me here I'm lost in a sea of confusion,"

Mike: "This will actually be an advantage to our projects. When we discuss things to the executives of the inns we're working at; you can tell them about how you used to live at an inn with your daughter and ever since then you wanted to run your own inn. After lots of struggles you were finally able to do that. Now you are expecting another child of whom you will pass your love for inns down to. The executives will eat that all up! The Durham Group will be known for its support of people and their families! Our profits will go through the roof!"

Lorelai: "Okay Howard Dean you have to stop! I'm not going to be used like Annie, Miss Hannigan! I don't want my child to be in the spotlight for that act,"

Mike: "It's not an act, it's the TRUTH. I didn't mean to make it sound like manipulation, Lorelai. I just wanted to make sure I could find a way that you wouldn't have to depart from the company for a while. Please, we need you to work for as long as you can in order for us to establish ourselves enough to knock that other company into an abyss.

Lorelai thought it over for a minute until she finally spoke up with: "Then start shoving because I'm not going anywhere else for a while,"

Mike smiled warmly: "I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship,"

Lorelai left Mike when the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it; to see Luke standing there.

Luke: "Knock, knock,"

Lorelai: "Luke, what are you doing here?"

Luke: "That was the worse knock, knock joke in history,"

Lorelai: "Orange you glad to see me? There, happy now? Now, what are you DOING here?"

Luke: "We need to talk,"

Lorelai just stood there staring at Luke still in surprise until Luke indicated with his head that he wanted to talk outside.

Lorelai: "Oh, right. Um, wait a sec, I have to grab my coat,"

Lorelai clumsily walked to the closet, grabbed her coat, put it on and followed Luke outside.

Rory and Marty reached her apartment when the door flew open with Roselyn standing there.

Roselyn desperately: "Rory, thank God… get in here!"

With that Roselyn pulled Rory in by the arm and practically threw her inside.

Rory: "Paris is here, isn't she?"

Roselyn: "YES, she's driving me crazy and she keeps on badgering me on opinions about what kind of wedding she should have, when should she have it, what kind of cake should she wear, does underwear count as something blue… I don't know anything about weddings! My mother was a waitress at a restaurant in a hotel when she wasn't working at a strip club!"

Rory: "Okay, okay I'll try to steer her away. By the way, Roselyn this is Marty. Marty, this is Paris's half sister Roselyn,"

Marty incredulously: "Paris has a sister?"

Roselyn: "Yeah well it took a dangerous turn…"

Rory added: "Doyle accidentally kissed Roselyn when Paris walked in,"

Marty: "And you SURVIVED?"

Roselyn: "Just barely… I had to chew my own leg to get out of that trap. Now I have THIS to try and get out of,"

That's when Paris walked in saying: "Roselyn, you better not be planning on pulling a Jimmy Hoffa on me… oh, Rory! PERFECT! You're even better than Roselyn! Sorry honey, you're doomed to be a bachlorette all your life,"

Rory: "Sorry Paris but Marty and I have a Psychology test to study for,"

Paris: "But you have planned about a million weddings with your mother at her inns, you're an expert at this sort of thing. Either help me out or I'll tie myself to this chair!"

Rory looked at Marty and then sighed. She walked over to her desk and handed him her notes.

Rory: "Here, I think that Hitler over there has me in his sights. I have very little chance of getting out of here alive. At least one of us can make an effort to study,"

Marty: "Thanks, your sacrifice will be appreciated. Bye Rory, and good luck,"

Marty went to leave and passed by Roselyn. As he did, he reached out a hand to shake goodbye.

Marty: "Nice to meet you Roselyn…"

Roselyn blushing replied: "Oh, I'm going out for a little bit to get away. Do you want to come with me?"

Marty: "I would but I have to study,"

Roselyn: "We could go some place in the college district to eat so that you can study while we wait for our food?"

Marty looked at Roselyn and nodded: "Well since you put it that way, it sounds like a good idea,"

So the two of them left.

When Lorelai stepped out, she noticed that it was snowing.

Lorelai: "Beautiful. It looks really beautiful around here when it snows,"

Luke: "I came because we have to talk about everything that has happened. I need to know that you're going to be okay,"

Lorelai: "Of course I'm going to be okay. I've had a baby before, it's kinda hard not to remember the pain of childbirth,"

Luke: "I don't mean THAT…."

Lorelai: "I just told Mike and he's more excited about it then I am. He thinks it's like we struck gold so I'll be okay here,"

Luke: "That's not what I mean, either. Boy, this sucks. What I MEAN is; I'm not upset with you being pregnant. Yes, it's timing is BAD but I'm not upset with that. I'm more upset with the fact it might mess things up between us. You all ready decided that you're going to stay here longer,"

Lorelai: "Oh Luke, I'm not trying to avoid you. I was just trying to think ahead. I probably have to stop working a couple of months before I have the baby and also a couple of months afterwards. I just wanted to make sure that I'll be financially secure,"

Luke: "You don't have to worry about that Lorelai, I'll help you out. After all I AM partly responsible,"

Lorelai: "Sorry, I'm not taking any charity. I learned from raising Rory that if it doesn't feel right, I can't just stay in it for anyone's sake other than my own,"

Luke: "It's NOT the Jerry Lewis telethon… I want to help you. Lorelai, I love you, okay? Whether you want to believe it or not. Whatever it is that you do I want to be WITH you otherwise I feel like I'm losing out on something important in my life,"

Lorelai was starting to cry.

Lorelai: "But I wanted things to go normal with us. Things were going good and I thought that MAYBE when I came back after the four months…."

Luke actually grinned a little bit: "…That I would ask you to marry me,"

Lorelai tried to wave it off: "That's a little too farfetched I know but I was just playing with the idea…."

Luke: "Well I WAS going to,"

That surprised Lorelai a little, then her mood slowly changed to depressed.

Lorelai: "Now I've messed all of that up. I can't wait until I come back from this because I don't want to feel jaded or look fat in my wedding dress. I don't want to be Katie Homes I don't want you to marry me then just because I'm pregnant"

Luke: "I won't. That's why I want to marry you NOW,"

Lorelai actually started cracking up like the Joker on Batman: "Oh THAT was a good one! You ALMOST got me on that one! But then I realized who I was talking to, so you might not mean it,"

Luke reached into his pocket, pulled out a ring and held it out to her.

Luke: "I'm not backing out of this one. Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

Lorelai and Luke were standing outside, facing each other while snow fell all around them.

Lorelai: "Oh my… but I… can't…"

Luke: "Why not? I told you that I don't want to marry you just because you are having my kid. If it wasn't for our little detour we would've been married by now anyway…"

Lorelai: "True but…"

Luke: "And if we get married before you have the baby then we wouldn't be messing anything up. It would all go according to plan except you would have a baby sooner than expected,"

Lorelai: "Does Boston Legal know about you because instead of cooking at a diner, you could be kicking ass as a prosecutor,"

Luke: "Naw, it's too close to being a lawyer. So back to the whole engagement thing… you still haven't answered me,"

Lorelai: "What about April?"

Luke: "She can be the Flower Girl,"

Lorelai: "No I mean, how is she going to fit into our lives?"

Luke: "April will always be a part of my life the same as Christopher will always be a part of your life. I think it's time that I try to merge my life with you and my life with her. She can stay and visit us at our house,"

Lorelai: "You certainly have a way with the right words…"

Luke: "SO, will you marry me?"

Lorelai: "It has to be before I get fat…"

Luke half-kidding: "Today?"

Lorelai: "You dork, I can't today. First I have to finish work here. Second, I don't want to get married without Rory and I want a REAL wedding not a Las Vegas Elvis elope wedding. I want everyone in Stars Hollow to be able to attend because they have seen it all. It can't be AFTER I have the baby either because I don't want a whole Jackie's wedding in the show "Roseanne" thing to happen,"

Luke: "I had a feeling you would say something like that. Then how about…. Christmas Day?"

Lorelai was starting to look wistful: "A Christmas wedding?"

Luke: "Yeah, you're going to be back in Stars Hollow next week until the day after New Years so you'll be there,"

Lorelai: "But it's CHRISTMAS… there's only one church in Stars Hollow that is also a part-time Jewish Temple… there's no way we could have a wedding there,"

Luke: "Oh yeah. Well, all we really need is someone to proclaim us and whatever it is… so all we really need is a location and a Justice of the Peace or something,"

Lorelai's face lit up with a brilliant solution.

Lorelai: "I got it! We could have the wedding at the Dragonfly Inn! We could have it outside and use the Chouppa as part of an alter! If it's snowy or cold we can use Jackson's heaters and create a canopy that can fit ontop and act like an umbrella!"

Luke: "What about the priest guy?"

Lorelai winked: "Leave that to me,"

Luke: "You're killing me here, you know! You STILL haven't said yes, yet!"

Lorelai playfully slapped her forehead and advanced towards Luke.

Lorelai: "Ci,"

Luke: "Lorelai…"

Lorelai: "Wei,"

Luke: "Lorelai!"

Lorelai: "Opposite of no,"

Luke: "Just shut up and say yes all ready!"

Lorelai looked straight into Luke's eyes and seriously said: "Yes Luke of course I love you and I'll marry you but you need to brush up on your other languages…"

Luke shoved the ring on her finger and kissed her to shut her up. They stayed kissing for a long time until they finally stepped back.

Lorelai: "Whoa…"

Luke: "That's actually more effective than yelling at ya, maybe I should try that more often,"

Lorelai: "I'll vouch for that one,"

Luke: "I hate to bring this up but… what about your parents… and Christopher?"

Lorelai took a deep breath: "I'll tell them. I know I'm not the best at breaking news to them but I feel like this is MY responsibility. I'll make sure that neither of them gets in our way. Trust me on that one,"

Luke nodded: "I trust you,"

That's when Lorelai's was hit by a look of horror.

Lorelai: "Oh NO!"

Luke nearly jumped a mile into the air.

Luke: "What? Are you okay?"

Lorelai: "The house…!"

Luke was beyond confused: "The house what?"

Lorelai: "I totally forgot to tell you about what happened! You remember how I had put a "For Sale" sign on the yard before I left for the Durham Group because I wasn't sure I was going back to Stars Hollow…?"

Luke: "…You didn't… you forgot to take it off?!"

Lorelai: "Things happened so FAST that it didn't cross my mind until I got a phone call on my cell from the Real Estate people because someone bought the house!"

Luke: "Okay, okay… you can still get out of it I'm sure,"

Lorelai: "But I don't want to,"

Luke flinched.

Luke: "What?! Why not?!"

Lorelai: "Because it's now owned by Lane, Zach and Brian. Lane needs a house for her new life as a mother and to keep the band together,"

Luke now got the hint.

Luke: "Oh. I see. What a revolting development this is,"

Lorelai: "This means I no longer have a place to live. I mean I still own in until after New Years but I can't move into the diner with you… there would be NO diner anymore,"

Luke suddenly got an idea.

Luke: "I got it! The perfect plan! I mean, I have to double-check on a few things but I think it'll all work out,"

Lorelai: "What?"

Luke: "Nope I'm not telling. It's a secret. I'll explain it to you sometime when you come to Stars Hollow next week. Until then you can just leave that to me. Uh, just as long as you stay with the Durham Group for as long as you can"

Lorelai: "I can do that?"

Luke: "I wouldn't be able to stop you anyway but it would be a big help in reality,"

Lorelai: "Then everything is okay?"

Luke thought deeply then he replied with: "Everything is okay. Gee, it actually has this high level of satisfaction when you know that everything is going the way that it's supposed to,"

Lorelai: "It's a really good feeling. Thank-you for stopping by and giving me what assurance I needed,"

Luke: "I just wish I has said them earlier. It's funny but I ended up planning ahead even when I was determined to go with things as they came along. It started out with me just driving here and then I began thinking about you and me… before I knew it I pulled into a parking lot of a jewelry store and was looking at rings. I never ever plan ahead and when I do; something usually comes along to mess it up but I didn't feel that way about it this time. It was strange,"

Lorelai: "What about the baby?"

Luke: "What about the baby?"

Lorelai: "Are you happy about that?"

Luke: "Of course I'm happy about that. I mean it'll be something new for me dealing with all this baby stuff but I did have some experience when Jess was a baby so I'm not completely Kevin Fetaline about it. It makes me feel a little nervous but… yeah I'm happy. After all, I love you and you're having my baby,"

Lorelai: "Oh my god!"

Luke snapped into panic: "What?! What's wrong?"

Lorelai: "I just realized why I named him Paul Anka!"

Luke was dumbfounded.

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai more clearly: "I just realized why I named him Paul Anka,"

Luke: "Okay your mind is skipping again,"

Lorelai: "No, it just came to me now when you said that! Back then when I was trying to think of names for the dog, I kept on getting the same old boring names for dogs. So then I decided to name him after a famous singer… by the way, he was almost named Barry Manilow. Anyway, all of a sudden for just a second, the song: "She's Having My Baby" popped into my head because I was thinking of us being married and I associated that with Paul Anka. Then I thought of how much I liked the name Paul Anka and how much of a standout that would be so I named the dog Paul Anka. So maybe I was naming him in place of our kid,"

Luke just shook his head: "Lorelai, you always keep me guessing. I won't ever get bored with you around,"

Lorelai: "Well thank goodness we're getting married then, huh?"

Just then, a huge pile of snow fell from a tree above them and it all landed ontop of Luke. Covering him in a blanket of white snow. Lorelai knew it wasn't a serious scene so she was laughing hysterically as she helped to dust him off.

Lorelai: "Ah you did it again Freeze Miser, you ticked off the Heat Miser…."

Lorelai's words drifted off as she realized something and looked at Luke weirdly.

Luke: "Lorelai? I didn't turn into Jack Frost, did I?"

Lorelai: "Freeze Miser…"

Luke: "What? Um, Lorelai has the snow finally gone to your head or something?"

Lorelai: "When I called you Freeze Miser, it just reminded me of someone. I had completely forgotten about it, I'm so sorry Luke. It was at the time that I was on the verge of getting out of being a maid and into manager so it was forgotten,"

Luke: "What are you talking about?"

Lorelai: "I did meet your father when he was alive,"

Luke was speechless. As Lorelai narrates the scene is played out.

Lorelai: "God, I am so stupid! It was the first snow of the season and I had just finished working as head Maid at the Independence Inn. Finally free from work, Rory and I headed to the shed to change into winter clothes so that we could walk around town. We were approaching the lake when I noticed a figure hunched over. I could sense something was wrong like Radar O'Rylie so I ran right over to the figure. It was an older man dressed in Revolutionary War garment but he must've been out there for a long time because he was covered in snow like you were, like he was in an avalanche so I put my arms around him while I shouted: "Are you okay, sir?!"

He groaned and huffed at the same time: "Fine, leave me be,"

That just rubbed me the wrong way for some reason and made me even more determined to help him out.

I grunted back: "Sure, you were just re-enacting the movie "Alive" without all the fun of eating other people. Look, I may not be Dr. Quincy but I can tell when someone is having an attack of some sort… you can't fool me Joker. I live just five feet away in a part of this inn, if you can manage to get over your damn pride for five minutes then you'll be safely inside. Is that okay by you or do I have to get a Plow to push you out?"

He sighed in defeat then growled: "Lead the way,"

I turned to Rory and quickly demanded: "Go home, start a pot of coffee, get a ton of extra blankets and wait until I have Frosty the Snowman here sitting in a chair,"

The man grunted in pain: "I can't drink coffee with my condition,"

"Rory, put on some tea then instead," I switched.

"Understood Mom," Rory replied and then she ran over hopping like a rabbit in snow.

"Can you stand?" I asked the man.

"I just need some leverage," he answered truthfully.

"Just call me a car jack," I cleverly replied.

So he nodded and I carefully helped him get inside the shed to sit down on a chair. Just as I did, Rory approached him with some blankets. She helped me drape them around the man and she stepped back to say: "There you go Sir, I hope that helps you,"

"Yes little girl, that's much better. Thank-you," he sweetly answered.

"Even the grinch can't be snippy against Cindy Lu," I teased him.

I think I might had seen him blush a little bit at that. Then the teakettle whistled, so I poured the water in a cup with a tea bag in it and then brought it over to the man.

He was drinking the tea when he spoke up.

"So you and that little girl live here?" he asked me politely.

"Yeah, it's not the Ritz but it's the best we could do considering. When my daughter and I first came to town about three years ago, all we had were some clothes, blankets and he stroller. Heck, the Inn owner had to buy a crib for her to sleep in. It might not look much to you but to us this is a luxury suite," I explained to him.

"Whatever hardships that lead you to here could have made you take this kind of life?"

"The life of the Rich and Famous has its serious drawbacks… especially on its offspring's. In my case it was an issue of control. Control over my life, my thoughts, and my future everything except for caring about me. Then when I got pregnant with my daughter at fifteen it was the first time they had no control. It wasn't until a year after she was born that I realized they had switched from controlling me over to trying to control my daughter's life. I knew that if she had any hope at all to become a strong and kind person with her own life, I had to take her and find somewhere that the both of us could be free. When I came here, I had no skills or prior job experience but the wonderful and generous owner of the Inn Mia, gave me a job as a made and a place for us to live in. Since then I have been working my ant ass off both at work and raising Rory. I have barely even had time to explore the town and get to know the people. Yes, it's been hard but I'm working for a better future… for the both of us,"

"I had no idea that there were people like you living in this Twilight Zone town facing such hardships. It makes my situation not so bad to deal with,"

He sipped the tea away slowly as I decided to ask him a question.

"So what were you doing here standing in snow with whatever bad condition you're in?"

The Man sat back and looked pretty wistfully as he thought. Finally he answered with: "When my wife and I were first going steady she loved the snow so much that we decided every time the first snow fell that we would have a "Winter Wonderland" moment. Even though I thought it was silly and waste of my time, she didn't. However, I couldn't help but go along with her because her laugh and her voice always had this way of making me feel like we were the only two people in the world. We got married, had two kids and then when she died many years ago I stopped. I could barely even LOOK at the snow because it made me think of her and that hurt me like hell. I felt as if I had died inside. But my duty as a Revolutionary War re-enactor and a father made me push those feelings aside. I kept that up for a couple of years until I got this damn condition. It sucks up all of my energy and patience… basically making me feeling sorry for myself. Recently though, I was told that I only have a few months left so I decided to take one last walk with my wife,"

"You are such an old fart… aren't you?"

The man looked up at me shocked at those words that were said that and I was sure I had made a really bad Chris Rock comment. Then for some reason, he started laughing… he laughed so hard that tears were coming out. I sat there and Rory sat there wondering if he had finally cracked like an antique vase.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You must be thinking I'm as fruity as a fruitcake right now. It's just when you said that, it's exactly what SHE would've said. At first when I looked up at you… I thought that you were "her" but then I quickly realized I was wrong. You're more like a snow angel then her. She would've told me that I was being as sour as a lemon and that I should get over myself,"

"It's more than about that!" I interjected. "If I had spent all of my time sitting around and feeling hopeless then I never would've made it this far. All of this "Les Miserable" stuff will be worth it someday because I am working to make a brighter future for us. I'm going to have a better job, I am going to buy a house for us, I am going to get my daughter through school, and she is going to go to college that I never had the opportunity to go to. I believe that everything in life is a step and every staircase brings us somewhere depending on which staircase you take. There were many staircases I could have taken but I took the one that was the hardest to get through but with the best place to end up. When life gives you a lemon, make a lemon morang pie. Take every challenge given to you with a grain of salt because if you don't then you'll miss out on the good parts in life. If you are going to die then struggle with all of your might against it and do everything that you've wanted to do. Figure out what are the most important things and people to you and work with it until the end. Just because you may be coming to an end, doesn't mean everyone else's life has to. You have two kids don't you, what about THEM? What are THEY going to do when you die? I know I'm probably sounding too cliché and like a pastor at a church or something but this is what I've learned that I will take with me for the rest of my life. It's something that I want other people to hear and pass to others,"

The man sat there quietly for a while, soaking in everything that I had said. When he was finished drinking his tea, he removed the blankets and stood up.

"It's time to get this old fart back home to face what I have been avoiding for a while. I would wish you good luck but I know it will do you no good because you're going to do fine. Me, I'm going to be fine, too. I have a son and daughter to try and keep in touch with. A son who forces me to eat food I don't want just because he's worried about me, and a daughter who's a natural at getting into trouble. I also have a brother who is more of an old coot then even me to track down. I've got a business to decide what to do with and other things to take care of so I will be busy for a while. After all I do have a lifetime to do them in, don't I?"

"You sure do, Freeze Miser," I told them.

So he bowed a good bye and then walked outside. I never saw him again. I probably should've introduced my self or asked for his name but I felt as if it wasn't the right time for that. Not too soon afterwards, I got promoted to manager of the inn,"

Luke acted as if he seen a ghost.

Lorelai: "Luke? Are you okay? Oh no, I didn't think of how you would react to it. Oh man, what a track record I'm leaving for myself,"

Luke: "No, it's okay. I'm just grasping everything. I mean there was another chance where we quite possibly could've met each other before we actually did. If I wasn't so preoccupied dealing with my father, I would've gone in search of this "snow angel" he was talking about as see if it was true. Even after I met you I can't believe that I didn't realize that you were the Snow Angel. Who else would've lived at the inn with a young daughter? You're not the stupid one, I am,"

Lorelai: "It doesn't matter now, does it? The point is that I'm glad I did have that very small connection to your father… I have felt a little left out when you would tell me stories about him. I'm also glad to know that he would've approved of me. It's not something I'm USED to when it comes to parents,"

Luke: "He would've driven me nuts on how right he was. But he definitely would've been happy for us,"

Lorelai: "Listen Luke, I have been gone for an hour so I probably should be heading back to working inside. Are you going to stay awhile with me or are you going to head back to your diner?"

Luke: "I'll go back to the diner and leave you alone. I have a lot of things to do myself. I will call you later on tonight to see how things are going,"

Lorelai: "Not if I call you first, Speed Racer!"

Luke: "We'll have to see about that. See ya later, Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Next week, the first second that I have off; I'm driving right over to see you,"

Luke: "It's a deal then,"

So they kissed and then departed. It was night and Lorelai was off of work. She was snuggling into bed when she took hold of her cell phone and started dialing a number.

Rory: "Hello Mom, it's good to finally hear from you. I was getting worried there,"

Lorelai: "Sorry hun… and thank-you,"

Rory stuttered nervously: "Thank-you? What for?"

Lorelai: "For whatever you said to Luke. I had a feeling that you stormed into the diner because of the way Luke made SURE to say what he was feeling. So thank-you Freud,"

Rory: "I can't get past you. I assume from you happy tone that things went well. Did you guys elope on me?"

Lorelai: "What? Never. We're waiting for the right moment to have an actual wedding…"

Rory nodded: "Waiting,"

Lorelai: "…until Christmas,"

Rory's eyes nearly popped out of her head.

Rory: "WHAT?! But that's only over a week away!"

Lorelai: "It was Luke's suggestion. We would've been married by now anyway if it wasn't for the roller coaster we just got off,"

Rory: "That's true,"

Lorelai: "Not only that but on CHRISTMAS… it'll feel special and magical. Oh if it snows I'll be in heaven,"

Rory: "Do you think you'll be able to arrange a marriage ceremony THAT soon?"

Lorelai: "What am I but an expert at that kind of thing? Besides, I have it all planned out. All I have to do is get things into motion and make sure that it all works perfectly,"

Rory: "So what about Grandma, Grandpa and my Dad?"

Lorelai: "The day I come back to Stars Hollow for vacation is a Friday. I'll visit Luke for a little while and then pick you up so that I can go and tell the Gilmores the news. I have to stay focused on that so I'll definitely need you with me,"

Rory: "And Dad?"

Lorelai: "I'm telling him as soon as I hang up with you. It's something that I have to do on my own,"

Rory: "I know it'll be tough, are you sure you don't want me with you when you call him?"

Lorelai: "As sure as I'll ever be,"

Rory: "Okay then, it's confirmed. I have to get going I have a big test tomorrow. Bye Mom, I love you,"

Lorelai: "I love you too, Rory. You'll always be a special kid to me even when the baby comes along,"

Rory: "The baby is lucky. I mean it will have you as a mother and Luke as a father… what could be better?"

Lorelai: "You as a sister make it perfect. A real family,"

Rory: "That is the best Christmas present ever,"

Lorelai: "Yeah it is. Bye honey, I love you too,"

Lorelai hung up with Rory and then dialed a different number.

Christopher was on the computer at his house when he picked up the phone.

Chris: "Hello? Christopher speaking,"

Lorelai: "Chris, it's Lorelai,"

Chris: "You have no idea how good it is to hear from you again, Lor,"

Lorelai: "Hold on to that feeling for a little bit…"

Chris: "Uh oh, you have the; stole five dollars from my parents wallet then you slipped five dollars into the wallet the next day but your parents found out because you didn't fold it right voice,"

Lorelai: "Yeah well I have something that I need to tell you…"

Chris: "I have something that I need to tell you, too. I'm going through the divorce with Sherry,"

Lorelai: "You're…. What?"

Chris: "After all that you had to say at Thanksgiving I thought about it and realized that you were right. So I'm going to risk having to go through a trial if that means I have a chance to marry you…"

Lorelai: "Chris…"

Chris: "I mean my whole life all that I have ever wanted was to marry you…"

Lorelai: "Christopher…"

Chris: "If I have to sacrifice everything in my life to do that then I will…"

Lorelai: "Christopher! Luke and I are getting married!"

Chris: "I think I'm starting to lose my hearing at my old age because I think I didn't hear that thing you said right,"

Lorelai: "You have better hearing than a Saint Bernard, Chris. Luke and I got back together, he proposed to me today…. And I said yes,"

Chris: "That can't be! Have you lost your mind or something Lor? Maybe you should re-think it before you jump into something so deep like that pool again,"

Lorelai: "I HAVE thought about that, Chris. Even if it is like the last time, I have to risk it because I love him,"

Chris: "What about us? What about us getting married? Heck, if you want we can run off and…"

Lorelai: "Chris please stop or you're going to just make this harder on yourself. I can't marry you Christopher because I don't love you like that…. I never will be able to as long as Luke is here. He's been the only man that I've ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I'm sorry Chris. I'm so sorry that you can't understand that but it's the TRUTH. I'm sorry that all I keep on doing is hurt you but this is the way that it is,"

Christopher was silent until he finally spoke up with: "Is that you're final answer?"

Lorelai: "That's my final answer Regis. Which is why that I have to ask you to do something very important for me,"

Chris: "What is that?"

Lorelai begged: "If ever you have cared about me at all, with all of the years that we have known each other; please don't come to the wedding. I don't want any influence whatsoever and I don't want anything to stall us from getting married anymore than it already has. Please Christopher, this is so important to me,"

Chris: "You don't want me in your life anymore at all. Fine then I'll just disappear like Whitney Houston's career,"

Lorelai: "That's not what I want, Chris. You and I have known each other for such a long time and you're Rory's Dad so I still need you in my Life. But we can't be anything more than old friends with an ex-romantic past. I don't want to risk our friendship on another relationship and then have nothing at all in the end. That would break my heart,"

Chris sighed: "Fine, I won't go to wedding but can I talk to you the day after the wedding?"

Lorelai: "I would like that. Thank-you Chris,"

Chris: "Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore,"

Lorelai: "Goodbye Christopher Hayden,"

With that Lorelai hung up and with tears in her eyes laid back and went to sleep.

If you couldn't tell, this was my way of flipping the bird at the Lorelai and Chris "e" word thing. Anyhow, I'm really excited about this next episode of mine. I originally wanted Liz to have her baby on Christmas but then I realized that since I had Lorelai and Luke get back together on the day after Thanksgiving and since Lorelai loves snow so much that a Christmas wedding would be perfect! So I had to move some things around a little bit.

Summary for next episode: After Lorelai almost literally drops the bomb on Emily and Richard, she and Luke go to a Town Meeting and give the big news… with a very unexpected reaction. To raise Lorelai's spirits up a bit, Liz asks Lorelai and Luke to go to Lamaze class with herself and TJ. After a very INTERESTING session, they go outside to see blizzard-like conditions. But rather than doing the smart thing and staying until it clears up, they risk driving through it… only to skid off the road and into deep snow bank! To make matters WORSE Liz starts having contractions! Meanwhile, Rory's plan for the best wedding/baby shower combo ever is underway. Episode 11: "I Don't Want to Have a Taxi Cab/ Elevator Baby"


	8. Episode 11: I Don't Want to Have

_Okay, so there is one little part that is taken from the original show 2.18 but I tweaked it because I needed it for the town meeting and I wanted to reiterate one of the best town meetings ever in the series. So with that, I don't own the show nor the characters in it… I just play with them. My story seems to be shadowing in opposite land with the actual show but I assure you I didn't intend it to be that way. Sort of a weird fluke but it makes my fics sort of spoilerish too. The ending especially is a little spoilerish but it goes differently than in the show. Also, be advised yet again that I suck at spelling things which includes the words Lamaz so I just spell it out and celebrity names I did the same with. In addition there may be a few missed grammer mistakes in here because I have such a large chunk of sentences to write. _

Episode 11: "I Don't Want to Have a Taxi Cab/ Elevator Birth"

Lorelai was driving like a maniac, Rory ducked in her seat fearfully.

Rory: "Mom! I'm too young and cute to die in a car crash with you!"

Lorelai: "Sorry hun, but I have to keep this fire of determination burning before it gets put out,"

Rory: "Where's a firefighter when I need one?"

Just then Lorelai reached her destination… Emily and Richard's mansion. She barely had time to put the jeep into park before she leapt out of the door… leaving the vehicle on. Lorelai ran straight to the door and flung it open. Rory scrambled desperately trying to catch up to her. Rory finally caught up to Lorelai when she met up with Emily and Richard who were sitting in the Living Room.

Lorelai: "Donald Trump…Betty Davis… I have to talk to you two!"

Emily and Richard were so caught off guard that Emily jumped a little bit startled and the both of them were speechless.

Lorelai: "Now, I have some very important news and I will in no shape or form, pause for the audience to throw tomatoes at me until the end of the show. You will sit there, you will listen to me, and you will probably hate it… but you always complain how I never tell you anything about my life until you find it out from somebody else. So now that you get your chance, don't blow it like Ashley Simpson on "Saturday Night Live","

Emily and Richard nodded nervously.

Lorelai: "Okay…" she took a long, deep breath then exhaled all at once: "Christopher and I broke up on Thanksgiving because certain events occurred which made me realize that we can't ever be the family that both of us want, the day after Thanksgiving I got back together with Luke and things have been going better with us then it ever has before. Luke proposed to me last week and I said yes. We're having the wedding on Christmas at the Dragonfly Inn, Mom; you are going to be there and you are going to be my Maid of Honor, Dad; you're going to be there and walk me down the aisle, both of you will attend the ceremony because if you don't then all of Stars Hollow will know and think of you as Bonnie and Clyde. If you go and interrupt the ceremony in anyway then I will NEVER talk to either of you ever again and I'm pretty sure that Rory will join me in that mutiny. I sold my house to Rory's best friend, I have to move out after News Years, and will be blindly relying on Luke to have a house to live in! Badededed that's all folks! Thanks for riding Lorelai Air… Buh Bye!"

Lorelai started to leave when she suddenly spun around adding: "Oh yeah and by the way; I'm pregnant with Luke's kid,"

With that Lorelai spun around, marched right past Rory who was saying: "Mooom!" and out the door. Leaving Rory standing there awkwardly.

Rory: "Ah, uh… so… Grandpa, is that a new tie?"

Theme Music.

Lorelai and Rory entered the house and walked towards the kitchen.

Rory: "Mom, I can't believe you did THAT?!"

Luke's voice chimed in from the kitchen: "Lorelai, what did you do at Emily's house?"

Lorelai and Rory entered the kitchen to see Luke sitting at the table with the phone next to him.

Rory: "Mom dropped the Big Bertha-sized bomb on them and flew out of Hiroshima without seeing the wreckage caused, not to mention that she left me standing there like the last person alive in a horror movie!"

Luke shaking his head: "Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Sorry! I had the momentum going and I couldn't stop until I was driving away,"

Rory: "It took you a half and hour to come back and pick me up… I almost had to take the bus home!"

Lorelai: "Well it would've been a new adventure for you. Besides you're the one who always complains about how I back out of telling my parents things. SO I told them,"

Rory: "Yeah well I think I prefer Chicken Lorelai over Cruella Deville it was safer for me,"

Luke: "So how much damage do you think this will cost us with your parents, Lorelai?"

Lorelai thought for a moment, then she replied with: "They probably won't dare to cause trouble for us at the wedding but I wouldn't expect me to receive an inheritance after it when in the very far future they die. Also, I'm not sure but they might put a voodoo curse on us so if you all of a sudden feel sharp pains in your back you'll know where they came from,"

Luke groaned: "Great,"

Lorelai: "So how did it go with April? Oh, yeah she had that dance thing and now this wedding… how is she and Anna holding up?"

Luke: "Well thankfully things went well at April's dance so Anna was in a good mood when I called. She still feels a little strange about it all but she wanted to be supportive for April's sake so she gave her blessing for April to be our Flower Girl. I talked to April and she was actually excited to do it. She said that she had watched some show called "Bridezilla" and wanted to see how weddings went first-hand,"

Lorelai: "That's GREAT, Luke! I talked to the Justice of the Peace committee and they JUST certified someone so we have our Jesse Jackson,"

Just then Rory's cell phone rang, she picked it up, looked to see who was calling her and then put the phone on the table. A few minutes later, the ringing stopped.

Lorelai: "Rory? Who was that…John Kerry?"

Rory: "No… it was Logan,"

Lorelai: "Are you two having a fight of some sort?"

Rory sighed and then answered with: "We're not fighting it's just… I was supposed to go and visit him in London on Christmas but now with the wedding I can't and I don't know how to break it to him,"

Luke: "I'm so sorry that we ruined plans for you Rory,"

Lorelai: "Ruined? Who says they're ruined? Why don't you invite Logan to our wedding Rory, then you and him can take a plan the next day to London,"

Rory was astounded: "Can I do that?"

Lorelai: "Of course you can, with Daddy Warbucks there all that Logan has to do is mention his father and people fall over like Courtney Love. I'm sure he can arrange the flight plan. Why don't you ask him now?"

Rory: "That's a great idea, Mom,"

Lorelai: "I do have them occasionally… mark this day on the calendar,"

Rory: "Will do,"

Rory stood up from her chair, went over to Lorelai, kissed her on the cheek, grabbed her cell phone and then went into her room to call him.

Luke: "So with most of the obstacles out of the way, the last thing we need to worry about is letting the town know,"

Lorelai: "There's a town meeting tomorrow night so we can do it then,"

Luke groaned: "I can't wait,"

It was the next night; Lorelai and Luke walked into Miss Patty's studio for the meeting. They were late as usual and walked in as Taylor and Jackson got into a shouting match over whether vegetables weighing over 5 pounds should have a license or not.

Luke dryly to Lorelai: "Gee, I am so glad that we were able to make it in time for such an important discussion such as this,"

Lorelai: "At least Taylor isn't asking Jackson to put a LEASH on them,"

Taylor looked up and noticed them.

Taylor: "Lorelai, you're late,"

Lorelai: "Yes, I hope I'm not pregnant… oh wait, I am. Carry on with the pummeling,"

Taylor: "You're just trying to confuse me off of the topic Lorelai, I know that. Now you and Luke sit your kesters on chairs and shut your pie holes,"

Lorelai: "How dirty of you Taylor… you need a girlfriend,"

Taylor: "Lorelai!"

Luke added: "I have to agree with her on that one,"

Patty: "Yeah, you really DO need a girlfriend… how about going on E Harmony or something?"

Kirk: "Hey Patty, you're all into dating why don't you…?"

Patty: "Do you WANT me to hurt you Kirk?! I would have to be more drugged up than Marilyn Monroe with her marriage to Arthur Miller…even then I wouldn't find Taylor remotely tolerable. Maybe we should try getting in touch with Roseanne Arnold?"

Taylor: "Lorelai, this is your fault… you stop them or I'll find the Dragonfly Inn in violation of something,"

Lorelai sighed: "All right Taylor. I'll just have to tell everyone that I'm pregnant and Luke and I are getting married on Christmas Day at the Dragonfly Inn,"

There was a long pause and then the entire room bust out laughing. Lorelai and Luke just stood there dumbfounded.

Taylor: "That was a great distraction, thanks Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "No, I was SERIOUS,"

Babbette: "Yeah, yeah… sure honey,"

Taylor: "We really need to go back to our previous discussion about the vegetable…"

Lorelai: "It's not a JOKE! See, I have a ring on my finger!"

Lorelai revealed the engagement ring that is on her finger.

Gypsy: "Yeah well I have a ring too… in my ear… it doesn't mean that I'm marrying Dennis Rodman,"

Lorelai turned to Luke: "Hey Patton, you tell them!"

Luke to Lorelai: "I'll try but I don't think I'll have much luck either,"

Luke out loud: "She's telling you idiots, the truth. We're getting married on Christmas,"

Patty: "Yeah, yeah… we'll believe it when we see it. Can't you two find something new to do like maybe take therapy together?"

Jackson: "I agree all of this on and off stuff is giving me a migraine,"

Lorelai was really starting to get upset and she looked at Luke with hurt in her eyes. It was enough to get Luke pissed off.

Luke: "You know what, if you don't care… fine! We're getting married whether you mosquitoes believe or not! Now if you're going to be there then we'll be happy to see you and if not then we don't want you there anyway! Let's go Lorelai, it's not worth it to stay here and get more upset where it ends up being like on the Jerry Springer show. I THOUGHT this town was crazy but I didn't thing it was CRUEL. You guys give Dick Chaney a bad name!"

With that Luke pulled Lorelai away by the arm and the two of them raced out of the building. When she was sure they were gone, Babbette pulled out her cell phone, dialed a number and then said into it: "Rory, it's Babbette. Yeah, it worked like a charm. They have NO idea. You're up, hun,"

On the other end Rory at the house replied with: "Perfect! I'm so glad that I have inherited my mother's cunning ability. Okay, thank-you Babbette I know it must've been really hard for you all but I need to get them away tomorrow for a couple of hours to set up everything here,"

Babbette: "Boy was Lorelai upset and Luke was mad… but what else is new? Anyway, you're on. Good luck with everything, sugar"

Rory: "Okay. Bye Babbette and thanks again,"

With that Rory hung up, at the same time Sookie entered the living room where Rory was sitting on the couch.

Sookie: "So how did everything go?"

Rory: "So far mission accomplished. Now it's Liz's turn, then we won't have to worry tomorrow about Mom and Luke disrupting the decorating. Mom and Luke are going to be soo surprised!"

Sookie: "Well, they deserve the best wedding/baby shower party ever and this is the only way to do it,"

Rory: "Right. Now it's time for phase two,"

Rory picked up her cell phone again, dialed a number, and then she said into it: "Hello, Liz? You're up…"

Lorelai was carefully picking parts off of her diner plate.

Lorelai with her mouth full: "I forgot how much the first couple of months sucks with the nausea. I pick my plate like crazy or scarf down food I normally wouldn't eat," **munch, munch ** "All though now I have an excuse to eat like this, so being pregnant is not too bad,"

Luke: "Yeah well I wish you'd eat healthier foods…"

Lorelai: "What? For the first couple of weeks I could only eat apples and now I'm eating blueberries isn't that healthy enough for you?"

Luke: "Yeah but blueberry pancakes and muffins doesn't count as healthy… how about blueberries by themselves? How about a nice fruit salad with; apples, orange slices, watermelon slices, pineapple chunks, blueberries and strawberries?"

Lorelai: "Ooooh yeah that DOES sound good…. ontop of Belgium waffles covered with syrup,"

Luke: "I give up!"

Lorelai: "Smart man. Okay chicken, down the hatch…"

Luke: "I'm glad you're cheering up after what happened at the meeting. I can't believe they reacted like that,"

Lorelai slowed down her eating a little bit and then put down her fork.

Luke sheepishly: "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up like that,"

Lorelai: "Thanks Mr. Insensitivity but it's not like we haven't done most of this before… maybe we should've expected it,"

Luke: "What? No, they shouldn't have gone off on us like we were accused of being witches in Salem! That wasn't right,"

Just then there was a knock at the door and they spun around to see Liz there. Luke got up from his seat, walked over to the door, unlocked it and then swung it open. He then lead her to a chair by the table Lorelai was sitting at, pulled it out for her and stood there until Liz sat down. Then he sat down himself next to Lorelai.

Luke: "Liz, what are you doing here?"

Liz: "TJ and I just got in and I was going to snag the ending of the town meeting when I noticed you guys here, so I thought I'd stop by. I'm so glad to see that you two are talking to each other again,"

Lorelai: "It's more than that… we're getting married on Christmas and I'm pregnant too. Kinda like Full House, huh?"

Liz cheered: "Oh my God, that's AMAZING! I'm so ecstatic for the both of you! How did the town take it? I bet you they asked you a lot of dirty and embarrassing questions,"

Luke: "Actually…"

Lorelai: "They were convinced that it was like we were trying to PUNK'D them,"

Liz: "What? That's horrible! I don't understand why they would act that way,"

Luke: "It's beyond us, too,"

Lorelai starting to get depressed: "I thought they would be happy for us like you are. I spent so many years in this town, with them watching Rory and I growing up… becoming a part of this town. They watched Luke and I do our relationship Hokey Pokey dance, just when they thought it was all over; now he and I are like Goldie Hawn and Kurt Russell… and they aren't going along with us this time. It feels… wrong,"

Lorelai started to cry and Luke put his arm around her for comfort

Luke: "Don't worry Lorelai, when they see the set up at the Dragonfly they'll believe it. It's kinda hard to ignore an alter made out of a Chouppa and rows of chairs outside on a cold, winter Christmas day,"

Liz: "I have a great idea on how to cheer you two up!"

Luke: "Uh, this isn't like your idea of making a castle out of sharp cheese wedges, is it because I don't think I can stand smelling bad cheese for a month again,"

Liz: "No my brother, why don't you two join me at my Lamaz class tomorrow?"

Lorelai and Luke in unison: "Lamaz… no!"

They looked at each other.

Lorelai: "Jinx!"

Liz: "Come on, Lorelai. It'll be FUN! I mean it's not like going to Six Flags or anything but it's very cool to go to. It will help you to better regulate your chi at birth and it's very soothing. Even TJ loves going with me, so I know you two will like it,"

Lorelai and Luke passed eye messages of "is she kidding? No way do I want to go" back and forth.

Lorelai: "Liz, it's very nice of you to invite us to come along, I really appreciate that but I've had a baby before so I know what to expect. I don't really need to go to a Lamaz class and I would feel guilty for dragging Luke to it,"

Liz: "But I thought it could be something the four of us would do together. You know, two pairs of "A Family To Be…", my brother and my sister-in-law, together trying hard to create a happy family life…"

Lorelai and Luke looked at each other like "Uh oh, I think we're screwed,"

Liz clasping her hands together: "…With TJ and I who are dedicated to making our dream of family and community come true with all of our loved ones…"

Lorelai and Luke sighed and hung their heads.

Liz: "…Just one, big, happy family connecting with one another for a bright and happy future,"

Lorelai to Luke: "Resistance is futile,"

Luke to Lorelai: "Now you know what I've had to deal with,"

Lorelai to Liz: "Okay Liz, you've convinced me… maybe you should sell vacuums door to door. Luke and I will go with you and TJ to your Lamaz class,"

Liz: "GREAT! TJ and I just got a family van so all four of us can fit in it and go there together,"

Lorelai: "Luke will drive,"

Luke: "Yeah, I think that's the best plan,"

Liz obliviously: "Why should Luke drive, its TJ's van?"

Luke trying to think of an excuse: "I'm curious and I was thinking of buying one for ourselves… so I wanted to test it out to see if I like it,"

Lorelai pat Luke on the back in approval.

Lorelai: "Nice save Tom Brady,"

Liz: "That makes sense. Okay then! We'll be at your house at 9:00AM,"

Lorelai pouted a little: "Nine o'clock on a Sunday morning?"

Luke: "You are aware that some people go to a thing called "Mass" on Sunday mornings, right?"

Lorelai: "They're probably still asleep when they're there. The part that wakes them up is when they get to eat. So I might as well do that at home,"

Luke: "When you go to Hell please don't drag me there with you. I don't do well in hot places,"

Lorelai: "Then what are you doing cooking in a kitchen at a diner?"

Luke sarcastically: "The eternal question I ask myself, pops up again,"

Liz: "I have to get home TJ will be expecting me. I'll see you two tomorrow morning,"

Lorelai faking enthusiasm: "Right… at nine in the morning,"

Luke also faking enthusiasm: "We can't wait,"

Liz: "All right!"

Luke helped Liz to stand up from her seat then he walked her out of the diner.

Lorelai returned to her house that day to see Rory. I'm sure there's dialog there between the two but I want to get to the good parts so I'm skipping over that. The next day…

Lorelai was in her bed when Luke came into her room with a cup of coffee.

Luke: "Lorelai, it's nine fifteen… I know that you shut off your alarm clock and decided to go back to sleep but you can't do that. Liz is going to be here soon so we have to be ready,"

Lorelai still half asleep: "Rory, Paul Anka is talking to me and he wants me to keep sleeping,"

Luke: "Lorelai, it's morning,"

Lorelai: "Death to mornings,"

Luke: "Lorelai. I have coffee right here in my hands… you have to wake up in order to get some,"

Lorelai: "Dirty,"

Luke: "Lorelai stop it! You're acting like a four year old. Now get out of bed, we promised Liz that we would go with her to her lamaz class. If you back out now then I'll really start to think you're acting like your mother,"

Lorelai shot out of bed and threw her pillow at Luke. Luke had to dodge it to make sure not to spill the coffee all over the place.

Luke: "Well now that you're up and awake you should get dressed,"

Lorelai: "You're evil in the mornings,"

Luke: "Only when provoked…now get going,"

Liz pulled into Lorelai's driveway to where Lorelai and Luke were waiting. When she put the van in park they played musical chairs until Luke and Lorelai were in the front seats and Liz and TJ were in the back seats. With that they drove away. The instant they did, Rory snuck out of the garage and into the house with bags of decorations. She was sorting them out when the house phone rang. Rory listened to the answering machine to discover that it was Emily and she picked up the phone.

Rory: "Grandma? Hi, it's Rory,"

Emily: "Rory? What are you answering the phone for?"

Rory: "Oh, er um… Mom is out and she asked me to answer the phone if it's important,"

Emily: "But by your mother's standards I'm not considered important,"

Rory: " It depends on what your version of important is,"

Emily: "Your grandfather and I called because we wanted to know what time the wedding is going to be,"

Rory was speechless for a second.

Rory: "Uh, what time? Why?"

Emily: "Well it's only proper that the mother and father of the bride should attend a wedding while it's proceeding, not when people are throwing rice at her,"

Rory astonished: "You're going to the wedding?"

Emily: "Of course we're going to the wedding, we were invited weren't we? Actually we were THREATENED but close enough. Listen; as much as your grandfather and I disagree with your mother's attempts at ruining her life, at least for the moment she is still considering us to be a part of that life. We agreed that we can put up with that as long as she doesn't treat us like locusts or something,"

Rory: "I assure you that no plague mentioned in the bible has been uttered. I'm really glad to hear you say that grandma,"

Emily: "So what time is the wedding?"

Rory: "Why don't you ask my mother tonight… at her surprise wedding/baby shower?"

Emily: "Surprise wedding/baby shower…?"

The van pulled up into a High School parking lot. Everyone got out and Lorelai couldn't believe it.

Lorelai: "The lamaz class is being held at a High School in Litchfield?"

Liz: "Yup, this time it's in the gym… not on the stage like last time,"

Lorelai shot Luke a horrified look.

Luke whispering to Lorelai: "It IS a lamaz CLASS, where else but a school?"

Lorelai sighed: "Okay Mr. Wizard, thanks for the explanation but it's very little comfort,"

TJ: "Hey, no worries… they're professionals so they can rock that chi let me tell you,"

Again Lorelai shot Luke a pleading face.

Luke: "Okay so yes things are a little… off kiltered here but I'm with you. I'll make sure that they don't something that even Monty Python would shake their heads at. Okay?"

Lorelai hesitantly took a deep breath, exhaled and then replied with a smiling face: "Okay,"

Just as the small group approached the school doors, it started to snow.

Luke: "See? It's snowing… it's a good sign for you,"

Lorelai: "Yeah well the snow has been as unpredictably lately as "Who's Line Is It Anyway?" and I can't really rely on that anymore,"

Luke: "That means I guess the bell doesn't ring for you anymore because you don't believe in Santa Clause,"

Lorelai: "You've read the Midnight Express?"

Luke: "April read it to me the last time she was here. She cried and I still don't understand why. You get what I was saying,"

Lorelai: "Yeah I get what you were saying… I still believe in the snow present. Let's go,"

Sookie entered Lorelai's house with her arms full of plates of food, Rory quickly greeted her at the door.

Rory: "Um, Sookie there's been a LITTLE change in plans,"

Sookie: "How little?"

That's when Emily entered the front room with paper plates.

Emily: "Are you really going to use these cheap third-world origami?"

Rory to Sookie: "Little like a tsunami,"

Sookie to Emily: "Emily, what a joy it is to see you here,"

Emily: "Hardly, I can't believe that after all the time I have known you, that you would be as callous enough not to invite me to my own daughter's shower. Sookie I am greatly disappointed in you!"

Sookie: "Yes… I mean no… I mean… I apologize Emily. It was very disrespectful of me, it won't happen again,"

Emily: "God, I hope so. Not EVER again,"

With that Emily walked off into the kitchen leaving Sookie twitching.

Sookie: "Wow, I officially now know how your mother feels. It's like being in interrogation with Sergeant Riggs,"

Rory: "Welcome to the Gilmore World, glad to have you along. Now, we have to get going with the set up… people will start arriving in two hours,"

Rory took her cell phone out and dialed a number.

Lorelai: "Rory?"

Rory: "Hi Mom, so how is it going?"

Lorelai: "It hasn't even started yet and I already want to dig a tunnel out of here like Bugs Bunny! We're in a High School gym and TJ is really enthusiastic for some reason; which is scaring me! Oh damn, here comes the instructor. I have to get going, I'll call you when I've had enough valume to be sane again,"

Rory: "I'll be waiting with the Ramones and a sedative,"

Lorelai: "Thanks, bye,"

Lorelai hung up and a lady with a fake pregnant stomach vest thing under her clothes walked up to the head of the class.

Lady: "Welcome all of you to my lamaz class. I am your Head Coach Loretta and I'm here to better ready your bodies as well as your minds for the experience of childbirth. Most of you are returning students but there are some new faces here I see. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

Loretta glanced directly at Lorelai and when she was aware that all eyes were on her, Lorelai started getting jittery.

Lorelai: "Oh well actually I've had a baby before so I'm not here as a participate… I'm more of a spectator. A cheerleader (if you will) for Liz here,"

Loretta: "Ah, so you are experienced in this field, perhaps you could give the others some insight into the labor process,"

Lorelai with a wink: "Oh, I don't want to spoil the surprise… so I think I'm going to sit this one out. Thank-you though,"

Lorelai grabbed Luke by the arm and practically dragged him to the bleachers while everyone else took mats, placed them on the floor and then sat down on them.

Luke: "Lorelai, why aren't you joining in?"

Lorelai: "Excuse me, do you remember what happened when I "joined in" with Yoga once? Besides, trust me when I say what they're doing is not something that will help me try to forget the fact that I'll be in pain and wishing for someone to club me over the head,"

Luke: "Okay, I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm not going to be Roy with you as the white tiger,"

TJ's voice carried over the rest of the voices, which interrupted Lorelai.

TJ: "All right my fair Liz, let's do this thing! We're going to knock everyone else out of the water!"

Lorelai: "Uh, what does he think this is… a video game?"

Loretta: "Okay everyone, take your birthing positions and practice your breathing. Remember to become one with your breathing. Heeheehaa… Heeheeha…"

The rest of the class followed the instructions and practiced their breathing along with her. As it went along TJ was shouting…

TJ: "All right, Liz! That's the way! You can breathe harder than that lady… got her!"

Lorelai and Luke in unison: "He DOES think this is a video game,"

Loretta: "Okay Supporters, take out the objects that your partners will be concentrating on and place it about a foot above their knees. This will help them keep their minds off of the pain and onto their breathing,"

TJ pulled out a donut.

Lorelai: "That won't do them any good,"

Luke: "What do you mean?"

Lorelai: "When I was giving birth to Rory, the only thing I was concentrating on was the doctor's head in my…"

Luke: "Lorelai!"

Lorelai: "I was GOING to say; in my WAY. Geez who do you think I am, Jenny McCarthy?"

Luke just shook his head in exasperation. TJ's loud excitement and the erythematic breathing of the class interrupted him.

Class: "Heeheehaa… heeheeha…"

Lorelai singing: "We will, we will, rock you… we will, we will, rock you,"

Luke: "Ssshhh,"

Lorelai pouted: "Fine,"

Class: "Heeheehaa…heeheehaa…"

Lorelai singing: "People all over the world, join hands, start a love train… love train,"

Luke in a stern whisper: "Lorelai, that's enough! People are starting to stare at us with evil looks,"

Lorelai glanced down to see that it was true.

Lorelai: "So what? This is STUPID! The SECOND the first contraction hits, all of this hippie breathing flies right out the window!"

Luke: "I know that and you know that but they…"

Luke indicated at the women

Luke: "…They don't think that this is stupid. They're going to tell their kid when they grow up that while they were in lamaz class; this obnoxious dark-haired, blue eyed devil woman was mocking them… then THEIR kid will find OUR kid and beat 'em up on the school yard,"

Lorelai: "You've been watching way too much "Back to the Future". No more for you,"

Luke: "What is with you? Ever since you got here, you've been acting like Madonna adopting her kid! Just because you had one kid doesn't mean that you know everything there is about children! Why don't you stop being so thick-headedly stubborn and give this a chance for once! You might find you like it better this way so that you don't have to do everything alone. Remember, I'm not Christopher. I'm going to be there WITH you. Give me a chance to help you out with it,"

Lorelai: "You're in for a lot… I hope you know. You've seen "Alien"… it's worse than THAT,"

Luke: "I'll admit that all this child birth stuff is freaking me out and I'm definitely not looking forward to it but if it's the only way to bring our child out into the world then I can deal with it. I was around when Liz had Jess at the hospital but I was so freaked out and scared that I avoided going into the delivery room even when Jimmy split. I went into her hospital room afterwards standing all the way in back, far from her and Jess. I wish that I had the opportunity to be there when April was born but I wasn't. Now I want the opportunity to show that I've changed. I want to BE there for you no matter what,"

Lorelai actually seemed relieved to hear that.

Lorelai: "I think maybe I got more freaked out about the whole thing more than you have. I kept on thinking about the bad parts from giving birth to Rory that I failed to reflect on the good parts of it. Because I gave birth to Rory, I have a deep connection to someone that can never be replaced. I have someone who gives meaning to my life and someone who has become twice the person I am. I want to give that someone to you and I don't want to mess that up,"

Luke: "The only thing I know for sure that you haven't messed up is being a great mother. That will never change especially with me around. So just worry about being pregnant and don't worry about that other stuff until it comes along. Otherwise, you'll drive both of us nuts,"

Lorelai: "Hey, I'm a good driver. Anyway, you're pretty good at this emotional supportive stuff Dr. Phil,"

Luke: "It's just that I know YOU. I love you Crazy Lady… too much to let you get tied up in this stuff. We're in this thing together,"

Lorelai: "I'm glad we are because there's no one else that I'd want to go through this with rather than you,"

With that they kissed and with a little more encouragement, Lorelai and Luke walked to where the rest of the class was practicing.

Meanwhile at Lorelai's house, the decorations and food were all arranged. They just waited for people to party down with and luckily for them, the female townsfolk of Stars Hollow were starting to arrive. Rory came out of the house to greet them when she noticed how much it was now snowing.

Rory: "Miss Patty, how bad is the snow on the roads?"

Miss Patty: "The roads are starting to get slippery and the snow is really coming down now. I'm afraid that places like Hartford and Litchfield are all ready starting to get like in "March of the Penguins", we're going to receive what they're getting pretty soon,"

Rory: "Crap, that's not good. Mom and Luke are with Liz and TJ in Litchfield until two. Hopefully they'll be smart enough not to stop somewhere to eat like they normally would've done,"

Miss Patty: "Why don't you give her a call and make sure she knows how bad it's getting?"

Rory: "Good idea,"

Rory ran passed Sookie to get her cell phone from her coat pocket.

Sookie: "Rory honey, what's going on?"

Rory: "I'm worried about Mom and the others, so I'm going to call them to let them know how bad the weather conditions are getting. I don't want them to get stuck there,"

By the time she was done talking to Sookie, Rory was all ready waiting for Lorelai to answer her cell phone. Unfortunately for her, Lorelai's cell phone was sitting on the bleachers while she and the others were still practicing. To make matters worse, Lorelai's cell phone was off so they never heard the rings.

After Rory left a message, she hung up the phone frustrated. Just then Emily came into the kitchen.

Emily: "Rory, is everything okay?"

Rory: "No, it's not. Mom and the others might be caught in this snowstorm,"

Emily: "I'm sure that your mother has sense enough not to attempt to travel in unmanageable conditions like this,"

Rory: "Mom, yes… Luke with a van is a different matter,"

Emily: "Oh dear,"

The class was finally over.

Lorelai to Liz: "So Liz, how exactly did you get TJ interested in all of this?"

Liz had a sheepish face: "Well I sort of fibbed a little bit and told him that this is a competition where the mother who breathes the best wins. He asked me if it was like the Toughest Fighter and I said; "Yes except for there's no violence,"

Lorelai: "Ah, that explains it,"

Lorelai and Luke walked over to the bleachers where they gathered their belongings. As they did, they started to hear a slight commotion. They quickly ran over to the rest of the class where they were at the door.

Lorelai: "What, is there a black hole behind that door or something?"

Liz: "No, worse… it's the Winter Warlock's cruel joke,"

Lorelai and Luke peered through the door to see the cars half way buried in snow.

Lorelai: "Snow, I take it back! Bad snow, bad, bad snow! Now look what you've done!"

TJ: "I guess we'll have to wait until this clears up,"

Liz jabbed him in the stomach with her elbow: "But honey, don't forget that we HAVE to get BACK to Stars Hollow in time for the thing,"

TJ blankly: "What thing?"

Liz: "The THING, you know the VERY important other THING we have to do today…"

TJ had to stare into Liz's eyes for a few good minutes until he finally got the hint.

TJ: "Oh yeah, that right! She's right folks, we have to find some way to put the pedal to the metal,"

Luke: "I can probably make it through the snow with the van,"

Lorelai: "Now Luke, I'm sure you can do it but we shouldn't be taking a risky "Deal or No Deal" gamble like this. We could get into trouble if you can't handle it... you've seen the movie Cliffhanger. The best thing would be to let the storm take its course, stay here where it's safe and then leave when it's all over. Sure we might have to wait until tomorrow but it's better than getting into an accident or something,"

Liz: "Normally I would agree but we REALLY have to get back to Star Hollow, I'm due any day you know so I need to get back home as soon as I can,"

Luke: "Besides, if we hurry now and start digging maybe we can get out of here before it gets too bad and we really do end up stranded here,"

Lorelai knew she was out numbered.

Lorelai: "Fine, we'll try and go,"

While the guys were digging out the cars, Lorelai decided to call Rory.

Lorelai: "Damn, I can't get a signal here. The snow must be covering the phone lines or something,"

Liz: "That sucks, I hope Rory knows that we're okay,"

Lorelai: "I'm sure she understands the situation. We'll just have to postpone our plans for the day,"

Liz: "Yeah… postpone,"

The van was finally unearthed and Lorelai and Liz approached the van.

Lorelai to Luke: "Is everything all set now?"

Luke: "Your chariot awaits,"

Lorelai: "Not bad service, you deserve a tip,"

Luke: "I think I know where this is going but I don't want it to be dirty. We really need Grease Lightning here on Thunder Road,"

Lorelai started to say something but Luke quickly interrupted her with an: "Don't go there… dirty, my mistake. I have GOT to keep tabs on this,"

Lorelai pouted: "Aw, you're no fun,"

So Liz and TJ went into the back seat, then Lorelai went to the passenger door. Just when she was about to open it, Luke appeared from nowhere and opened it for her.

Lorelai: "Uh Luke… what are you doing?"

Luke nervously: "Just thought I would act as a chauffer today,"

Lorelai sat down and Luke was about to close the door for her.

Lorelai: "Liar,"

Luke: "I have no idea what you're talking about,"

Lorelai: "Sure you don't…"

Luke closed the door and walked around the van.

Lorelai with a nervous laugh: "Uh oh, it's starting,"

Liz: "What's starting?"

Lorelai: "the Nervous Dad" syndrome I knew Luke would get. I actually thought he'd come down with it sooner than this so I'm impressed he managed to hold out this long,"

TJ: "Nervous Dad" syndrome? Liz, do I have that? Do I need a shot or something?"

Liz: "No need to worry TJ, you don't have it at all. Not that it wouldn't be sweet… but I'm glad. Yeah, Luke has always been nervous about things like this I think he got it from when he was little and Mom was pregnant with me. He just wants to make sure that everyone is okay and to help as much as he can,"

Lorelai: "It is very sweet but unfortunately, I'm not the type to take things lying down. Especially when I know my own capabilities. I just hope we don't clash too much like stripes and plaid,"

Liz: "If you two didn't clash about it then I would worry because I'd know you were holding it in. Communication is especially important right now because the baby can sense the emotions coming from the mother and any stress can add to the negativity it will be born with,"

Lorelai: "Thanks Liz… I think,"

Luke was now sitting in the driver's seat and closed the door. He started the van up and drove off. A few minutes later he was squinting through the snow trying to see where he was going.

Lorelai: "Luke maybe you should pull over,"

Luke: "Are you insinuating that I can't do this?"

Lorelai: "No I'm not INSINUATING, I'm TELLING you that you can't do this. It's really dangerous for you to keep trying to prove yourself like this!"

Luke: "I have two pregnant women in my car, I have to make sure to get them back home…!"

Lorelai: "All the more reason to pull over "Dukes of Hazard"! We would like to go home in one piece Humpty Dumpty!"

Luke: "Lorelai, just let me do this… okay?!"

Lorelai put her hands up into the air: "Okay, fine… have it your way!"

Liz to TJ: "A real scene from Clash of the Titians here,"

TJ: "I'll say,"

Luke continued to drive in silence until suddenly, the wheel slipped on ice and the car headed for a snow bank. With shouts of swears, Luke turned the steering wheel at the last minute to swerve away but into really, really deep snow and the van's back side clipped the edge of the snow bank. Luke tried desperately to get the van out but to no avail.

Lorelai: "Luke…"

Luke: "I don't want to hear it! I don't want to hear any "I Told You So's" coming from you!"

Lorelai: "Fine, how about an; "I Saw That One Coming From A Mile Away with the Crsytal Ball in My Head"… is that better?"

Luke dryly: "Much better, thanks,"

The wheels refused to spin as Luke pressed on the gas trying to get them out. Just then Liz cried out in pain. Lorelai and Luke both turned around to look at the back seat.

Luke: "Liz, what's wrong,"

Liz: "I, think I just had a contraction,"

TJ: "Maybe it's just gas, I get a tight feeling in my stomach all the time and then I…"

Lorelai: "TJ, it's not gas. Once you have a kid you can never forget the distinct pain of it,"

Luke turned to Lorelai: "About how long does it usually take until she goes into labor?"

Lorelai: "Well as long as her water doesn't break, she can be okay for even 24 hours,"

TJ: "Water breaks? Is that bad?"

Lorelai: "ANYTHING breaking is bad,"

TJ: "SO is she gonna spring a leak somewhere like water pipes?"

Lorelai to Luke: "I SO don't like where this conversation is heading,"

Liz: "TJ, let's think of the birth canal as a Slip 'N Slide. How about that? The baby is stuck at the top of the hill until it puts a hose on it and with that it can slide down to the bottom,"

TJ: "Wow, so there's actually a slide and everything?"

Lorelai: "Liz, it's not working. Let's just distract him from thinking too much about it.

Luke: "Hey TJ, why don't you help me try to dig out the van? That way we can get to the hospital,"

Lorelai: "What about me? What can I do to help?"

Luke gave her a stern look, then he replied with: "Stay here and keep Liz company,"

Lorelai angrily: "Why can't I help you guys get the van out?"

Luke: "Because first of all, you suck at shoveling and secondly, you're pregnant,"

Lorelai: "Yeah I'm pregnant but I don't have the plague or something! I'm not in Gone With the Wind or Little House on the Prairie… I'm not going to just fall over or collapse! I know what I can do and I can help,"'

Luke barked: "Lorelai, I'm wasting more time staying here arguing with you! TJ, let's get going!"

So the two guys got out of the van, went to the trunk, removed some shovels from it, and started shoveling the snow around the back wheels. While they did, Lorelai was stuck there listening to Liz, as her contractions got bigger and screamed louder.

Lorelai: "Liz, think about what food you'd like to eat,"

Liz was concentrating on her breathing but paused to say: "Huh?"

Lorelai: "After you've had the baby and everything, I'll sneak some food to your hospital room since we haven't eaten yet. Think of what you'd like. Fish? Pizza?"

Liz with her mind off of things: "Ah, well… I would really like a tofu salad with bean sprouts on top,"

Lorelai was flustered.

Lorelai: "WHAT? Are you KIDDING?! You've just had a BABY and you can eat ANYTHING for yourself and you want something healthy? Come on, celebrate your new baby and splurge a little bit!"

Liz thought for a moment and then replied with a sheepish grin: "Kentucky Fried Chicken with mashed potatoes and warm biscuits,"

Lorelai: "Liz, I'm so proud of you!"

Luke interrupted with: "Lorelai? You can help us out with something after all,"

Lorelai: "Yeah Luke, what?"

Luke called out: "When I tell you to; throw the van in reverse, push down on the gas petal, then throw the car in drive and give it more gas… maybe we can rock the van out of the snow,"

Lorelai: "Okay Luke, I'll have my guitar ready to rock this van out,"

So Lorelai got out of the passenger seat, walked around the front of the van and got into the driver's seat. She put the car into neutral and readied for the go.

Luke: "OKAY, let it rip!"

Lorelai did as instructed but it did little to help.

Lorelai: "It's no good! There's not enough friction for the back tires!"

Luke: "How do you know about THAT?!"

Lorelai: "Hey, I'm REALLY good with friction,"

Luke: "No argument there. Okay, we'll keep digging,"

Just then Liz cried out EXTREMELY loud in pain.

Luke: "Oh crap,"

Lorelai: "This isn't good. At this rate, she'll go into labor before we even get the car on the road again,"

Liz starting to panic: "I want to get out of here! I don't want to have one of those really bad TV show things, when a pregnant woman give birth in a taxi or gets stuck in an elevator! I don't want to name my kid after some elevator repairman or the taxi driver! I don't want to have a taxi cab/elevator birth!"

Lorelai: "That's it, time for evasive maneuvers!"

With that, Lorelai pulled out her cell phone and turned it on.

Lorelai: "Thank God, there's a signal!"

She then dialed a number and waited for a response.

Lady: "Nine, One, One emergency… this is Nancy speaking. What is your emergency?"

Lorelai: "Hello, I'm in a van that swerved off Highway 3 between Litchfield and Stars Hollow and my friend here is going into labor. We need an ambulance right away,"

Lady: "I'll try but there was a MAJOR accident in Hartford so most of the ambulances and stuff are there. Not to mention that a lot of the roads have yet to be plowed,"

Lorelai: "Are you KIDDING me?! Thanks for nothing!"

Frustrated Lorelai hung up and nearly threw the phone out the window.

Liz: "Okay, I think my water just broke,"

Lorelai: "Oh crap. What to do… what to do…? Hey, wait a minute!"

Lorelai fished through her purse and pulled out her wallet. She searched through her credit cards until she came to a small business card. She then started dialing a number off of it.

Liz: "Who are you calling?"

Lorelai: "AAA to give a Smackdown to this sticky situation," (get it, a play off of Triple H… well I thought it was funny)

Lorelai: "Hello? Yes, I was riding in a van and it swerved off the road into deep snow. We tried to dig it out but we can't seem to break free and now there's a passenger who's going into labor. Yes, we tried that. Put a what, where? Dirty. Sorry, I couldn't help myself… and that's going to work? Okay, I'll give it a shot. I'll call you right back if it doesn't work. Thank-you so much,"

Liz in between breathing: "What did they say?"

Lorelai: "Leave this situation to me, for I am Wonder Woman,"

Lorelai got out of the van and pushed right passed the guys, into the trunk.

Luke: "Lorelai, have you gone nuts?"

Lorelai: "I've been nuts for a long time now, I thought you got that by now. No, I'm looking for… ah… this!"

Lorelai revealed a plank of wood.

TJ: "Hey, the wood for the flooring, what are you planning to do with that?"

Lorelai grinned a little: "Something dirty,"

She handed the plank to Luke.

Lorelai: "Put that under the back tired when I tell you and you guys step back. It's time for a little intervention,"

Luke had no choice and when Lorelai threw the car into neutral, she called out: "OKAY!"

Luke snuck the plank under the wheel that was less stuck and stepped back. Lorelai did what she did before with the gear changing except THIS time, it worked and the van moved forward.

The two guys just stood there stunned.

Lorelai: "Don't just stand there, close your mouths and get in here!"

The guys scrambled back into the van except Lorelai who went into the back seat with Liz. As Luke drove Lorelai, pulled out her cell phone yet again.

Emily: "Hello?"

Lorelai: "Mom!"

Emily: "Lorelai? Where in the world have you been? Rory has been worried sick about you!"

Lorelai: "I don't have much time to get into the long story of what happened so to cut to the chase, I'm with Luke and his sister. Because of the snow, we went off the road and Liz started to go into labor. We finally managed to get on the road again like Dolly Parton but we probably won't make it to the hospital before Liz has the baby. Unfortunately all of the emergency crews are in Hartford responding to an accident and we're on the highway in between Litchfield and Stars Hollow,"

Emily: "Oh dear, how awful! So why did you call me?"

Lorelai: "I need you to use every bit of Queen Elizabeth influence you have to get an ambulance waiting for us back in Litchfield since we're closer to there than Hartford,"

Emily didn't even hesitate to reply with: "I assure you, it will be there waiting,"

She hung up and entered the front room where all the female townspeople were waiting patiently.

Emily: "Your mother just called me. She said that they got stuck in the snow and Liz is having contractions. They're afraid they might not make it in time to get to the hospital. I have to make an important phone call… I'm going upstairs so not to disturb the festivities,"

With that Emily went upstairs and not too soon after everyone could hear Emily's loud voice shouting insults at people on the phone.

Sookie turned to Rory: "Oh my God, I wander if everything will be okay,"

Rory: "Don't worry, my mother is there so I know everything will turn out fine,"

Babbette: "Aw man, then I guess that means that this shower is cancelled. I was ready to shake my booty,"

Miss Patty: "Well, I guess we can still wait until she gets home. I don't have anything to do tonight.

Gypsy: "Me neither,"

Lulu: "Me neither,"

Lane: "I have the morning off tomorrow… I'm free,"

Sookie: "Jackson is taking care of the kids tonight so I'm free,"

Rory: "I have classes tomorrow morning but not until ten, so I can stay too,"

Everyone else in the room agreed that they could wait as well.

It was late at night when Lorelai and Luke returned to her house with the van. They stretched tiredly as they got out.

Luke: "Man, I can't believe that. It seemed like back in the van any second she would have the baby and then when the ambulance met us, it took four hours. Babies should have timers on them,"

Lorelai: "That's another thing I didn't miss about having a baby. I still can't believe that Mom actually did something I asked her to,"

That when the two of them noticed the front door was wide open.

Lorelai: "Now I KNOW for sure that I closed the door behind me this morning,"

Luke: "I don't like this. Stay close behind me,"

Luke cautiously walked through the door with Lorelai ducking behind him.

Lorelai: "Hey maybe it's like last time,"

Luke: "Last time?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, when we were separated; I came home to see the same thing. It turns out that a female dog that had a crush on Paul Anka somehow came in through the door,"

Luke: "You mean you came in through the front door even when it was wide open?! What would you have done if there really WAS a burglar in there?"

Lorelai: "Hit 'em with the umbrella I once almost attacked you with,"

Luke: "You SCREAMED at me, that's what startled me and unless the burglar is Mary Poppins; an umbrella isn't going to intimidate him,"

The two quietly crept into the front room, where they saw the entire shower party members sound asleep in the dark.

Lorelai: "Aw, I can't believe it. They were throwing me a surprise shower, that's why the town acted so weird,"

Luke: "They waited all this time and they fell asleep?"

Lorelai: "Well I AM the life of a party,"

Luke: "True,"

Lorelai gasped: "What is my MOTHER doing here?"

Luke: "Sleeping, I think? Either that or draining the life force out of everybody in this room like in "Doctor Who" or something,"

Lorelai: "I can't believe that my mother is actually here,"

Luke: "I'm going to take that as a good sign,"

Lorelai: "So, should we wake them all up?"

Luke: "Later, actually now is the perfect opportunity for me to give you your present,"

Lorelai: "Luke, right here in front of everyone? How scandalous!"

Luke: "Lorelai, keep on track here for once,"

Lorelai: "Just call me the Peace Train,"

Luke: "Come on,"

Lorelai and Luke were standing there in front of the Twickham House.

Lorelai in awe: "I don't believe it… how did THIS happen?"

Luke: "Well, someone DID buy the house after I turned it down but the owners were arrested for drug dealing a month ago,"

Lorelai: "Wow something big actually happened in town and I wasn't here to mock it?"

Luke: "You were in Albany at the time,"

Lorelai: "So… you bought it. It's now officially yours?"

Luke: "Well Lane gave the money for the house so I just used that towards it. Now all we have to do is fix it up a little bit. With you working for the Durham Group I can take my time with the construction and save more money that way,"

Lorelai: "What about your father's boat. I mean I know this is a big house and all…"

Luke: "I can have the guys make an add-on boat house/ garage. That shouldn't take too long. See, it all works out,"

Lorelai: "I guess it does,"

Luke: "This is not the best part of the surprise though,"

Lorelai: "Really? Then what's the surprise?"

Luke held up a blindfold.

Lorelai: "A piñata?"

Luke: "No, I'm using this whole romantic set up thing, it seems to be working. Seriously, I want to keep it a surprise until you're RIGHT there,"

Lorelai a little suspicious: "I dunno…"

Luke: "Just go along with me here, will ya?"

Lorelai shrugged: "Okay but if I'm faced with a firing squad I'll be very angry at you,"

A minute later Luke was carefully leading Lorelai through the abandoned run-down house until he got to a room. He guided her inside to the middle of the room, and then backed out into the doorway.

Luke: "Okay, you can take the blindfold off now,"

p Lorelai saw herself in the middle of a Baby's Room. The Baby's Room was full of pink and blue colors, there was a white crib to Lorelai's left, a white dresser/changing station in the far side of the room, one of those stuffed-animal net things in the corner near the crib and to Lorelai's right was a rocking chair with blue padding and a blue ottoman. (I have everything pictured in my mind but I can't seem to get it out in words that does it justice... let me tell you it looks sooo beautiful and sweet). Lorelai turned to Luke with slight happiness tears in her eyes and said: /p 

p Lorelai: "Oh Luke, you didn't have to..." /p p Luke interrupted her and said: "No, let me say something first. Then you can say whatever you want to. I have never really been good with the concept of being around kids let alone having kids of my own. I've always been nervous about them making messes, crying their heads off, or that I would make a mistake and somehow end up hurting them. But the few good memories I have of my childhood were of my mother, father, Liz and I going to crazy outings or going to even crazier Town Events. I had been so... stubborn about not wanting to be near kids that I ignored the fact I wanted kids so I could have the nice, warm family thing again. But, I thought I couldn't even imagine myself being a part of that unless I had met the right person. Then as we were going out with each other, it was the first time I thought maybe I could do the whole family thing. I mean, you did have a kid before and she is a wonderfully grown-up woman now so I wouldn't have to worry about whether we could handle it or not. When April came around I realized that I needed more time around kids to sort of... I dunno... train myself to be able to handle a kid full-time. But I guess I got so carried away with THAT family I lost sight of the one I wanted and could have had right in front of me. /p p We had a huge disagreement, which lead to the breakup, and somehow we found our way back to each other again. I'm sure that we'll probably have big arguments in the future but I KNOW if we got over all of that crap in the past then we can get over whatever else as long as we stick together. So when you told me you were pregnant I wanted to do something special to let you and the baby know that I love you. I remembered how you told me that when Rory was a baby and you left your parent's house with her; you ended up living in a small cabin at the Independence Inn. You barely had food and clothing so you didn't have anything to give her that most baby and kids have when they grow up. Somehow you raised her to be the best kid anyone could ask for and eventually moved into a house. You had to fight through a lot of stuff to get her to a place where she wanted to be. /p p Just know that THIS time, you won't have to work that hard because I'll be there for you and so will Rory. You won't have to do it alone. Maybe we can be that nice, warm slightly eccentric (sp?) family..." /p p At this point Lorelai was crying almost hysterically and Luke ran into the room and held her. /p p Then he said: "Heeeyyy, I didn't mean to make you cry! Don't get over-hysterical the stress can't be good for the baby. You probably should be sitting down, too," /p p Lorelai laughed for a second then hugged him tightly saying: "Thank-you so much... you have no idea how relieved and grateful I am. You're going to be a great new Daddy, I just know it. I also know you're going to be super-nervous around me for the next couple of months so I apologize right now for everything I'm probably going to bark at you. But if you THINK that you can talk me out of drinking REGULAR coffee then you better have a chair ready to keep me at bay like a lion," /p p Luke: "Lorelai...I'm sorry for what happened today. I was trying too hard to be Harrison Ford that I could've gotten everyone hurt. My mind was just completely focused on the fact that I was responsible for taking care of two pregnant women," /p 

(Sorry I tried everything but I couldn't get the above paragraphs to be well paragraphs for some reason. Some error in the system won't let me. I even tried html form to see if that did the trick… obviously it didn't)

Lorelai: "I love you so much Luke and I love how caring you are to me and Liz… but there's nothing WRONG with us. We can DO the same things we did before except for we have a ten pound koala attached to our stomachs that makes us go to the bathroom a lot,"

Luke: "I know but something inside of me can't grasp that concept for some reason. I guess it probably has to do with my mother. Ever since she gave birth to Liz she became weak and couldn't do the same things she did before. When she died from pneumonia I blamed it on Liz for the longest time. I was convinced it was because she did so much while she was pregnant with Liz that when she was born, she stole her life away from her. I know it seems a little too Twilight Zone but that's what I believed. So when I realized it wasn't true, I kind of made a promise to myself that I wouldn't let something like that happen again,"

Lorelai: "I'm so sorry you felt that way. I'm probably making things worse for you by snapping at you,"

Luke: "Naw, I probably deserve it. Sometimes I need someone to slap me out of my stubbornness and no one can do that but you,"

Lorelai: "I am the Dog Whisperer. You just have to believe it when I tell you that I can handle something. You can sense when it's true and when it's not. You might have to tie me to a chair when I'm in my sixth month but I won't over strain myself… I promise. Now let's get out of here, all of this baby stuff is starting to get to me,"

Luke: "Okay, let's go back to your house,"

It was morning when an alarm clock went off in the front room. All the women slowly woke up and realized that they were COVERED in silly string.

Lorelai: "Surprise!"

The whole group groaned, ripping the sticky stuff off of themselves.

Rory: "Oh man, WE wanted to surprise YOU,"

Lorelai: "Well you did last night, but you guys were too busy sleeping to notice. This was very thoughtful of you Rory and I'm sorry that I ruined your great plan,"

Rory: "The best laid plans… it's okay. How did everything go with Liz?"

Lorelai: "We panicked for nothing, she ended up having a boy two hours after the ambulance got to us,"

Emily: "Lorelai, do you have any idea what trouble you have given us over the past couple of days?"

Lorelai: "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me,"

Emily: "For your information, for as much grief and stress you have thrown at your father and I; we refuse to back off on letting you slip out of out lives again! So we're going to be involved with your wedding whether you like it or not! What time do we have to be there?"

Lorelai was walking through the halls of a hospital until she heard the loud hissy-fit cries of a baby. She followed the sounds and saw Luke standing there holding a baby.

Lorelai: "Ah, I see Liz and TJ left you with their baby,"

Luke: "The second I got there, Liz slipped the baby into my arms, told me I needed to practice, that she needed a break… then she and TJ split. The minute they went around the corner the baby started crying like Nancy Kerrigan and he won't stop!"

Lorelai: "Did she feed him?"

Luke: "Yes,"

Lorelai: 'Changed his diaper?"

Luke: "I refused to even go near him if she didn't,"

Lorelai though for a moment and then she realized what it could be.

Lorelai: "Let me give it a try,"

So Luke handed Lorelai the baby. Lorelai put the baby over her shoulder, pat him on the back, he burped, snuggled into her shoulder and stopped crying.

Luke: "That's amazing, how did you know that?"

Lorelai: "Rory used to be like that when she was a baby and needed to be burped. A lot of pint-up frustrations and they have a fit like Yosemite Sam in Looney Tunes. But it's better they get all of it out then so they don't have it when they're older,"

Luke: "I see…"

Lorelai: "Also, you were holding him wrong. When you hold a baby you should hold them like this…"

Lorelai gently lifted the baby off of her shoulder and into cradle position in her arms.

Lorelai: "See… you have make sure that your arms support them under the neck and under their toosh or they think they're falling,"

Luke: "Okay, I got it now. Hand him back to me,"

Lorelai passed the baby over to Luke who made SURE to hold him exactly how Lorelai demonstrated. The baby continued to be quiet.

Luke: "Thanks,"

Lorelai: "No problem,"

The two of them found some waiting seats to sit down in.

Luke: "Man, this baby stuff is hard,"

Lorelai: "You're telling me? You try giving birth and having to figure all this stuff on your own,"

Luke: "Didn't your parents help you?"

Lorelai: "More like they took Rory hostage. I constantly had to fight with them just to hold my own baby until I ran away. I had to learn everything from how I observed other people handling babies. I also watched a lot of "Look Who's Talking" and "Bringing Up Baby"

Luke: "That really must've been hard. I'm glad to know you won't have to deal with that this time,"

Lorelai: "You're right and I am so grateful for it,"

The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes.

Lorelai: "So…. Two days?"

Luke: "Two days,"

Lorelai: "Are you scared?"

Luke: "Actually I'm not scared this time for some reason,"

Lorelai: "Neither am I. It feels to me like we're already married and all we really have to do is confirm it,"

Luke: "I feel that way too. What is your name going to be? Maybe we should discuss that. I mean I'm fine if you want to change your last name… or keep it. Whatever, I don't really care,"

Lorelai: "How about both?

Luke: "Both?"

Lorelai: "I think I'll be Lorelai Gilmore-Danes… that way I don't have to be somebody else and I can add your name to the list,"

Luke: "Hyphenated? You are very strange,"

Lorelai: "Yes I am,"

The two of them sat in silence again.

Lorelai: "Two days…"

Luke: "Two days… déjà vu,"

The baby's room sequence was actually a dream I had, I kid you not. I waited for so long to put that into my story. I liked the idea of Liz and TJ having a boy so I stuck with that. Some parts got to be a little too close to possible spoilers so I had to change them enough. Also, the Gilmore-Danes part was a little fun jab at ASP.

Here's the summary for the next episode…

- With their wedding vastly approaching them, Lorelai and Luke scramble to get things ready on time. Except the wedding doesn't go completely worry free. First, Rory finds out that Jess is Luke's best man and the air between him and Logan is just as thick as it was the last time they met. Meanwhile, as the wedding goes along Christopher shows up out of the blue. No one including Lorelai knows what will happen but everything depends on how much Chris values his connection to Lorelai. Sorry folks, no fights here I'm not stooping down to that level that doesn't mean there isn't any tension. Ah but what would a wedding be without some amazing tear-jerking speeches… manly. So of course since I'm a girl I have those. Stay tuned and read what happens in: Episode 12: "Christmas Wedding Bells are Ringing" 

Future episodes: episode 13: "Mama Mia Funeral, ABBA Dabba Wedding", episode 15: "Kiss of the Devil", episode 16: "Trial Under Fire", episode 17: "Jealousy Can Even Sink a Boat" episode 18: "Lorelai on Connan O'Brian Meets Bono", episode 20: "We All Fall Down", episode 21: "One Door Closes Another One Opens" 22: "Are You Happy?"


	9. Episode 12: Wedding Xmas Bells

**Magical Princess- Thank-you so much! Part of my love for Gilmore Girls and any tv show for that matter is its humor. I'm happy to hear that you can appreciate my humor as well!**

_Yeah so the opening sequence here will be very familiar, I thought it would be funny to reference it… so since this is a fanfic; I don't own the series and characters I just like to play with them. _

_There are lots of speeches and toasts her folks, so pull up a chair and relax. It's the wedding of the century of course it'll be amazing!_

**Episode 12: "Christmas Wedding Bells are Ringing"**

It was morning and Lorelai was sleeping soundly. Suddenly, her alarm clock went off and in frustration she threw it across the room and turned back into sleeping position. Just then, another alarm clock from somewhere near by went off, then another one, then another one and at which this time Lorelai sat up and screamed

Lorelai: "I don't believe this!"

A minute later Lorelai raced to the top of the stairs shouting: "I KNEW I shouldn't have told you that dream! I must have been delusional!"

Luke popped his head out of the kitchen to see Lorelai and replied with: "What can I say; I got inspired. You said it was extremely important for you to wake up at this time and so as not to repeat what happened last time; I needed to take drastic measures,"

Lorelai sneered: "I hate you,"

Luke like he was talking to a dog: "Aw shucks, I love you too,"

Lorelai: "No, I really… REALLY hate you right now,"

Luke: "I made blueberry pancakes AND real coffee,"

Lorelai eyed him suspiciously: "REALLY….?"

With that she raced passed him, into the kitchen where she smelt the pot of coffee and looked back at Luke with watery eyes.

Luke: "So peace offering?"

Lorelai: "This is so unfair Harry, you always make it impossible for me to hate you,"

Luke: "Yeah, ain't I a stinker?"

Lorelai getting close to him added: "Yeah, the WORST,"

With that they kissed.

Luke WITH the accent: "I'll alert the media,"

Lorelai laughed: "SEE? That makes all the difference in the world,"

Theme Music 

Lorelai yawned heavily as her head was tiredly resting on her arms at the table.

Luke: "Even the coffee and the contential breakfast didn't work on ya… maybe you should go back to bed,"

Lorelai: "I had forgotten that when I'm pregnant I have low blood pressure when I wake up in the mornings… part of the reason why I started drinking coffee while I was pregnant with Rory. I missed so much of my morning classes in High School that year; I just skipped it all together. No, I have to stay awake there's ALOT of things to go through with the wedding's set up and stuff. I also need to double-check on a few things. I have to get the Chouppa carefully transported to the inn so that I can have people working on the alter. I have to call people to confirm their attendance so I know how many chairs to set up. Not to mention, I have to call Rory and the other wedding members to make sure they're ready. I have to come up with how I want the wedding to go, what kind of flowers… so much to do so little me,"

Luke: "Even though I have to work at the diner, I want to help you out if I can,"

Lorelai: "That's very Boy Scout of you but I think most of the stuff are things that I have to do. You can make sure you're Best Man is ready,"

Luke: "So I have to make sure that I have my Best Man ready? I hope he is if not then I might have to go with someone else like at the Prom. By the way, who is going to be the Ring Bearer? Sookie's son Davey, right?"

Lorelai: "Actually I called Sookie and she advised against that because right now Davey is in his rebellious stage and wouldn't be able to go through a long wedding thing without being Naomi Campbell about it. So he needs to be babysat at home. Luckily I came up with an alternative,"

Luke: "Who?"

That's when Paul Anka ran into the kitchen and sat down in the chair next to Lorelai. Lorelai pointed at him and said:

Lorelai: "Paul Anka,"

Luke with widened eyes: "You're going to have a DOG be the Ring Bearer? You're kidding right… God, I hope you're kidding,"

Lorelai: "Why not? Paul Anka can take direction like a GPA and he doesn't tear up any pillows,"

Luke: "But he's a DOG!"

Lorelai: "Really? This whole time I thought he was an Ewok,"

Luke getting fed up: "Lorelai!"

Lorelai: "Calm down Luke, everything is going to be fine. Paul Anka wants to do it… right Paul Anka?"

Paul Anka ran off the chair and zoomed out of the kitchen.

Lorelai turned to Luke a little sheepishly: "He's just acting like Lindsey Lohan right now, he'll be all set by the time the wedding comes,"

Luke sarcastically: "Sure, I'll just keep an eye out for flying pigs, too,"

Lorelai: "I'll take him with me to the Dragonfly maybe if he sees the place being set up then he'll get eager enough for me to practice it with him,"

Luke: "I think you should consider an alternative to your alternative,"

Luke entered the diner, started flipping the chairs off of the table and sitting them on the floor when a sudden loud thud came from upstairs. In a panic, Luke ran up the stairs and through the hallway, when he noticed the door to his apartment was wide open. Like an FBI agent Luke snuck through the door and shouted

Luke: "Put your hands up into the air or…"

That's when Jess who was sitting at the table turned around to look at him.

Jess: "…Or what? You're going to play your Simon and Garfunkle cd and put me into a coma?"

Luke: "Jess…. What are you doing here?"

Jess: "I got a call from Liz stating she thought I should come down to see my new little half brother and in the process be the Best Man at your wedding. I had no Starving Artist thing going on so I figured that I would be James Bond and stop by. So here I am. Got a problem with that?"

Luke: "Yeah, you shouldn't be breaking and entering,"

Jess: "I used the extra key you still have hidden above the door, so technically it wasn't B & E

Luke: "No but it would've been nice to get an RSPV,"

Jess: "I work the way of the ninja…I like to make sudden appearances with the smoke,"

Luke: "You're at least very good at that. Anyway, I have to get back to opening the diner,"

Jess: "Yeah the old salt and pepper mines need to be taken care of everyday,"

Luke turned to leave but over his shoulder he said: "Thanks… for coming,"

Jess with fake sniffles: "Stop it or I'll start to cry,"

As Luke walked back down the hallway to the diner, he took out his cell phone and dialed a number.

Lorelai was at the Dragonfly with Paul Anka on toe when her cell phone suddenly rang. With one hand, she swiftly dug through her coat pocket and brought it up to her ear.

Lorelai: "Hello?"

Luke: "You'll never guess who I just ran into?"

Lorelai: "Frosty the Snowman? Elvis? Big Foot?"

Luke: "Even more elusive… Jess,"

Lorelai: "Jess? As in your nephew Jess?"

Luke: "Of course, what other Jess do you know?"

Lorelai: "Jesse Ventura…Jesse James… Jessica Rabbit?"

Luke: "Neither of them have more attitude than Jess,"

Lorelai: "So why is he here?"

Luke: "I mentioned to Liz I was interested in having Jess as my Best Man… I didn't think she'd actually ask him or that he would come,"

Lorelai: "Of course he would come! I mean; I know that there is still some water under the bridge between him and me, but you were a very big support to him. I don't think he really had anyone to count on until you barged your way through his life and I know he's grateful for that. I think it's a pretty admiral thing for him to do it and I'm glad he's matured enough to realize how important family is,"

Luke: "I hate to bring this up… but what about Rory?"

Lorelai: "I'll call her right now and let her know. She's probably on her way to Stars Hollow as we speak for the Winter Break,"

Luke: "Well good luck with that,"

Lorelai: "Luke, it's unnecessary. Rory is over it completely. I hardly think she'll act like she used to about him. She has matured a lot too,"

Luke: "Of course, you're right. Okay, I've got to get to work now,"

Lorelai: "Bye, thanks for the update,"

Luke: "I am Tom Brokaw. Bye Lorelai, see you later,"

Lorelai hung up with Luke in one hand then carefully with the leash in her other hand; she dialed a number and brought the phone back up to her ear.

Rory was in her car driving when she cautiously answered her cell phone.

Rory: "Hey, I'm on the road right now. You know how I feel about cell phone drivers,"

Lorelai: "I do you hypocrite. I have something interesting to tell you,"

Rory: "Interesting, huh? Like Sherlock Homes finding a clue or an art critic looking at a painting in a gallery?"

Lorelai: "Way more interesting,"

Rory: "What?"

Lorelai took a deep breath and then answered with: "Jess is in Stars Hollow. He's going to be Luke's Best Man in the wedding,"

Rory was pondering something for a minute so her reaction was slower than usual.

Rory: "Oh… Jess… really… huh,"

Lorelai: "Full sentences please, you're starting to scare me,"

Rory: "It's… Logan is coming to the wedding too and let's just say the last time the two of them met; it was like Michael Richards and the audience member,"

Lorelai: "Is that the only reason you're acting like if I just told you Mariah Carrey is starring in a movie again?"

Rory sighed and then replied with: "When Jess had his book open house, I went and it was not too soon after Logan and I had a fight over the bridesmaids thing. I was being "My Best Friend's Wedding" about the whole situation and I sort of ended up kissing Jess,"

Lorelai had to take a minute to let it sink in: "You kissed Jess while you were still technically with Logan…?"

Rory: "Yes,"

Lorelai: "…And Logan is going to be attending the wedding with you where Jess is going to be the Best Man to your Bridesmaid?"

Rory winced: "Yes,"

Lorelai: "It's going to be the whole "you kissed Jess while you were with Dean" thing all over again,"

Rory: "I'm HORRIBLE!"

Lorelai: "No you're not,"

Rory: "I am; I'm a TERRIBLE, slutty person… right up there with Misha Barton and just short of Paris Hilton!"

Lorelai: "Rory, listen! You were hurt, confused and seeking comfort… trust me I went through the same exact thing,"

Rory: "Because of that you and Luke broke up!"

Lorelai: "No it wasn't that and it wasn't because of April either! Where we were in our relationship at that time was too much for me to handle and the same thing for Luke. That's why we broke up. Then after we had some space, we were able to get over that hurdle and now we're stronger than ever together. Maybe you and Logan are the same way,"

Rory: "I hope so,"

Lorelai: "I hope so too. How about changing the subject?"

Rory: "Okay, that would be nice,"

Lorelai: "Since the wedding's in such short notice everyone is pretty much going in whatever they can find to wear. Luckily for me, I managed to find a wedding dress while I was in New York. So I just wanted to know what dress you're wearing so I know what color flowers to buy for your outfit,"

Rory: "Well since I didn't really have time to buy anything new so I'm wearing the dress I wore at Lane's wedding,"

Lorelai: "Okay as long as it isn't the dress you wore at Logan's sister's wedding… it's sort of a bad luck dress,"

Rory: "That's why I decided not to wear it.

Lorelai: "Actually, while I was in New York I bought a dress for you. I can adjust the size and add things to it for you if you want to wear it to the wedding?"

Rory cheered: "YES! Oh, thank-you so much Mom it will probably be much better than the other dress to wear! Hey, Mom I'm pulling into the Dragonfly's driveway right now,"

Lorelai: "Great then you can help me with all this wedding crap,"

Rory: "Sure I'll be Martha Stewart with you,"

Lorelai met up with Rory when Michel came along.

Michel: "Diz iz not fairer! I can't possibly take care of all deeze customers by myself," (translation: "This is not fair! I can't possibly take care of all these customers by myself,")

Lorelai: "Michel, there's only three guests at the Dragonfly right now and one of them in on the nature walk. You're just jealous because you're not helping me out with the wedding set up,"

Michel glared at Lorelai: "You KNOW datte I am better ten Trading Spaces with visualizations and creative decoration ideaze. It would be bettar ten just standin at te register like a manniquin! You are just doin this on purpose to be mean like Charlie Manson to his…"(translation: "You KNOW that I am better than Trading Spaces with visualizations and creative decoration ideas. It would be better then just standing at the register like a manninquin! You are just doing this on purpose to be mean like Charlie Manson to his…")

Lorelai: "Okay Michel, I got the point. No I did NOT do it on purpose. It's just that we need a very capable person to man the station while I'm working on plans for the wedding. Sookie is busy working her butt of on making the cake and catering. Now if you're going to continue to whine about this like Tanya Harting at the Olympics, then I'll just make a call to Kirk. I'm sure he'll want to do it and you won't be able to go to the wedding,"

Michel: "All right! All right! I will go back but just keep in mind datte I hate you,"

Lorelai: "Spare me the deep affection, I AM getting married. Now go Speed Racer,"

Michel stomped all the way back to the register just in time to catch the ringing phone.

Michel: "Dragonfly Inn, the place where fashionable men such as myself are discriminated against… how may I help you?"

Christopher: "Hi Michel, it's Christopher. I was trying to get a hold of Lorelai to wish her a Merry Christmas but her cell phone is off and I would like to tell her in person rather than leaving a message,"

Michel: "She is busy right now making my life miserable with this wedding,"

Christopher: "Oh somebody is having a wedding?"

Michel: "Yes and it was such short notice that I didn't even have time to put together a proper ladies man attire,"

Christopher: "Anybody I know?"

Michel nearly snorted: "Of course you know them…. Lorelai,"

Christopher with his eyes widened: "Lorelai?!"

Michel: "Yes and that very un GQ coffeeman Luke,"

Christopher nearly choked: "When is this?!"

Michel: "Tomorrow of course… on Christmas. Gee you are very slow aren't you?"

Christopher: "She told me that she was getting married to him but I didn't think this SOON!"

Michel: "Yes her spontaneousness is enough to make your head spin like in the "Exorcists","

Chris suddenly fell silent. Slowly he said

Chris: "Well, I guess my Christmas wishing is no match for the festivities of a wedding. I'll just call her after Christmas then. Thanks Michel,"

With that Christopher hung up. That's when Lorelai walked into the front room.

Lorelai: "Hey Michel, have the people with the Chouppa arrived yet?"

Michel: "No and I grow tired of having to answer your personal phone calls,"

Lorelai sarcastically: "Yeah, giving the Dragonfly Inn's number to the telemarketers… what was I thinking?"

Just then the sight of the chouppa sitting in the back bed of a truck pulled up right in front of the open door. Lorelai excitedly ran out to greet the people who moved it. She looked in horror as she saw Kirk head for the Chouppa.

Lorelai barked: "Kirk, back off!"

Kirk bewildered: "What? Why?"

Lorelai: "You remember that time when you had to hold part of Fran's casket and you dropped it..?"

Kirk: "Yeah…"

Lorelai: "…And when you were hanging the decorations for the Star Light Festival and got stuck up a tree…?"

Kirk: "Yeah…"

Lorelai: "Well step away from the Chouppa Jerry Lewis! If you put one hand on it… Alice; wham, bang, zoom… straight to the moon!"

At that moment, Jackson and Zach emerged from out of the truck and came around to the back.

Jackson: "Kirk, find some other job to do! Lorelai made us promise to get this Chouppa alter set up without breaking it and you standing there is like having a black cloud over us,"

Kirk in a stuck-up voice: "Fine, I'll find some other way to help with Lorelai's wedding,"

Like on America's Top Model, Kirk strided away with his head held up high.

Zach: "Phew that was close. Hey Lorelai where do you want this to go?"

Lorelai: "Oh I'll…"

Lorelai stopped short when she noticed the tidal wave heading in her direction. Emily walked out of her car, caught sight of Lorelai and was walking towards her.

Lorelai in a panic: "What the Hell is my MOTHER doing here?!"

Michel joined up: "I got sick of answering all of your phone calls with one excuse or another therefore; I told her where you were, so that she could talk to you herself. That's what happens when you stiff me out of the fun,"

Lorelai sneered at Michel as he turned and walked away haughtily. Emily walked right up to Lorelai.

Lorelai faked happy to see her: "Mom what a surprise, what are you doing here?"

Emily: "What do you mean; what am I doing here? I'm here to help with the wedding preparations or course,"

Lorelai: "Mom, it's MY wedding, you've all ready had yours… twice,"

Emily huffed: "Lorelai, you are my only daughter. It is only fair for the mother of the bride to pitch in her expertise of the wedding experience into the wedding process. What did you expect me to do, walk down the isle sit through two hours of talking, eat a horrible buffet and then leave? Well I don't think so! If you want me to participate in the wedding at all, you will let me participate in the whole deal,"

Lorelai: "RORY!!!!"

It was night and Luke arrived in Lorelai's kitchen to see her in the same exact spot that he saw her in when he left that morning.

Luke: "Lorelai? You look worse than you did this morning,"

Lorelai: "My mother showed up and was a Sherman Tank today. She was insistent at helping me with all the wedding planning so now I'm exhausted. You know it is much easier to plan other people's wedding then it is to plan your own?"

Luke: "Ouch, sorry I know it must've been a lot for you to take care of. Actually, I stopped by to make sure everything is all set for tomorrow,"

Lorelai: "It is, everything should go according to plan. Even Paul Anka is ready. At the end of the day it was like he was Tyra Banks walking down the aisle,"

Luke: "Jess brought up something that completely slipped both of our minds,"

Lorelai: "Really? What?"

Luke: "The bachelor and bachelorette parties,"

There was a long pause and then in unison both Lorelai and Luke said: "Too exhausted,"

Lorelai sat up for that one.

Lorelai: "Okay you know this whole talking at the same time about the same thing, unison thing is really starting to creep me out,"

Luke: "Tell me about it. Anyway, I'm too tired from working at the diner all day long. Not to mention the last time I was at a bachelor party, it erupted into a brawl,"

Lorelai: "I'm too tired from all the work with the wedding setup and dealing with my mother. Besides, the last time I went to a bachelorette party we were standing around bored for hours until we finally hooked up with the guys. We played Fooz Ball for the rest of the night and drank beer,"

Luke: "For some reason I really want to get this wedding thing over with so that we can move onto the next phase of marriage,"

Lorelai: "Yeah, me too. It's probably too late to elope, right?"

Luke: "It's probably a bad idea now so late in the game… plus your mother would hunt us down to try and kill us like in the "Fugitive","

Lorelai: "I thought so. I just hope that nothing goes wrong and I hope it will be one of the most amazing experiences of my life,"

Luke: "Stop saying what I want to say, THAT'S creeping me out,"

Lorelai laughed: "Sorry,"

Luke: "So I should sleep in my apartment tonight, huh?"

Lorelai: "If you don't want to jinx the wedding tomorrow… you remember what happened last time with the wedding dress?"

Luke: "I figured as much. I really don't want to sleep in the same room as Jess tonight… I don't want there to be any accidental sleep walking hanky panky,"

Lorelai nearly busted a gut laughing: "Just tie him into a chair or something,"

Luke: "I wasn't talking about him,"

Lorelai: "Go, get before I hose you down. Worse comes to worse, you can sleep in the storage room… you did that before,"

Luke stood up: "Oh all right. I'll see you tomorrow,"

Lorelai stood up nodding her head: "Definitely, tomorrow,"

They had a long kiss goodbye and Lorelai nearly had to pry Luke off. With a slight whimper, Luke left the kitchen and Lorelai went upstairs to her room.

Somehow the next morning when Lorelai's alarm clock went off, she rolled over to see Luke sleeping next to her. She shook her head in amusement, reached over to the alarm clock, and then started poking Luke awake.

Luke: "Humph?"

Lorelai: "Morning Luke. So last night's time spent sleeping in your apartment went THAT well, huh?"

Luke now awake just realized what Lorelai was getting at and put his hands up to his face in embarrassment.

Luke: "I thought that was a dream,"

Lorelai: "Sorry pal, it wasn't. That must've been some record of yours. I went to sleep only half an hour after you left,"

Luke: "Pretty much the second Jess started snoring I thought I was dreaming of myself; walking through my apartment, down the hallway into the diner, out of the diner, into the street… oh my God,"

Lorelai was enjoying this A LOT.

Lorelai: "I'm glad you weren't NAKED, one step away from being Kirk!"

Luke: "I know!"

Lorelai: "You were very sneaky because I didn't even feel the bed move when you crawled in,"

Luke: "What was I DOING?!"

Lorelai: "I don't know. Maybe you've been feeling so comfortable sleeping next to me that when you're not sleeping next to me it feels wrong to you somehow,"

Luke: "That makes sense. It also feels pretty good to wake up and see you sleeping next to me in the mornings. It sucks to wake up to an empty bed,"

Lorelai: "Does your sleep walking thing still sound unbelievable to you now?"

Luke: "No, I guess not. I'm just relieved that you didn't start freaking out about it and panic about what happened last night or anything,"

Lorelai: "Of course not Robert Downing Jr. I wouldn't act that way. I mean we are going to be married in a couple of hours so I should be used to you in bed by now…"

Luke: "Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Really, to me; this is a sign that everything is working out better than expected. Because to me, everyday spent without you is like being stuck in the desert without water or food. I'm not really sure how I would be able to get through being with the Durham Group for three more months without the ability to see you every-other weekend. It's still going to be tough not being with you when it's not those days,"

Luke: "I know I feel the same way. Like life is less brighter without you around but when you do get back once and for all; I'll be the happiest man in the world,"

Lorelai: "Okay we haven't even gotten to the ALTER yet and all ready I'm starting to mist up here. I might have to take a U-HAUL truck full of tissues to the wedding,"

Luke: "Well we better go our separate ways and get ready for the wedding,"

Lorelai: "Brides usually don't put on the dress until the last hour before the ceremony because their dresses are so long and uncomfortable to wear for a long time. Still I do have to check off last minute things and get the rest of me ready until then. Damn, I would much rather stay here with you in bed,"

Luke: "Maybe we should've been bears in another life so we could hibernate instead of going to the wedding,"

Lorelai: "Then again bears have to miss out on dancing to "We are Family", tossing the bouquet and eating the amazing meal. So it would suck to be a bear,"

Luke: "Right. SO I am going to leave… for sure… not to come back… until after we're married,"

Lorelai: "Just don't take a nap and I'll see you later,"

Luke: "Goodbye Lorelai Gilmore,"

Lorelai: "Goodbye Luke Danes,"

Rory and Logan pulled into the Dragonfly's parking lot. They slowly got out and gathered their things.

Logan: "So what is with the other set of clothing?"

Rory: "What, are you kidding? This is for the reception afterwards. Both Mom and I plan on ditching the "Girly-Man" dresses there. That way we can be more comfortable and we won't have to worry about tripping,"

Logan: "Ah, always come prepared. I just wish I had thought of that myself,"

Rory: "Aw come on, you look like Leonardo Dicaprio in that tux,"

Logan: "So when you dance with me tonight you're going to think that you're dancing with Leo? I REALLY wish I had taken an extra set of clothes with me,"

Logan and Rory took a few steps away from the car when they both stopped. There was Jess.

Jess: "Rory, it's nice to see you again. And you're… oh, that's right Richie Rich. I almost didn't recognize you without a drink in your hand,"

Rory angrily: "Jess!"

Logan: "Jess my man, you still have that hobo smell it's good to know that some things still haven't change,"

Rory in a scolding tone: "Logan!"

Jess: "Speaking of change, it's nice to see Rory actually happy and herself when she's with you for once. Unless of course she's hiding it like Snoop Dog being pulled over by a cop,"

Rory: "I am not! You two Pit bulls put your leashes on, because I won't tolerate this crap from either of you! This is my mother's wedding and so help me if either one of you turn this into a wrestling match of wits or a boxing match then; I will never talk to neither of you two ever again! You DO know what being CIVAL means, right? Well be it or leave! I have to go and bring Mom in through the back. Jess you go and check on Luke, Logan you go and see if they need help with setting up the seats! Now hop to it frogs!"

With a last minute icy shot between the two of them, Logan and Jess went their separate ways and Rory sighed in relief. A minute later she came in through the kitchen door to see the room covered with plates of food.

Rory: "Did I die and now I'm in Heaven?"

Lorelai entered through the kitchen with Sookie all dressed up.

Lorelai: "Not yet but pretty close, huh? Isn't this amazing?! Sookie, you've really outdone yourself this time. Rachael Ray has nothing on you!"

Sookie: "Thank-you Lorelai I have been waiting a LONG time for this,"

Rory: "Really Sookie, I can't believe all of this! Hey, you did make a wedding cake right? I don't see it,"

Lorelai pouted: "That's because she's hiding it on me,"

Sookie: "It's a surprise and you're not going to see it until you're cutting into it at the reception,"

Lorelai: "Meanie! Does Saddam Hussein know about you?"

Sookie: "I sent him a letter, just before his hanging,"

Rory: "So Jess is here, huh?"

Lorelai: "Oh no, you and Logan ran into him didn't you? How was it…were there fireworks?"

Rory: "There were definitely sparks but luckily I think I managed to throw some water onto it before it got too far,"

Lorelai: "I hope so. Sorry this sucks for you,"

Rory sighed: "That's okay, it's my fault. I brought this upon myself for acting the way I did towards Jess a year ago. I just hope that I can figure out a way to fix it,"

Lorelai: "I know you can do it. Now in the meantime, I need help with my hair and make up,"

Rory: "Sure I'll…"

Lane: "RORY!!"

Lane ran to Rory and gave her a huge hug.

Rory broke the embrace: "Lane, it's been so long I almost forgot what you looked like… you were blond right?"

Lane: "Funny. It stinks how much time has gone between us!"

Rory: "We have to plan a Best Friend Hanging Out Day really soon after you have your baby,"

Lane: "It's a deal! So Lorelai, Zach is with Jackson and Logan so is there anything you want me to do?"

Lorelai: "Sure you can help get the bouquets ready and then after that you can help me get ready if you want,"

Lane: "Of course I will, you know how much experience I've had at this. I always did like the hidden Makeup Barbie bust toy I had when I was little,"

Rory: "Okay Mom let's make you beautiful like Ava Gardner,"

Lorelai: "After you, Audrey dear,"

It was almost wedding time. The Chouppa alter shined almost like gold against the sun where it stood above the chairs. The rows of chairs were full of people as a canopy attached above them, helped to deflect the cold. Not to mention that Jackson's garden heaters were going full blast. Luke (looking handsomer than ever) in his tux walked with Jess (who looked just as dashing) up to the Chouppa alter and waited for the ceremony to begin. As they waited they started talking a little bit.

Luke: "So did you see your little brother, yet?"

Jess: "I saw him last night before you snuck off to sleep over at Lorelai's house,"

Luke: "You SAW that?"

Jess: "I see everything, that's how I can be such a smart ass,"

Luke: "I'll say. Why didn't you try to stop me?"

Jess: "I didn't want you to either kill me in your sleepwalking state or think that I was Lorelai and.."

Luke: "Okay, I get the point. So did you see Rory yet?"

Jess winced.

Luke: "I'll take that as a yes. Was it that bad?"

Jess: "I can't stand that stuck-up jerk she's with and she could do so much better than him…"

Luke: "You mean like with you? Come on Jess, Rory is in a relationship that seems to be working. Even when it DOESN'T, she still keeps going for it. I think this is the guy she's sticking with and the sooner you get over her and realize it, the better off you two are going to be. Otherwise, you'll just end up driving her away from you for good,"

Jess dryly: "Gee thanks Dr. Phil,"

Luke: "Hey, I'm just trying to help you out here. Go ahead ruin your friendship with her, what do I care whether you two are friends or not. All I do care about is you not hurting Rory and I don't want to have to pull you off of Logan at a wedding… got it?"

Jess: "Yeah, yeah… I got it,"

Just then the music for the ceremony started to play. Luke and Jess snapped into attention.

First up was Paul Anka in a doggy tuxedo, with a small maroon pillow held up in his mouth where the ring was sitting on top of. He happily made it across the aisle and to the alter, where he let the pillow gently down onto the ground.

Then April as the Flower Girl walked by in the dress that Lorelai had made for her Winter Dance (red satin with black mesh). She carefully tossed red flower petals onto the aisle behind her until she reached the alter with Luke, who put his arm around her shoulder.

Next up was Rory as the Bridesmaid. She was wearing a forest green dress and her hair was up being held by a hairpiece with beautiful small red flowers and green leaves. She held a bouquet of pointesettias, white carnations and golden bells which lightly jingled as she made her way to the alter.

Emily walked down the aisle next but who cares what she looked like.

Then the music changed to "Here Comes the Bride: and the people in the chairs stood up waiting for Lorelai. She came in an off-white wedding dress with pure white on the sash and on the sides of the skirt. She had her hair curly and tucked behind a tiara with some veil flowing behind it. Richard wearing a tux carefully guided her down the aisle and to the alter. Luke bowed at Richard, Richard bowed at Luke, gave him Lorelai's hand and then stepped to the side.

Everyone waited for the Justice of the Peace who had yet to make an appearance.

Luke whispering to Lorelai: "Where the Hell is that guy?"

Lorelai: "Uh Luke, I think THAT'S him,"

Lorelai indicated to Kirk who was wearing an actual men's bathrobe and had a small white box on his collar.

Lorelai and Luke together: "Kirk!"

Kirk: "Yeah, what?"

Luke: "YOU'RE the Justice of the Peace? Please tell me that I'm on a hidden camera show and this isn't real!"

Kirk turned to Lorelai: "SEE! I did manage to find a way to work with your wedding,"

Lorelai: "Wait a minute! YOU'RE the guy who the committee just passed? I am so stupid for not seeing the connection!"

Luke: "Kirk, I swear if you mess this up in anyway I'm going to string you up the flagpole and let you flap in the breeze!"

Kirk: "Hey, no need to get so snippy, I DID pass the test! Don't worry about a thing, I've got it covered,"

Lorelai: "THAT'S what we're worried about. Right there on the podium is the instruction of the order we want things to go in. Even YOU can't screw that up,"

Kirk: "Uh okay. Let's see…"

Kirk mused to himself while he went over the paper's instructions. Finally he snapped into action and took the microphone at the podium.

Kirk: "We're gathered here today to celebrate the union of Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes in Holy Macaroni… er, Holy Matrimony. We of Stars Hollow are joined together to witness the merging of their two lives. Will the first witness to speak on their behalf, come forward?"

Rory hesitantly walked up to the podium. She cleared her throat at the podium, took a deep breath and started off with…

Rory: "Jack and Jill went up the hill…" 

The audience laughed.

Rory: "No seriously! Jack and Jill went up the hill to catch a pail of water. Jack fell down and broke his crown, and Jill came tumbling after. This proves that love indeed has its many ups as well as its downs. My mother as you well know, is infamous for this. With her many relationships she would start off with someone, get to the point where nothing could seem to be better and then all of it would go crashing down to the other side… leaving her at the bottom alone. Nevertheless even with all of that, she never once gave up on it. She always dusted herself off and kept on going even when she herself wasn't sure if she would ever make it safely to the top. When we first started getting to know Luke it was a bumpy ride from the very beginning. I thought for sure that Mom and Luke were annoyed beyond impatience with each other. They seemed to get off on trying to break each other down. But now that I look back on it, it wasn't hate at all. In truth, it was a fact that each one in their own stubborn way, was trying to conquer each other's Great Wall of personal defense.

As the years went by, I witnessed them bonding to each other in an odd way. I noticed how they actually enjoyed each other's company through all of their teasing and sarcastic comments. To this day I still remember many years ago when my mother first asked me if I thought Luke was cute. I also remember the panic that washed over me because unknown to either of us at the time; Luke somehow slipped into our secret group. I was scared of not having him in our lives anymore and I discouraged her. Now I'm not saying I was wrong and would take it back… all though I probably would. However, I think some times two people need to take long journeys in order to end up in the same place where they want to be… like in the Wizard of Oz. My mother has always understood that relationships aren't meant to be easy and BOY does she have her way of proving it. In spite of this, here she is at the top of the hill with Luke. Even though they had fallen before, they are here again. This time they have a sled so they can be safely at the bottom together if they do fall. Luke has always been kind of like a second father to me and he's been there for me so many times I've lost count. Therefore I'm really happy, relieved and proud to call Luke my Stepfather. I couldn't think of anyone else that I'd rather have as one. You two really do belong together and I hope you have the best marriage anyone can possibly have. I hope you both have the family you've always wanted because I will be the happiest daughter in the world,"

With that Rory and Lorelai shared a moment of silent teary-eyed messaging then Rory walked back to her seat.

Kirk: "Will the second witness for Lorelai and Luke's marriage speak on their behalf?"

Sookie got up from her seat and walked up to the podium.

Kirk: "Wait a minute… isn't one of the witnesses supposed to be a GUY?"

Lorelai: "I TOLD you things here are a little different so stick with the list!"

Sookie: "Who would've thought, huh? I never would've guessed in a million years that these two would be at the alter together. But then again, ever since I have met Lorelai I have learned to expect the unexpected. "The Influence of Lorelai" has happened to each and every one of us who has dealt with her. Her loud, over-hyper Kate Hudson conversations that leave you dizzy, her Madonna stubbornness, her appetite for food, and her appetite for life. No one has been hit harder by this than Luke... and let me tell you; he's a better person for it. Many years ago it was so hard to approach him because of his attitude that pushed people away. He would snap at people, make kids cry, and say whatever he wanted to even though he knew it would hurt someone. Then when Lorelai came into his life… little by little… he began to change like the Grinch Who Stole Christmas. Luke in return, has been the only one who can handle Lorelai in all her glory. He has taken the brunt of the Hurricane Lorelai and has seen the stormy/ calm eye in the middle of it all. He has this weird way of seeing right through her and knowing when something is wrong, then this weird way of knowing just what to say to make her feel better.

Who would've thought how much of the town is affected by Luke? Who would've thought that he would be ready for marriage? Who REALLY would've thought he'd step up to being a wonderful father? Lorelai always did. We as Stars Hollow have seen everything from these two. We saw them meet, we saw them as acquaintances, we saw them as friends, we saw them as best friends, we saw them as rivals, we saw them as lovers, we saw them as an engaged couple, we saw them fall apart, we saw them pick themselves back up, and now we see them in marriage. Frankly folks, I'm exhausted! Who needs Melrose Place when we have them to watch? How nice it is to witness two people who are total opposites of each other, blend together to make the beginnings of a wonderful family. I know for sure that they won't ever be bored. Who could be bored with Lorelai as a wife and Luke as a husband? As long as they have each other they'll continue to change for the better. After all, that's what love does to one another,"

With that, Sookie bowed, left the podium and sat back down. Kirk stepped up to the podium again.

Kirk: "Now for the recital of the vows…"

Lorelai: "Kirk?"

Kirk looked at Lorelai.

Lorelai pointed at what was written on the piece of paper she had given Kirk. With a look of confusion, Kirk glanced at the paper.

Kirk: "Oh, um, well it seems that Lorelai and Luke wish to say their own original vows,"

When Lorelai and Luke turned to look at each other and take each other's hand, snow began to lightly fall around them.

Lorelai: "Man, I had a speech all memorized and everything. It was witty and sharp… a real Dorothy Parker-type work of art. However, it just doesn't seem like I should go that way so I'm going to say whatever comes to me.

Twenty-one years ago I arrived in Stars Hollow a broken and desperate mother. I needed a place to be myself and be able to focus on raising my daughter Rory. I needed to devote all of my time and all my love to her because she didn't have a father at the time. I wanted her to know for sure that someone loved her and in return, I wanted her to always hold me dear in her heart. As a result, for many years it was just the two of us (and occasionally Mia) living alone in a small shed in the back of the Independence Inn, like Robinson Crusoe. I never once felt discouraged or self-pity because I knew it would all be worth it someday. Finally when I was able to move into our house, it was when I first knew we had made it together. Not too soon afterwards I began to realize I had distanced myself from the people of Stars Hollow as if I was Katherine Hepburn and how important it was for me to become a part of this "South Park"-like town. I understood one day Rory would be grown up enough to leave and that I would be alone here like E.T. without Elliot. So I dived head first into town functions and relationships. Going back to dating was very hard for me but I knew it was necessary. However, none of them worked out and I wouldn't even bring the man I was dating home. I was afraid of Rory and I getting too attached to them only to have them break our hearts again.

Then one hot summer day I entered Luke's Diner and met a kind of man that I've never associated with before. He was defensive, stubborn, and most of all truthful. Which was something I wasn't used to… people telling things how it really is instead of how they want it to be. I admired but I also hated that, because it made him seem mean and uncaring. I had enough of people like that in my life and so I thought maybe I could annoy my way into seeing his true self. The only reason I figured he pushed people away was because he didn't trust them enough to drop his guard. All I really did was be as truthful as I could and not hold anything back, even if it sounded crazy. Because then he would know I was so open; I could be trusted. Eventually I came to find out what sort of person he really is. Luke Danes I learned; may seem to push people away but when he sees people he cares about in trouble, he jumps in to help like a knight of the round table. By that time, I finally started to feel like he didn't think I was Tom Green being overbearingly annoying anymore. Except it was replaced with this strange feeling of not wanting to get him involved with my life too deeply because I didn't want to end up hurting him. I didn't want to be a burden to someone who I could actually rely and count on,

Unknown to me, little by little… he did get involved in my life and Rory's life. He was the first man I let into our house… into our lives. He didn't back out or complain he just went along with us. It was our little routine. It was such a comfortable routine that I didn't want to doubt or question anything about it. Luke didn't even HAVE to do those things. Rory wasn't his daughter and I wasn't his wife but he wanted to be there for us. We went through everything together. Even when people I knew pressured me about my feelings for him… I didn't want to believe it. It was dead set in my mind and by Rory that in no way can I allow myself to get into a serious relationship with him because I didn't want him not to be in ours lives if it didn't work out. But maybe I felt love for him all along. Maybe that's why it was so important for me to get to know him and why since then, none of my relationships with other men worked out. It was because I was already in love with Luke and couldn't stay in any other relationship. On the other hand, both Luke and I were too stubborn to admit it ourselves. We had some real big fallouts and we constantly didn't see eye to eye on things. But we some how managed to compromise and work things out.

Those were some of the best years of my life because I had the most fun of my life. I felt like nothing could get better than those days. I got into some big relationships, Luke got into some big relationships and Rory got into some big relationships. While they were great, when none of them worked out; all three of us ended up being still together. The weirdest version of a family ever, but that's what we were and still are… a family. The Flintstone/Rubble variety. I never knew what a family was so I couldn't determine for myself that we were in one, Rory and Luke didn't know either. To me, Luke had become a place of comfort. I found myself many times seeking him when I was upset, discouraged or crying my eyes out. It was something that no one outside of Rory, I allowed to see. But I knew I could just let go with Luke around because he only says things he believes is true and doesn't say things to make me feel better. He tells me what I need to hear, which if anyone else would say them; I would have doubted.

I didn't want to risk destroying our relationship but when Luke and I finally started dating, I couldn't help but be in it all the way. It might have been selfish but it's what Luke wanted to do too. We both already knew each other so well that we didn't have to go all the way back to the beginning again like in the Matrix. We just moved the relationship up a notch and it was surprisingly easy. It feels really good to be in that sort of relationship with someone where I don't have to put on a tough mask all the time or a silly mask. I can just be myself and know that he can accept all of it.

Some of the happiest experiences of being in relationship took place but also some of the worst experiences happened too. I think they happened to prove to me my love for him isn't something that can just go away. When I wasn't with Luke I would feel as if I had died inside and knew somehow that it was wrong. Even when I was in a relationship with Christopher I still felt that way. God, I hated feeling like that! My hatred for it forced myself to examine what went wrong. I had to overcome those personal flaws so I could get my life back. Feeling the pain and hurt made me able to appreciate and savor the feelings of relief and joy, when I did get back together with Luke. I don't want to give up those good feelings again! Ever! I understand marriage will be even harder especially with a future family involved but I am 100 percent determined to give all that I have and put it into the relationship. I want to possess the best family I could possibly ever have, with my old and new families. I won't let anything happen to ruin that.

So here I am on the grounds of the Dragonfly Inn on Christmas Day, with snow falling all around me, and getting married to the greatest man in the world…. I'm the luckiest woman. I couldn't ask for anything better I even feel like this is TOO good for me. It's like something out of a Gwenith Paltrow movie. But, I have a horrible fear that this is all just a dream and I might wake up to see all of this never happened. If it is just a dream then I want to stay in it forever with Luke, Rory and everyone else at my side. Thank-you Stars Hollow, for giving me everything I have ever wanted and more,"

A little eye messaging went on between Lorelai and Luke until Luke finally spoke up.

"There was a long time when I thought that I was meant to be alone. My mother left us when she died, my sister left when she graduated High School, my father died, Anna left and then Rachel left. All I really had was the diner so I thought; "Okay then, I have my health and the diner… that's all I really need." So I withdrew myself from the town. I guess I was afraid if I let someone into my life again that they would leave me, too. I just couldn't take another Oscar Deletoya hit. Maybe I was wrong to do that but I did. I couldn't stand seeing everyone in town so happy in a "Children of the Corn" creepy kind of way and it's probably because I knew I couldn't be like that. Sometimes Liz needed my help and I was gladly there for her but I felt as if no one else really depended on me or cared if I was around or not.

Then one day this Tasmanian Devil Woman came spinning up to me and demanded I give her coffee. I told her off but she refused to back down and just became more determined to get what she wanted. Boy did that get on my nerves! But at the same time it was like being in a competitive sport, I liked the rushed and I was anxious to see how to beat her. I never did. She wasn't afraid to just confront me about getting her coffee, her food and then telling me about her life. To me she was so; carefree, electrifying and charismatic that she seemed to light up the diner every time she came in. Not to mention, she never expected anything from me in return. I was actually jealous of her for being like that, so Free Falling. I wanted to know what it was like so much that I looked forward to seeing her everyday and on days that she didn't show up I couldn't function properly.

Then I learned about her past and the opposite way that she raised… and of course about her relationship with her daughter Rory. I knew Rory previously from noticing her in stupid town plays and ontop of floats but I never could've imagined that Lorelai was her mother. The two of them just decided together that they would come to the diner everyday to eat and annoy me. I know I groaned and complained like on "Dirty Old Men" but it was my way of keeping them from realizing how much I liked being with them. The whole wanting to live my life alone thing was falling apart. I couldn't figure out why though. Maybe it was because they accepted me into their lives so unconditionally but for whatever reason, I wanted to make sure that I was there for them if they needed it. I knew they would do the same thing for me. We supported each other in a way, which I had lost a long time ago. Lorelai's right. It WAS like a twisted version of a family but that's what it was. We had a routine, a life that revolved around each other in this mysterious and concealed way. Yes I was still the same old grumpy self but I knew I was moving in a certain direction.

It was because of Lorelai just being herself. I was able to find in her the things that I lacked myself. There have been times when I needed her insight into the world that I couldn't see. There have been times when I found myself running off to her because I needed encouragement to make sure I was doing the right thing. She never once turned me away even when she and I were fighting. I just wanted to keep on looking forward to seeing her so I could overlook the things we were arguing about. I just didn't want to ever wake up and feel like I'm less than who I am or that I had pushed her away forever. When I'm with her, I know that I'm not. We definitely had our share of fighting and not being able to see eye to eye on things but it was important to the both of us that we made up because we really do need each other. That's what it comes down to. When I knew no one else was looking, I could be this whole other person that no one else got to witness but her and Rory. When I'm with Lorelai, it feels like we are the only two people in the world at that moment… with her daughter; three. I also agree with Lorelai saying that; those innocent years were some of the best years of my life too because even though I might have been in a relationship with other women, I still had Lorelai and Rory in my life. They always tried their hardest to try to get me involved in the community and attempt to better myself. I never would've had so much happy and fun times if it weren't for them always being around. I got so used to them being with me all the time that I never questioned why either. I always had it in the back of my head that Lorelai would never want to be romantically involved with me. Like I was never in her league. Even when women I dated tried to point it out to me… I guess Lorelai and I had a lot more in common than we thought.

I'm just glad the time I realized that I really had fallen in love with her, was the same time she felt the same way about me. It was such a huge relief to see that we really did have a lot in common other than mocking things. Going into a romantic relationship with her was nerve-wracking at first because I had no idea how she would react to things. I didn't need to worry at all. Once we got together, things just took off on their own like an airplane. Never in my life have I been in a relationship like this where I could love spending every waking moment with someone. Where I could actually set aside my reservations on things like marriage and kids because I could picture myself being in it with her. But I was too busy being caught up in mistrust and miscommunication to realize it. My uncertainties about our relationship was getting the best of me and when I found out about April I couldn't handle both situations at the same time. I thought Lorelai wouldn't be able to tell but she could and that's when we started falling apart.

Working at the diner and knowing that she might not come in ever again or the thought I might never be able to be the same way I was around her, sucked so bad. I hated it and even though April was in my life; I still felt as if something was missing and I felt alone again. When events in my life started to connect to her again I couldn't help but want to be with her all the way through it. Suddenly it was us together again and we picked up right where we left off unintentionally. It seemed like every step afterwards kept leading me to this moment and so I'm taking it for all it has to offer. Ever since I met Lorelai a certain feeling became stronger and stronger… and came true. The feeling that I am never truly alone. I have Lorelai, Rory, Liz, Jess, April, Sookie, Jackson, crazy Kirk and even this crazier town that I wouldn't have otherwise known. So I won't ever feel alone ever again… especially with things to come,"

Kirk: "I believe the rings and "I Do's" come after the "If anyone has anything to say, say it now" part… right?"

Lorelai: "Stick to the list! That's not…"

Kirk: "If anyone has anything to say as to why these two should not get married…."

Luke rolled his eyes. Lorelai turned her head to look at the audience so she wouldn't glance at Kirk in the face and wouldn't lunge at him. When Luke noticed she was looking in that direction far too long, he turned his head to see what she was gazing at.

Christopher wearing a dark blue suit was standing in the aisle making eye contact with Lorelai.

Kirk: "… Speak now or forever hold your peace!"

Luke shot Chris a warning glare but it went unnoticed as heavy eye messaging shot back and forth between Chris and Lorelai. Lorelai's eyes sparkled with fear and begged Chris not to say anything. All she could think was if Christopher truly cared for her and valued her relationship with him at all then he would let her be happy even if it wasn't with himself. Tension filled the air until Chris bowed, walked up to an empty seat and sat down.

Lorelai was practically crying at this point but managed to hold it together so Kirk could continue. Kirk went to turn to Luke but Lorelai interjected with,

Lorelai: "Hey Elmer's, stick to the list will you!"

Kirk to Lorelai: "Okay, okay! Lorelai, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband…. To have and to hold, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health… 'till death do you part?"

Lorelai: "Kirk, you missed a whole bunch of stuff in there!"

Luke: "Lorelai, forget it… he's lost in his own world and beating the Justice of the Peace up on your wedding day wouldn't be a good sign,"

Lorelai with clenched fists: "Fine! Let's get this over with all ready!"

Luke: "I thought I was cranky when it came to things like this but you're taking it to a whole new level,"

Lorelai: "Well being pregnant and getting married by an idiot as a minister kinda has that effect on a woman!"

At this time the audience was getting restless and Kirk started shifting nervously.

Kirk: "So um Lorelai,…do you take him to be your husband 'till death do you part?"

Lorelai snapped back to attention.

Lorelai: "I hate the thought of death do us part it's too Macbeth for me, but… of course I do,"

Kirk to Luke: "Do you Luke, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife…. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health… 'till death do you part?"

Luke: "I agree with her on the death part, besides she can't get rid of me THAT easily…. so I do,"

Kirk: "All right then. Now for the rings, Lorelai…"

Lorelai: "KIRK!"

Luke took Lorelai's hand at his side: "Give it up, Lorelai. Just go with it,"

Lorelai sighed heavily as gave Jess an indication to hand Luke the ring by a head motion. Jess nodded and walked up to Luke. Luke reached out his hand and Jess placed the ring inside with a sly wink. Luke rolled his eyes but eventually winked back as he turned around to face Lorelai again.

Kirk turned to Luke: "Luke, now repeat after me; "With this ring, I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share." Then place the ring on her finger,"

So Luke took Lorelai's hand and said,

Luke: "With this ring, I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share. "

He placed the ring on her finger. Lorelai turned to Rory. Rory acknowledged it was her turn and carefully bent down to Paul Anka. Paul Anka took the pillow into his mouth and sat up for Rory. He allowed Rory to remove the ring from the pillow and then she stood back up. She approached Lorelai with the ring and placed it in her hand. Rory returned to her place before the alter and Lorelai turned back to Luke.

Kirk: "Lorelai, now repeat after me; With this ring, I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share. Then place the ring on his finger,"

Lorelai took Luke's hand.

Lorelai: "With this ring, I thee wed. Take it and wear it as a symbol of all we shall share. "

With that she put the ring on his finger.

Kirk: "By the power invested to me by the state of Connecticut, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Lorelai and Luke kissed happily.

Kirk to the audience: "Please stand for Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore-Danes!"

Everyone stood up clapping as "Here Comes the Bride" played, which interrupted the kiss.

Lorelai: "Hey, we're trying to kiss here!"

Luke: "I think you'll have to save it for later. Now come on,"

With that they walked down the aisle escorted by everyone else.

At the reception inside the Dragonfly; Lorelai and the Wedding Party sat at the head, long table while everyone else sat at separate smaller, round tables. The decorations were holiday colors of red and green. The sound of ringing glasses prompted kisses from them (followed by some grunts of embarrassment from Luke).

Luke: "When are they going to stop that?"

Lorelai: "When they have food in their mouths,"

Luke: "Then let's get going with it,"

Sookie with a microphone: "Now we will be eating in a moment but first Emily Gilmore would like to say something. Emily?"

Lorelai nearly choked and Luke sat up straight as Emily rose (sitting next to Richard of course) from her table, poised and all. Sookie walked over to her and gave the microphone to her.

Emily began with: "Well… at least Lorelai made it to the reception this time,"

Everyone laughed uneasily while Lorelai's face had a different emotion (more of "you're glad there's all these witnesses around so I can't kill you" look).

Emily: "I never really thought much about any of the men in Lorelai's life. Christopher never quite understood why she kept him at a distance and I honestly detested the thought that Lorelai would ever fall for someone like Luke. Lorelai comes from a wealthy, proud, high-class family and she has never liked it. In fact she constantly did everything in her power to break out of the "good breeding" mold by defying her father and I! The more we pushed her, the harder she pushed back. I thought for sure when she ran away with Rory, there was no chance in Hell anyone could ever be able to handle her.

Then as Lorelai re-entered our lives, I came to Rory's 16th birthday party to see her…. with Luke. She was smiling happily, hugging him, and being completely unguarded! And I hated that! I was jealous of that! The thought that some filthy diner owner could affect her in a way I never could, twisted every bit of envy in me! Even though I confronted her many times about it, she refused to see it herself. That I found, was the most evidence of all. In every single one of her relationships with other men, once she had determined she liked them; she would jump right into a deep relationship. Then when the relationship became too intimate and tensions roused, she would get scared off and everything would fall apart. I could tell she didn't want to do that with Luke, which was why it took her so long to figure out her true feelings about him. Even a mother like me knows these things when we see it.

I tried so hard to keep her on the path I most believed she was suited for but every time I did, I kept coming out empty-handed and she was there with Luke and Rory. I found every bit of negative quality in him and tried desperately to make Lorelai aware of them. Even when she and Luke weren't in speaking terms, I unfortunately knew it was eventual they would find each other again. When the engagement was off and Lorelai was with Christopher, I could tell that she wasn't as happy as she was with Luke. It made me angry to know she wouldn't end up with Rory's father but instead end up with a man that hurt her as much as Luke did then. Suddenly I looked up and Lorelai came rampaging through my house threatening Richard and I to come to her wedding with Luke. Her father and I sat there afterwards totally flabbergasted. Then as we discussed it, we began to realize that Lorelai was fighting for it. She was sticking with Luke for nothing other than the simple fact that she loved him and loved being with him. I suppose that's when we thought she might actually go through with marriage this time. She finally GOT it… what marriage really is about. The family stuff can only come from THAT. It would be nice this time to have grandchildren I can truly say; I saw them growing up. That's all that I demand from them for now on. To Lorelai and Luke,"

Emily held her glass up for a toast, the rest of the room followed. They toasted and drank.

Sookie: "For you Luke someone wishes to give you and Lorelai her regards…"

Maisy (the co-owner from Sniffy's Tavern) stood up.

Maisy: "You came into my restaurant almost everyday since your father died seeking some sort of comfort I assumed. Then about ten years ago, you came by less and less. Sometimes not for weeks. I always wondered why. I figured it was because you found something else that gave you comfort. No matter what though, you always came to my restaurant alone. That was until one night when you brought Lorelai along.

From the moment I first laid eyes on you two, I knew Lorelai must be someone special. You were laughing, rolling your eyes but enjoying it, and never once was there a glance to anywhere else besides who was sitting next to you. Never since before your father died had I seen you like that. It was like you two were teenagers; in your own little world. It made me curious to know what kind of person Lorelai was to have you act like that. It was immediate the moment I said; "I like places with a seedy past… the best places do" because when she added with: "…And the best people" it made sense to me. She was like that herself. But you had your own burdens to bear too and it didn't faze her at all. Since that night, I hoped you two would be the way Buddy and I are. There are some times when we don't get along and don't agree on things. However as I see it, if you are willing to get over yourself and respect the other person; you'll always realize how important it is to stay together and work out those pesky problems. Because when you're with someone who makes life worth living, it would mean everything if you lose them. Like you're less of yourself or missing a piece of your heart. I know that you had to go a long way to figure it out yourselves. I have confidence in the both of you because I know you feel it too. Never have I known you to be a quitter Lucas and I hope I never do. Your father and mother would be proud, knowing that you've found what makes you happy and made the right decision to want to be with her forever. They themselves were different from each other and often didn't see in the same way. But they always appreciated the time they spent together and the loving family they created with it. I hope that passes onto you Lucas and I hope you have a longer time to spend with her than they did. You certainly deserve it. To Lorelai and Luke: may you live a happy, long life together…!"

The room toasted.

Sookie: "Now for the food!"

So they ate. A video camera was passed around to tables where the townies gave their wishes. Anna stopped by to pick up April. Jackson left to drop off Paul Anka at his house and relieve the babysitter. Then there was cake. There were evil looks on both Lorelai and Luke's faces but neither one actually did anything they weren't supposed to. Finally there was the first dance. Lane took the microphone.

Lane: "My band and I are going to play after the first dance but for Lorelai and Luke, we have a special arranged guest singing!"

Um so I'm not exactly sure which one will sing so you can choose which one you think is best.

Sam Phillips sings an original song about Lorelai/Luke

Carol King as "Sophie" sings "Natural Woman"

The real Paul Anka sings "She's Having My Baby"

Sam Phillips sings with Carol King on a slow version of; "It's a Beautiful Day"

Either way, Lorelai and Luke with slight bashful faces, headed to the dance floor. They danced beautifully together grinning and smiling, until Lorelai made funny faces to try and get Luke to laugh. Luke in return, "accidentally" stepped on her foot causing HER to laugh. Finally getting the hint, Lane flagged for everyone else to join them.

Rory took Logan's hand and lead him to the dance floor. She made one rotation to see Jess standing against a wall, making direct eye contact with her. She quickly looked away but out of the corner of her eyes, still saw him staring at her intently. Logan slowly caught her glances and was about to say something when Rory shushed him.

When the first dance was over, Lorelai and Luke joined Rory and Logan at their table.

Lorelai to Rory: "Jess hadn't taken his eyes off you the whole time you were dancing with Logan,"

Rory: "I know but what can I do?"

Logan: "He's been hovering around me all night, I swear if he doesn't stop it, there's going to be a food fight,"

Lorelai: "I REALLY don't want a scene from Rocky taking place here at my wedding. I know this might sound bad, but why don't you dance with him Rory?"

Rory and Logan together: "WHAT?!"

Lorelai: "Dance so that you can tell him why you can't be with him. Be honest… but more importantly, be yourself. Then maybe he'll have the ability to move on. Because ignoring Jess is just getting him more frustrated and confronting him will just egg him on. This is the only thing I can think of that might work, of course it's entirely up to you and Logan,"

Logan wasn't thrilled about the idea but he knew that Lorelai had a good point. With a grunt he replied with,

Logan: "Fine, you can have one dance with him. Just know that I don't like it but I'm not angry with you. As long as it's me you go home with, okay?"

Rory playfully: "I'm sorry I'm going home with Leo tonight, remember?"

They kissed firmly and then parted. Lorelai and Luke sat down watching as Rory walked up to Jess.

Rory: "Jess, you may not be Ren from Footloose but I think I owe you one dance,"

Jess sarcastically: "Hey, don't force yourself on my account,"

Rory: "Jess… please?"

She pleaded to him with her eyes until he finally broke down and grunted "fine".

They approached the dance floor where the song "Somebody to Love" was being performed by Hep Alien. With the lyrics to the song in the background, Rory and Jess had a final conversation.

When the song ended; Jess hugged Rory, walked over to Logan shook his hand at the same time threatening him that he better take good care of Rory, then he strode over to Luke where he gave him a slap on the back, a nod to Lorelai, a hug to Liz, a hand shake to TJ, a kiss on the forehead to Doula and with that Jess walked off into the night.

Lorelai was ready to throw the bouquet with ten women from Stars Hollow huddled around behind her. She finally tossed the bouquet over he shoulder and to her dismay… it was heading straight for Rory. In a swift motion, Rory batted at it with her hands like it was, well a bat, attacking her and the flowers fell into Lulu's hands.

Finally, with the snow lightly on the ground and a crescent moon in the night sky, Lorelai and Luke departed out from the reception to where Rory, Emily and Richard were sending them off.

Richard: "Well seeing that no marriage is fun without a Honeymoon, I have prepared something special to get things off on the right foot,"

Lorelai: "You're giving me a shoe horn?"

Richard with a cough: "No. A little composure and utmost seriousness would be greatly appreciated,"

Lorelai: "Okay Dad, I'm Annie Sullivan. Now go ahead,"

Richard: "Right this way,"

Like in the movie "Stripes" Richard lead the way while the others followed in a straight line behind him.

Lorelai couldn't help but sing: "I don't what I've been told,"

Rory repeated: "I don't know what I've been told,"

Lorelai: "This Make Way for Ducklings Act is mighty old,"

Rory: "This Make Way for Ducklings Act is mighty old,"

Emily: "Honestly you two, no one TOLD you that you HAD to walk in a straight line. Who do you think Richard is, The Sergeant from "An Officer and a Gentleman,"?"

Lorelai: "No more like from…"

Luke: "Lorelai… it's probably NOT a good idea to get into a verbal sparring match with your parents right now. A hospital is not a good place for a Honeymoon,"

Lorelai sighed in defeat: "Fine. Okay Dad, what's this "something special" you were talking about?"

Richard pointed to the field behind the Dragonfly Inn where there was a helicopter.

Everyone's eyes lit up in surprise.

Lorelai: "You're sending me off like on MASH? That's so cool!"

Richard: "This is only part of the package. This helicopter is actually going to take you to our um, "time share" private plane where the instructor was told to take you to Martha's Vineyard. Don't forget we have a rental home there. With your pregnancy Lorelai, I assumed you really didn't intend on going anywhere for your Honeymoon and even if you did, you wouldn't feel like doing anything. So in that case, I cleared out the best Seafood Establishment for you and Luke to consume whatever you want, as much as you want on my tab. Also, the spa down the street of the rental home will be standing by whenever you wish to be treated in Heaven. In addition, there is a chartered boat docked just for the two of you to take out and explore the wonderful waters. I know it's awfully cold this time of year, so I reserved one with the best heating and instillation. Who knows maybe you'll see whales or dolphins…"

Rory: "…Or Bruce," (I'm talking about the mechanical shark used in "Jaws" which was filmed on Martha's Vineyard)

Lorelai: "Dad, you really don't have to do this. I really don't expect anything from you and Mom…"

Richard raised his hand in a halting manner.

Richard: "Too many years of misunderstandings and disagreements have gapped us from becoming what would be described as a family. For us it might be too late however, I want to make it up to the next generation. I want my legacy as well as your mother's to be passed down and gazed upon… not looked down upon. Let's try our best to clear the waters between us,"

Lorelai: "I can't guarantee that we can,"

Emily demanded: "What does that mean?"

Lorelai: "How about showing me the same courtesies as you would treat Rory by starting it with a hug? You can't regard Rory one way and me an entirely different way because of what happened in the past. A real family doesn't discriminate, no matter how angry they get at each other,"

Richard nodded then replied with: "Very well,"

For the first time, Richard and Lorelai actually embraced each other. While they did, Lorelai thanked him. When they were done, Lorelai turned to Emily and they hugged. Lorelai thanked her.

Emily: "Lorelai, we expect a full compensation for the cost of "the Honeymoon Adventure" within five years,"

Rory: "Grandma!"

Lorelai: "It's okay Rory, it's just my mother being my mother. This whole "family thing" might take a while to fully take effect. Bad habits are hard to break afterall,"

With that Lorelai stepped back as Luke and Richard shook hands. Then as if he was scared Emily was about to pounce on him, Luke cautiously approached Emily.

Emily warned: "Not yet Son-In-Law, wait another seven months or I'll kick you like a bucking bronco. It's going to be hard for me to accept your part in our family but I'm sure if you keep being persistent about it as much as you have been in pursuing my daughter, then it's very possible I could embrace you someday,"

Luke almost smiled: "I'll take it. It's a deal then,"

Luke turned to Lorelai and the two of them headed for the helicopter.

That night Lorelai was snuggling into the different bed with Luke.

Luke: "Lorelai?"

Lorelai looked up a Luke: "Huh?"

Luke: "Are you okay? I haven't heard a word from you in an hour and it's starting to freak me out with you being so quiet,"

Lorelai: "Oh I'm sorry… I was just busy thinking about things,"

Luke: "What things?"

Lorelai paused for a minute then she replied with: "How happy I am that I went through with that wedding instead of eloping. It was even more amazing and fun then I thought it would be,"

Luke: "It sure was. It was definitely a very rememberable part of our lives… and of Stars Hollow for that matter. It was flattering to feel everyone's support. I was just glad you didn't go to attack your mother for the beginning of her speech,"

Lorelai: "Yeah I definitely had visions of me leaping over the dinner table and tackling her like Kevin did to Bull in "Home Alone" but with too many witnesses around, my mother knew I couldn't do it. Besides, she made up for it with the end so it was okay,"

Luke: "So there's just until New Years Day and then you'll be gone with the Durham Group again, huh?"

Lorelai: "Yeah…"

Luke: "I hate it already,"

Lorelai: "I do too but the feelings I'll have when I can stay with you permanently, will make all of that time away worth it. After little "Whatever It Is" comes out; you and me are going to visit the Love Shack for a good couple of days,"

Luke groaned: "Lorelai, why do you always make things sound dirty?"

Lorelai: "Because it's fun to see you squirm. Get used to it… you'll have fifty years of it,"

Luke: "Oh please, it'll be MUCH longer than that,"

Lorelai: "Okay now that sounded dirty,"

Luke: "Just shut up and kiss me, will you?"

So she did.

Next episode summary:** Episode 13: "Mama Mia Funeral, ABBA DABBA Wedding"- **Lorelai works hard in the Durham Group and everything seems to be going her way. She also is looking desperately for a temporary replacement at the Dragonfly Inn. When Mia returns to Stars Hollow, she is delighted to see Luke and anxiously waits to see Lorelai that weekend. However, she never gets the chance to and Luke is left having to deliver to Lorelai the horrible news. Rory accompanies him to where Lorelai is working for support but it's very little comfort for a very distraught Lorelai. Worried about Lorelai's health, when Kirk announces that he and Lulu are getting married; Luke decides to help out in planning it in a way that will cheer Lorelai up. At the end of the episode Lorelai gives Mia the best personal tribute.


	10. Episode 13: Mama Mia Funeral, ABBA

gilmoregroupie- thanks for the kind words! I'm glad to hear that you love my fanfic! More episodes are on their way.

_Oops, sorry folks I sort of messed up and posted this episode before I had finished it correctly so I changed some things and added some more._

Luke-n-LorelaiLuva6292- I didn't forget about the fact that Lorelai is pregnant and can't drink but I had hurried to get this episode out so I forgot to add a lot of things I had written on paper. This episode is fixed now so some things have changed. Thanks for reminding me though. See people haste does make waste.

Episode 13: "Mama Mia Funeral, ABBA DABBA Wedding"

Lorelai and Luke were at a hospital. Lorelai was sitting on the end of an examining bed while Luke sat in a chair next to her. Just then a nurse handed them a small monogram.

Nurse: "There it is, your baby,"

Luke peered intensely over Lorelai's shoulder at the same time she took a look at it. At almost the same exact time, they both squinted very hard at the film in Lorelai's hands and asked: "Where?"

Nurse: "It's too early to get an accurate and well developed monogram but you can see the baby there if you look really hard,"

Lorelai and Luke gazed deeply at the monogram again but they shook their heads and said: "No, I still don't see it,"

The nurse took the monogram and began tracing the outlines of the infant with her finger.

Nurse: "SEE, it is RIGHT here,"

Luke: "This is impossible,"

Lorelai: "It's like looking at one of those paintings with a picture hidden in the pattern… I was never very good with art,"

Luke: "Yeah but you've done this before, right?"

Lorelai: "Actually, no. I never had a monogram of Rory because it was like a government conspiracy theory. All hush and rumors with lots of denying until the truth leaks out and then aliens invade the planet,"

Nurse in exasperation: "Do I have to use a highlighter to outline the form for you two?"

Lorelai seriously: "That would help,"

The nurse tried to do so but the marker didn't stay on the slippery film very much. However it was just what they needed when they got it back from her.

Lorelai and Luke: "OH… THERE it is,"

There was a pause of silence until Lorelai finally broke the ice.

Lorelai: "This is our…"

Luke: "Yeah…"

Another minute of absolute silence went by. Then…

Lorelai: "I hope it looks better when it's born,"

Luke: "I hope it's not gray and swirly,"

Theme Music 

Rory was in her dorm room when her cell phone went off.

Rory: "Hey Mom,"

Lorelai: "So, did you watch it yet?"

Rory had to stop and think what she meant for a second.

Rory: "Oh, you mean your wedding video. Yes, I watched it. I must admit, it was very entertaining especially the parts after the wedding. Of course one of the most memorable "Wish you two Good Luck" speeches on the video was Grandmas,"

Lorelai: "Ah yes. "Lorelai, all though your wedding was least of all boring I must point out that having it arranged so that the bride says the vows and does the ring ceremony first ahead of the groom was unacceptable! You've seen enough of All My Children to know that it is the groom's responsibility to step up as the man in the marriage and go first. I am appalled at your lack of common sense to such an enormous occasion as your wedding! Not to mention having a DOG as your Ring Bearer! I hope your marriage goes better than your lack of common sense," I of course, arranged everything that way on purpose just to get that reaction from her and let me tell you it was worth it,"

Rory: "Mom, you're worse than Rosie egging on Donald Trump!"

Lorelai laughed proudly: "I know,"

Rory: "To change the subject, one of my favorite moments was with Kirk when he…"

Lorelai: "Got to close to the candle table piece and caught his sleeve on fire. Then Taylor threw a pitcher of water to put out the flames but he missed and drenched Kirk. Finally, Lulu threw him down to the floor and stomped on Kirk's arm to snuff out the fire. Classic Kirk situation!"

Rory paused for a moment and thought of something. Then she continued.

Rory: "Or when Gypsy…"

Lorelai: "…Got so drunk from the spiked fruit punch that she started making out with Al! That was hysterical, too! Then there was Babette who told me I'm lucky to have tied down a man with a nice ass like Luke,"

Rory: "Mom?"

Lorelai: "Yes, honey?"

Rory: "How many times have you watched the wedding video?"

Lorelai: "A hundred…."

Rory: "Times?"

Lorelai: "A hundred,"

Rory: "You've seen the video a thousand times?! No wonder you've memorized every scene from it!"

Lorelai: "What can I say, it's my favorite movie right now,"

Rory: "You haven't even seen the Godfather that many times!"

Lorelai: "Well being here without you or Luke gets me depressed so watching that wedding video cheers me up,"

Rory: "It's amazing that you managed to pull yourself away from the video enough to let me watch it,"

Lorelai: "By the way, make sure you bring it at Friday Night Diner so I can get it back,"

Rory: "Scarface's addiction to snow has nothing on your addiction to that video,"

Lorelai: "I better hang up with you so that I can call Luke. Unless you want to stay on the phone line and say hello to my little friend,"

Rory: "No, that's okay. I have to get going to my first class,"

Lorelai: "Okay then… by Rory. I love you,"

Rory: "I love you, too Mom,"

Luke hung up the phone with Lorelai at the diner when he turned around to see someone come through the door.

It was Mia dressed in a fashionable outfit with a smile across her face.

Luke: "Mia! What a surprise to see you!"

Mia walked right up to Luke and the two of them hugged. She finally let go and took a step back out from behind the counter,"

Mia: "Ah Lucas, you're as handsomer as ever. It shouldn't be a surprise that I came all the way from California to see and congratulate you on marrying Lorelai! If only I wasn't on vacation in the Bahamas when the announcement was made, I would've been here personally. Timing was never really a strong point with me,"

Luke: "Well you're wrong about that. I JUST hung up with Lorelai, I can call her right back if you want to talk to her,"

Mia: "No, no… I don't want to disturb Lorelai from her busy work abroad,"

Luke: "She's coming to visit this weekend if you can stay in town that long to see her,"

Mia: "I'll see her then. Gosh, I can't wait. You and Lorelai… it is so perfect! Lorelai has been like a daughter to me and I've known you for so long. I had a feeling when I visited last and found out that Lorelai convinced you to repaint the diner. Then later on at the town meeting, when Lorelai was able to translate your ranting. It was like a rhythm that flowed only between you two. I am just so happy you are married to someone who makes YOU happy,"

Luke sort of blushed when Mia said that. He managed to brush it off and changed the subject.

Luke: "Thanks Mia. But there's more than just us being married,"

Mia: "There is? What else could be better than that?"

Luke: "Lorelai's pregnant and we're going to live in the old Twickham House. We're going to be a family there with us, Rory and April. It's gonna be great,"

Mia: "That is wonderful Lucas! You're smiling from ear to ear. I have never seen you this joyful before. I know Lorelai is a good mother and I know you will be a good father. That child will be very lucky to have parents such as yourselves,"

Luke: "Mia, stop I'm turning red like Ted Kennedy's face,"

Mia: "Oh all right, but it's fun seeing you blush like that. I suppose this is a little too "Leave It to Beaver" for you. I must be going anyway, I have to stop by and get a grand tour of the Lorelai's inn. I have a lot to talk about with Sookie,"

Luke: "Won't you even have a cup of coffee?"

Mia: "Maybe later. Oh by the way, I would appreciate it if you didn't mention my coming here to Lorelai. I want it to be a surprise,"

Luke nodded and replied with: "Lorelai does love surprises,"

Mia: "Thank-you Luke,"

Luke: "No, thank-you Mia,"

With that Mia left the diner.

Meanwhile, Lorelai was working at an inn in Manchester, New Hampshire when she got a call on her cell phone.

Lorelai: "Hello?"

Sookie asked hesitantly: "Lorelai, are you busy for a moment?"

Lorelai: "What's up Sookie, you sound strange?"

Sookie: "Well, I was going through applications of a temporary Manager for the Dragonfly Inn like you requested…"

Lorelai: "Uh huh…"

Sookie: "I noticed one peculiar and unexpected name. I thought it might've been a sick joke from Michel and so I called the person to double-check. It wasn't a joke…"

Lorelai: "Who was it Ashton Kutcher?"

Sookie: "No. Emily Gilmore,"

Lorelai stood like a statue with the phone glued to her ear.

Sookie: "Um, hello? Don't go into the light, Lorelai come back to us,"

Lorelai: "My MOTHER?! My mother, Emily Gilmore… Betty Davis clone, applied to be a temporary manager at my beloved Dragonfly?!"

Sookie: "….Yeah,"

Lorelai: "What did you say to her when you called her?"

Sookie paused for a minute then replied with: "… that we would think about it…"

Lorelai: "THINK ABOUT IT? Think about WHAT?! I can tell you the answer right now… no. How about that?"

Sookie: "Lorelai, I know how you feel about your mother but I looked over her application and she has great credentials. She can give people direction,"

Lorelai: "A map can give people direction too but there's nobody working at the inn named Compass Rose! Besides, she DEMANDS things she doesn't manage things!"

Sookie: "She has had a lot of experiences with social gatherings,"

Lorelai: "So did the Romanoff's and you know how well that went!"

Sookie: "She is familiar with the Dragonfly's setup and with the town,"

Lorelai: "She's only been to the Inn twice since it's been open for three years and she's only been to Stars Hollow four times!"

Sookie: "Lorelai…"

Lorelai: "No means no, Sookie. I do NOT want her in charge of business at my inn! She'll force all the help to quit and she'll want to change everything! If she doesn't like the chairs… out they'll go like in . I like all the people I work with and I LOVE those chairs!"

Sookie: "Lorelai, you have to stop being so convinced it'll be a bad thing and start giving it some thought. Can we at least save her as a last resort?"

Lorelai: "Yeah, say if aliens are attacking the Earth… then I'll give her a call but with this… no way! Now I have to get back to work so this conversation ends here,"

Sookie: "W…"

Lorelai: "Goodbye Sookie,"

With that Lorelai hung up. Sookie stared at the phone for a little bit and then she finally hung it up. She was at the Dragonfly and turned around to face Michel.

Michel: "So how well did she take it?"

Sookie: "Like Christina Crawford,"

Michel: "I'm glad you talked to her and not me,"

Sookie: "So you pushed me into the line of fire on purpose?"

Michel: "I'm French, that's what we do best,"

Mia: "Michel, I am appalled that you would act so cowardly,"

Sookie and Michel spun around to see Mia standing there.

Sookie: "Mia! What are you DOING here?!"

Mia: "Talking to you Sookie, of course. Actually, I heard from the grapevine that Lorelai and Luke just got married to each other. So I came here as quickly as I could to see them. I have a big announcement that will make them very happy,"

Sookie: "What is it, Mia?"

Mia: "I was listening in on your phone call to Lorelai and it runs along the same lines of the announcement I'm going to make. You see, this old bat has finally got the wind knocked out of her. California is too much for me right now and I don't wish to spend my final years far from my family and loved ones. SO I have decided to move back to Stars Hollow. You have no idea how my heart was broken when I was forced to sell the Independence Inn after the fire. I worried so much of what would come of it. I am so relieved and impressed with how your inn has come to life and prospered! I had a magazine mailed to me in California, which had your inn on the front cover. When I read the story and the interview with Lorelai, I cried. I was so happy for the both of you that you were able to make your dreams come true. I would like to help you maintain that so I would like to take the position of temporary Head Manager available. Is that okay with you Sookie…? Michel?"

Sookie: "It's like the fairy Godmother suddenly appeared before us! Of COURSE, it's okay! Now Lorelai won't pull a full Sybil on us!"

Michel groaned: "I don't know, I would've liked to see that. I guess it would be okay if we had the opportunity to work with you again, Mia,"

Mia: "I can hear that you've been working on your English. I'm glad I got your approval Michel. However, it would've been much more rewarding if you hadn't,"

Michel had to almost bite his tongue to stop himself from barking at her what he wanted to say. Instead, with clenched teeth he said

Michel: "Oh how I have missed your presence,"

The next morning, Luke welcomed customers into his diner. He went behind the counter, barked orders and held plates of food in his hand. He turned around to see every single customer wearing black. Even Miss Patty and Babbette were in black.

Luke: "What's with the black wardrobe? Is it Quintin Taretino Day or Gothic Appreciation?"

Miss Patty: "Oh Luke, so you haven't heard?"

Luke: "Heard what?"

Babbette: "Mia died in her sleep last night,"

Luke acted as if someone had slapped him in the face.

Luke: "What, that can't be right! She was JUST here, YESTERDAY! She didn't mention anything about being sick and she seemed fine,"

Miss Patty: "Mia's son John, told us the doctor thinks she had a massive stroke in her sleep. It's SO sad!"

Luke blinked hard unable to move past this.

Luke: "I don't believe it! Not for ONE second! She came into the diner yesterday! She told me how sorry she was for missing my wedding and how she couldn't WAIT to see Lorelai when she comes…"

Luke took serious notice of the sullen faces in his diner and his face flashed with the look of sudden alarm.

Luke: "Oh my God. Oh no, Lorelai…! Mia was like a MOTHER to her, more than her own mother! How am I supposed to tell her?! Lorelai, guess what? Mia is back in Stars Hollow and can't wait to see you. But it will have to be at her funeral?!"

Babbette: "Oh no, definitely don't say that,"

Luke: "I was being sarcastic! What should I do?"

Miss Patty suggested: "Why don't you call Rory and tell her. Then maybe the two of you can come up with a way to tell Lorelai,"

Luke: "Yes! Great idea, Einstein!"

Miss Patty: "Well I do have some good moments,"

Luke dropped off the plates to the tables they belonged to. Then he told Lane who came in to take over. Luke walked up to the phone and dialed a number.

Rory was ready for classes when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open hurriedly.

Rory: "Make it fast, I have to put my jets on and get to my first class,"

Luke: "Rory…?"

Rory: "Luke! Sorry, I thought you were Mom,"

Luke: "Because my voice is so much alike to hers,"

Rory: "Luke, what bad news do you have to tell me?"

Luke: "Why do you automatically assume that I have bad news?"

Rory: "You called me on my cell phone and you only do that when you have bad news,"

Luke: "I have to try and break that habit,"

Rory: "Luke…?"

Luke sighed and then said: "Mia came into Stars Hollow yesterday and she was so happy about my marriage to your Mom. She was excited to see her when she comes down this weekend but………………. Rory, Mia died in her sleep last night,"

Rory just stood there with her mouth gaping in surprise. She couldn't move and didn't utter a word.

Luke: "Rory, are you still there? Are you okay?"

Rory just sat down in a chair and started to cry. Luke consoled her the best he could over the phone but Rory eventually brought something up.

Rory in between sobs: "How…. did Mom…. take it….?"

Luke: "She doesn't know yet,"

Rory: "Oh Luke, someone has to tell her!"

Luke: "I know but I don't want to! With the shock of Mia's death, the fact that she's pregnant and that she's probably stressed from working; who knows how she'll take it all! I don't want her to get so depressed that it affects her or the baby's health"

Rory: "You're her HUSBAND now! If you can't tell her things like this, how are you supposed to tell her about other things that are hard to deal with? You have to tell her, Luke,"

Luke: "I know, I know,"

Rory: "Listen, if it makes you feel better I'll go with you…. for support. Let me just attend my first morning class and I'll be ready to go,"

Luke: "But she's in Manchester, New Hampshire so it's a good four hours away. I have no idea how she's going to react to this and I might need to stay overnight there for her. I don't want to keep you from your classes,"

Rory: "Luke, since I have a better idea of how my Mother works you need me to be there with you. I definitely wouldn't want her to not only be depressed but also alone. She'll want both of us to be there,"

Lorelai was running around like crazy at the inn, which was adding inside details like paint, wallpaper, furniture, and furnishing on the stairs. She pointed out mistakes and gave the workers ways of fixing them. She REALLY hated the idea that a painter was putting lime green paint in a room with peach trim and furniture.

Lorelai: "Is this the love shack or a cozy inn?"

Painter: "…. An inn,"

Lorelai: "Right, this isn't the sixties okay. You need to get a color that will blend with the furniture and trim. You probably should've done the painting thing FIRST and THEN add the other stuff. Now that I think of it, I'm GLAD you didn't do THAT then there would've been lime green walls as if Austin Powers thought it was "groovy" to paint them that color,"

Painter with a smug attitude: "So what do you suggest then?"

Lorelai: "First of all, I suggest you drop that Russel Crow impression and get your "Queer Eye" attitude on. Second; go with a paler, soft color to blend with the peach. A tan, light darker brown, or if you're insisted with a green thing go with an olive-ish color. Just remember that Mike Armstrong is paying your salary and I am his Advisor so if I'm not satisfied with your lack of work, then you'll have to get a job at Kmart. Is that good for you?"

Painter grimaced: "Yes ma'am,"

Lorelai snapped: "Don't call me Ma'am. I'm not THAT old. It's Mrs. Gilmore-Danes,"

Painter: "Yes, Mrs. Gilmore-Danes,"

Lorelai: "Good parrot,"

Lorelai walked away from the room and down the stairs when she hears knocking on the outside door. She approached the door and opened it to see Luke and Rory standing there.

Lorelai: "I was wandering who was Knocking on Heaven's Door but I never would've expected either one of you two. What's going on? Is it like "This is Your Life"? Is Robert Leech going to show up with my 3rd grade teacher who inspired me to make sure I don't get lipstick stuck in between my teeth?"

Luke: "I wish it was that kind of visit,"

Rory: "We're not selling Girl Scout cookies either. Something happened that we wanted to tell you personally,"

Lorelai tried to read their faces.

Lorelai: "By the looks on your faces I think this is an occasion to talk with the comfort of food. Come inside. The staff just made lunch so we can get food and retreat to my temporary room. I would much rather deal with whatever you two have to tell me than staying in the room with "Ralph Malph" painting,"

Luke: "That's a good idea,"

Rory: "Lead the way, Diana Ross,"

Luke and Rory followed Lorelai into the kitchen, where they grabbed some sandwiches. Lorelai and Rory grabbed cups of coffee while Luke grabbed some tea. Then the three of them went into a room downstairs that was completely done and full of Lorelai's things. Luke made sure to close the door behind them. Lorelai and Rory sat on the edge of the bed while Luke remained standing.

Lorelai: "Now spill, what's going on that I should know about?"

Both Rory and Luke took deep breaths.

Luke: "Well to begin with, I was working in the diner when someone unexpected came in. It was Mia…"

Lorelai's eyes lit up: "Mia? Really? Oh, wow! It sucks that I couldn't have been there to see her!"

Luke: "Yeah well, she was willing to stay for the weekend to see you. She was very excited to talk to you about our wedding and stuff. Also, I heard from Sookie that she was considering moving back to Stars Hollow and taking up that temporary position of yours at the Dragonfly,"

Lorelai nervously: "Okay, why are you speaking in past-tense? Did something happen….. to Mia?"

Luke turned to Rory for a second. Rory made a head movement of "keep going," and Luke turned back to Lorelai.

Luke: "Yes….. Lorelai….? Mia… died last night…. In her sleep,"

Lorelai stood up so fast that the coffee cup came flying out of her hands and onto the floor, spilling the contents all over the new rug.

Lorelai: "Oh…. damn it! Sorry! I… I'll get something to wipe that up with before it stains!"

With that she ran right out of the room. Luke and Rory gave each other unsure looks then Lorelai ran back into the room with cleaning supplies. She busily tended to the floor care and Luke/Rory still didn't dare to act. They didn't want to push Lorelai over the edge by making the wrong move. They quietly watched Lorelai get the stain out of the rug and when it was finally taken care of, she stood up in satisfaction.

Lorelai: "Okay. Sorry about that, the coffee was like a football in the hands of a player on the Giants,"

Rory: "Um, Mom…. are you okay?"

Lorelai: "Who me? You don't have to worry about me… I'm okay! I mean, of course I'm not jumping for joy over… you know… but I can't let that get me down! I have inns to bring to life, a new life with Luke and the same wonderful life with you Rory! It might take a while for it to hit me but right now I'm too busy to let it sink in too much, you know what I mean?"

Luke confused: "I guess so…"

Rory added just as confused: "Sure, I guess it does make sense…"

Lorelai: "Okay then,"

Lorelai looked at the clock on the wall.

Lorelai: "Oh WOW, I have to get back to work! I have to make sure that Michelangelo painted the ceiling without adding a disco ball. I have to make sure that the carpenter takes care of that loose floorboard in one of the other rooms. I have to make sure that the "artichokes" get attached to the end of the inner banisters, and I have to wait for the last of the furniture to come in to direct where they go. Busy, busy… even a bee would be exhausted! But not me… NO, not me! I had coffee… well what I drank of it before I spilt it on the floor. I know that you must be really busy with the Diner and construction at our new house, Luke. I know that you must be busy with your new classes at Yale, Rory. So I'm all set. I'm fine if you two want to leave,"

Luke and Rory seemed to pass secret mental messages back and forth.

Luke: "We'll think about it, we're just going to at least finish our small lunch here,"

Rory: "Yeah, I definitely want to finish my coffee,"

Lorelai: "Okay, just make sure to say goodbye when you leave,"

Lorelai left the room and oddly walked out. Luke and Rory just stood there. Finally Luke broke the ice.

Luke: "Okay, what was THAT?"

Rory: "It was one of her very unexpected moves,"

Luke: "Do you think she's really as okay as she made it sound?"

Rory snapped: "What do YOU think Luke? You know her and you married her. How do you think she's really doing inside?"

Luke sighed: "She'll over-work herself to get her mind off of it but it'll just make her more tired and upset at the end of the day. She's trying to convince herself that she's okay so she doesn't get depressed about it, but the more she holds it in the more it'll just get worse until she can't take it anymore."

Rory: "Look who's been reading the Book of Lorelai. Very good. Now, we definitely should stick around because one thing will happen which you haven't mentioned yet,"

Luke: "What?"

Rory: "She's really confused and so worried about trying not to show how upset she is. So she'll start being like Lucy Ricardo; bumping into, crashing and spill things. We have to try to make sure she doesn't hurt herself and doesn't make too much damage,"

Luke: "Are you sure about that?"

Crashing sounds interrupts them followed by Lorelai's voice apologizing over and over again.

Rory: "Trust me on that one,"

Luke: "I guess that settles it, we'll be staying for the rest of the day… possibly through tomorrow. Is your schedule clear or are you going back to Yale?"

Rory: "Luckily this week is the first week of new classes for this semester so I'm not going to miss anything majorly important. Also, my term ended with the Daily Yale and my internship isn't until next week,"

Luke: "Okay then…"

He was interrupted by the sound of a loud "thud". Luke and Rory ran out to see Lorelai rubbing her face in pain.

Lorelai sheepishly: "I'm okay, I just closed the door on my face! Bet my mother would've loved to see that,"

Luke and Rory cautiously approached her. Lorelai was like a rabbit and nearly leapt away to the fireplace where she squatted looking at a huge crack that had made its way through the wood of the mantle. As she looked, she forgot about the fact that she was pregnant and the weight suddenly knocked her off balance and she fell backwards on her butt.

Lorelai: "Owe! Good thing, it's cushy there or it would've hurt A LOT more,"

Luke and Rory quickly ran over to her. Luke took one arm, Rory took another and together they managed to pull her back onto her feet.

Luke: "Lorelai, Rory and I have decided to stay here at the inn with you,"

Lorelai slightly shocked: "What?! But what about work and school?"

Luke: "Lane can cover me and when she can't Ceaser is there,"

Rory: "This week is the beginning of the new semester so all I would be missing would be the boring introductory stuff,"

Luke: "See? Both of us are free,"

Lorelai: "But WHY would you two want to stay here with me?"

Rory: "First of all, your mind is somewhere else right now which is making you into Mrs. Butterfingers. I don't want you to break anything here or break anything on you,"

Luke: "Besides, it looks like you could use some help considering it seems like you're the only professional around here. I can give you a major hand with some of the small construction details and Rory knows your tastes in things,"

Lorelai: "That would be kind of nice. Especially not to have a supper that even Oliver Twist would be like: "That's it! I've had enough!". Not to mention, I don't have the energy to deal with a certain grumpy painter in room 11. Being pregnant has a bad effect on both my stamina and my patience. But where will you two sleep? We only have one other room completely finished and suitable to sleep in,"

Rory: "You and Luke can sleep in your temporary bunker and I can slumber in the available room. Unless, Luke you might want the single room?"

Luke: "Oh no, you keep it Rory. It would be nice to share a bed with Lorelai. Not in that way, but you get what I meant…"

Rory: "Yes, DIRTY,"

Luke narrowed his eyes at that.

Luke: "Not you too. I expected that from your mother,"

Lorelai: "I'm so proud of her. I taught her everything I know,"

So throughout the day, Rory and Luke mostly shadowed Lorelai. They helped her with the set up and with the people. Luke even made a delicious supper. Then it was night and Lorelai said she needed to get something out of her room. Rory was so busy helping a guy paint and Luke was so busy fixing the floorboard that they barely even noticed. Until…

Rory: "Huh? Mom? Where did she go?"

She stood up and looked around. She finally reached Luke who had just finished.

Rory: "Luke have you seen Mom?"

Luke dusted himself off and then replied with: "No, not for a while. She said something about getting something out of her room but…"

At the same time, both of them bolted to Lorelai's temporary room and threw open the door. It was so dark inside that at first they didn't even see her. Then, they saw slight movement on the far side of the bed on the floor.

Luke in a whisper: "Lorelai… what happened?"

Lorelai didn't answer at first and remained balled up sitting on the floor. Then slowly she choked out a small replied.

Lorelai: "I was looking… for a scrap of this special kind of paper to accent the walls. Then while I was looking through my bag… a pair of earrings fell out…. They were the ones that Mia gave me on my first birthday we shared together,"

Luke and Rory carefully made their way to where Lorelai was. Luke knelt down and put an arm over her shoulder. Like a dam that broke, Lorelai stood up with her back to them and then suddenly fell onto Luke crying hysterically. Rory quickly maneuvered around Luke to Lorelai's back where she rubbed it gently in comfort.

The next morning, Luke crawled out of the bed next to Lorelai. He almost stepped on Rory who was asleep on the floor. It was enough to wake her up and the two of them snuck out of the room. Luke closed the door behind them.

Luke: "That was AWFUL!"

Rory: "It was like watching Marooned over and over again,"

Luke: "She cried so much and didn't stop until 4 in the morning. Even Old Yeller pales in comparison to it. What are we going to do when she wakes up?"

Rory: "I don't know. This goes way beyond any other past experience I've had with Mom. I have no idea if she's going to be depressed for the rest of the day, act like she did yesterday, act like nothing happened, or go a totally different way,"

Luke: "One things for sure with all the stress of working here, being pregnant and now with her being miserable like this; we have to do something to calm her down,"

Rory: "Definitely. I was doing some research on pregnancy just so I know what to expect and the book indicated that long periods of depression could cause complications at birth. The book also mentioned it can be passed down through the baby, causing personality problems (like Bipolarcy or Obsessive Compulsive Behavior) and sometimes creates medical problems like fatigue,"

Luke: "What should we do? I can't stay for too much longer because of the diner and funeral arrangements. You have your life at college,"

Rory: "Right now my life at home is much more important than my life at Yale. Mom is in really bad shape and we need to give her all the solace we can to straighten her back out. Why don't after Mom wakes up, you go back to the diner for the rest of the day. Figure out what's going on with the funeral, work some hours at the diner and then come back tomorrow which would be Friday? That way the three of us can return to Stars Hollow together tomorrow. Then she and I can visit grandma and grandpa which would definitely keep her mind busy for a while,"

Luke: "Do you think you can handle her all by yourself?"

Rory: "Luke, I appreciate your concern but I'll be fine. After all, I've had 22 years of living with her. You go do what you have to do, I'm sure Mom will understand. In fact, she would probably feel less guilty than if she found out you have all this stuff to do but passed it up on staying here with her,"

Luke: "I guess you're right. This SUCKS. Why did this have to happen NOW…. RIGHT after she and I got married?"

Rory: "Maybe it's a test of marriage? Maybe God just wants to make sure you two aren't going to be like Roseanne Barr and Tom Arnold. He wants you to be like Will Smith and Jada Pinkton,"

Luke: "Thanks so much for those comparisons. Anyway, I'll make break… I mean lunch and hopefully by then Lorelai will be awake. I'll make something special and then when you two are done eating I'll say goodbye and leave,"

Rory: "Good plan,"

Luke was back in his diner serving food when Kirk came in nearly bouncing all around the place shouting,

Kirk: "She said YES!"

Luke: "Who did, the lady at the insane asylum?"

Kirk stopped to talk to Luke.

Kirk: "No… all though she did say I should go for some sessions. Lulu said yes!"

Luke confused: "I probably should just keep on working and ignoring you but I'm not much in the mood to work anyway so I'll ask… what did Lulu say yes too?"

Kirk: "Well you see I was so inspired by your sudden marriage to Lorelai that I decided to do the same thing with Lulu. I asked her to marry me, she said yes and we're going to get married this weekend!"

Luke: "What? Are you serious?"

Kirk: "Like a stroke…"

Kirk noticed the evil looks being directed at him at that comment. Kirk realized they were all wearing black and the epiphany about Mia's death hit him.

Kirk: "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean it like that!"

It was enough to calm them down and Kirk's conversation with Luke continued.

Kirk: "Yes, we're getting married this weekend,"

Luke: "Congratulations…. I think.

Suddenly an idea hit Luke and his eyes flashed.

Luke: "Wait, Mia's funeral is on Saturday when were you planning on having your wedding?"

Kirk: "On Sunday,"

Luke then dropped off the plate of food in his hands at the correct table and led Kirk away to the Stock Room.

Kirk: "What is going Luke, I'm marrying Lulu not you,"

Luke: "Okay shut up for one minute, will you? You see Kirk this wedding of yours is actually a VERY good thing,"

Kirk a little suspiciously: "It is?"

Luke: "Yeah, look… everyone right now in town are upset about Mia's death and the funeral is going to be hard on everyone,"

Kirk: "Oh yes, I agree,"

Luke: "Okay so, you may be the person to save the day for the town… bring the sunshine into the darkness,"

Kirk: "Huh?"

Luke almost blushing in embarrassment: "What I mean is that you should have your wedding on the same day as Mia's funeral,"

Kirk: "What?! Why would I do that?"

Luke: "Because it will cheer everyone up. It'll be like Patch Adams in the children's hospital,"

Kirk: "Really? I would be helping people?"

Luke: "Yes! It would be like working as a clown and bringing joy to people,"

Kirk: "That sounds cool!"

Luke: "AND why don't you add a THEME to your wedding?"

Kirk: "A theme?"

Luke: "Yeah, who wants to go to a boring old traditional wedding on the same day as a funeral, huh?"

Kirk: "Not me,"

Luke: "EXACTLY. So why not make your wedding a theme wedding?"

Kirk: "What theme?"

Luke whispered something into Kirk's ear and his eye lit up with excitement.

Kirk: "Oh WOW! That would be AWESOME! It'll be fun and it will cheer everyone up!"

Luke: "See my point?"

Kirk: "I do! Thanks Luke for this enlightening conversation! I have to run to Lulu and tell her all about it!"

Luke: "No Kirk, thank-you for being, um… you,"

The two of them exited the room and Kirk raced through the door and out into the street. Luke grinned proudly then continued serving his customers.

Meanwhile Lorelai was even MORE accident-pro than before. She literally ran into walls, dropped decorations and almost fell on her stomach twice. Good thing Rory was there to spot her.

Rory: "Okay, that's it Mr. Magoo no more walking around for you,"

Lorelai: "But I have to do SOMETHING to get my mind off of everything,"

Rory: "I brought the wedding video…"

Lorelai pouted: "No,"

Rory: "I can do a sock puppet show for you… you like my versions,"

Lorelai started to snuffle: "No,"

Rory getting nervous: "I could prank phone call Grandma,"

Lorelai lifted an eyebrow curiously: "REALLY? Dirty ones or just the standard "Is your refrigerator running?" type pranks?"

Rory: "Okay so maybe not that,"

Lorelai: "Rory, it's very sweet of you and all but I really have to get back to working around here. It's the only thing that really keeps my mind busy. Unless you want another crying scene like in Love Story,"

Rory sighed: "I dunno if it's at the cost of a hospital visit after you break your leg or at the cost of having to rebuild the inn…"

Lorelai: "Rory, why don't you find a fast food joint nearby and bring me back some real food for us to eat for supper. That'll be a big help,"

Rory eyed Lorelai suspiciously.

Lorelai with a stern look: "SERIOUSLY,"

Rory: "You're not going to be stay here and cry while I'm gone… right?"

Lorelai: "Of course not, who am I a contestant on American Idol being judged by Simon Cowell? I'll be fine as long as I can sit down and find something to do like… here. I can stitch the Inn's name into the pillows. That'll work,"

Rory handed Lorelai her sewing kit and the pillows where Lorelai forced a smile of happiness.

Rory sighed in defeat: "Fine. Okay, I'll be RIGHT back and if I see you crying a river I'm not leaving your side again for the rest of the day,"

Lorelai: "Okay Justin Timberlake. I'll just be here… stitching and whistling along,"

Rory still not convinced: "So I'm going… bye Mom,"

Lorelai: "Drive carefully honey,"

Rory: "I'm not Paris Hilton,"

Lorelai: "Just in case Paris Hilton is driving on the other side of the road,"

Rory: "Right,"

Rory walked out the door and very slowly closed it behind her. Lorelai turned to the pillows in front of her and carefully tended to them while silent tears slid down her cheeks.

The next day Luke crept into the inn when he came across Rory coming out of Lorelai's room.

Luke: "So how was it yesterday?"

Rory: "Not too bad, she almost made a clean break until…"

Luke: "Until?"

Rory sighed: "Until last night when I was laying in bed next to her and she started to cry. Stupidly I asked her why she was crying and she told me it was because me sleeping in the same bed next to her reminded her of when she and I were living in the old Potting Shed of the Independence Inn… which lead to her thinking of how grateful she is to Mia… which lead her to proceed to cry her eyes out,"

Luke: "Sorry I couldn't be here to help out,"

Rory smiled: "It's okay it was to be expected after all. So how were things back in the Hollow?"

Luke now smiled: "I came up with something that ought to do the trick for Lorelai. It involves Kirk and his wedding to Lulu being on the same day as the funeral,"

Rory laughed: "I can't wait to see what you mean. Anything with Kirk in it is a riot. Maybe it will help ease the loss of Mia,"

Just then Lorelai came walking into the scene… much like a zombie.

Luke: "Lorelai, are you okay?"

Lorelai: "Sure I just feel emotionally drained and insomnia is kicking my ass. Other than that I'm fine,"

Luke: "Is everything done here at this inn? You really need to get out of here and back to Stars Hollow,"

Lorelai: "Everything is a go so let's go,"

Rory: "Are you sure Mom? We don't have to go to Stars Hollow now if you don't want to,"

Lorelai: "It's time to get out of here and onto life. I have to get this whole thing behind me and the only way to do that is to move on. Besides, I'll feel more comfort being surrounded by the townsfolk of Stars Hollow,"

Rory: "Mom, are you going to go to Grandma's with me tonight?"

Lorelai: "Oh, that's right it's Friday. I dunno, I really don't need more emotional baggage but I did promise Mom I would stop by this weekend. She probably wants to impose more do's and don'ts about marriage on me,"

Luke: "I know it's probably not my place to say this but why don't you go? It will be a different change of pace for you and I know you could use a good verbal sparring against someone,"

Rory: "I don't want Mom to take out her frustrations on Grandma…"

Lorelai: "I'll go,"

Luke and Rory both looked at Lorelai in surprise: "What?"

Lorelai: "I said I'll go to Friday Night Diner. After all I don't have to talk about the whole Mia thing because I know how Mom feels about her. Luke's right that it'll be a change of pace and I could use a good verbal sparring,"

Rory glared at Luke: "Any undo damage is your responsibility, you do realize that right?"

Luke: "It wouldn't be the first time. It'll be okay… I hope,"

Rory: "Fine but YOU'RE going too,"

Luke nearly jumped a mile into the air.

Luke: "What ME?!"

Lorelai laughed while Rory wagged a finger at him.

Rory: "Yes, after all you and my mother are married now and getting to know the in-laws are an important part of integrating the two families,"

Luke hung his head while he mumbled: "Fine,"

Lorelai: "This is going to be a VERY interesting night,"

Lorelai, Rory and Luke approached the Gilmore's front door. Lorelai and Rory had to cling to Luke's arm to keep him from bolting. Rory rang the doorbell and a minute later a maid swung the door open.

They walked in, gave their greetings to the maid and then walked into the Living Room where Emily and Richard were.

Richard: "Rory!"

He gave her a tight hug.

Rory: "Grandpa!"

Richard stepped back and looked at Lorelai. Shifting awkwardly, he nodded at her.

Richard: "Hello Lorelai, good of you to come,"

Lorelai: "Um, sure,"

Richard: "Luke, welcome,"

Luke: "Uh thanks Mr. Gilmore,"

Emily: "Rory, how good to see you! Lorelai, you're look well. Luke…. Hello,"

Lorelai: "Well so much for the whole family thing, I think that ought to be in the Guinness Book of World Records,"

Emily: "Lorelai, I wasn't snubbing you or Luke… I was going to wait until you two sat down to get into a discussion,"

Lorelai: "So do you want to keep standing Luke?"

Emily in a warning tone: "Lorelai…"

Luke dragged Lorelai to the couch where the two of them sat nervously. Rory took a seat on a chair next to the couch.

Richard served Luke and Rory drinks of alcohol while he gave Lorelai a club soda and then he sat down next to Emily.

Emily: "So Lorelai…. How was the honeymoon,"

Lorelai: "Sweet as honey,"

Emily: "And how is work going at the inns?"

Lorelai: "Lots of new inns are popping up all over the place like flowers,"

Emily shifted to Luke: "So how are things going with the house?"

Luke nearly choked on his beer.

Luke: "Oh, it's fine… good… going great actually. Um, the bottom floor is just about done and we'll be working on the top floor next week,"

Emily nodded approvingly.

Emily quickly turned back to Lorelai and asked: "How are things going with preparations for the baby?"

Lorelai now nearly choked on her club soda.

Lorelai: "Ah, I haven't really had a chance to get things done yet. There are a few more inns that need major interior construction but hopefully those will be done by the end of the month. After that I'm in charge of hiring the staff for all the new inns so it'll be a more relaxed job and I can start getting the baby's affairs in order,"

Emily: "Honestly, Lorelai you're having a baby not a kitten. You shouldn't be overexerting yourself so much, you're baby will turn out to be a workaholic,"

Lorelai: "What can I say, it runs in the family,"

Lorelai looked at Richard when she said that and Richard couldn't help but smile a little.

Luke remembered something and jumped into the conversation.

Luke: "Oh but we did have a monogram taken of the baby…. I think you have it Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Oh yeah, that's right!"

She went through her purse and pulled out the small monogram.

Lorelai: "It isn't much because I'm only approaching my second month but here…"

Lorelai handed the small object to Emily. Richard looked over her shoulder to gaze at the picture with her.

Emily: "You can hardly see anything at all. What's this pink stuff on the film?"

Lorelai: "That's the reminisce of a pink highlighter… we had problems seeing the baby too and the nurse tried to help us,"

Emily: "You can ruin film that way, the nurse should've been spoken to,"

Richard: "All though it does help to outline the baby more this way. So did she say what gender it's going to be?"

Lorelai: "The nurse said it was a little too early to tell,"

Emily: "It's going to be a girl… I can tell just by looking at it,"

Richard: "What? That's preposterous, it's going to be a boy. Look at those arms and that head… definitely boy material. Besides, Lorelai already had a girl; it's about time for a boy,"

Lorelai and Luke eyed each other the whole time.

Emily: "You want proof? If she has a small, round stomach then it's a girl and if it's a big and fat stomach then it's a boy. Lorelai…"

Lorelai: "No, I'm NOT lifting up my shirt! Are you two crazy?! I'm not even showing yet and you two are already having a battle of the sexes!"

Richard: "Lorelai, there's no need to snap at your mother like that,"

Lorelai: "Sorry,"

Lorelai, Rory and Luke were getting ready to leave. They were getting their coats on.

Lorelai: "I can't believe it, they argued over that the entire time we ate diner. They even went so far as to try and explain genetics to me. Then they drew Punic Squares to try and determine it themselves,"

Luke: "Well at least they were so busy with themselves that they didn't have time to come after us,"

Rory: "This was a very strange Friday Night Diner,"

Emily and Richard suddenly joined them.

Lorelai: "Ah, have you finally called for a truce?"

Emily: "What do you mean by that?"

Richard: "A truce for what?"

Rory: "Um, never mind. See you next week Grandma… Grandpa,"

Rory gave them hugs.

Lorelai: "I'll be too busy next Friday but I might catch the bus for the crazy ride in two weeks,"

Richard: "That sounds fine,"

Emily: "By then I want to hear that you've slowed down some,"

Lorelai: "Right,"

Unexpectedly, Richard stepped up to Lorelai and opened his arms to her. Lorelai was thrown off for a second but eventually stepped in and gave him a hug. When she was done, Emily did the same thing and THEY hugged. Lorelai stepped away mystified.

Richard: "Good bye Luke, I wish you well,"

Emily: "Take care of Lorelai and don't let her exhaust herself… she IS caring YOUR baby, you know? If I hear otherwise, you'll find yourself in hot water,"

Luke: "Good thing we live in Connecticut then. Don't worry, we're good together,"

Richard: "We know,"

Lorelai and Luke both walked like zombies out of the estate. Rory looked at them curiously.

Rory: "Uh guys, are you two okay?"

Lorelai: "What just happened there?"

Luke: "Invasion by Body Snatchers?"

Lorelai: "I almost expected Big Foot to come marching into the house or ET at some point. Boy, that was creepy,"

Luke: "VERY creepy,"

Lorelai: "They HUGGED me,"

Luke: "They didn't make one bad comment about me. Your mother's threat was not actually a threat,"

Rory: "Come on you two… it was a very positive thing that happened! You should be HAPPY, not confused,"

Lorelai: "Maybe that's their tactic this time. You know, throw us off with politeness to drag us to another Friday Night Diner…. then BANG! They'll get us,"

Luke: "I'll be watching out for that,"

Rory shook her head.

Rory: "I can't believe you two. By the way, Luke I've been meaning to ask you something but I keep forgetting,"

Luke: "What?"

Rory: "What should I call you?"

Luke: "Call me? I don't get it?"

Rory: "Well I call my mother, "Mom" and you're married to my mother so calling you "Luke" seems too formal. Calling you Step-Dad is just as formal,"

Luke: "Call me whatever you want, just don't call me Shirley,"

Lorelai laughed.

Rory: "Okay then… Second Daddy,"

Luke: "S, Second Daddy?!"

Luke blushed furiously.

Luke: "No, not that…"

Lorelai chimed in: "Second Daddy? I love that! You have to call him that!"

Rory encouraged: "Second Daddy? Okay, Second Daddy it is!"

Luke panicking: "No wait, are you REALLY going to call me that… in PUBLIC?"

Rory confirmed: "Sure will… Second Daddy!"

Lorelai: "Second Daddy!"

Luke: "First your parents and now you two… there really MUST be Body Snatchers around here,"

It was Mia's funeral. Everyone sat on pews at the church wearing black and a lot of people were sobbing. Lorelai was trying VERY hard not to cry. Luke held one hand and Rory held the other. Rory of course was starting to tear up herself.

The minister finally approached the podium.

Minister: "Today Stars Hollow bids a farewell to our dearly departed loved one… Mia" (insert last name). "We are very saddened to have to say goodbye but we leave today not with despair but with happiness in our hearts that she spent the last day of her life with those she loved and will be in just as a loving place in Heaven. She had a long life. She struggled against the depression of two wars, the loss of her husband, and the hardships of age. However none of that seemed to drag her down. She always took the bad with a grain of salt and kept on walking with her head held up high. She absorbed all the good things in her life,"

At this point Rory was crying so much that Lorelai had to break loose out of Luke's grip to hold Rory. When she did that, she started crying just as much.

Minister: "All the people who touched her life and who in returned, were touched in their lives by her. Mia leaves behind her son John and what was left of the Independence Inn. The Independence Inn has hopes of being revived soon as it so deserves. Mia's name will continue to resound throughout Stars Hollow and her legacy will remain for generations to come. Now I ask for her son John to come up to the podium and deliver her eulogy. John…?"

John stood up and walked to the podium. He began to talk about Mia's life but Lorelai was too busy with thoughts of her own. Suddenly, she heard the part when John mentioned her name and she looked up to catch his eyes.

John: "Lorelai Gilmore, would you do us the pleasure of addressing my mother? I know she would've wanted you to,"

Luke and Rory together: "No…,"

Lorelai took a deep breath and then replied with: "Yes, of course I will,"

Luke and Rory didn't know what to say. The watched closely as Lorelai with her head held high, walked up to the podium and began to speak.

Lorelai: "It really seemed like fate to me. When I grew up in my cocoon household and wasn't fighting with my parents, I was reading their traveling guides on hotels and inns. One particular inn always caught my attention because of the name it carried; "The Independence Inn" I came to Stars Hollow determined to find my independence and give that same strong independence to my daughter. Very few people in Mia's shoes who owns an inn would've allowed a; sixteen year old talentless, single mother with an infant to get a job… let alone give her shelter. However Mia knew my longing for wanting independence and was generous enough to open the doors of her inn to me. In many ways she has been more of a mother than my own mother… or at least the "motherly" caring type that I desperately needed at the time.

When I told her of my desire to open my own inn, she encouraged me to do so and didn't feel like I was betraying her. Then the very Inn that gave me independence burnt down, I felt like a piece of myself also fell to ashes along with it. Subsequently when I was finally given the opportunity to open my own inn, I realized it was my way to ultimately revive the very inn, which was lost. However, it would have my heart and soul attached to the creation of it. I really wanted Mia to be able to visit the Dragonfly. To feel the love I have for her and all she did for me with her inn. I wish I would've been able to give her a tour of the Dragonfly myself and hear from her what she thought of it but I know I don't really need to. I know she would've told me how she loves it and how proud she is of me. Mia meant a lot to not only myself but to Rory and the entire town as well. She will always be an important part of the Dragonfly Inn and of Stars Hollow. I am forever grateful for all she's done for me and I don't know if I'll be able to ever make it up to her. Thank-you,"

Amazingly as poised as ever, Lorelai bowed and sat back in her seat. Luke and Rory sat in silence while another townsperson gave a speech.

Lorelai: "Luke?"

Luke turned to Lorelai: "What? Are you okay?"

Lorelai: "I'm okay, I was just thinking. If the baby turns out to be a girl… I want to name her Mia. What do you think?"

Luke truthfully: "I think it's perfect,"

Rory added: "I agree, it's a great idea. This way Mia will stay in our hearts and will still be a part of our family,"

Lorelai: "Good. This is the only way I can repay her for everything she's done for me,"

Luke: "But what if it turns out to be a boy?"

Lorelai winked: "It's a girl… TRUST me,"

Luke turned back to the funeral.

Luke: "All right then, it's a girl,"

So the funeral goes ahead and since I don't know much out of funerals due to lack of personal experience so I'll just skip ahead.

Everyone was outside and watched with tearful eyes as Mia's casket was lowered into the ground. John tossed a white lily into the hole and then men with shovels threw dirt onto it.

Lorelai couldn't even watch. Rory was crying into Lorelai and Luke held onto Lorelai's hand like he was afraid she might slip away. When everything was over the group started to disperse when loud music noises and singing interrupted them.

Almost a parade of people dressed up in flashy outfits and dancing around like acrobats walked by singing "Dancing Queen". Everyone who attended the funeral watched curiously as the march of strangely dressed people walked into the church. The townsfolk started to talk among each other in confusion when suddenly the minister cried out.

Minister: "Oh my God… I FORGOT about that! I'm sorry,"

Babbette: "What's going on here?"

Minister: "Kirk and Lulu's wedding is next!"

The minister bolted back into the church and the rest of the townsfolk followed pursuit. Unsure of what was happening, they decided to sit down and when they did they noticed a choir on stage.

Suddenly the back doors swung open and Kirk dressed in a seventies funk outfit of bright red and yellow, wearing a wig of an afro and platform shoes started walking down the aisle. When he reached the alter, the choir began to sing the song: "Mama Mia" and at the first verse, Lulu walked down the aisle in a white wedding dress.

Everyone watched as Lulu joined Kirk at the alter.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder at Luke.

Lorelai: "Luke…?"

Luke turned to look at Lorelai.

Luke: "What?"

Lorelai smiled brightly: "Thanks,"

Luke nearly choked: "Thanks for WHAT? I had nothing to do with this insanity,"

Lorelai: "Nice try but you still suck at lying. I know that Kirk is not smart enough to think of something like this. Besides, that's Mia's favorite song and only someone who knew her well would've known,"

Luke blushed: "Okay, you got me,"

Rory: "YOU'RE responsible for this? Oh Luke you really have been around my mother for too long!"

Luke: "Oh come on!"

Lorelai: "Luke, as much as I would LOVE to pummel you with a Stars Wars reference… you're the best husband I could ever ask for,"

Luke: "Huh?"

Lorelai: "You came up with this to try and cheer me up, didn't you?"

Luke: "Well not just you…"

Lorelai: "For the town too? I have never been more emotionally confused in my life,"

Luke: "I was just concerned… I know you put a lot of pressure on yourself to try and not get emotional about Mia but it makes you even MORE emotional when you actually do get upset. I don't want to see you be like Lydia in Beetlejuice and I really don't want the baby to come into this world feeling that way too. Besides, you heard your mother if I don't keep an eye on you she'll wack me like in the Godfather,"

At this point Lorelai was starting to cry again but with happy tears.

Rory teasingly: "Second Daddy, look what you've done. She DID stop crying and now she's weeping all over again,"

Luke: "Oh no, I didn't mean to do that!"

Lorelai laughed: "It's okay…"

Luke sighed: "…Second Daddy,"

**I know this was a shorter episode than all the others but it was one of the most meaningful. It was SO hard for me to write this episode because I really got attached to writing for Mia and even considered keeping her alive but I realized it would lessen the impact of this episode. **

**Next episode summary**: **Episode 14: "Kiss of the Devil"- **It's Valentines Day and unlike the last year, Luke is in romantic mode showing Lorelai the work on the new house and to a special valentines diner. April who snuck off to spend the day with Freddy kisses him and is caught by her mother, which sends sparks flying and Luke is forced to take April for a couple of weeks. It starts to get the wheel turning on Luke filing temporary custody of April. Meanwhile Lina and Finn make a surprising announcement to Rory and Logan who are together for Valentines Day.


	11. Episode 14: Kiss of the Devil

**Warning SPOILER TALK here- Wow, so things are really getting spooky now with spoilers being close to my fanfic here. First, I had a feeling that Luke would fight for custody of April and the court battle on the show is not too far off from what I was going to do except my version is in actual trial form. Then, after I uploaded the last chapter with Mia's funeral and Kirk's wedding, a week later I read spoilers about upcoming episodes involving Mia getting married. Freaky huh? Then as I'm starting to write for episode 17, which involves Luke's new boat and taking April out for a trip to the lake.., viola another parallel spoiler appears. I had to change Rory's future job possibility to Boston so that she could attend Harvard (good thing I did). I'm not saying anyone is taking my ideas or anything, I would have to be delusional to really believe that (like some of the contestants on American Idol). I just hope people who read my fanfic don't think I'm ripping off of the show. To me it's exciting but at the same time making me feel very paranoid -' I work very hard at my fanfic here to get it as close to the show as I can and sometimes it works out a little TOO well. **

**Ah, anyway… please note once again that I suck at spelling names and spelling in general so I hope you get the point of who and what I meant. **

**Episode 14: "Kiss of the Devil"**

Luke is walking towards his diner when he notices Kirk acting very strange.

Luke: "Kirk, what are you doing?"

Kirk: "Well you see, I was going to surprise Lulu with a Valentines Day gift but it occurred to me that since we're now married and living under the same roof, it would be too easy for her to accidentally find it before hand. So I'm trying to find the right place to hide it until Valentines Day when I can give her the gift and she can stay surprised,"

Luke: "Kirk?"

Kirk: "Yeah Luke?"

Luke: "Do you remember that one year when you were in charge of hiding the eggs at the Easter Egg Hunt a couple of years ago?"

Kirk: "Yeah, so?"

Luke: "So you didn't find all the eggs… correction **I **didn't find all the eggs until months later,"

Kirk: "I don't see what that has to do with this,"

Luke: "Is the gift you want to hide food or something ALIVE…?"

Kirk: "It's a puppy,"

Luke: "Well if you want the puppy to still be alive when you give it to Lulu, you better find someone who can take care of it until then,"

Kirk: "Really? Okay. Luke, how would you like to take care of the puppy?"

Luke: "Find someone else, I'm not a Dog Sitter,"

Kirk: "Maybe Miss Patty?"

Luke: "Oh boy, you better hold off on that puppy and give Lulu a bouquet of flowers instead,"

Kirk: "Flowers, huh?"

Luke: "Yeah and have them delivered for Valentines Day that way you can't lose them,"

Kirk: "Great suggestion Cupid, I think I'll go with,"

Luke: "Call me Cupid again and I'll tell Lulu what you got her,"

Theme Music 

Lorelai was on the phone at one of the inns she was working at and Luke was talking to her from the Diner's phone.

Lorelai: "So since tomorrow is Friday I'm stuck with having to go visit the parents but at least it will give me some time to spend with Rory,"

Luke: "It sucks you're so busy that you can't make it to spend the whole weekend here. We've been making so much progress with the house I would've loved to shown it to you,"

Lorelai: "Why don't you leave it as a surprise when it's finished?"

Luke: "I'm not Van Go with a painting… I'm proud of how things are going and I want you to see it before it gets done. Like a "This Old House" sort of thing,"

Lorelai: "It does sound intriguing and I'm sorry I can't make it,"

Luke: "How about Wednesday?"

Lorelai blinked.

Lorelai: "Wednesday… But that's Valentines Day?"

Luke: "I know that,"

Lorelai: "But you HATE Valentines Day…. Remember last year?"

Luke: "Yeah but I wasn't in the right frame of mind,"

Lorelai: "Did you find the right frame for your mind? I was thinking one that would hang on the wall,"

Luke: "I guess you could say I have. Why don't you come to Stars Hollow for Valentines Day so we can spend the day together? I can show you the house and we can go out to diner. Uh, hello…?"

Lorelai was speechless. Finally she snapped out of it.

Lorelai: "Uh I'm sorry but are you Luke's twin from an alternate universe?"

Luke: "Of course not. I'm serious Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "Really? You REALLY want to do a traditional Valentines Day-type of thing?"

Luke: "Looks like Hallmark is going to make a killing off of me this year,"

Lorelai: "Wow, people told me that marriage could make people go crazy… they weren't kidding. Look at what happened with the Bobbits,"

Luke: "Lorelai… what do I have to say to convince you that I really want to do this? I love you and I love being WITH you…. I married you don't forget. So why would it be crazy for me to want to get together on a day which happens to reflect that mushy part of relationships?"

Lorelai: "Sold to the man wearing flannel! You just convinced me. I can make it Wednesday because I'm actually supposed to use Tuesday to drive to my next Inn Destination. This time the inn is going to be in Hartford so it'll be easy to stop by. I'll just have to make sure to hide out in case of any potential meetings with my parents. This will be the last inn I have to worry about construction because after that, I go to interviewing people for positions. I'll be so glad when all of this is over. I can be home, work at my beloved Dragonfly, buy the old Independence Inn, and bring the inn back to life. I think my debt to Mia will finally be paid off this way,"

Luke: "That is still hanging onto you, huh?"

Lorelai: "It's hard to explain and I really don't want to get into it right now… but I'm doing better,"

Luke: "Okay, well I better let you go and get back to work. So I'll see you Wednesday?"

Lorelai: "I'll see you Wednesday,"

Lorelai was at Friday Night Diner with Rory and Emily. Lorelai and Rory both sat on the couch while Emily sat haughtily on a chair.

Lorelai: "Hey, where's Dad?"

Emily sighed: "On another one of his business trips,"

Lorelai: "So a magic carpet ride to Madrid, huh?"

Emily: "I should say not, he's in Houston, Texas,"

Lorelai: "OH so he took a bucking bronco to Texas,"

Emily shot Lorelai a sneer and turned her attention to Rory.

Emily: "What is with your mother?"

Rory: "She's been a little Drew Barrymore ever since Mia…"

Lorelai elbowed Rory sharply and with a yelp, Rory stopped.

Emily caught onto the last word though.

Emily: "Mia? Mia who? Ah… HER,"

Emily shifted in her seat in frustration.

Emily: "So what about her?"

Lorelai and Rory passed each other eye messages. Finally Lorelai broke down and decided to tell her.

Lorelai: "Mom, Mia came by Stars Hollow last month to move back and become a temporary fill-in for me while I'm away…"

Emily flinched but refused to let it be seen so she quickly stood up and headed for the liquor cart.

Emily: "I just need to refreshen my drink. Anyone want anything?"

Lorelai: "Um, just club soda,"

Rory: "Uh, one for me too,"

Emily: "Okay. I'll get those for you. Don't worry, please continue,"

Lorelai suddenly became nervous.

Lorelai: "… But she had a stroke in her sleep and died,"

Emily dropped the glass in her hand and it knocked over several of the bottles.

Emily shouted: "Oh shoot! Mary Ann, there's a mess here on the cart can you please clean it up?" she called out to a maid.

A second later a maid came by and was cleaning it up so Emily went to sit back down.

Rory: "We went to her funeral and it was really nice. But it seemed so serene that Mom can't really shake off a feeling like it didn't really happen, then she starts feeling guilty about it, then she tries too hard to lighten up and then ends up gets all confused like Jessica Simpson with Algebra,"

Emily thought for a moment then she said: "I see. SO…. Is the position for the Dragonfly still open?"

Lorelai and Rory looked confused.

Lorelai replied with: "Uh, yes,"

Emily grinned: "Good then. I need to talk to you about something,"

Lorelai with a quiver in her voice: "Why do I get the feeling Rory might want to hold me down so I don't attempt to go running through the plate glassed back door?"

Rory actually placed a hand on Lorelai's arm to brace for whatever Emily had to say.

Emily: "I left a resume for that very position with Sookie and I never received a response from you. That is VERY unprofessional,"

Lorelai nearly shouted: "I THOUGHT that was a very sick PUNK'D of yours!"

Emily: "WHY would I prank you like that when I could easily do so here? I was serious Lorelai and I would like to be TAKEN seriously with it. My term as DAR president is coming to an end soon and I am forced to step down. With Richard running off to places like Steve McQueen, I don't have much to do to fill my time up with. So since running an inn is similar to the functions I dealt with in the DAR, I decided I could lend my expertise and expand my horizons,"

Lorelai: "You would have to expand your horizons to the moon! Running an inn is NOT like running the DAR… for one thing; we don't wear silly coordinated costumes. For another; we have to deal with each customer on a one-to-one bases, on a non-Superiority Complex level. Same thing with the staff. You can't be Scarlet O'Hara with them or you lose business and get a bad reputation. Mom, You don't negotiate with people, you order people around. How would you handle a situation if a customer complains about how lumpy the pillows are or how Michel offended them?"

Emily: "I would give the maids a good talking to and fire Michel,"

Lorelai: "Back off Kujo because that's wrong! You can't treat the situation like it's an arm with an alien infection and you cut the arm off! You have to be willing to listen to people and know how to convince them everything is okay. You have to show you CARE about the welfare of people and how they are treated. Otherwise, customers demand a refund and co-workers pull a scene from "Newsies" by quitting one right after another,"

Emily: "Lorelai really, I am growing tired of this blatened disrespect of yours towards your own mother,"

Lorelai: "Mother I'm not TRYING to be rude, trust me if I was I would've mentioned your treatment of your own maids. Seriously, running an inn is not the right kind of work place for you. Can you honestly see yourself running an inn because the picture I see in my head makes me want to laugh. Can we at least for now put this topic to an end or on hold?"

Emily huffed a sharp: "Fine,"

Lorelai: "Look, there's only about two months left until the Durham Group will let me go so the Dragonfly can manage until then. After that, I can interview people for a temporary replacement for me after I have the baby. I hope that I can get things settled enough so I can hop back in before six months,"

Emily: "But won't you have your hands full with the Dragonfly and construction on the old Independence Inn? Once you convert the Independence Inn, you'll need someone to run one of the two inns because you certainly can't do both at the same time. Why don't I…"

Lorelai: "Mother, cease and desist this instant I BEG you!"

Emily's gaze suddenly turned serious and she focused intently on Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Mom, what is it?"

Emily: "Stand up, please,"

In confusion, Lorelai stood up.

Emily: "Your getting fatter,"

Lorelai nearly stumbled onto the floor.

Rory: "Grandma!"

Lorelai: "I'm not getting FATTER, I'm getting pregnant…er!"

Emily: "I sure hope that's the case. Kind of early for you to start showing isn't it?"

Lorelai: "No Judy Dentch, I'm tall and thin so it'll be more obvious than if I was short and thin,"

Emily: "I suppose that's true. SO I also assume it's too early to tell if your father is right about what sex the baby is or if I'm right,"

Lorelai: "It's too early to really tell but I know it's going to be a girl. You can just call it women's intuition,"

Emily: "Of course it's going to be a girl, that's a given. So have you thought of a name?"

Lorelai: "Oh gee, look at the time it's seven O'clock! I'll bet the maid is almost finished cooking supper. Let's go to the diner table! Come on Rory, it'll be a nice change of scenery don't you think?"

Rory: "Ooh, yeah… definitely. Let's go Grandma,"

Lorelai and Rory left the Gilmore mansion. When they exited the door, they sighed exhausted.

Lorelai: "Well that was a work-out wasn't it? Didn't need to join a gym club for that one. I think I lost five pounds just from sweating and trying to keep up with my mother,"

Rory: "Especially when she brought up what you're going to name your baby again during supper. I'm glad the maid ended up burning the desert and she got distracted with it,"

Lorelai: "I know, I've never been so grateful to a maid in all my life… except a Minute one,"

Rory: "I agree,"

Lorelai: "So what are your plans for Valentines Day?"

Rory: "Well a little Australian bird told me Logan would be stopping by as a surprise,"

Lorelai: "You mean Finn is still going out with Lina? Wow, Jim Carrey as found his Jenny McCarthy,"

Rory: "That's an understatement. What about you, I'm assuming you'll be busy with the Durham Group,"

Lorelai: "Get this. Luke wants to have a Valentines Day date thing and I happen to be able to make it,"

Rory's eyes widened: "Really? It was Luke's suggestion? That's unusual for him,"

Lorelai: "I know, isn't it! Either he's really into the whole marriage thing or something else is going on but he doesn't want to tell me and I'll have to find out by pressing him like a steam iron,"

Rory: "Tell me what happens, Rowenta,"

Lorelai: "Sure thing,"

Lorelai and Rory hugged and then departed.

The next day Rory was sitting at her desk in her dorm room when there was a knock at the door.

Lina's voice shouted: "Rory, can you get that?"

Rory sighed closing her book and got up from her desk.

Rory: "Just reminding you that I'm not Geoffrey from Fresh Prince, next time YOU'RE getting it,"

Lina: "But I'll bet this one is for you anyway,"

Lina was right because when Rory opened the door, Logan was standing there with flowers.

Rory greeted Logan nonchalantly: "Hey Logan, come in,"

She turned around and started walking away. Logan casually followed Rory back to her desk.

Logan: "Why do I feel like I'm competiting for your affection against a book?"

Rory: "Oh, I'm sorry Logan things have been kind of crazy around here. One of my classes ended early because we have a HUGE test coming the day after tomorrow and Lina has been occupied in her room for hours,"

Logan: "Actually, I meant my spontaneous romantic appearance,"

Rory: "Yeah well about that; I kind of knew,"

Logan: "How?"

Just then the dorm door flew open and Finn's voice shouting: "I scored BIG time my Red Sonja!"

Logan: "Ah, right… I forgot Finn is dating your cousin. It's still hard to believe,"

Rory: "I never would've guessed it myself but they are a perfect match for each other. So far they have ended up in jail for a day when they were caught skinny-dipping drunk in the park's lake. They ended up in the hospital together when they each broke a leg after a Thrill Skiing incident. They also ended up attending a charity event fundraiser in cross-dressing outfits,"

Logan: "Wow they are like a drunk Bonnie and Clyde aren't they?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Lina's voice.

Lina: "Rory, Logan… get in here! I have a BIG surprise for you!"

Rory closed her book for the second time.

Rory: "Bye bye Calculus, looks like this date is a bust,"

With that Rory and Logan walking into the front room where Lina and Finn stood fighting like kids.

Rory: "Okay, what's going on with you two?"

Lina held out the back of her hand to them and revealed a chunk of a diamond ring. At first it didn't even register in their minds what it meant.

Logan: "You're pretending to be Elizabeth Taylor and Finn is Dick Burton?"

Rory: "Is that a real diamond ring? It looks like a Ring Pop, that can't be a real diamond?"

Lina: "Hello? This is an engagement ring and yes it's real,"

Rory and Logan together shouted: "What?!"

Rory added: "Are you guys crazy? I mean, are you two ready for such a big leap like marriage?"

Lina: "Well we are crazy… about each other. There's no one else I'd rather be hitched with and it would keep a leash on this bad doggy,"

Finn: "I got no complaints and seriously where am I going to come across another crazy chick like this who won't run away when I feel like causing some trouble,"

Rory: "It's not like you're in Grease and are just going to drive off together…. You're getting married,"

Lina: "Rory, you're seriously dampening our happy announcement here,"

Finn: "Besides, that's not the entire bit of news we have for you,"

Logan: "Oh good, there's more. I can't wait to hear what it is,"

Lina: "We're eloping in Las Vegas today,"

Rory: "I think I'm beyond astonished at this point… a Shock Nirvana if you will,"

Logan: "I'll be damned,"

Lina: "That's not the best part…. You two (and Colin) are going to be witnesses for us,"

Rory: "You mean we're going, too? How?"

Finn: "Well I managed to get ourselves a private jet that will get us there none-stop and the Elvis Chapel is on special hold for us,"

Logan: "Ace, I think you should go get your boyfriend the Calculus Book because I get the feeling you won't have much time to make-out study otherwise,"

Rory: "Viva Las Vegas… I guess. First can I at least call my mother and let her know where I'm going? She'll want to be filled in with the festivities or she'll be "Rupert" about it when she eventually finds out,"

Finn: "Call if you must but make it quick. I'm flying on a jet plane, hopefully not like John Denver but I will be drinking so who knows,"

Rory quickly got her cell phone out and called Lorelai.

Lorelai was on the road driving through Stars Hollow when her cell phone rang.

Lorelai: "Morning honey, what's going on?"

Rory: "You'll never guess in a million years what kind of chaos is going on,"

Lorelai: "Ooh, you know I'm a sucker for chaos. Tell me, tell me,"

Rory: "Lina and Finn are eloping to Las Vegas… and Logan and I are going to be there as witnesses,"

Lorelai: "I was trying to figure out whether that was a joke or not but by your tone, I assume that's not the case. Did those two take a trip to a Funny Farm recently or something?"

Rory: "Probably but no matter what common sense I try to throw at them; I'm rubber and they're glue,"

Lorelai: "I hate it when that happens, I'm more of a paste person myself. Well, bring me back a souvenir,"'

Rory: "That's it?!"

Lorelai: "Oh, I forgot to mention… nothing with Elvis on it,"

Rory: "MOOOMMM!"

Lorelai: "Take it easy honey, you're stressing yourself out for nothing. Reality will hit them and they'll realize their mistakes hopefully before the "I do" part. If not then it will just be another What Happens in Vegas, Stays in Vegas casualty. They'd be in the same line as Brittany Spears so that would be something,"

Rory: "What am I supposed to do?"

Lorelai: "Just be a friend, that's all you can do at this point,"

Rory: "That's not very encouraging,"

Lorelai: "Unfortunately this is something they'll have to figure out on their own. All you can do is voice your concern but don't force your opinions on them or it'll have an opposite effect. Then step back and be their friend whether you agree with it or not. You never know what can happen and you don't want to seem like the bad guy there,"

Rory: "Thanks, Mom,"

Lorelai: "Have fun and whatever happens if Finn decides he wants to pilot the plane, take a parachute with you so you can bail out before it's the Day the Music Died again,"

Rory: "I'll remember that. Bye Mom,"

Lorelai: "Bye Rory, come back safely,"

Rory: "I will,"

Lorelai hung up and with good timing because she parked in front of Luke's Diner. She got out and was about to reach for the door when spotted Luke walking across the street from Doosie's to meet her.

Lorelai: "Gone to market?"

Luke: "Nope, I just came to greet you,"

Lorelai: "OH, I forgot you're staying in the Twickham House now!"

Luke: "That's okay, I knew you'd forget that's why I came here,"

Lorelai: "That and I refuse to take any kind of tour without a continental breakfast. It's the best part about travel afterall,"

Luke: "Right. Okay, we can eat breakfast here and then I'll be the tour guide for the day,"

Lorelai: "Like Dr. Frank-N-Furter?"

Luke: "Only without the whole Transvestite thing,"

Lorelai: "Okay, sounds like a plan to me,"

SO Lorelai and Luke sat down at the diner when Lane stopped by.

Lorelai: "Lane, it's so good to see you. You look good,"

Lane: "I look pregnant,"

Lorelai: "Better than looking like Michael Jackson,"

Lane laughed a little.

Lane: "True. So what will you two have?"

Lorelai: "Coffee and I think French Toast sounds good,"

Luke blinked.

Luke: "That's it?"

Lorelai turned to Luke.

Lorelai: "Yes that's it. Why, is it weird to you?"

Luke: "No, it's weird for YOU. You usually order three other things with breakfast, sometimes even four if you have to deal with your mother. Now that you're pregnant you're eating less than you did before? That doesn't sound right,"

Lorelai: "I'm not "Jaws". I'm not just an eating machine you know. I have times when I'm hungry and can eat a lot and there are times when nothing sounds good enough for me to eat,"

Luke: "But you're eating for two now,"

Lorelai: "SO? That doesn't mean I have to eat like Star Jones at an all you can eat buffet. I'm not Kate Moss starving myself or anything like that, I'm just pacing things so I don't get nauseated. Now if you don't MIND I would LIKE to get my breakfast before I don't feel like it anymore,"

Luke: "Fine,"

April was at school and opened her locker to find a piece of paper inside. Confused, April opened it and saw the words: "Meet me at the park at 5…. Freddy,". April closed the door with a smile on her face.

Meanwhile, the plane of fools landed and everyone departed off the plane.

Lorelai and Luke reached the Twickham House. Lorelai could see even from the front yard something that caught her eye in the backyard. She walked around the house and approached a strange garage-like building in white.

Luke: "Leave it to you to go directly here,"

Lorelai: "What is this?"

Luke: "It's the house for the boat,"

Lorelai: "It's AMAZING. Can I see what's inside of it?"

Luke: "Um, a boat,"

Lorelai: "I know that I just want to see it,"

Luke: "Well it's not quite done yet,"

Lorelai: "Yet?"

Lorelai carefully walked up to the door, unlatched it and swung it open. Her eyes widened when she saw Luke's father's boat no longer just a wooden object. It was bigger and actually looked like a fishing boat. There was white on the outside and a navy blue trim. The inside was not finished.

Lorelai in awe: "Gilliagan WISHES he had a boat like this!"

Luke: "You really think so? It's not even finished yet,"

Lorelai: "Yes but from what I can see right now, it will look like a yacht. Your father would be so happy to see this,"

Luke: "Thanks. I've been working on it when I have some time off of work and construction on the house has ended for the day. It's coming along slowly and there are a lot of things about building a boat I didn't know about so I had to consult some books. Other than that it looks like I'm finally making progress on it,"

Lorelai: "If the boat is anything like the house…."

That's when something glittered in the sunlight and distracted Lorelai. She turned her gaze to something not too far from the Boat House. The Chouppa with a golden varnish was standing there but something was different about it. Something was hanging from the middle of it… a baby seat swing.

Lorelai had light tears of happiness in her eyes as she caressed the swing with her hand and eventually went up to Gilbert the Goat.

Luke: "Is it too much? I was working on my boat when this thing caught my eye and I decided it looked so boring just standing here in the backyard like that. So I thought of a way to make a good use out of it. I remembered how much Rory loved swings when she was little so I thought it would be the best thing to do. This way our kid could have fun in our backyard,"

Lorelai hugged Luke so tightly to keep herself from just bawling all over the place. She couldn't hold back any longer and cried a little into his chest.

Luke: "Um, are you crying because you like it or are you crying because it looks like something out of "A Never-ending Story" which makes you cry all the time?"

Lorelai finally broke out of the embrace so that she could answer him.

Lorelai: "It's… perfect. Even Leonardo Devinci couldn't have thought of something better. I'm so overwhelmed right now with this I'm not sure I'm ready to see the house yet,"

Luke wiped away a tear from Lorelai's cheek with his hand, and then he let it rest there.

Luke: "I hope so because I don't want you to have to sleep inside the Boat House instead of inside the regular house,"

Lorelai laughed a little.

Lorelai: "Okay, let's go see inside the house,"

To cut a touring scene short, the entire downstairs that consists of a front room, a kitchen, and a bedroom that would be April's were done. Lorelai ooohed and aaaahhhed with all of it. The entire time Luke escorted Lorelai not leaving her side for a second. He opened doors for her and never let go of her hand.

Luke then led Lorelai up the beautiful grand staircase past the finished Nursery Room and to their master bedroom.

Luke: "The upstairs as you can tell isn't done yet. We're still working on it but I made sure to have the master bedroom done so that you and I could sleep here when it's your weekend to visit. Luckily for us, it was finished yesterday,"

Lorelai opened the huge door to see her new bedroom. It consisted of the same furniture from her old house, a poster with a picture of her old house on the wall, beautiful lavender-colored walls and anything else you could image it would look like (sorry I'm not an interior decorator, I'm not good with these kinds of things)

Lorelai was awestruck. She could hardly speak at all so Luke had to encourage her to step inside.

Luke: "It's not a vortex into another dimension like in the Poltergeist. You can walk inside,"

Lorelai just stood there like a statue with her mouth wide open so Luke had to take her by the arm and practically drag her inside.

Luke: "I know how much you loved the old house so I wanted to take as much of that and put it into this room as I could. I even managed to have the same bathroom made right beside it. So do you like it or are you appalled like when I put my grandmother's bedroom set in the old house?"

Lorelai had to formulate the words to say. Finally she spoke up with,

Lorelai: "Now I know how the people on "Home Make-Over Edition" feel like when they walk into their newly remade houses. I feel like everything that I have ever wanted in a house is right here in this room. You really didn't have to do this much. All I really needed was a house with a roof on it and I would've been happy as long as you're with me. I don't… I don't deserve this,"

Luke: "Hey, don't be like that. I didn't mean to make you feel guilty about anything. This is what I knew you would like and it makes me happy to know you love it. I'm not good with words or expressing things so building things is the only way I can show it,"

Lorelai: "You're doing pretty good on your own right now. Wow, it's big enough to fit us plus all the crap I have. Most of that stuff is in storage but the stuff I need is with me at the Durham Group…."

Suddenly Lorelai had a flash of an epiphany and put her hands to her mouth in shock.

Luke: "Lorelai?! What is it?"

Lorelai: "Clothes!"

Luke: "Clothes? Clothes, what?"

Lorelai: "Maternity clothes! I totally forgot I have to go shopping for those soon and there's no way I can take all of them with me to the Durham Group thing. By the time I get back from that I should be close to my fifth month and it'll be too late to do much about that. I guess I need to schedule a day for me to do it,"

Luke: "It's not that big a deal, why not do it today?"

Lorelai: "Today?"

Luke: "Now,"

Lorelai: "You want me to go shopping for maternity clothes now?"

Luke: "Not by yourself… obviously I'll go with you,"

Lorelai: "You will?"

Luke: "Do we really need to go over this again? Yes, I'll go with you shopping. I would've suggested it if I wasn't willing to go along. I mean it,"

Lorelai still a little suspicious: "Well… okay if you insist,"

Luke: "While we're shopping you should think of where you want to go to eat. It's Valentines Day so it's bound to be crowded no matter what restaurant we go to. So if we plan ahead then maybe we can get reservations,"

Lorelai: "There is only one place I want to go,"

Luke: "Where?"

So since I'm more into Luke and Lorelai for this episode I'm skipping through Rory's little adventure in a summary. Basically they all get to the chapel, Finn and Lina are dressed Elvis accordingly so are everyone else. Before Lina goes down the aisle Rory tried one more time to talk sense into Lina but of course Lina ignored her and walked down the aisle. The Elvis impersonator-type minister went on and when. When h hit the vows things started to go terribly wrong. Finn made a comment about Lina which rubbed her the wrong way, she retorted back and then both of them at the same exact time shouted: "What the Hell am I DOING?". They refused to marry each other and ran out of the chapel (followed by Collin fake crying with happy, proud tears) leaving Rory and Logan there. The minister asked them if they wanted to have a go, when they refused the minister asked if he's going to get paid. Logan sighed, got out his checkbook, wrote out a check, handed it to the minister and he and Rory exited the chapel. They met up with Finn and Lina outside who had decided to blow all of their saved wedding money on the casinos. Logan and Rory being smart decided to decline and hopped on the private jet plane back to Connecticut while Finn, Lina and Colin decided to stay in Vegas to play.

April was leaving her house in an excited mood.

April: "Mom, I'm going to park now to observe the differences in boy/girl aggressive behaviors for my report!"

Anna: "Okay, be home by seven because then supper will be ready!"

April: "Affirmative mother!"

With that April left. Anna came around to the door when she noticed April's notebook lying on the table in the kitchen. She picked it up and sighed,

Anna: "It looks like she forgot to take this with her. I better bring this to her so she doesn't have to go back and forth,"

Anna left the house with notebook in hand.

Lorelai and Luke sat down at Snippy's Tavern.

Just then Maisy and Bud came by.

Maisy: "Well, well, if it isn't the happy married couple. I'm glad to see you managed to pull yourselves away from the greasy foods at the diner to dine excellent cuisine here,"

Lorelai laughed: "Exactly why I chose this place to come to,"

Luke: "She wouldn't go to any other restaurant I suggested,"

Maisy: "She obviously knows a good thing when she has it,"

Bud: "Take your time to figure out what you want to eat and let us know when you're ready to order,"

Luke: "Thank-you so much,"

Bud winked, Luke blushed and Lorelai laughed. Finally Maisy and Bud left them alone.

Luke: "So what do you feel like having?"

Lorelai sighed while she looked over the menu.

Lorelai: "I don't know. There's been this weird thing lately where I'm totally starving one minute and then I'm not hungry at all the next,"

Luke started to look concerned.

Luke: "Are you okay? Do you think something is wrong?"

Lorelai: "Don't worry Luke, it's just my strange version of pregnancy. Same thing happened with Rory. I had no idea I was even pregnant until I couldn't fit into a dress I had sized months earlier. Then finally around the fifth month was when I started really chowing down. I haven't lost that appetite up until now when I got pregnant again,"

Luke seemed to sigh a little in relief.

Luke: "Then eat whatever you want even if it's weird,"

Lorelai thought deeply for a minute.

Lorelai: "Okay… a salad with Blue Cheese dressing and a piece of the chocolate cake. Oh, they have Chicken Parmesan! That too! That's funny NOW I'm hungry,"

Luke: "I've never been more relieved to hear you say that,"

Luke's face had a strange expression, which Lorelai caught when she looked up at him after he said that. It made her look at him with concern.

Lorelai: "What's wrong?"

Luke: "Huh? What do you mean?"

Lorelai: "Well first you seemed eager to do a whole Doris Day Valentines thing, there was your commenting earlier about my eating habits at the diner, you didn't leave my side for the entire time you showed me the house, when I mentioned needing maternity clothes you decided that we needed to purchase them today, you escorted me to the mall which you hate, and then I'm here at the restaurant and you keep shooting me these weird expressions. I can't tell but something is off about you,"

Luke: "Listen. We're married now; we should be spending the time together. I have April but she's not always going to be around especially with the tension between me and Anna…"

Lorelai sat up straight with an "aw" expression on her face.

Lorelai: "…You're lonely, aren't you? Liz and TJ are busy raising their son, April is with Anna at school, and I'm away with the Durham Group. That's why. Why when I'm around you, you act like the Secret Service. I can't believe I couldn't figure this out earlier,"

Luke couldn't make eye contact and he looked down sheepishly at the table.

Luke: "I'm not a hermit you know, I do sometimes want to be around people. Otherwise, I wouldn't have opened a diner… I would've been an accountant,"

Lorelai smiled and took Luke's hand.

Lorelai: "I know, Luke. I'm sorry I've been so wrapped up with Mia's death and work that I failed to be here for you when you want me. All you have to do is tell me… I don't always catch a clue until the mystery is all ready solved,"

Luke: "I just hate this whole thing. I'm a husband now and I just want to spend some time with my wife before she has my kid,"

Lorelai: "Luke, I love you, I love everything that you've done for me lately and I know I haven't been the most easy-to-handle wife but I don't want this little time apart from each other to get in the way of our marriage. If we can't communicate and figure things out with just four months then how can we hope to keep a happy marriage for the rest of our lives? There's only two months left of this employment and then I'll be home. I know you've been patient enough as it is… I just need for this to work for the future of our kid. Think of this time apart as a test of faith and patience. Please understand. If you're REALLY that against then I will quit and leave. Just say the word. Otherwise, please let me do this. It's something I HAVE to do or I'll never feel closure with my debt to Mia and there will be a constant threat to the Dragonfly,"

Luke: "You make it very hard for me to stay upset with you. Did you ever join the debate team at school?"

Lorelai: "No, I was too busy writing my phone number on the boy's bathroom walls,"

Luke: "Well you would've won every time."

Lorelai: "So…?"

Luke sighed: "I know you really well Lorelai so I know that if I make you quit this thing, you'll regret it later on. I understood when I married you that there would be times where you'd have to do things on your own. I hope you know the same goes for me. I do have April to spend some of the alone time with but the way things are now; I never truly realized how left-out you must've felt when I didn't let you in with her in the beginning, because I SURE feel that way. Do what you have to but don't over do it or I'll pull you out of there myself. Got it?"

Lorelai smiled: "Got it,"

April met up with Freddy in the park. The two of them sat on a bench while they gave each other Valentines Day gifts. They stood up to leave and just then, Freddy leaned in and kissed April on the lips very quickly. April hardly had time to realize what just happened and she stood there looking surprised. Finally April comprehended what was going on and decided she was happy about it. She smiled and then leaned in to kiss Freddy back.

A loud gasp interrupted April and she spun around to see her mother standing there with the picture of alarm on her face.

April: "MOM? What are YOU doing here?"

Anna revealed the notebook in her hand and held it out to April.

Anna: "You left THIS and I thought you might've needed for your report. As it turns out, a report was the last thing on your To Do list,"

Anna shot April a glare, which Freddy took notice of and started to squirm away.

Freddy: "Well I uh, better get going. Supper will be ready soon. Um, hello Ms. Nardini, bye Ms. Nardini, bye April see you in school tomorrow… I think,"

Freddy fled the scene leaving April and Anna standing there.

Anna: "You lied to me,"

April: "I didn't lie to you I just embellished more of a reasonable cover-up,"

Anna: "You lied to me!"

April: "I know, I'm sorry!"

Anna: "Why would you do something like that to do something like this?!"

April: "I don't know why, I don't really comprehend it myself. I just HAD to see him and I KNEW that you wouldn't have let me see him like this,"

Anna: "You're only thirteen years old! You're not old enough yet to have a serious relationship with a boy!"

April: "It's not like that Mom! I'm not a Siren trying to catch boys using my talents and then eat them! I only really like Freddy. He's nice, a good boy and he treats me like I'm Snow White. It's a good feeling Mom... I like feeling this way. Can't you understand?"

Anna: "I DO understand that feeling but you must get it through your head that you are too young to be experimenting with stuff like this! You have to concentrate on your school work and growing up to become a responsible adult,"

April: "Isn't being in love part of growing up? Isn't recognizing deep feelings and acknowledging hormones part of become an adult? Isn't going out, getting to know people, taking risks and have experience with the opposite sex ladder to adulthood?"

Anna: "Sure, when you're old enough to tackle it but it would be too overwhelming for someone your age,"

April: "All I did was KISS him! That's all I ever want to do with him! Can't you trust me?!"

Anna: "Of course I trust you but if I recall he kissed you first. He took advantage of the moment to do something to you that you didn't know he was going to do! And that was just with a kiss! What if somewhere down the line, he decided to try something more would you have been able to resist or defend yourself?"

April: "I did take Tai Kwon Do for three years so I could take him down if he tried anything funny. Besides, we were out in the open… at a park. If I had THOUGHT he wanted me to go out with him somewhere to make out; I would've said no,"

Anna: "It doesn't matter if a boy tries to force himself on you…!"

April: "He did not force himself on me! He would NEVER do that!"

Anna: "When hormones get involved people do things they swear they never would then they regret it and get punished for it!"

April: "Mom, you're overreacting way too much! Dad would've understood and let me go! He would've made me take him with me just in case but he would've at least let me do something I really wanted to do. Even if he didn't go with me, he would've trusted me enough to understand I know what I'm doing!"

Anna: "Don't you dare bring Luke into this, this is HIS fault to begin with!"

April: "All this stuff about guys taking advantage of girls isn't directed at Dad, is it? He's not irresponsible like that,"

Anna: "He was and then I was pregnant with you!"

April: "It wasn't his fault completely… it takes two to tango! Besides, he would've been here to help you raise me if you had told him about me! You didn't. You just chose to forget all about the fact that I need a father, too!"

Anna: "See, this is all his fault! Ever since you snuck out of the house to go and see him for that science project without consulting me; you have been rebelling against me! This isn't the West Side Story and I'm not the policeman. I'm your mother!"

April: "Dad has nothing to do with it… I'm an adolescent and dealing with personal issues! When I try to turn to you, you punish me like I'm doing something wrong. So when I go to someone who truly listens to me and is there for me, I'm just trying to become a stronger individual. I want to become a mature, responsible person and you can't blame Dad for the way I have to do that! I need support from you but I don't need you to shut me out from the world. Yes, the world is full of people and ways for me to get hurt but if I don't get hurt now then how can I deal with it when I am an adult?"

Anna: "I've had enough of this! We're leaving here right now and when we get home, you are going straight to your room without dinner!"

April: "Great, just starve your daughter too while you're at it! I'm sure Mary-Kate Olsen wouldn't mind!"

Anna: "Stop being so dramatic we're not in Orange County!"

April: "Stop treating me like a child!"

Anna: "Well that's what you are!"

April: "Then you'll never be able to see me for who I am!"

Anna: "I guess I won't,"

Luke and Lorelai were in the Twickham House arranging the bed for sleeping.

Luke: "I was thinking we probably should rename the Twickham House since it no longer belongs to Old Man Twickham because he's dead,"

Lorelai: "Rename the house? Crap Shack Number two?"

Luke: "Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "I told you before that I suck at naming things. I ended up giving the Dragonfly its original name because I couldn't think up a better one,"

Luke: "How hard could it be? You named our kid all ready, you named the microwave Turny,"

Lorelai: "Um, okay… how about Queen Lorelai's Palace,"

Luke: "… So "Twickham House" it stays,"

Lorelai: "Sorry,"

Just then the doorbell rang. Lorelai and Luke both looked at each other.

Luke: "Who could that be?"

Lorelai: "Chevy Chase in a shark costume?"

Luke: "I'll go see who it is if you do the sheet thing. I always end up tangling myself up when I try to put those things on the bed,"

Lorelai: "You're just lucky I used to be a maid otherwise I wouldn't even USE sheets,"

Luke: "That would be fine by me,"

Lorelai: "Very funny,"

The doorbell rang again.

Lorelai sighed: "Well you better go,"

Luke nodded and went to answer the front door. He swung the door open to see April standing there with a backpack. Her eyes were stained from tears and she looked horrible.

Luke: "April, what happened?!"

April looked down at her feet when she replied with: "Mom and I got into a BIG blow out fight,"

Luke: "About what?"

April raised her head to look at Luke: "….About Freddy… because I kissed him,"

Luke nodded in acknowledgement as he ushered April into the house. He closed the door behind her and that's when Lorelai came down the stairs.

Lorelai: "April? Luke? What's going on?"

Luke: "April and Anna had a misunderstanding. She needs a place to crash for the night,"

Lorelai: "Crash away Billy Joel,"

April: "Are you sure, it's okay?"

Lorelai waved it off and smiled as she said: "You're talking to a "Flee From Your Mother" expert. There's a bedroom downstairs your dad made for you so I guess you have to chance to use it now,"

April smiled a little as she replied with: "Thank-you,"

Lorelai: "Just mention me in you Nobel Piece Prize award speech and I'll consider us even,"

April laughed: "You've got it,"

The next morning, Luke woke up early. He turned in bed to see Lorelai still fast asleep next to him. He lightly patted her on the back as a small sign of affection so as to not wake her, before he quietly climbed out of bed. He continued to wear his pajamas as he walked down the stairs and past the room where April was sleeping. He noticed the door was opened slightly so he pushed it open a little more and peered inside to check on her. April was sleeping on her side, snoring a little. Luke soaked in the family atmosphere, took a deep breath and smiled. He then closed the door behind him and made his way to the kitchen where he started to make breakfast.

Plates of food sat on the table and Luke noticed it was unusual that Lorelai wasn't there yet. Normally the smell of food would've drawn her to the table like in cartoons.

Luke went upstairs and reentered the Master Bedroom. He walked over to Lorelai's side of the bed and bent down so he could be at her level.

Luke: "Lorelai, I made breakfast. Are you going to wake up?"

Lorelai stayed motionless.

Luke: "The food is going to get cold and I know how much you hate that,"

Lorelai continued not to move an inch.

Luke stayed there and studied Lorelai's face for a few minutes. Then he got a thought in his head, which caused his eyes to widen in a sudden panic.

Luke practically shouted: "Lorelai! Hey, wake up!"

When Lorelai didn't respond to that Luke decided to check and see if she was breathing by putting his face inches away from hers. At that same exact moment, an alarm clock went off and it startled Luke enough to forget how close his face was to hers. When Lorelai opened her eyes and noticed a face right there, she screamed and pushed Luke off of the bed where he landed on the floor. Lorelai jolted up in bed and looked to see who had been right up in her face.

Lorelai: "LUKE! You scared the Hell out of me! Next time you might as well stand there with a knife to complete the deal!"

Luke quickly stood up.

Luke: "I scared YOU?! You're the one who scared ME!"

Lorelai: "I did? How? All I did was sleep?"

Luke refused to say what had happened and mumbled: "Nothing,"

Lorelai: "No, it's can't be NOTHING. SOMETHING had to have happened for you to put your face inches away from mine,"

Luke mumbled nervously: "I was cooking breakfast…. Then you didn't…. and so I went to check… and then you wouldn't…. then I thought…. So I… but you weren't so…. Here we are,"

Lorelai: "SO here we are. Uh huh, I can translate your grunts by now but I still need help with your psychobabble. Throw me some nouns in there. Luke, come on. Why are you acting so creeped out like you just saw a ghost?"

Luke: "Sort of like that. I thought I saw…"

Luke stopped because Lorelai was given him such an intensely curious look that he lost his courage and decided to lie.

Luke: "….A spider crawling on you,"

Lorelai's eyes lit up in fear.

Lorelai: "A spider?! Where, where?!"

Luke: "It was just my imagination,"

Lorelai sighed in relief.

Lorelai: "I'm glad to hear that but thanks for being so concerned if it really was true. You know how much those things scare me. Heeeyyy, do I smell food?"

Luke was caught off guard for a second but them regained himself to reply with,

Luke: "Food…? Yes, food… I cooked breakfast for you. I know you like doing the whole breakfast at the diner thing but I thought it would be nicer if we could have breakfast here for a change,"

Lorelai: "I'm really tired this morning so I'm actually kind of glad. I had dream before I woke up,"

Luke: "Ah, so THAT'S why it took you so long to wake up and you only woke up because the alarm clock went off. Like on "What About Bob"

Lorelai: "Yeah, I was dreaming I was at the White House listening to Bush yammer on and on. Then all of a sudden his head turned into a strip of bacon. I was soo hungry that I jumped on stage and chased him around, threatening to eat him,"

Luke: "That was some dream,"

Lorelai: "You're telling me, the President never looked so good to me in my life,"

Luke: "I cooked bacon with the breakfast this morning,"

Lorelai: "Ah, see… it's fate!"

Excited about that, Lorelai slipped out of bed and threw a robe over her nightgown. She followed Luke downstairs and towards the kitchen just as April was exiting her room.

Lorelai: "Oh, good morning April,"

April: "Good morning Lorelai, good morning Dad,"

Luke: "So you slept very soundly last night,"

April: "I must've been exhausted from the shouting fighting match last night,"

Luke: "I just hate that you had to miss school because of it,"

April: "It's okay I just had extra credit work to do at school anyway. After what happened last night, Mom and I didn't even want to speak to each other. Mother didn't want me to come here but I refused and came despite that. I couldn't stand to be there any longer. I needed a quite place to collect my thoughts and be able to work things out with her,"

Luke: "You're welcome here with me anytime,"

Lorelai winked: "After all there's a special room just for you to stay in. Besides, you can get another mother's perspective on things,"

So the three of them sat at the table and ate breakfast together. Until April got up and walked into her room to get dressed.

Lorelai gave Luke a serious look.

Lorelai: "You HAVE to call Anna you know?"

Luke: "I know but I don't have to be Shirley McClain to predict how she's going to react to all of this,"

Lorelai: "What else can we do? When Rory and I had a big fight like this and she ran off on me to stay with the Grandparents, I was freaking out,"

Luke: "This isn't going to go over very well. She'll probably find some way to blame me,"

Lorelai: "Luke…?"

Luke: "Lorelai, it's very clear to me out of this incident that April needs more encouragement and support in her life. She's been so closed off from other people and now that she's reaching out to them, she's being punished for it? That's not fair!"

Lorelai: "You're going to ask for Partial Custody aren't you? You brought it up once before and now I feel like it's the only option you have in your head,"

Luke: "Wow, you're good,"

Lorelai: "No, I'm just Shirley McClain. Seriously Luke, you have to consider the fact that Anna won't take it lying down. She won't let it happen without a fight and court battles are messy. The one in a Few Good Men sticks in my head. Everything from your past will come up. Do you honestly think you can handle all of that? What's more it won't only effect you but it will effect April and Anna's relationship with you too,"

Luke: "The only way to know for sure is for me to call Anna,"

So in short, Luke called Anna and just as predicted; Anna yelled at him. Anna was so relentless about everything that Luke announced his wanting partial custody of April. When Anna refused, Luke stated he would take her to court. Anna vowed he would lose and hung up on him.

Luke: "I didn't want to seem like the bad guy there but I just HAD to go on with it,"

Lorelai: "Well you know how I feel about the situation but I want you to know that I support you and I'm here for you all the way,"

Luke: "Thanks, I might need it,"

Lorelai: "Especially if the Wicked Witch of the West Anna sends her Flying Monkey Lawyers at you,"

Luke: "SO would that make you the bucket of water?"

Lorelai: "God no, I would be Glenda the Good Witch… she has the most amazing hair and I love the whole glitter/bubble thing,"

Luke: "I better tell April,"

Lorelai: "You're not alone, I'll go with you,"

**The Next episode I will probably skip over for now since it's so close to the actual show's version….**

**Episode 15: "Trial Under Fire"-** Luke is on the spot when he's ordered to take his custody battle of April to court by Anna. He however, decides not to inform Lorelai when the court date is so she doesn't have to get involved. Luke tries his best during the trial but Anna is relentless and won't back off hurting him in order to keep April. Luckily for Luke, April had called Lorelai hours before and Lorelai is there for Luke when things turn really ugly. She testifies with everything she has. Can even Lorelai be persuasive enough to convince a jury… or Anna? Rory applies for future jobs after college and takes a trip to Boston for a big opportunity.


	12. Episode 17: Jealousy Can Even Sink

**an-angels-light and lukeandlorelair4ever- Thank-you so much for your comments! I hope you enjoy this newest episode!**

**_Okay, so I FINALLY have this episode finished! Thanks goes to _**VFCMM77 **_from the CW boards and_** LoganNRory4ever **_for giving me enough information about boats to get this story through! Also, as stated many times before please excuse my spelling of famous people's names I hope you at least get the hint of who I meant to say. _**

**Episode 17: "Jealousy Can Even Sink A Boat"**

Everyone in Stars Hollow was waiting in Miss Patty's hall for Taylor to start the town meeting. Luke was on his cell phone talking to Lorelai.

Luke: "I can't believe you have me coming here to this stupid thing just so that you can hear it over the phone,"

Lorelai: "Hey just because I can't be there physically doesn't mean I can't be there in spirit! When Taylor starts speaking just hold the phone up, okay?"

Luke: "I feel as if I should replying to that with a: "Yes Master" like Egor,"

Lorelai: "It's not Egor, it's Eye-gore… remember?"

Luke: "That's the Young Frankenstein version,"

Lorelai: "There's another version of Frankenstein? Oh well, it doesn't matter. Come on, Luke! We'll make Taylor go crazy, it'll be fun,"

Luke: "Maybe for you but I don't think it'll have the same effect for me,"

Taylor finally made his way to the podium.

Taylor: "Folks, hey settle down. Folks!"

Everyone continued to ignore him.

Taylor: "Excuse me, people of Stars Hollow….!"

Jackson stood up and finally said: "The bearded dragon wants to start the meeting,"

Everyone stopped talking and Jackson sat back down. Taylor cleared his throat.

Taylor: "I called you all to this meeting because… Luke, what are you doing?"

Luke holding the cell phone up, blushed a little as he replied sheepishly: "Lorelai is on her cell phone and she wants to hear the town meeting, so I'm holding the phone up. Let's just get this thing over with,"

Taylor: "Okay. Well the Spring Fling is coming around the corner and I have major plans for it this year. This year, we're converting it into a Water Safety Seminar,"

The entire room groaned loudly.

Luke: "Lorelai says she always KNEW you had water on the brain!"

Taylor: "I do not. I was simply thinking ahead to the summer where most of the town will be experiencing some sort of water-type activity. I just thought I should brief the entire town on boat safety,"

Babbette: "This isn't the National Coast Guard for cryn' out loud, we don't even have a lake in town big enough to do "water-type activities" with. We have to go over to Litchfield,"

Taylor: "Litchfield may not care about their citizens but I do. What if people don't take the proper precautions, someone gets hit in the head with a paddle, falls over board and drowns?"

Luke: "Lorelai says then maybe there'll be human-eating Piranha in the lake that would get rid of the body…"

Taylor: "Lorelai, you're being obtrusive, stop it!"

Luke: "Lorelai says: "I'm not even here and I'm still getting Taylor riled up. This is fun,"

Taylor: "This is a very serious matter. There are people out there who can't start their speed boats…"

Luke sighed: "She said "Dirty"

Taylor: "It is not dirty, it's true. What if nobody has ever water skied before and wants to this summer. They could get very hurt if they do it wrong,"

Luke sighed even harder: "She said: 'Even DIRTIER"

Taylor: "Would you hang up with her before I install a "cell phone during a town meeting penalty law" effective tonight?"

Luke: "Lorelai, I'm officially off Annoying Taylor Phone Duty. Bye!"

With that Luke hung up.

Luke: "Lorelai said she wandered if the Bearded Dragon was going to hook up with a Bearded Lady?"

Patty: "You mean West Side Tilly?"

Kirk: "No, old Mrs. Thomas,"

Taylor glared at Luke.

Taylor: "Why do you keep on relaying her messages to me?"

Luke: "Because she's right, it is fun to see you get riled up. You really DO look like a dragon with that smoke coming out of your ears,"

Taylor: "Can we please get back on course here! I'm taking this very seriously and I hope that all of you will too,"

Miss Patty: "But why are we doing this in replacement of the Spring Fling?"

Taylor: "Because I'll be going on vacation to the Bahamas the following week. When I get back it will be a few weeks before summer and it will be too late then,"

Kirk: "Huh? Last year didn't you go to the Bahamas, Taylor? Right I remember now, you told me how you fell over the side of the boat and had to have some 70 year old use CPR on you,"

Sookie: "Wait a minute, you're just doing this so that you can learn how not to drown in the Bahamas?!"

Taylor: "Now people it's just a tiny inconvenience…"

Gypsy: "Get him!"

The entire town started ganging up on Taylor.

Theme Song

Lorelai was surrounded by a group of executive-looking people men and women dressed in suits holding clipboards. Lorelai greeted them with a professional smile.

Lorelai: "Welcome Durham Group to the Albany, New York newest addition; "The Morning Dove Inn". We have made major improvements with the exterior and interior. We decided to sort of follow the ideals of what an inn with the word "dove" in it should look like. So we went with pale tones especially white, off-white and pale yellow. For the furniture we used soft wood colors to blend with the light atmosphere and not overpower the inn with too much color. We also decided to go with couches, beds and sofa chairs that have light blue to add a variety of color and liven the inn up without over doing that. The kitchen is where most of the yellows are except for the appliances, which we went with, metallic and white.

There are ten bedrooms each with two queen-sized beds, a bathroom, a fireplace, entertainment appliances such as televisions, curtains, a small end table, a table lamp and floor lamp, ceiling fans, a closet (complete with hanging rack, hangers and a small safe for personal items), a phone and a modem jack for people who need internet access.

For the moment we are still interviewing people for employment positions. There are some really good applications out there so the decisions are tough. I will be happy to lead a tour through the inn so you can see for yourself the amount of love and care that has gone into bringing this inn to life.

Speaking of bringing things to life, this reminds me of the feel I had when I became a first-time mother. I was alone and needed a place to live. The only place I knew that gave me hope of giving us the kind of life I wanted, was an inn placed in the tiny town of Stars Hollow, Connecticut called "The Independence Inn". The owner was compassionate and gracious enough to allow me to work for her because of my determination to do a good job. Not only that but she also gave us a place to live there. It was very hard to work and raise my daughter but I was happy because I knew it would all be worth it someday. We were bound for better things all we had to do was get through the tough times. The Independence Inn did indeed give me the independence I needed and I was finally able to work my way to the top as the Head Manager. I was able to buy a house and affording school wasn't so hard anymore. When the owner moved away to California and left me in charge of the inn, it was when I knew I had made it.

That very inn I loved so much ended up in a fire caused by an electrical problem and was forced to close. It nearly broke my heart. I have never forgotten how much the inn was like a home to me. When I opened my own inn "The Dragonfly Inn" I wanted to make sure to convey that feeling to other people. I have used those same kinds of feelings and dedication to my inn and the inns I have been working with during the past four months. Now I'm blessed with a husband and another child on the way. This child will grow up with stories of the inns, which are important to me and hopefully my love for them will pass down onto her. I hope that she will take over for my inn someday when I'm not able to. I thank all of you for the opportunity to work with such a great company that truly cares for people and their families,"

The group clapped proudly and some of the women had tears in the eyes. Just then Lorelai's cell phone went off and she looked to see who was calling her.

Lorelai: "My first-born daughter is calling, perfect timing isn't it? If you just go to the kitchen and let the amazing new chief serve some amazing dishes for you, then I'll be right with you after I take this phone call,"

The group agreed and started walking away except for Mike Armstrong who stayed behind.

Mike: "Great job, you have all of them in the palm of your hands!"

Lorelai rolling her eyes: "Good, I'll just make some bread out of them. You're looking like Mr. Burns from "the Simpsons", it's really starting to creep me out. Mike, I really need to take this call,"

Mike: "Okay, okay. I'll meet you in the kitchen,"

So Mike walked off and Lorelai called Rory back.

Rory: "Hi Mom, what took you so long to answer?"

Lorelai: "Oh apparently being pregnant means you have to learn how to cook using people,"

Rory: "Huh?"

Lorelai: "I was entertaining the Durham Group and told them my story. It was like I was Barbara Streisand in "A Star is Born" it was GREAT. But then Mike had to ruin it by a comment, now I just feel dirty and I have to try and wash this damn spot out of my hands,"

Rory: "I was calling because I got a phone call from the new station in Boston where I applied for a position,"

Lorelai: "Really? What did they have to say?"

Rory: "They want me to go for an interview,"

Lorelai: "With a vampire?"

Rory: "No, with me,"

Lorelai: "Even better. Well that's so great, honey. When is it?"

Rory: "In two days,"

Lorelai: "I know you'll wow them! Good luck!"

Rory: "Thanks Mom for being a good cheerleader,"

Lorelai: "It was either cheerleading or cooking. SO it was either wear the flippy skirt or an apron… the decision was a no-brainer,"

Rory: "Good choice. Okay Mom, I've got to get to classes,"

Lorelai: "Okay sweetie. I love you, say hi to Johnny Depp for me,"

Rory: "Sure thing, I love you too. Don't work so hard,"

Lorelai: "Me? I have no idea what you're talking about,"

Rory: "You ARE pregnant so you should be taking it easy. You thought the whole interviewing people for positions process would be laidback but from what you've told me it's far from the case. Especially with your eating habits being unpredictable lately and lack of sleep, I don't want you to overexert yourself. Remember what happened to Laura in "Little House on the Prairie","

Lorelai: "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Bye Rory,"

Rory sighed: "Bye Mom,"

Lorelai closed her cell phone and stuck it back into her pocket. She started walking to the kitchen when she suddenly felt so dizzy that she had to stop and put a hand on one of the sofa chairs to keep herself from falling. Finally she was able to shake it off and went into the kitchen acting as if nothing happened.

Again sorry but this is going to be another one of the episodes where I'm going to summarize Rory's part because I have short time. So Rory is in Boston waiting in a room full of other girls also interested in the position. Most of them seemed to be right off of America's Next Top Model. They chatted about boys, clothes, fashion, and etc. while Rory organized her references and personal notes.

Meanwhile Lorelai was running around upstairs giving the newly acquired staff a tour of the guest rooms. She was now speaking to the maids.Lorelai as she spoke she walked over and pointed to what she was talking about.

Lorelai: "Okay maids, welcome to your corner offices. These are the guest rooms and each room must be given the same kind of care you give to your own bedrooms. As matter of fact they require some extra love and care as if you're adopting them into your family like Angelina Jolie. Every morning at ten o'clock it is your responsibility to clean each room. Unlike Bush's proposal with the education system; No room should be left behind. You must remove all the sheets and pillowcases so they can have a de-bacteria bath. However, washing the comforters is also just as important because guest's hands and sneezes could be all over them. Those don't need washing everyday but definitely need tending to before the next guest comes. Worse comes to worse we have extra comforters in the linen closest. To prevent further spread of bacteria attend to disinfecting the doorknobs on both sides of the doors and on the TV remotes,"

The maids nodded their heads in agreement and took notes.

Lorelai: "Also remember that there are many people out there who have severe allergies and unless you have an inhaler in hand, you don't want them to have asthma attacks. So please make sure you dust as much as you can especially around the windows and on furniture,"

The maids nodded again.

Lorelai: "Good. Now I need to emphasize something important. Each guest who is visiting the inn, comes with their full trust in the staff so they don't have to worry. With that in mind, any form of stealing money or possessions from ANY guest's room won't be tolerated. Not only will you be fired immediately following an investigation, but you may also face Larson charges. So no Dodger's from Oliver Twist here or you'll be sleeping with the fishes… compeshe?"

Maids: "Yes, Mrs. Gilmore-Danes,"

Lorelai: "Glad to hear it. Now I want you all to separate, find your own guest room, practice removing the sheets and putting new ones on because they can be a pain in the ass if you don't have a knack for working with them,"

Everyone agreed and dispersed into each room, leaving Lorelai free to walk away. She walked out of the room and to the top of the stairs.

Lorelai: "Now that I have a moment to myself, I can go to the kitchen downstairs and get something to eat,"

Mike Armstrong was approaching the stairs from the bottom floor and looked up to see Lorelai there.

Mike: "Hark, what light thru yonder window breaks. It is the east and Juliet is the sun,"

Lorelai: "I'm not the sun, I'm the whole solar system buddy. Quote more Shakespeare to me and I'll make you an asteroid and shoot you out of the galaxy," (a hypocrite considering she just mentioned something from Mac Beth to Rory)

Mike laughed nervously: "Okay, okay I give,"

Mike made his way up the stairs as Lorelai made her way down them. They barely passed each other when he just so happened to stop and turn around to see Lorelai as her legs seemed to come out from under her and she started to fall forward. Mike reached out and grabbed her with both hands just before she fell and pulled her backwards. Luckily Lorelai managed to grasp the rails to keep from landing on her back. Both of them didn't dare move an inch until Lorelai was sure she had firm footing on the stairs. Finally Lorelai turned to face Mike and laughed forcingly.

Lorelai: "Oops, sorry I guess I lost my balance there for a second…. I'm no Mary Lou Retton"

Mike didn't buy it and looked at her with concern.

Mike: "I don't know, it seemed more than just that to me. I thought for sure you were going to faint or something,"

Lorelai forced a reassuring smile.

Lorelai: "Of course not. I'm fine, I just lost my balance that's all. I was just really hungry and didn't pay attention to where I was walking. Once I go and eat I'll be perfectly fine… like Popeye with Spinach,"

Mike was still not convinced but he knew he wouldn't be able to get her to admit the truth so he just shrugged.

Mike: "Fine, whatever. You better go into the kitchen and have them serve you something right away. I don't want you to get hurt, okay?"

Lorelai: "Okay…"

Mike: "Oh by the way, I left my cell phone in the car and the phone lines are being installed later today. Can I just use your cell phone to make a few quick calls?"

Lorelai took her cell phone out of her coat pocket and handed it to Mike.

Lorelai: "Just make sure no one catches you with a pink cell phone,"

Mike: "I have a sister, I'm used to it by now,"

Lorelai walked into the kitchen while Mike dialed a number.

Mike: "Hello, this is Mike… we need to talk about Lorelai Gilmore,"

Meanwhile Luke was at the diner with April sitting at the counter.

April: "I'm so glad our school has spring vacation because I really need it right now,"

Luke: "Me, too. You know what it's perfect timing because I JUST finished the boat and I wanted to test it out. Would you like to go with me?"

April: "To the lake in your boat?"

Luke nodded.

April: "I would like that very much it would be like real-life Marine Biology,"

Luke: "I'm glad to hear that,"

Just then the diner phone rang and Luke answered it.

Luke: "Luke's, what do you want?"

Mike: "Hello, it's Mike Armstrong of the Durham Group…"

Luke: "Ah right, listen I've got work to do here so would you hurry this up?"

Mike: "I don't know if this is really any of my business but I decided it was time for me to butt in,"

Luke: "You sound like the narrator in "Stand By Me"… get on with it,"

Mike: "It's about Lorelai…"

Luke now was interested.

Luke: "What about Lorelai?"

Mike: "Hmm, how can I say this…? She hasn't been acting quite right lately, within the past week I have noticed some very worrisome things. She often has to lean on furniture to support herself, she has fallen so many times I've lost count, and just a few minutes ago she almost passed out and fell down the stairs doing a perfect impression of Scarlet O'Hara,"

Luke's eyes widened as he commented with: "She almost fell down the stairs?! Uh, I KNEW this would happen! I KNEW that she would overwork herself and like an idiot I just HAD to let her do it. I really am like Egor…"

Mike: "Uh Luke?"

Luke: "What?"

Mike: "I called the Durham Group, lied, told them Lorelai's doctor called and ordered an immediate bed rest at home. We talked it over and the Durham Group has decided she's worked long enough so she can go home with the knowledge that the old Independence Inn will soon be hers. Now all is left is to actually get her out of here and that's why I called you,"

Luke: "I see…. I think I got it. Well luckily there happens to be a lull right now but I have my daughter kind of here visiting. I can drop her off at the house and then I'll be there to drag Lorelai home,"

Mike: "Good idea. I called you because I thought if ANYONE can get her out of here it would be you. I'm relieved to hear that you're just as concerned about her as I am,"

Luke: "Yeah… of course…"

Mike: "Goodbye Mr. Danes,"

Luke: "Bye Mike, thanks,"

Luke hung up the phone, stared at it for a moment and then turned to April. April looked up at him with curious eyes.

April: "What was that all about?"

Rory was finally called in for the interview and sat on a chair across from a suit-wearing, stern-looking, dark-haired man. Rory felt a little intimidated but she tried to shake it off. The man asked her many questions about her past journalist history as well as dealing with the public. Then he asked her questions on what she thought was wrong or right. Lastly he asked her how important it was for her to get a story. Rory answered him the best she could and admitted things she wished she could've held back. At the end the man sat there and looked her right in the eyes said…

Man: "When it comes to being a field reporter, you have to be stubborn, determined and hungry to get the scoop. Every second counts and things can happen so fast that you may lose your chance. You can't be timid and worried about hurting people's feelings just to get the story. What it comes down to is what's in the public's best interest. Our viewers don't want to see a vapid, air-headed college girl who has no opinions of her own except what awful clothes the people were wearing. Our viewers also don't want to see some hard-assed college girl bite people's heads off and out for blood. We're not tabloid's or paparazzi we're newscasters. We are supposed to be the voices of the public. So with that said, there has to be a middle. A common ground for common people. You are the only girl I have seen so far who may have the potential I'm looking for. But if I push you, would you push back or would you break?"

Rory: "My life has been anything but easy. Nothing has been handed to me on a silver platter and what has I have regretted taking without working hard for it. My dream has always to be like Christina Amenport because I believe HER to be the common ground for the common people. She has a voice that reflects she truly cares about people. I realize that she must've had to do some shoving to get what she wanted but it has never affected her one bit. You can't see it through the screen all you can see is what she allows you see. Of course I have questioned my self constantly about whether or not I could handle the pressure of being a field correspondent. Every time I've pondered that, I received one answer. If it's for the sake of my dream of doing something I love then I would have to. Otherwise my dream would just be that… a dream. It wouldn't become a reality. This position is one I feel is perfect for me. I can start out small as a fill-in for the original reporter until after she's back from maternity leave. At the same time I can take courses at Harvard for my Master's degree. When my time with temporary fill-in terminates then I can always find somewhere else here in Boston to go. I can try to join the Boston Globe's staff or perhaps a permanent position will open up for this station for me to take. Either way this possibility is one that will open doors for me. I believe it deep inside my soul,"

Man: "Enough of the Robert Frost/ Emily Dickinson talk, Miss Gilmore. Keep in your mind; talk like that may distance you from making a connection with the public. Then again talking like a Valley Girl will do the same so again there has to be a middle,"

Rory: "Boy there is a lot of middles… I bet the beginnings and endings are feeling very left out right about now,"

Rory suddenly realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth in shock as the man just sat there. Suddenly he cracked a very slight smile and gave one chuckle.

Rory: "I'm so sorry I realize that was very inappropriate. I have this thing with my mother and it some times pops up out of the blue like the shark in Jaws…."

Man: "That is what I'm talking about Miss Gilmore. You have a deep connection with your mother I take it? You have to be able to spread that connection out to your viewers. Reporters who are solid and boring are way less approachable then those who can show their soft, human qualities like a sense of humor. They are less rememberable and popular as well. Much like the differences between Barbara Walters and Geraldo. Liking a certain reporter is what keeps viewers tuning in to our newscast as opposed to other ones. So I urge you not to lose what unique personal qualities you have that sets you apart from other people if you wish to have a successful career as a field reporter,"

Rory: "Aw, you're an old softy under that tough exterior, aren't you? My Step-Father is very much like that,"

Man: "Well, I hope you're used to it…"

Rory looked up at him with wide eyes.

Rory: "Why is that?"

The Man cracked a small smile.

Man: "That's for me to know and for you to find out. You ARE a reporter after all,"

Rory still wasn't sure if he meant what she thought he meant.

Rory: "So are you saying…?"

The Man shot up out of his seat and waved right to the door.

Man: "You are not the last person I have to interview and it wouldn't fair to them if I just gave the position to you. IF you do have the honor of having this job, you will receive an official letter in the mail next month,"

Rory stood up from her seat and started walking to the door.

Rory: "By the way, you never told me your name. If we're going to be working together some how I would like to know your name,"

Man: "You can call me Mr. Snuffleupicus"

Rory gave a wink as she said: "Okay then, Good-bye Mr. Snuffleupicus I hope to see you soon,"

With that Rory walked out of the room.

Lorelai was pointing out where the phones were to the phone/cable guys when there was a knock on the door.

Mike's voice called out: "Lorelai, can you get that?"

Lorelai: "If I got married and got pregnant, then I can get a door,"

Lorelai walked up to the door and swung it wide open. Luke was on the other side. He took one hand, grabbed Lorelai's arm and pulled her outside.

Lorelai: "LUUUUKKEE, let gooo!"

Luke: "No, we're going… NOW,"

Lorelai: "My husband is kidnapping me!"

Mike: "I'm not Kevin Federline, I'm getting you back to Stars Hollow where you can relax and be at home,"

Lorelai: "But the Durham Group…!"

Mike: "….Said you've done all you have to and are free to go!"

Mike came along with all of Lorelai's belongings.

Lorelai: "What about the Dragonfly…?"

Mike: "Give us a month and the Independence Inn will be yours,"

Lorelai seemed a little relieved but was still reluctant to leave and Luke had to keep on dragging her to his truck. Mike threw her luggage into the back bed and Luke held the passenger door open for Lorelai.

Lorelai stood there glancing at the door unsure of what to do.

Luke: "Lorelai, what are you just standing there for? Get in,"

Lorelai: "I'm having a horrible "the Hitchhiker" flashback here,"

Luke: "You're being ridiculous. You're taking this way too seriously,"

Lorelai: "I know you better than you think. I have a feeling if I get into that car I'm going to end up somewhere I don't want to be… like the Sahara Desert or something,"

Luke: "You really do think I'm here for something else. It's almost like you can't accept the fact that you're free to go home now. Like some caged animal who's owner is letting them back out into the wild. You're so used to running around pushing yourself to the point of exhaustion that you can't see how much it's been hurting you. When you're not working like crazy you don't know what to do with yourself because it seems wrong. But you're not the only one this stress is hurting. Everything that happens to you happens to the baby inside of you and I highly doubt it she can take pain as much as you can. Now the worst is behind you, all of your responsibilities are done except for one… to take care of yourself,"

Lorelai took a deep breath and then exhaled. She shook off whatever else she was concerned about until it wasn't there anymore. Finally she smiled brightly at Luke.

Lorelai: "Okay, you win. Let's go home,"

She sat inside the car and Luke closed the door behind her.

Lorelai sat there staring with a look of surprise as she noticed the truck stopping at a very large building with ambulances parked out in front.

Lorelai: "THIS isn't home. Luuuukkkee, what are we DOING here?"

Luke: "This is where we're going BEFORE we go home. The hospital… so you can have a check-up,"

Lorelai: "I knew there was some sort of ulterior motive. You have been hanging around my MOTHER for too long,"

Luke: "I've NEVER hung around with your mother,"

Lorelai: "Ah merely being in her **PRESENCE** is enough. Tricking me into thinking I was going straight home, all the while forcing me to go into the hospital for a check-up without me knowing…. Sounds like my mother to me,"

Luke: "I'm not Benedict Arnold here, I didn't betray you or anything. I just knew this was the only strategy to get you here. Lorelai, I am really worried about you. Ever since the morning after Valentines Day when I thought I saw you not breathing…"

Lorelai: "You thought I stopped breathing that morning? I knew you were acting strange… I just wish you would've told me…"

Luke: "Well I couldn't, okay. I thought I was over-reacting and it just seemed stupid to me. But ever since then I've had this bad feeling that there's something wrong or something bad is going to happen. I don't want that to happen,"

Lorelai: "Nothing bad WILL happen, I've had a baby before and nothing happened then,"

Luke: "No offense but that was a long time ago and you were so young when it did. Now you're forty years old and you don't have the laid-back kind of life you had when you were a teenager…"

Lorelai: "Uh hello... I lived with my PARENTS… it wasn't exactly like living in Disney World!"

Luke: "You know what I meant! You've had so many stressful things going on within the past couple of years. Especially having to work with the Durham Group, not eating right and barely sleeping. Now let's go and make sure everything is okay,"

Lorelai refused to move and just sat there looking miserable.

Luke: "Lorelai? What's wrong?"

Lorelai: "I'm not going,"

Luke hung his head in exasperation.

Luke: "After all that I said you still aren't going?"

Lorelai: "I'm afraid…."

Luke: "Of what? Needles?"

Lorelai's lower lip quivered as she held back tears that were forming.

Lorelai: "No that…. that they'll say…"

Finally Lorelai couldn't hold back anymore, starting crying hysterically and Luke had to reach over his seat to hold her.

She cried into his chest: "… that I can't have coffee!"

Luke looked as if someone threw a brick at his face.

Luke: "What?! You're getting all hysterical because you're afraid the doctor might tell you that you can't drink coffee?!"

Lorelai: "I can't help it! I love coffee and all these stupid hormones are making me think I can't deal without it! It would be like taking away my air!"

Luke pried Lorelai off of him so that he could stare her down.

Luke: "I think having to live four months without coffee is better than having to live the rest of your life with guilt if something did go wrong because of it,"

Lorelai pouted: "Not fair being right all the time. Just once I would like to be right,"

Luke: "Well at this moment you are definitely left,"

Lorelai sighed and then with a wince said: "Fine, I'll go in. There, happy now?"

Lorelai and Luke waited in an examining room for the doctor to return. Finally and woman with curly red hair, a white doctors lab coat, a clipboard and a stethoscope came in.

Doctor: "Well I have the results from your blood pressure, blood tests, and etcetera. Also based on your personal accounts of what has been happening over the past couple of months, I do see some major health concerns but nothing we can't work at. Due to the amount of severe stress and over exhaustion, you have very erratic blood pressure levels and it can be very dangerous not only to yourself but also to your baby. You overexert yourself so much during the day that your blood pressure skyrockets and by the time you actually go to sleep for the night it drops to dangerous levels the next morning. It is too early in your pregnancy for me to suggest complete bed rest however I can't allow you to continue going at this harmful pace. For the next few months up until you give birth you must remove yourself from any undue stress. You can still work but I want you to take a half hour break every two hours. Now I'm not saying that you should take that break just to eat. You can eat, put your feet up, watch TV, read the newspaper, or whatever else as long as you relax yourself. I am also concerned about your lack of gaining weight. Given your height and approximate weight, you should have doubled your weight by now and that is not the case. I think your problem occurs not only due to pressed time but also not "feeling hungry". So it is another good reason for you to have the every two hours break. Give it a few weeks and you should be able to realize how much your appetite has grown. You shouldn't be apprehensive about eating a lot, you haven't before and you definitely shouldn't now. Does all of this sound reasonable to you?"

Luke firmly: "Yes,"

Lorelai nervously: "Um, what about coffee? Can I still drink that?"

Doctor: "I have heard about your coffee addiction so I am aware that restricting coffee would make you depressed. You are allowed to have one cup of regular coffee in the morning until your last couple months of pregnancy. Any other time besides that, I recommend decaf or better yet… juice. Also, please restrict drinking sodas with large amounts of caffeine in them… drink diet sodas instead. In addition, you should be careful not to eat too much red meat. Other than that I can't at this time force you not to,"

Lorelai: "I can deal with one cup of REAL coffee in the morning and then decaf for the rest of the day…. I think. Everything else you've stated has strong points I can't ignore. I guess I'll have to learn how to "take it easy" very soon and get used to it for a little bit. Thank-you so much for being so understanding about all of this,"

Doctor: "Believe it or not it's not all that uncommon. It goes along with the times we live in. Just make sure you take care of yourself and others who live around you,"

Luke: "I second that,"

Rory returns to her dorm and sees it is covered with hundreds of wedding dresses. Roselyn comes in with a look of frustration and tells Rory of how Paris suddenly flipped out about what color of white would look better with her skin tone so she rented hundreds of them to find out. Rory with lots of catch-up studying to do tells Roselyn to deal with it herself and locks herself up in her room.

Lorelai was riding with Luke back to Stars Hollow when she suddenly remembered something and pulled out her cell phone.

Lorelai: "Hello Mom, it's me Lorelai,"

Emily: "I guessed that since I thought I heard the phone groan from across the room. So what did you call me for?"

Lorelai: "I just came back from visiting the doctor…"

Emily: "The doctor? Why did you visit the doctor?"

Lorelai: "Because he was feeling very lonely ever since he found out the nurse was really a man,"

Emily: "Lorelai, don't be so snarky. Just tell me the truth,"

Lorelai: "It was just for a check up. She told me that my blood pressure is going up and down like an elevator and I need to avoid any unnecessary, stressful situation. So I can't go to Friday Night Dinner tonight. Good-bye,"

Lorelai hung up before Emily had time to retort.

Luke: "I can't believe you just did that, Lorelai. Do you really expect that will work?"

Lorelai: "This time yes but not without some serious consequences tomorrow. I won't be able to use that next time but I'm hoping in a month I can use the whole "bed rest" excuse,"

Luke: "You're taking this for all it's worth aren't you?"

Lorelai nodded: "Like the judge in the Anna Nicole Smith trial,"

Luke: "Right"

Sookie and Michel were arguing in the kitchen.

Michel: "Oh come on Wolfgang Puck, just this ONE time?"

Sookie: "No, no way am I stooping down to that level,"

Michel: "But they are just like any other guest sleeping in this inn right now,"

Sookie: "Except they don't chew on shoes or drool all over the place,"

Michel: "Babies do that too!"

Sookie: "One last time… NO! I am NOT going to make a special meal just for your dogs!"

Michel: "This is discrimination against me being French and loving dogs!"

Jackson stepped in just at that time.

Jackson: "I don't think not wanting to serve dogs counts as hating the French. I mean she's a chief… she LOVES French food,"

Lorelai cooing: "Aw, it's good to know this place is in capable hands while I'm gone,"

Sookie: "Lorelai! What are you doing here?!"

Lorelai: "Well I could hear you two arguing all the way from Albany New York and I had to come back so I could be Al Sharpen,"

Jackson: "Seriously Lorelai why are you here?"

Lorelai: "It's a long story but my service at the Army is over and now I'm home free,"

Sookie: "So does that mean the Disney World inn is going down and we're going to invade it soon?"

Lorelai: "Yup just like

Michel: "So you can be useful once in a while,"

Lorelai: "When I'm not in charge who gets paid… yes,"

Michel: "Fine, I will return to the unruly guests but this discussion of food for my dogs is far from over,"

With that Michel slinked away. Jackson kissed Sookie on the cheek and left too.

Lorelai: "I have to get going. I just stopped by to let you know that I'm ready to go back to my own little inn…"

Sookie: "You came back way sooner than what was expected. Did something happen?"

Lorelai shifted nervously as she tried to think of how to answer her. Finally she decided to just come right out with it.

Lorelai: "I must've over exhausted myself because I started having near fainting spells. Mike must've caught on because he talked to the Durham Group, convinced them to let me go early, called Luke, then Luke came, kidnapped me, threw me at the doctor, and now I have come back being told that I have to take it easy every two hours. The doctor also added I need to eat and drink more often and carefully,"

Sookie looked very worried when she heard this.

Sookie: "She told you, you have to eat more? You? The person who puts any man to shame when it comes to eating? Why on Earth would you have to have a doctor tell you that?"

Lorelai: "Oh Sookie, don't be like that. Don't worry, I was just working so much that I had little time or energy to eat. Now that I'm back to my normal routines here I can go back to the pace I normally have. I'm fine Sookie, it was just a weird thing, okay?"

Sookie smiled: "Okay, that's a relief. Just make sure you take it easy,"

Lorelai: "Well I'm not Paris Hilton but I'll try,"

Sookie: "Good, you better,"

Lorelai: "Oh believe me Luke is already on me for it,"

Sookie: "That sounded a little dirty but I'm glad to hear it. He's one of the very few people who can do it. He's a very good husband… just a notch under Jackson,"

Lorelai: "He is giving Jackson a run for his money at this point… about to win the Boston marathon. It's funny, I feel like I have to do this not just for me or for the baby but most importantly for him too. For someone who sure complained about kids and families a lot, he really loves the idea of being in a family with kids. I really don't want to screw this whole thing up so if I have to go against my rhythm and take it easy then I have to do it. It's like he's a Mickey Rooney character in an Andy Hardy film,"

Sookie: "Well I'd be careful if I was you, you know how quickly Luke changes directions sometimes,"

Lorelai: "Yes it would be nice to have a weathervane for his mood gusts but I'm used to his shifts by now,"

Sookie: "The only person who can fight against Luke's stubbornness is someone who is just as stubborn herself. You're even more stubborn than Judy Dentch,"

Lorelai: "I always thought that lady had something I admired. Okay, I've got to get going Luke is waiting for me in the truck. I'm coming back to work here tomorrow. Bye Sookie,"

Sookie: "Bye bye, you're Highness,"

So Lorelai and Luke arrived at their new house. Luke went around the truck to open the door for Lorelai. She got out and followed him to the door of the house.

Lorelai: "Oh yeah I totally forgot that the house wasn't finished yet when I last saw it,"

Luke: "No longer is this the Money Pit, it is now the closest thing in America to Buckingham Palace,"

Lorelai: "I don't know if I like that idea, it would make YOU Prince Charles and imagining you with those ears scares me,"

Luke: "You went with Charles instead of William? Great, thanks a lot,"

Lorelai: "Hey I'm married and pregnant but not delusional,"

Luke opened the door. He and Lorelai walked inside. Lorelai took an official tour of the house when they met up with April.

April: "Hey Dad, hello Lorelai,"

Lorelai: "April, what a surprise. Nice to see you again… under different circumstances I hope,"

April: "Yes thankfully. It's Spring Break for my school and Luke has custody rights for the week,"

Lorelai: "That's really good to hear. It will be like living in a real house again with a kid around,"

Luke: "Of course April is willing to be if you need an extra help for anything,"

April: "Yes, I heard a summary of your current situation so if there's anything I can do to make things easier just let me know. I am fully trained in most domestic and responsible duties,"

Lorelai: "That's a very sweet gesture Shirley Temple. Thanks a lot, I'll try not to be too much of a pest,"

Luke: "Yeah well at this point she and I are going to have to be the pests to get you to relax,"

Lorelai: "Where's the Raid spray… just in case?"

Luke: "I'm serious,"

Lorelai: "I know you're serious, that's half the fun,"

April: "Okay settle down you two. Dad, you haven't shown Lorelai your completed boat yet,"

Luke slapped his forehead.

Luke: "Oh yeah. I almost forgot. Come on,"

The three of them exited the house and went around to the back yard. When they approached the Boat House, Luke swung the doors opened to reveal the newly finished white and navy blue fishing boat.

Lorelai: "I can't believe this was the same chunk of wood that was just sitting in my garage for two years,"

Luke: "I'll admit even I wasn't sure if it would ever get done but I'm glad it did because the boat came out better than what I expected,"

Lorelai: "All you needed was inspiration Michelangelo,"

Luke: "So, I was going to take it out on its first trip to the lake tomorrow. Do you want to go with me?"

April's eyes widened.

April: "What? Dad, you asked me to go with you tomorrow,"

Luke: "I have all week to spend time with you April, I'll take you the next day. Lorelai will probably be working for the rest of the week so tomorrow might be her only opportunity to take a half day,"

Lorelai: "Luke…"

April: "No, it's okay. I'll just stay here and read tomorrow or something. No problem you two have fun okay?"

April gave a forced smile, which fooled Luke but Lorelai caught on a little bit.

Lorelai: "Why don't you come with us? The more the merrier, right?"

Luke: "I don't know if the boat can take three people at once,"

April: "No, it's okay. I'm fine with it. Now let's go back inside because it's dinner time and Dad should get started with cooking,"

Luke: "Oh right. Man, you sure are on things today April. I'm glad you're around,"

April laughed nervously: "Yeah well…"

The next morning Luke was heading to the diner while Lorelai went to the Dragonfly, leaving April waving with a frustrated look on her face. The minute they were out of sight April huffed away and marched to the Boat House. She threw the doors opened and just stood there staring at the boat with a glare of hatred in her eyes. Soon the hatred washed over into sadness and she walked up to the boat. She ran her fingers over the haul and then climbed inside. When she got inside she just lay down on her back staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes started to well up with tears and she rolled over to her side to see the engine not too far away. She got up and moved over to where the engine and the cooling system were. She sort of gazed at them for a long time with different emotions reflecting in her eyes.

April: "I can't take this anymore! It's not FAIR! I just want to… I don't know… DO something to this STUPID boat! Hey, if I take a part out of the boat and alert Dad to it before he leaves with Lorelai then maybe he will be so grateful; he'll let me go with him instead of Lorelai! That's the PERFECT plan!"

So excitedly April crawled out of the boat and went to the tool-chest against the wall. She opened it, grasped a screwdriver, and then walked back over to the boat. She climbed inside and went back to the cooling system where she proceeded to pry a small part out of it. She got out of the boat and shoved the part in her pocket. However, unknown to her there was a hole in her pocket and the part fell out onto the floor. April walked over to the tool-chest and left the screwdriver on top of it. With that she proudly walked away.

Luke finally returned to the house and met up with April inside.

Luke: "Huh? Where's Lorelai, she should've been here by now,"

Just then the phone rang and Luke picked it up.

Luke: "Hello, Lorelai is that you?"

Lorelai: "No it's Jacob Marley calling you from the underworld, of course it's me,"

Luke: "Excuse me but when I set a time for you to come home I kinda expect you have been in this house enough to know how to get here,"

Lorelai: "I'm sorry Luke but I just can't make it there,"

Luke: "What, why not?"

Lorelai: "The Smiths unexpectantedly showed up after they had cancelled and so now I have to get them settled in. By the time I get home it should be sunset and it would be too late for anything really. Why don't you take April with you instead? That way at least someone will be with you to test the boat out,"

Luke: "The…. SMITHS, huh…?"

Lorelai: "Yeah I mean John just got so exhausted from being involved in unnamed crimes that he had to find somewhere to crash,"

Luke sighed: "Okay, I get the hint. I'll go to the lake with April. Is there REALLY a John Smith there?"

Lorelai: "I dunno ask Pocahontas. Have fun and be careful,"

Luke: "Right. Call me as soon as you get out,"

Lorelai: "That means you'll have to actually carry your cell phone with you,"

Luke: "I've picked up a few tricks while you've been gone. I take my cell phone with me everywhere now,"

Lorelai: "Uh huh…. Fine then I'll call you when I get out. Bye,"

With that Lorelai hung up and spun around to return to the almost barren front room.

Lorelai: "Sorry about that John Smith, right this way,"

She gestured at the air where a guest should've been and led the way to the stairs.

Luke who had just hung up the phone turned around to look at April.

Luke: "April, are you still interested in going to lake with me in my new boat?"

April asked curiously: "Why, what happened?"

Luke: "Lorelai is tied up with work right now and she can't get away so she suggested I stick to my original plan of taking you with me instead. Would you like to do that?"

April's face lit up and she replied: "You bet!"

Luke: "Okay put on some really warm clothes and get ready then we'll go,"

April practically skipped off completely forgetting about what she had done earlier that day.

Luke and April arrived at the lake with his truck towing the boat along. He backed the truck up to the water and then carefully freed the boat into the water. When he finally had it steadied enough, he waved for April to join him. April climbed in and Luke started the engine. It sputtered at first but then it finally caught on and the boat moved forward towards the middle of the lake.

Meanwhile Lorelai parked her Jeep in her new driveway. She got out and sighed.

Lorelai: "Too bad John Smith couldn't stick around. Things were so slow and boring today that everyone suggested I go home. Fine by me, I can call Luke and see how things are going with those two,"

Lorelai picked up the phone, dialed and waited. She would have to wait because Luke had left the cell phone in the front seat of the truck and it kept on ringing. Finally the cell phone's voice messenger came on the line.

Lorelai: "Hi Luke, it's Lorelai. I'm just calling because you told me to when I got home and a lucky coincidence is that I'm home now. But knowing you, this message won't do me any good because the phone's not with you. Call me when you do eventually come back from your trip. Bye,"

Lorelai hung up but something was still nagging at her.

Lorelai: "Hmm, maybe he didn't go after all. Maybe something came up and he had to drop April off somewhere. I better go check the Boat House,"

So Lorelai walked outside and went to the boathouse. She opened the doors to discover that it was indeed gone.

Lorelai: "Okay, guess not,"

Suddenly something shiny on the floor reflected enough light from the starting to set sun to catch Lorelai's attention. She walked over to the floor, slowly bent down and picked it up. She examined it in her hands for a little bit but still had no clue as to what it was.

Lorelai: "Ooh a mystery,"

She then noticed the screwdriver sitting on top of the tool chest and she walked over to it. She was placing the screwdriver inside the draw when a thought suddenly occurred to her. She quickly closed the tool chest and started walking fast out of the Boat House. She continued down the street until she went into the Book Store. She walked over to the register where Andrew was.

Andrew: "Oh Lorelai, can I help you with something?"

Lorelai: "You've had a boat before and have been around boats, right?"

Andrew: "Well I WAS in the navy for a little bit so I hope so,"

Lorelai presented Andrew with the part she had found on the floor.

Lorelai: "Could this possibly be from a boat?"

Andrew: "I don't know there are many things that can be from besides just a boat,"

Lorelai: "What if it was pried off by a screwdriver?"

Andrew: "You know if it is from a boat it looks like it could've belonged to the cooling system,"

Lorelai: "Cooling system? If a piece was missing from it would that be bad?"

Andrew: "Oh yeah, it could cause MAJOR problems. The engine could overheat, catch on fire, or the worse case scenario is it could cause the engine to take on water and the boat could sink,"

Lorelai's eyes flashed with horror. Quickly she gave Andrew her thanks and raced off.

Luke and April were removing the fishing poles from the lake.

Luke: "Well two fish are better than nothing,"

April: "Unfortunately we had to throw them back,"

Luke: "It's the law and I'm not much of a rule breaker,"

April: "You're not Danny Zuko from Grease, that's for sure,"

Luke took both rods and put them on the bottom of the boat. Then he went to the engine and started it up. The engine sounded horrible and Luke had a strange look on his face. That's when he started to notice smoke coming out of the engine. He inspected the engine further and to his horror he saw water streaming in through it. He jumped back and panic reflected in his face.

April noticed the terrified look on his face and quickly raced over.

April: "Dad, what's the matter?"

She gasped when she saw the smoke and gasped even louder when she saw the water.

April: "The boat is leaking!"

Luke: "Yes I kind of noticed that!"

April: "How did that happen?!"

Luke: "I don't know maybe when I built the boat I forgot a piece in the engine or the cooling system… I dunno the point is the boat is going to sink!"

April: "What can we do?"

Luke: "We can't restart the engine like this it would be way too dangerous and I know you can swim like a fish but I can't swim at all,"

April: "This is bad. Maybe I could swim to the shore and then call for help on your cell phone,"

Luke: "Even with your swimming Flipper, it's too far away you could never make it. I don't want to put you in that kind of risk. I just HAD to forget the STUPID cell phone!"

As Lorelai walked down the street she noticed a truck parked with a speedboat in tow. Kirk was making sure the boat was secure.

Lorelai: "Kirk, what are you doing with a speed boat?"

Kirk: "Well Taylor has me in charge of taking boats to the lake in Litchfield in preparation for the Boat Safety Seminar and he's paying me so I can't say no,"

Lorelai: "Kirk, please take me with you!"

Kirk: "I have a wife,"

Lorelai: "Yes I KNOW that I'm married too! I have no intentions of cheating with you! I need to get to the lake in Litchfield and I need a boat!"

Kirk: "Really, what for?"

Lorelai: "Luke and April took his boat out to the lake. I found a piece that might be missing from the boat and they could be in serious trouble. So please ditch the geek costume, turn into Superman and help me out over here!"

Kirk thought about it for a second then replied with: "Really? I always thought I was more of a Spiderman,"

Lorelai in exasperation: "FINE, you're Spiderman… now are you going to help me or not?"

Kirk threw a fist in the air and declared: "Spiderman to the rescue!"

He then accidenly punched himself in the face. While he rubbed his face in pain, Lorelai scrambled to the passenger door. When she got inside she honked the horn, scaring Kirk out of it and he ran to the driver's door.

The boat was now filling really fast with water. Luke and April sat on the highest part of the boat.

Luke: "If it gets really bad I just might have to carry you on my back while I try swimming to the shore,"

April: "You said yourself that you can't swim! It would just get both of us in trouble,"

Luke: "I don't know what else to do! This is all my fault! I should've double checked the boat to make sure everything was there and then I should've tested it out myself! Now I have to figure out a way to make sure my daughter doesn't drown,"

April: "It's not your fault Dad…. it's not…"

April wanted to confess but when she looked up at Luke and stared at his face, she could feel the weight of disappointment on her shoulders.

April: "…It could've happened to anyone,"

Just then, Kirk pulled up to the lake. He and Lorelai quickly raced out of the truck to try and spot where Luke and April were.

Lorelai: "There, in the middle! That has to be them! Come on Kirk, we've got to get this boat in the water!"

Kirk and Lorelai worked together to get the speed boat in the water. As they did Luke and April noticed from where they were that people were there.

April: "Hey look! They've got a boat! Maybe they came to rescue us!"

Luke: "Nobody knows that we're here except for… no way. She wouldn't…"

Kirk was trying to get the motor going. He pulled and pulled, finally he gave it one good yank and the engine started BUT he pulled a little TOO hard and went flying backwards, out of the boat and into the water.

Lorelai: "Are you okay Mr. Limpret?"

Kirk: "Yes,"

Lorelai: "Okay good, go to Luke's truck and see if there's rope we have to somehow get the boat out of the lake. It's his dad's,"

Kirk totally soaking wet ran to the bed of Luke's truck and rummaged through what was there. Finally he came across a couple of long ropes. He raced over to Lorelai and handed them to her.

Lorelai: "Thanks, you stay there,"

Kirk: "What, why?"

Lorelai winked as she replied with: "It's safer for the both of us. Besides, I have experience with motor boats from all the summer camp I had as a kid… okay so it was more like escaping from the camp,"

Lorelai got the boat going and surprisingly had a good handle of it. As she approached Luke's boat he was at a loss for words.

Lorelai: "So Captain Ahab, plan to go down with the ship or are you Jack from Titantic?"

Luke: "Lorelai, what the Hell are you doing here?!"

Lorelai: "It's so good to see you too. Save the formalities and let's concentrate on getting the two of you out of here. I'll explain everything later and I mean EVERYTHING…"

Lorelai shot April a look and April looked down in guilt.

Lorelai handed the rope to Luke and Luke tied three rope ends together. He then tied one end to the hull of the boat and then took the other end with him on the speedboat. The three of them squeezed into the speedboat where Lorelai lead them away back to the shore. As they got there the rope was so tight, Luke couldn't exit the boat or he would've lost his grip on it so Kirk got the keys from April and backed Luke's truck up as far as he could. It still wasn't enough. Lorelai who had ran to Kirk's truck came back with another rope. Luke tied it to the end he hand in his hand. He connected the rope to the back of his truck and got into the driver's seat. He carefully put the truck into drive and moved it up forward he barely moved an inch but the other boat was too heavy. So luckily there was another rope in the speedboat that they used to connect to the main rope and then to Kirk's truck. With the two trucks moving, it finally had enough strength to pull Luke's boat along however it gained more water as it did. Also, the rope ends started tearing and the back of Luke's boat did too. However, the boat finally made it far enough so that Luke untied the rope, backed up the truck into the water and with the help of Kirk and April got the boat safely attached to the trailer.

Kirk: "Well now that I have this boat in the water I have to go back and get the others,"

Lorelai: "Thank-you Kirk so much. You have no idea how much,"

Kirk: "It's no problem for Spiderman,"

Luke: "Thanks Kirk,"

Kirk nodded, got into his truck and then drove off into the sunset.

Luke turned to Lorelai.

Luke: "What are you doing here?"

Lorelai sarcastically: "Well you see I didn't have enough excitement in my life what with being pregnant and all so I thought going on a rescue mission was just the kind of thrill I was seeking,"

Luke: "Lorelai, I didn't mean to snap at you like that. I'm just overly upset and confused right now,"

Lorelai: "I called you and when you didn't answer I got suspicious,"

Luke: "You believed me about the cell phone thing?"

Lorelai: "Of course, you're not a good liar. Besides, there is only one other person in the world that I trust more than you,"

Luke: "I'm glad you did. Damn it, this was SUPPOSED to be a leisurely trip to the lake… how did things get so out of hand?"

Lorelai revealed the part she had found to Luke by holding it out to him.

Lorelai: "I think this might have something to do with it. I found that on the Boat House's floor,"

Luke's eyes widened: "Wait a minute, this was from the cooling system. There is no way that could've come out of the boat by accident. There is no way I could've forgotten something like that. I couldn't have been that irresponsible and careless with the boat,"

April was just kicking rocks with her feet but refused to make eye contact with Luke until Lorelai ran out of patience with her.

Lorelai: "April, maybe you could shed some light onto this situation,"

Luke looked perplexed.

Luke: "Huh, what? Why April?"

He sharply looked at April. April took a deep breath and finally raised her head.

April: "I took that piece out with a screwdriver. It was my intention to alert you before you left with Lorelai but when it was determined that I would go with you; in my excitement I forgot,"

Luke: "YOU did this? You purposely sabotaged my boat? Why would you do such a thing?!"

April: "I was upset and angry! I felt like you were treating Lorelai more special than with me so I wanted to do something I could get more praise from you!"

Luke: "I didn't treat you unfairly! The plans changed that's all! I still would've taken you out on the boat, just on another day! That wasn't going to change!"

April: "But…"

Luke was now getting very fed up with April.

Luke: "How on Earth can I trust you now with what you did? Do you know how worse the situation could've been? What if Lorelai hadn't figured it out and didn't come for us? What's even scarier than that is what if it was Lorelai who came with me instead? Huh? Not only would've my life been threatened but also hers and the baby's! You're just lucky everything turned out the way it did…!"

April: "I'm so sorry!"

Luke: "You're supposed to be smart… how could you have done something so stupid! Maybe your mother was right maybe I AM a bad influence on you!"

April: "No, that's not true!"

Lorelai shoved Luke and he stumbled in surprise. The fighting was quickly put on pause.

Lorelai: "OKAY! You two are doing a wonderful flashback performance of my father and me but break it up! You two are doing nothing but shouting at each other and trust me shouting doesn't resolve anything. It just makes matters worse. Luke you go and get the boat/truck ready so we can leave, meanwhile I'll talk with April,"

Luke: "But…"

Lorelai shot him a sneer.

Luke sighed in defeat: "Fine, I'll go to my corner,"

Luke walked away leaving Lorelai there with April. April completely emotionally drained, sat on the sandy ground. Lorelai carefully and slowly joined her.

Lorelai: "You were jealous,"

April: "I was not,"

Lorelai sort of laughed: "YES, you were. That's why you did… what you did. When Luke made plans with you and then broke them; it hurt you. You wondered if he did it because he loved me more than you. Jealousy is okay it reminds us that we're human but it can be dangerous too. Jealousy kills people, starts wars, and it can even sink a boat. As much as I love Luke the problem sometimes occurs where he doesn't recognize jealousy or hurt. Sometimes he's blind to it, which is kind of hypocritical considering he's prone to it himself. But he means well. He is constantly trying to make sure everyone is happy. He is so busy doing that he just can't multi-task enough to realize he may be unintentionally hurting someone. You have to tell him what you're feeling otherwise he won't know. If you feel like you're being treated unfair say it to him. Even if your scared of his reaction to it. Because often he can come up with an alternative plan. Just give him time to let things sink in first,"

April: "I get it now. It's just… now he hates me. He's disappointed in me because of what I did,"

Lorelai: "He does not. He's just feeling hurt from all of this… maybe even a little guilty himself. He wouldn't be judgmental enough to let this one little incident change the love he has for you. That's not your Father... he's not that kind of man. Like I said, give him some time and then go and tell him how you really feel. Hopefully he'll understand… if not then I'll verbally knock him upside the head like Alice to Ralph until it does sink in. Okay?"

April smiled.

April: "Okay. You're very good at this,"

Lorelai winked: "Years of practice. We should get back to the truck so we can go home. I think we definitely need a really good meal with pie and ice cream,"

April reached over and hugged Lorelai.

April: "Thank-you,"

Lorelai: "No problem… Boat Breaker,"

Lorelai laughed but April held it in until she couldn't any longer and she laughed too. April stood up and then helped Lorelai to her feet. The two of them walked back to the truck together. April then walked right up to Luke.

April: "Dad, can we talk please? Without yelling?"

Luke nodded: "Of course,"

He and April talked privately while Lorelai walked over to the passenger's side of the truck. She turned around and watched as the sun disappeared over the horizon of the lake. When it did, April and Luke joined her with smiles on their faces.

Lorelai: "Better now?"

Luke: "Much better, Doris Day… thanks,"

Lorelai: "Good, then it's time for food,"

Lorelai went to move by suddenly she stopped and grabbed her stomach.

Luke panicked shouting: "Lorelai! What's the matter?!"

Lorelai waited a minute before answering.

Lorelai: "She kicked… I felt her kick,"

Luke breathed a sigh of relief and then replied with: "She did?"

He walked over to Lorelai.

Lorelai: "There, there it is again! Wanna see?"

Luke: "Well, I'm not…"

Luke started but before he could refuse, Lorelai grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

Luke: "Oh yeah, look at that,"

Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

April: "Can I feel it too?"

Lorelai: "Of course you can, come over here,"

April walked over and placed her hand on Lorelai's stomach. She giggled when she felt it kick.

Lorelai: "With all that kicking I think I might have to be a Soccer Mom,"

Luke: "Please God, no,"

The next episode…

**Episode 18: "Lorelai on Connan O'Brien Meets Bono"- **Connan O'Brien stays at the Dragonfly Inn and after having a great time he asks who's the owner of the inn. When he learns of Lorelai's story he personally invites her to come back stage to his show. Lorelai asks Rory and Luke to come with her but Luke refuses. When they leave for the show and Luke finds out that Bono is the musical guest, he starts to get itchy and finally he goes off to join them. Not a moment too soon because the second guest on the show cancelled their appearance and Lorelai takes the stage! Lane has her baby.


	13. Episode 18: Lorelai on Conan Meets

_I felt so upset and depressed about the recent news on no 8th season that I couldn't even THINK about sleeping. So instead I wrote the 21st episode before this one I intended to write so I can write my last episode before the real one ends. It's my personal race of closure and I feel as if I have to do this. In the episode after this one Richard has his heart attack and I figured that wasn't as important to get out as my two-parter finale. So with this said please for now click to the newest episode on the bottom… here is the summary_

**Episode 21: "**_**Life is a Major Pain**_**"- **_Emily and Richard discover they are low on money and decide to live in Stars Hollow, much to Lorelai and Luke's dismay. While Lorelai tries to balance the stress of dealing with them and with the new construction of the Butterfly Inn, she starts to feel pain and worries. She decides to keep it a secret. Meanwhile, Rory organizes herself for the big move to Boston. When she attends the college graduation ceremony an even BIGGER event happens that throws everyone into a panic._


	14. Episode 21: Life is a Major Pain

_**hottie1993**- Luke DOES make references believe it or not, it's just with his dry undertone it is much more unnoticeable than Lorelai because she puts emphasis on them. Luke references (excuse my horrible spelling but I hope you get what I mean)- the Matrix, Dylan Thomas, My Little Pony, Star Wars, P is a Door, like a horror movie, National Velvet, Journey, Lords of Flat bush (most of these JUST from season 4 BTW and I mean anything before Season 7 too), Thelma and Louis, Lancelot, and I could keep going on but I'm just using up more space I could use for the story. Also, with all the time he has spent with Lorelai there is a possibility he could pick up a few current references from her. If not then for a fact he could have heard them from the news because what new station DIDN'T do a report on Britney Spear's fallen life or Anna Nicole's death? The point is that I appreciate his humor much more than most of the actual writers do and I like to give him more of a personality. I write the references with SP's voice in my head and that's the way I wish them to be read as well. I'm just sorry it hasn't been conveyed as much as I would like. Anyway, I hope that helps you out more so you can read this with a different view on it and be able to enjoy the story better. I might have over-done it with the first couple of episodes that I wrote to make them funnier but after those I found a nice rhythm to it that I like and have stuck with it. Everyone writes fanfics differently and it helps to open people's minds I think. Not everyone will agree to a specific author's way of writing and that's understandable. So I take no offense at all, I just try to explain my views on why. _

_**ggandothlover****- **Last episode's town meeting was actually a spontaneous thing. I needed a teaser and I needed to find a reason for Kirk to take a boat to a lake then viola I put the two together. It came out really good and it makes me laugh when I read it because I swear I wonder why ASP never thought of doing the cell phone thingy herself. Thanks so much for your kind comment, when people laugh I get great satisfaction out of that. _

_**an-angels-light****- **Season 7 just seemed a little out of place to me and only recently have I been able to connect this season to the other ones. So writing this allows me to show them how it all could've gone if they just looked outside the box. It's sad the show has to end like it does. Writing this is cathartic for me. Thank-you for your feedback! _

_This is really a two-parter episode but I think it would be way too long to make it just one episode. So I just split them up like I did with episodes 8 and 9. _

**Episode 21: "Life is a Major Pain"**

Rory knocked on the Twickham House's front door. She heard Lorelai's voice.

Lorelai: "Come in!"

Rory: "Come in?"

Rory opened the door and walked into the front room. Lorelai was lying on a couch watching TV with a big bowl of ice cream and a big bowl of popcorn both on top of her pregnant stomach. Next to her on the couch was Paul Anka, just as relaxed as she was.

Rory: "Mooomm!"

Lorelai: "Oh, hello Honey,"

Rory: "You were supposed to meet me at the mall in Hartford so we could go shopping for things I'm going to need for the move to Boston! I called your cell phone AND home phone and you never picked up either phone,"

Lorelai: "Well see, I was craving a huge bowl of popcorn. Of course I HAD to add jalapeno peppers and ketchup to the popcorn. Then it was REALLY spicy so I wanted something cold to counteract with it. The solution? A HUGE bowl of ice cream with chocolate syrup and whipped cream, of course. SO I sat down and there wasn't a table to put these bowls on and then I remember my stomach would work as a substitute table. I put the bowls on my stomach, turned on the TV and there was "Look Who's Talking". I couldn't pass it up so I got all comfy and then the phone rang. But I was WAY too comfortable to get up and I really got into the movie,"

Rory: "You eating a bowl of popcorn with jalapeno peppers and ketchup is one thing but choosing "Look Who's Talking" over meeting up with your daughter is just not right. Come on…"

Lorelai: "Wait, this is the part where John Travolta DANCES,"

Rory: "John Travolta dances in EVERY one of his movies, you're not going to miss anything,"

Lorelai: "I forgot that this is my favorite part about being pregnant; sitting it front of the TV stuffing my face with food…"

Rory: "You do that even when you're NOT pregnant, but shopping with your daughter… priceless,"

Lorelai: "But the ice cream is going to be soup soon if I don't finish it…"

"Well put it all in a blender, make it a shake and take it along with us,"

Lorelai: "Ew, that's disgusting,"

Rory: "Oh and sitting here eating popcorn with jalapenos and ketchup on top isn't?"

Lorelai: "What do you have against me, Don Imus?"

Rory: "I'm not going to let you slack off on responsibilities. Now come on…"

Rory removed the bowls of food while Lorelai reached out for them in dismay. Rory put the bowls in the kitchen, returned to the couch where she grabbed Lorelai by the arms and started pulling her up.

Lorelai eventually joined in and she soon was standing with a pout.

Rory took one look at her and sighed.

Rory: "Okay, I'll buy you an ice cream cone at the mall,"

Lorelai's eyes lit up with excitement.

Lorelai: "Ooh, yay!"

She ran for the door.

Theme music

Lorelai and Luke were in bed sleeping. It was VERY early in the morning when a sudden loud "bang" woke them up with a jolt.

Lorelai: "AH, Air Raid!"

Luke: "Air raid? In Stars Hollow?"

Lorelai: "Oh sorry, I was in the middle of a dream where I was the queen of a powerful kingdom where the palace was made of candy and there was a chocolate moat…."

Luke: "Please stop describing this Candy Land dream of yours or I may go into a sugar-induced coma just by listening,"

Suddenly the loud noise happened again.

Luke: "What the heck is going on out there?"

Lorelai turned over so she could see the clock.

Lorelai: "It's five thirty in the morning! Who the Hell dares to make all of that noise at five thirty in the morning… Rosie O'Donnell?!"

Luke: "Even she wouldn't dare to interrupt you from your Candy Land dream,"

The loud bang happened again, THIS time it nearly shook the house. Lorelai and Luke leapt out of bed and scrambled for clothes to put on.

Lorelai and Luke exited the house and noticed a large group of townspeople down the block. They took Lorelai's Jeep to the site and hopped out. They ran up to Miss Patty who was standing there with awe.

Lorelai: "Miss Patty, what is going on here?"

Miss Patty: "Oh some new couple in town are tearing down two houses and going to use the two lots of land to put up one gigantic house,"

Lorelai: "WHAT? Who would be CRAZY enough to pull a stunt like this at five thirty in the morning?!"

"Lorelai! Over here!"

At the sound of the woman's voice, Lorelai cringed. Luke's jaw nearly fell to the ground in astonishment. Lorelai had to mentally push herself to look towards the ex-houses to see whom it was that had called out to her.

There, standing before the wreckage were Emily and Richard Gilmore wearing yellow construction hats.

Lorelai: "I'm still asleep, right? This is just a nightmare, right?"

Luke: "Well if this is a nightmare, we're both sharing the same one,"

Emily: "Lorelai don't just stand there like the Tin Man, get over here,"

Lorelai heaved a great sigh and then marched up to them.

Lorelai: "Mom, Dad… what are you DOING?! You are disturbing everyone in town!"

Emily: "You don't have to yell at us like this,"

Lorelai: "It's five thirty in the morning! I have to go to work in an hour… I would LIKE to use up any extra Z time while I can, so does everyone else in town!"

Richard: "If anyone in this town had any real business sense they would get up at this time. If they are sleeping while this construction is going on then it's certainly not our problem,"

Lorelai: "Don't you have to get a PERMIT for blowing up two houses at five thirty in the morning?"

Emily: "Lorelai don't be absurd, we did not blow up the houses and of course we got a permit for this. That man…. Um, Taylor I think it was… signed the papers,"

Lorelai clenched her fists mumbling: "He would…"

Just then Kirk came by wearing a yellow hard hat and pretty covered with dirt.

Kirk: "Okay, the houses have been demolished successfully,"

Lorelai nearly choked.

Lorelai: "YOU? YOU'RE the contractor? You tore down the two houses and you are going to build the new one?!"

Kirk: "I would LOVE to but unfortunately no one would give me a license to do that, I'm afraid. Can't figure out why. BUT I am the assistant to one,"

Kirk pointed over to TJ who held a huge architect outline map in his hands. Richard walked over to him and pointed things from the map to where the house would be.

Lorelai nearly fell over in shock.

Lorelai: "TJ?! You two are having your construction done by a Village People's reject like TJ?"

Emily shot Lorelai a glare.

Emily: "I most certainly did not. He must be qualified enough if he has a license," (yeah, by this time TJ finally passed his test and now has a license in my story… scary, huh?)

Lorelai: "Okay, WHY are you doing this? Why NOW?"

Emily: "Ever since Richard had his heart attack we became worried about our financial situation. So we consulted our accountant and he informed us that we might be in trouble in the upcoming year due to the amount of spending we do and Richard having to slow down into retirement. In that case we made a decision to consolidate our assets into a smaller house further away from the bigger cities, where there are lower property rates. After some research we decided that Stars Hollow was a suitable place to live in,"

Lorelai: "You can't live in Stars Hollow,"

Emily: "Why not? Oh, it's because YOU live here right? You live here so we can't,"

Lorelai had to gulp back to truth while she replied with: "That's not it…"

Emily: "Then WHAT is?"

Lorelai: "You two will go crazy here! I mean; there are old fashion town meetings, which would bore you. There are silly town events like Winter Carnivals, Basket Bidding, Dance Marathons, Bake Sales…"

Emily: "Those are just part of the small town charm,"

Lorelai: "Everybody KNOWS everybody, what they're doing, who they're doing…"

Emily: "Now don't be graphic,"

Lorelai: "You won't get a moment of privacy,"

Emily: "You seem to get away with it with us,"

Lorelai: "We don't have any BIG, expensive, Cleopatra-type stores; all we sell is cheap crap,"

Emily: "We have to cut down on our expenses that is part of the reason why we decided to move here in the first place,"

Lorelai pointed a finger at Emily: "Ah ha, so what's the MAIN reason for why you decided to move here?"

Emily turned and looked at Lorelai with a fed-up look in her face.

Emily: "It just so happens that we want to stay in closer contact with you and Luke. There, happy now?"

Lorelai: "You…?"

Emily: "Needles to say, now that Richard and I are entering the so-called Golden Years of life we want to make sure all the past family affairs are straightened out. In short, since you and Luke are married and are going to have a family together, we want to be in closer proximity to you so we can be a part of that family while we're still around. Now if that sounds like an evil plot to you, Richard and I can go to Litchfield and blow up a couple of houses there instead,"

Lorelai didn't know what to say. On one hand she thought it was very sweet of them but on the other she knew having them in her face everyday was going to drive her insane.

Emily: "Don't worry, we don't intend to be in town a lot. I still have my DAR functions and Richard will still have some of his clients so most of the time we will be out. Other than that we can pretend that we don't know each other if we HAPPEN to bump into each other in the street,"

Lorelai: "No, it's okay. I will have to try and get used to it but we can work this out as long as we keep things civil. IF we have ANY personal problems we have to agree to keep that away from the kids,"

Emily: "Kids?"

Lorelai: "You know; Rory, April, baby-to-be, and whomever else if they happen to come along,"

Emily sighed in relief a little: "Oh, okay… good then. I think we can come to an agreement with it,"

Lorelai: "Right, okay. So I have to have breakfast and then head to work…"

Emily: "Fine then. When you're done with work you can come by and help us with our plans,"

Lorelai: "Uh Mom, I have my own construction I have to work with. The Butterfly Inn… remember?"

Emily: "Oh you can always work on that later, you need to help your own family more,"

Lorelai blinked hard and then put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

Lorelai sarcastically: "This is going to work out JUST fine,"

She then turned around and walked away. She found Luke in the crowd and walked up to him.

Luke: "So, what did you find out?"

Lorelai: "The devil really does wear prada,"

Luke: "Lorelai…"

Lorelai: "The apocalypse must be approaching because not only did Bush get re-elected president but also Richard and Emily Gilmore are moving into town,"

Luke: "WHY?"

Lorelai: "Because I am SO loveable they just can't get enough of me,"

Luke: "Stop being so loveable then,"

Lorelai: "Sorry, once I turn it on I can't turn it off,"

Luke: "Oh do I know that one,"

Lorelai winked and then blew him a kiss.

So cut to a scene of Rory packing a lot of her stuff while Paris bugs her. Since I'm not going to write out this scene but just summarize it. Basically, Paris and Doyle have decided to elope in Florence, Italy instead of a big huge wedding since Paris wants to find any excuse to keep her family away from them. Rory mumbles responses and then someone knocks on the door. It's Logan and they go out.

Lorelai was talking with Sookie in the kitchen.

Sookie: "I can't believe that your parents are moving to Stars Hollow,"

Lorelai: "I can barely comprehend it myself. I fell like I'm stuck in quick sand and the more I struggle against them, the more I get sucked into the bottom of the pit. To make matters worse, they expect me to help them with their construction chaos while we have our own little hectic construction going on with the Butterfly Inn. With Tom busy there, my parents had to resort to Liz's TJ and Kirk for contractors,"

Sookie: "What? That's like having two of the "Three Stooges" building their house! Do they actually want to LIVE in it?"

Lorelai: "I know that's what I told my mother but of course she considered that a verbal assault and launched one of her own,"

Sookie: "Kind of like playing a game of war, huh,"

Lorelai: "Yeah and I lose almost every time. I am too exhausted to put up a good fight this time,"

Just then a waiter came in, gave Sookie an order and Sookie gasped.

Lorelai: "What?"

Sookie: "There are guests who want to put MUSTARD on the lamb…"

Lorelai: "Why don't you go take a break, Manny can handle that,"

Sookie: "Good idea,"

Sookie quickly left the room. Lorelai went to follow but stopped when she suddenly winced. She grabbed hold of her stomach in pain with one hand and grabbed the counter for support with the other. When the pain went away she stood there with a look of horror on her face that rivaled the one she had with her parents that morning.

Logan was showing Rory the new apartment he had bought for the two of them to stay in Boston with. As he was explaining things to her Rory kept whining about getting last minute things done before the graduation ceremony the next day. Logan left the room to make a quick call, leaving Rory there and she decided to snoop around. She happened to see a little drawer next to her and she opened it, revealing a little box inside. Curious, Rory quietly took the box and opened it. She gasped when she saw whatever was inside of it and quickly tucked it back into the drawer when she heard Logan returning to the room. With that Logan lead the way out of the apartment so she could leave.

Lorelai followed the Gilmores through the wreckage of what used to be two houses. She sighed as they went on about what they wanted and where. Every once in a while Lorelai had to quickly ditched them to hide from them the pain she was still feeling in her stomach. Eventually she couldn't take it anymore and so she confronted them.

Lorelai: "That's it! As much as I just love spending all these warm fuzzy moments with you two I really have to get to my own construction woes for the Butterfly Inn! You two are very capable, strategizing people who I'm sure can handle this project all by yourselves or are you too Julius Caesar? I have so many things to do and not to mention that Rory's college graduation is tomorrow. Soon she's going to move away and I would like to take whatever little time I have left between working with the two inns to spend with her. So if you don't really need me I'm Little Nemo, please let me go free,"

Emily and Richard started to react.

Richard: "This is completely outrageous,"

Emily: "Some family, huh? When we need to all get together to support one another you bail out as usual. Fine, go then since you're so used to it. So are we going to be able to sit near you at the graduation ceremony or do we have to sit with the band playing Pop and Circumstances?"

Lorelai: "I was thinking more of during "Louie, Louie". All though I do believe "American Idiot," is more hip. Green Day is in again. Honestly Mom, don't make this into the Korean Conflict. I was hoping that you would be more understanding about everything,"

Emily: "I understand perfectly Lorelai. Now that your father is out of the hospital and back to his old self and there's no emergency, you want nothing to do with us,"

Richard: "Now Emily that is not true. She only comes to us when she's in need of money don't forget,"

Lorelai just shook her head in exhaust.

Emily: "Oh, you're right Richard. How silly of me to forget that we are nothing more but Piggy Banks to her,"

Lorelai was now pissed off.

Lorelai: "If THIS is the way you're going to be after I inform you that I have a life of my own then we will NEVER be able to make this work out! You are the most selfish, thick-headed, control-hungry people I know who would make even Fidel Castro look like a Care Bear!"

Emily: "Well look in the mirror, Wicked Queen!"

Lorelai: "My first mistake was going to you for help to put Rory through Chilton! My second mistake was going to Friday Night Dinners even after I paid you back for them because I let you manipulate me out of holding onto how I felt about you as parents from the past, into thinking that possibly I was wrong. That maybe I had been so full of determination to live my own life; I wasn't able to see you as generous, hardworking people. I was so stupid to even believe for a second that little speech you gave me this morning about family was true! I'll make sure not to make that same mistake in the future. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go and walk away from you again… this time for good,"

Lorelai turned around sharply and marched away. She passed by TJ who was trying to drill two planks of wood together.

TJ: "Whoa, you remind me of the drill sergeant in "Celebrity Fit Club"

Lorelai: "TJ, I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now!"

TJ: "Okay, okay… sheesh,"

Lorelai: "By the way… remember what Luke taught you about drilling…?"

TJ looked from Lorelai's gaze over to his drilling project.

TJ: "Oh, that's right; righty tighty, lefty loosy,"

Lorelai: "Yeah try to keep that in mind because my parents are going to be slave drivers and if their house falls down, you are going to be tossed into a Coliseum with a man-eating lion!"

TJ eyes widened: "They have Coliseums in Connecticut?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes: "Metaphorical ones, yes,"

TJ: "Oh, I'll be sure to be careful of that then,"

Lorelai shrugged and stormed off but with a slight chuckle.

Logan and Rory returned to Rory's shared apartment with Lina and Roselyn. The place was starting to look empty with boxes around.

Fin: "Are you sure you have the First Bottle packed up love?"

Lina: "Of course, I couldn't forget our first love making juice,"

Roselyn made a face like she was going to puke until she saw Rory.

Roselyn: "Oh Rory, thank God you're here. Colin Farrell and Lindsey Lohan over there are driving me batty,"

Rory: "Just be glad you're going to be attending Yale next year with a reasonable dorm room. Unless of course your roommates end up being like Courtney Love and Madonna on a rampage together,"

Roselyn: "Then I'll make sure to keep away from tattoo parlors and England,"

Logan: "Hey Finn, how about if you and I went to drop off some of this stuff to your apartment?"

Finn: "I would love to but I'm moving in with Lina, not you. Unless you can swing that way but even then I'm not into blonds,"

Logan: "I meant, I think we should leave the girls alone for a little goodbye time,"

Finn: "Sure, NOW you turn straight,"

Logan just shook his head, grabbed Finn and practically shoved him towards the door.

They shut the door behind them and Roselyn sighed in relief.

Lina: "What's with you Roselyn?"

Roselyn: "Huh, oh NOTHING. Really, I just hate large crowds and was feeling a little closephobic back there,"

Lina: "Sorry about that. Hey Rory we three should have a little goodbye toast!"

Rory: "How about if we just make it a toast with water? Otherwise you would have to unpack everything. Besides, Roselyn is underage,"

Lina: "Right, okay you got me there,"

Lina walked into the fridge and grabbed three bottles of water then returned. She passed the water to them and they held the bottles up into the air.

Lina: "To three roomies and their futures… whatever comes their way!"

Rory: "To endings and new beginnings!"

Roselyn: "To old families and new ones! May we stay healthy and live long, happy lives!"

They cheered, tapped bottles together and then took some sips.

Lina: "So Rory, has Logan moved all of your things to your new apartment?"

Rory: "My apartment won't be ready for two weeks so he's putting some of it in his place and some in this small cottage his family owns. I have enough to stay here for tonight but then I'll be staying with my mother until I move there. I'm glad. It'll give us some time to spend together before I leave,"

Lina: "It's so great you have such a special connection to your mother like that,"

Rory: "We've had our share of fallouts but I've always valued the relationship I share with her. She's an amazing mother and best friend,"

Roselyn: "I wish I could've spent time with my mother like that before she died but I hold the time we DID spend together in my heart,"

The three of them looked like they were starting to mist up there.

Lina: "Look at us, we're pathetic. Here one day before a big day in Rory's life and we're almost bawling like in "All My Children,"

Rory: "It's just… we're at this moment in our lives… we can see the road right in front of us and we can view where it's going to take us,"

Roselyn: "That's very poetic Rory. You are going to be one of the best reporters Boston has ever had,"

With that they hugged.

Lorelai walked into the diner. She wanted to go straight to Luke however Kirk interrupted.

Kirk: "Lorelai, can I sleep over at your house?"

Lorelai: "What? Is this a trick question?"

Kirk: "I need somewhere to stay,"

Lorelai: "You DO have somewhere to stay… with Lulu… in your house,"

Kirk: "She kicked me out,"

Lorelai: "She kicked you out? How come?"

Kirk: "See she her stomach was upset and I thought I would cheer her up by making her favorite… sushi,"

Lorelai: "SUSHI?"

Kirk: "That's sort of the reaction she had to it except she ran to the bathroom. Then when she came out I wanted to give her something to calm her stomach down,"

Lorelai: "I can only guess what happened after that,"

Kirk: "She asked for some stomach pills and so I grabbed a bottle thinking it was them. They were laxatives,"

Lorelai: "Kirk! No wonder she kicked you out for the night! But NO you can't stay at my house Rory is going to be staying there starting tomorrow,"

Kirk then turned to Luke.

Kirk: "I'm crashing at your apartment upstairs,"

Luke: "What, no you're not. I don't want cooties up there,"

Kirk: "But you moved out there and you're not using it for anything,"

Luke: "I've got some ideas,"

Kirk: "What are they?"

Luke had a blank face. Finally he sighed and said: "Okay, you can sleep up there tonight but that's all. I don't want you to make a Huckleberry Finn habit of it," (April informed him about HF)

Kirk cheered: "All right!"

He shot upstairs.

It was night and Luke was fast asleep. Suddenly Lorelai bolted up in bed and rushed out to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Her back leaned against the door as a terrible pain gripped her stomach and she knelt down to the floor.

Lorelai: "Please no… not tonight and not tomorrow,"

When the ache finally subsided, Lorelai carefully rose to her feet. She breathed a sigh of relief. She quietly opened the door and went back into the bed.

Luke: "What's the matter?"

Lorelai: "Oh sorry, did I wake you up?"

Luke: "Not really. Are you okay? You've been acting strange all day and night,"

Lorelai: "Nothing that important. Just a little motherly worry about tomorrow, that's all,"

Luke: "I see. Is there anything I can do?"

Lorelai: "No… just be here in the morning,"

Luke was a little confused on that one.

Luke: "Uh, okay. There's no way I'm joining Kirk at my old apartment so there's no chance I'm going anywhere else tonight,"

Lorelai laughed.

Lorelai: "That's not what I meant but I like your way of thinking better than mine. Thanks,"

Luke rolled over, put an arm around Lorelai and the two of them fell back asleep together.

The next morning Rory tried to sneak quietly into the house until she noticed Lorelai in the kitchen sitting at the table.

Rory entered the kitchen.

Rory: "Mom? What are you doing up this early in the morning?"

Lorelai: "I was trying to be Donna Reed and wake up early to cook breakfast… then I remembered I hate to cook so I just made coffee instead,"

Rory sat down at the table with Lorelai.

Rory: "Mom, really… what's going on with you?"

Lorelai: "N, nothing!"

Suddenly Rory's eyes lit up in shock.

Rory: "Hey, I can smell the coffee… you're drinking…!"

Lorelai jumped to her feet and covered Rory's mouth with her hand to keep her from saying anything else more.

Lorelai: "Yes, I'm drinking good old regular coffee, okay?! I just can't handle decaf… not today,"

Rory: "But you shouldn't be drinking regular coffee! There must be something up with you because you swore to me that you would resist,"

Lorelai seriously considered telling Rory the truth. However, she didn't want to make her nervous.

Lorelai: "Oh I'm just sort of depressed that you will be leaving to go far far away soon,"

Rory: "I'm only moving to Boston, I'm not moving to Japan… it's just three hours away from here,"

Lorelai: "I know that but these darn hormones are making me panic about it so I need something to calm myself down. I kept on thinking about everything the entire time last night and I kept waking up like Dracula. Finally I gave up going back to sleep and came here. I just need ONE cup… that's it. It's all that I intended on drinking. Please don't tell Luke,"

Rory: "I hate keeping things from people but I don't want to start anything between you two. What happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas,"

Lorelai looked a little relieved as she replied with: "Thanks,"

Rory: "No thanking necessary,"

Not too soon afterwards, Luke entered the kitchen and there was deadly silence.

Luke: "Uh, did I just walk in on something?"

Lorelai: "Of course not it was just us being serious, we do that once in a while… it throws people off,"

Luke: "Yeah well don't do that again it scares me because I think you two are plotting something,"

Rory: "Like Pinky and the Brain?"

Luke: "I don't know what that means, but probably yes,"

Lorelai: "Sorry Bones, it's a cartoon where two lab mice plot to rule the world,"

Luke: "Then yes, that is exactly what you're like. So Rory what time is you're graduation ceremony again?"

Rory: "Three o-clock,"

Luke: "Okay, I have to work at the diner today but Lane should get there to take over for me. Explain to me again why it's in June and not May like most college graduations?"

Rory: "There was a trip to France for students who took French classes if they wanted to go and some of them are Seniors. It was set during the beginning of May and lasted two weeks so the administrators just wanted to make sure all the Seniors who returned from the trip had time to study and take all their finals,"

Luke: "I guess that makes sense now,"

Lorelai: "I have the day off from work so I can pick you up from the Diner, Luke and then we can take off straight from there,"

Luke: "Sounds like a plan to me… hey…"

Lorelai and Rory snickered for a minute.

Lorelai: "By the way don't forget Christopher really wanted to come the graduation so…"

Luke: "I'll be on my best behavior as long as he is,"

Lorelai: "No I was thinking more along the lines of: "I will be polite otherwise, I will be sleeping with Kirk at the diner tonight"

Luke: "I don't need Morse code to understand that message. Okay, I'm going. See you later Rory… don't forget to pick me up Lorelai,"

Lorelai playfully: "But you're too heavy to pick up…"

Luke dryly: "BYE,"

Lorelai turned to Rory: "He loves me,"

Rory: "It's a complicated relationship but if it works, I can't complain. Okay, I have to get ready and then meet Paris at Yale. Are you all right with everything here?"

Lorelai: "Of course, what else could there possibly be?"

Lorelai laughed nervously and Rory gave her a strange look before leaving. Lorelai sat at the table until she knew Rory was gone and then clutched her stomach in pain.

Chris pulled up at the Crap Shack and got out of his car. He went to the door and rang the bell.

Lane and Zach opened the door with the loud sounds of Tom Waitts was playing in the background. Lane was holding her baby in her arms and both she and Zach were dressed in gig clothes.

Lane: "Can I help you?"

Lorelai was getting ready to pick up Luke so they could head to the graduation when there was a knock on the front door. She opened it and there was Christopher.

Lorelai: "Christopher?"

Chris: "I accidentally went to your OLD house only to discover either some rockers pulled a Freaky Friday or that you had moved. I took the smarter root and asked Lane where you moved, so she gave me directions,"

Lorelai: "Oh Christopher, I'm so sorry. It didn't even occur to me to think of that,"

Chris: "No harm, no foul,"

Lorelai: "Oh, right… come in,"

Lorelai lead the way inside the house and gave him a brief tour.

Chris: "Wow, this is quite a house,"

Lorelai: "Yeah all though Cribs has yet to do a segment of it,"

Lorelai noticed that Chris was looking at her pregnant stomach.

Lorelai: "This must be very uncomfortable for you…"

Chris: "Hey Lor, don't worry about it. As long as you love him and he treats you right then I'm really happy for you. I didn't come to start anything, I just came to see my daughter graduate from college and heading out into the Real World,"

Lorelai smiled but the smile quickly turned to winces as she crouched over and grabbed her stomach.

Chris: "Lorelai?!"

Lorelai couldn't respond because she was so busy concentrating on trying to get over the intense pain.

Chris: "That's it, I'm calling 911…"

Lorelai grasped onto Chris's arm with one hand while the other still remained on her stomach. It made Chris freeze in place.

Lorelai begged: "No, please… don't call them. It'll pass…. Please!"

Chris stood there studying her face to try and tell what he should do. Finally the throbbing stopped and Lorelai stood up. Her face was sweaty and she seemed very pale but she was breathing normally again rather than the shallow breaths she had a second ago.

Chris: "Lorelai, what's going on? I've NEVER seen you in that much pain before and even from what you described giving birth felt like to you,"

Lorelai couldn't hold it in anymore and tears started to form.

Lorelai: "I, I don't know. It's been like this for days now. At first I thought I might be in labor but it doesn't feel the same way. It's more like needles being jammed into my stomach and when it happens I feel dizzy,"

Chris: "You should've gone to a doctor, the MINUTE you felt the symptoms,"

Lorelai: "I'm only in my seventh… almost eighth month, Christopher. What if something is wrong with the baby; they tell me that, and then forbid me from attending Rory's graduation or worse put me in the hospital? I would be missing one of the biggest steps my daughter has in her life… I couldn't do that to her or to myself. So I just thought whatever it is I can endure it until tomorrow,"

Chris: "Does Luke know?"

Lorelai reacted to that question as if it had slapped her across the face.

Lorelai: "No,"

Chris: "Rory?"

Lorelai: "No,"

Chris: "So nobody knows?!"

Lorelai: "Just you and God,"

Chris: "Lorelai! This isn't good at all! I understand why this happening is freaking you out but not informing anybody that you're in serious pain is irresponsible. You could be putting your life or your baby's life in danger,"

Lorelai: "Christopher! I KNOW that, I know all of that stuff but it's too late now! Rory is going to be graduating in an hour! I KNOW I can make it until after the ceremony then I will handle whatever situation happens afterwards. You just have to trust me on this one. I'm not missing my daughter's graduation, no matter what,"

Chris: "She would hate you if she found out you're risking so much just because you don't want to miss out on her graduation,"

Lorelai: "I have been there for her for almost everything in her life. The good times, the bad times, all of her birthdays (except when we had that huge fight), all her graduations (even her Elementary School one), when she moved into college, and now that she's about to enter the Real World Boston. I want to be there Chris… I want to be there when this big door of her life closes and another one is about to open, so she knows she always has me there with her even if I can't be there physically. If I did go to the hospital and she found out, she would skip her graduation to stay with me and that thought scares me more than anything else. I don't want her to stay because of me, I want her to move on ahead… with me cheering her on,"

Chris: "I have a feeling that no matter what I might say, it won't change your mind. There's no way I could have the strength to carry you into the hospital. Not to mention, if I say what I know to anyone, it will snowball trouble like an avalanche. If you say you can handle this and believe it 100 then I believe you. But if you have any doubt at all… even an inch I'm calling an ambulance right here and now,"

Chris and Lorelai stared each other down until finally Chris folded.

Chris: "Okay then, whatever happens I hope you made the right decision,"

Lorelai: "I know I did Regis. Whatever comes I can endure it if it means I won't miss this graduation,"

Chris nodded. He put a hand of support on her shoulder and then started to walk away.

Chris: "I'll see you at Yale,"

Lorelai: "I'll be there,"

Rory was getting ready with her Yale colored robes when Paris busted her way through the room.

Paris: "August Fifteenth!"

Rory: "August Fifteenth, what?"

Paris: "Is my wedding day,"

Rory's eyes nearly bugged out.

Rory: "What… but it's only three months away!"

Paris: "I know but it was the only day available for the both of us and the chapel in New York so we decided why not just dive in and so we will!"

Rory: "Okay, I guess a congratulations is in order,"

Paris: "Thanks! Okay, so it's going to be at two in the afternoon wear something green,"

Rory: "Hey wait, you didn't even ask if I was available that day!"

Paris: "But you ARE available that day aren't you…?"

Rory sighed: "Yes,"

Paris: "Then what's the problem?"

Rory: "I'm going to miss you Paris…sometime I'm sure… when it's too quiet,"

Paris: "Thanks, I'm going to miss you too. Especially the hair dryer I always borrow from you,"

They hugged.

Lorelai and Luke arrived at Yale. Lorelai looked up and saw Chris waving at them. Emily and Richard were sitting on the other side of them.

Lorelai mumbled to Luke: "Okay just sit down and ignore them,"

Luke: "Which ones?"

Lorelai: "The one in the bowtie and the one in the hat,"

Luke: "Should I even ASK what that is all about?"

Lorelai: "It's on a Need to Know only bases and it's best if you don't know… trust me,"

Luke: "Oookay,"

Lorelai and Luke approached the saved seats.

Lorelai: "Hello Christopher…"

Lorelai coughed: "Mom. Dad,"

Then she quickly turned her head away.

Richard and Emily together: "Hello Luke…. hello Luke,"

They completely ignored Lorelai.

Luke: "Good to see you Richard and Emily. You too, Christopher,"

Hmm, I think there was a slight wince from Luke on that one but it went unnoticed.

Christopher: "Likewise,"

Lorelai: "Okay so now that all the pleasantries are out of the way, can we sit down or do we need your permission first, Mom?"

Emily: "Hmmm? Who asked that? Richard, did you hear someone ask us a question…?"

Lorelai growled as she took the seat next to Christopher who sat in between her and the parents.

Chris: "SO….. World War three?"

Lorelai: "You got it,"

Chris: "Right… I know nothing,"

So, while the tension stirred at the seats, the band began to play and everyone got quiet. Since graduations are boring to me (I'm the girl who falls asleep until someone jabs me in the ribs to let me know it's time to clap) I'm doing a quick summary. Plus it's not like Rory is going to have a speech at this thing so why not skip over that? Exactly. Logan was actually there watching by the sidelines. The principal called out the student's names and as he did so Lorelai kept shifting in her seat awkwardly. Once Luke asked if she was okay and of course she replied with yes. So, Rory got her diploma. When the class list was done; the graduates took the tassels, flipped them over to the other side, the entire audience cheered, and then the new grads threw their hats into the air.

Emily, Richard, Christopher and Luke all went to personally congratulate Rory while Lorelai stayed behind not looking too good.

Rory hugged Richard and Emily. They gave her their best wishes (along with a check) and then they took off. Luke also gave Rory his best wishes and in a very generous gesture he offered Christopher his hand to shake. They shook hands without any kind of tension flowing between them and as they did Christopher whispered.

Chris: "Go to Lorelai and take care of her or I might,"

Luke: "I would've considered that a threat before but I'm taking it as advice,"

Luke walked back to Lorelai while Chris and Rory hugged.

Chris: "Keep an eye on your mother. She's not herself today. If anyone can talk some sense into her, it's you,"

Rory: "Huh? What does THAT mean?"

Chris: "There's a lot you have to take in but there is just as much she has to take in too. You both are going to need each other in order to make it through the months of separation. She might have the baby soon but that doesn't mean she will let the baby ever take your place,"

Rory: "I understand that Dad, I really do,"

Chris: "Okay then,"

Chris handed her a check, gave her a pat on the head and then walked away.

Luke: "Come on Lorelai, we have to get to Sookie's for the graduation party,"

Lorelai: "I'm sorry… looks like I'm going to have to skip the party,"

Luke sat down and noticed Lorelai's miserable face. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Luke: "What? Why?"

Lorelai: "Oh maybe a little thing called giving birth might be too messy for an activity,"

Luke had to let it register for a minute but when he finally got it her rose to his feet in a panic.

Luke: "WHAT? Your going into labor NOW? But it's only been seven months!"

Lorelai: "You try telling the baby that because obviously it's not working coming from me!"

Luke: "Are you sure?"  
Lorelai: "Yes, they are MUCH different pains than before and I've been having them since the ceremony started… a couple of minutes apart from one another. I'm no math wiz but I think that adds up to something!"

Rory joined them just then.

Rory: "Mom, what's going on?"

Luke: "She's going into labor,"

Rory now started to panic: "Right here?!"

Lorelai: "Not if I can help it but it's going to ruin the party plans,"

Rory: "Screw the party, we've got to get you to the hospital,"

Lorelai: "The stuff! I need stuff like clothes, baby stuff, you know… STUFF!"

Luke: "Okay, we'll make a pit stop at the house but then Mad Max it to the hospital after,"

They carefully helped Lorelai to her feet and she hobbled in pain with them to Rory's car.

Lorelai: "The Jeep…"

Luke: "I'll come back with Rory for it later, right now we have to drive like Speed Lighting to the house,"

They got Lorelai into the passenger seat, then Rory scrambled to the back seat while Luke jumped into the driver's seat.

He was driving when something Lorelai said occurred to him.

Luke: "What did you mean when you said these pains are different than the ones you were having before?"

Lorelai had been concentrating on her breathing so much but when he asked that question she stopped to gasp being thrown off by that question.

Oooh suspense… sorry folks I'm leaving you on a Cliffhanger because I'm evil like that. So you have to check out the next episode to find out what happens.

**Episode 21: "Are You Happy?"- **

Lorelai confesses about the pain she was feeling to Luke and Rory on the way to the house and then they head to the hospital. Their reaction to it is short lived when Lorelai's labor gets more intense. They race to the hospital but they are in for the hardest battle ever as things start to go wrong. Will Lorelai and the baby be okay? Will Lorelai ever be able to fill in the gap between her and her parents? Will there be a happily ever after or will reality be their undoing? You better read on because if you don't then you're a Girly Man (Arnold S. if you couldn't tell)


End file.
